Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle
by Toa Solaric
Summary: Spirits are girls with power will lead the world to destruction in spacequakes. Armored Warriors with power fight are destined to become saviors or destroyers of their world. This is their story of crossing fate to determine the world's fate. (Rewritten version of Date of Destiny)
1. Path of Blossom on Stage!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch1: Path of Blossom on Stage!

_The enormous Spacequake which struck central Eurasia thirty years ago resulted in an unprecedented of one hundred and fifty million deaths. Little did Humanity know… Spacequake was not the only thing that Humanity has to worry about but something far worse._

_This is where the story of fate begins…_

* * *

_In midst of battlefield is an armored rider on a horse, followed by many Kaijin. The male rider is seen wearing a blue bodysuit, golden armor, and seen on his torso and helmet, armor resembling an orange on his shoulder, chest, back, and even his visor look like an orange slice above the silver mouthpiece and the below the golden samurai helmet. _

_Across from them were another Rider on his Rider machine and several more Kaijin and a Kamen Rider that blends in with the Kaijin army. He resembles much of a medieval European knight with a lance which resembles that of banana. While the other rider who was hidden amidst the Kajin, had a Viking theme design, but it hard to give a clear description._

_If it's possible to been seen from the sky, the blue and orange rider's forces were mostly blue, assembled in position that looked like an orange slice while the red rider's kaijin were assembled to form a more banana-like shape. Watching them from not too far away was some green Kajin force leaded by two more riders. The one rider watching down looked most like a samurai expect for his white bodysuit, golden armor, and melon pieces that made up the majority of his armor, and his visor looked like it was yellow. The one standing next to him, who quickly kneeled down was a mostly green rider, also having golden armor, but his warrior theme that of a Chinese warrior, and his fruit theme was that of a grape. The grape rider glance over at the white rider, but the white rider gave him of assured._

_Nearby, a female figure was lying on the ground before waking up. She has blond hair, she was wearing all white, and her eyes were… unusual, one being red. She walked over to the teams of Kamen Riders, and looked at all of them._

_Suddenly, the flower that was in the woman's hair suddenly flies out via the wind, making her gasp, and landed right in the middle of the battlefield._

_The orange rider shouted, urging his forces forward, leading the charge on his horse. _

_While the banana rider, and the Viking rider that blended in charged as well. The melon rider and grape rider stood up, looked down, and readied themselves for action. _

_The forces of the Orange rider and Banana rider continued to fire at each other, avoiding any of the riders charging to lead the way._

_The two Riders got closer and close to each-other, while the two riders watching from the distance and the two charging riders got closer and just readier their weapons._

"_Kouta… Kaito… Micchy… I am so sorry," The blonde hair woman said sadly._

* * *

(Reality)

"Ow!" A male voice complained after falling from the bed. "Oi, what the heck!?" The boy asked after falling off his bed right now. The young man is around the age of sixteen year old with black hair and blue eyes. His name is Kotaro Kazuraba.

_Still… why do I keep having the same dream that involved fruit armored warriors?_ Kotaro thought to himself. Sure he likes action movies and animes since he watched them with his older brother, but his older brother isn't around due to his work oversea.

Kotaro doesn't remember his parents except through his brother's words.

"I better get up…" Kotaro said to himself before getting up and dress in his school uniform.

He soon came to the living room after getting some breakfasts and watches the news.

"_Early in this morning, a Spacequake occurred in the outskirt of Tengu city. Only minor damages were reported and thankfully, there are no numbers of causalities and deaths._" The news reporter announced from the TV.

To Kotaro, it sounded like something out of a sci-fi movie and there isn't any explanation on them. But he would like to gets to the bottom of it someday.

Soon Kotaro hears his doorbell rang and came to answered it.

He saw a girl with short light pink hair, with a part of her hair tied up in a braid and has light brown eyes. She wears a uniform with a sweater that has the logo of Raizen High School.

"Morning Kota-kun," the girl greeted.

"Hey Rin…" Kotaro said.

"Are you ready to go now?" The pink hair girl asked. "Since we need to be at the school ceremony."

Kotaro blinks before looking at the big clock and the time.

"…"

"Umm… hold on a moment." Kotaro said before rushing back into his apartment immediately.

* * *

As Kotaro and Rinne were heading down the streets to school, they heard a familiar chanted from a young girl with red hair and they saw a blue hair teen with her.

"Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~" The young red hair girl with white ribbons chanted happily.

"How could she do this?" Shido couldn't believe how his adoptive sister done it did but he swore to never fall for it again.

"Morning, Shido and Kotori." Rinne greeted.

The Itsuka siblings turn around to see Kotaro and Rinne. Rinne happens to be friend with the Itsuka family due to the close relationship of their parents.

"Oh morning, Rinne, Kota." Shido greeted back to them.

"Morning~!" Kotori greeted before singing. "Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~"

"She has been like this since this morning." Shido explains.

"I can see why." Kotaro answered.

"Deluxe kid's meal~ having lunch at a diner~" Kotori continued singing as they walk the streets to a nearby diner.

It's not that fancy, but it felt normal. They stopped in front of the diner.

"Let's meet up here later when you're out of school okay, Onii-chan?" Kotori asked. Shido nodded to Kotori.

"Get to school safety, Kotori." Rinne said.

"Okay, Rinne-neechan!"

"Take care," Kotaro said.

"Alright, Kota-nii." Kotori said.

"Just be careful and don't do anything get you into trouble, understand?" Shido asked.

"I will be fine, Onii-chan!" Kotori said as she pounds on her chest and this can't help but make Shido smile a little.

"Got it." Shido was about to leave but someone got his hand, the blue hair teen turns around to see Kotori clutched into his hand which making him try to pry her off of him.

"I mean it, you know? Even if there is a terrorist attack, you will still have to come okay?" This caused Shido and his friends to sweatdropped.

"Fine, I promise. I will be there." Shido said as he pats Kotori's head and cause Kotori to flush. He really needs to be here if Kotori got herself into danger. "You better hurry or you will be later for school."

"Hai, Onii-chan!" Kotori nodded happily before run few foot away from him right and turns back to look at him.

"You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you still have to come! Okay?" Kotori yelled.

"Of Course!" Shido said.

"Let's get going." Rinne said to her friends.

"Okay." Kotaro said. Shido nodded as the three heading off for Raizen High school.

Before he could follow his friends to school but he wasn't aware there is a blond hair girl in white dress.

"_So he is the one…_" The blonde hair girl murmured.

Kotaro suddenly felt a pair of eyes and turned around to find no one there.

_Who was that? _Kotaro thought as he looks around the street. But no matter where he looks, there is no one in sight.

"Kota, what is the matter?" Rinne asked.

"Umm… it's nothing." Kotaro shrugged. But he can't help feeling there is something big coming.

Unaware to them, a white hair girl with blue was stares intense at Shido.

* * *

(Raizen High School)

Kotaro was doing his daily route in school which considers a gym, track and field, pool and so on. Kotaro was sitting on his seat in class.

"Kotaro?"

He soon notices a dark green hair teen with brown eyes and slight pale skin sitting on the table next to him.

"Mihashi? I didn't know we're in the same class." Kotaro said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, I am sorry that I didn't come in this morning…" Mihashi explains. "I have something important to take care of."

"Oh, okay." Kotaro answered.

Kotaro turned around seeing Hiroto Tonomachi who came out of nowhere and hanged around Shido. He has friendly smile on his face.

"It seems we have the same class together." Hiroto said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Shido jokingly asked.

Tonomachi reached from his pocket to grab a red smart phone.

"Oh, excuse me, it's my girlfriend." Tonomachi unlocked his phone, this caused Shido to look surprised, "Huh? Since when did you get a girlfriend?"

"Let me introduce you here," Tonomachi put his cellphone right before his face. On the display's a virtual girl, this caused Shido sweat drop, "Isn't she cute?"

"Isn't that a girlfriend App?" Kotaro asked, approaching the two.

Girlfriend app is a temporary measure to prevent single guys from doing foolish actions just because they don't have a girlfriend. He has nothing against it except the girl look too similar to Kotori but with pink hair. He could find it cute or disturbing.

Shido look suspicious at the App before stares back at his friend. He doesn't want to let Kotori near Hiroto if they even meet…

"Itsuka Shido…" an unfamiliar voice snapped them from their thoughts. A girl with clue blue eyes and short snowy white hair that barely reaching her shoulders and have a face of a doll.

"How do you know my name?" Shido asked.

"You don't remember?" She asked sadly.

"I'm afraid I don't know you…" Shido admit. He never knows someone like her.

"I see." She went passed him with a dejected look. Shido isn't sure why but he felt something troubling about the girl but he have no idea what it was.

"Tonomachi, who was that?" Shido whispered his question to his close friend.

Hiroto looked at him in surprise, "You tell me that you don't know about Tobiichi Origami the super genius?"

Kotaro blinks.

"So she's… amazing?" Shido asked confused.

"Amazing can't even describe it. Her grades are always at the top of the year, and in the mock exam not long ago she got some crazy results and went straight to the top of the nations…"

Soon Hiroto got annoyed of Shido and Kotaro when they even doesn't know Tobiichi after telling how popular she was in class and even considered dating as this caused Shido to sweat drop.

"Oh it's Tama-chan!" A young woman came into the class. She has a short brown hair and quite a childish face and quite a childish face for someone her in late 20's.

"Hello guys, staring today I'm your teacher, my name is Okamine Tamae." The teacher introduced herself getting a lot of applause from the students.

* * *

Kotaro, Shido, Rinne and Tonomachi were chatting about the school after the Opening ceremony.

"Sorry, I've got my own plans to worry about." Shido said.

"Me too." Kotaro said. "I hope you don't mind, Tonomachi-san."

"Oh, with a girl?" Tonomachi asked sly grin. "Are you and Rinne-chan finally going out?"

This caught Kotaro and Rinne off guard as there blush on their faces.

"I-It's not like that, Tonomachi." Rinne said, flushed.

"W-We're just friends…" Kotaro said.

"Right, right…" Hiroto commented. "What about you, Shido?"

"I sort have a promise to Kotori," Shido said.

While everyone was talking, the sound of an alarm going off caught their attention.

"_A Spacequake has been detected in the area, this is not a drill. Please immediately go to the nearest shelter!_"

"Hey come let's go! The school shelter will protect us." A female student said.

Kotaro suddenly notice Origami immediately got up and left the class room.

_Tobiichi… who are you?_ Kotaro thought but he shakes his thoughts about the strange girl.

Shido soon took out his phone since he worried about his sister.

The students were lined up to enter the school shelter while the homeroom teacher Tamae was panicking when she the one told them not to panic…

_I hope Kotori found a shelter too…_ Shido opened his GPS tracker that he puts in Kotori's phone. He puts it in there after a previous incident. _Don't tell me… she was serious about the promise!_

"_You'll have to come no matter what, even if there is a Spacequake you still have to come! Okay?_" The last words of his little sister after they gone separated ways.

His sister was right in front of the diner. Without any hesitating, Shido rushed out of the line which gets Hiroto and Rinne's attention.

"Itsuka, where are you going?!" Hiroto asked.

Kotaro saw Shido ran passing him and out of school as this causes his eyes wide.

_What is he thinking of going there!? _Kotaro thought serious as he ran after him from behind.

Shido ignored the question while he continued run out of the school building.

* * *

Shido went looking for his sister in the entire town and starts looking for the diner. He found the diner where he promised to meet Kotori but his little sister wasn't there.

"Kotori! Where are you?!" Shido yelled out his little sister's name and hopes that she answered to his call.

He soon hearing run noises and saw Kotaro coming toward him.

"Kota, what are you doing?" Shido asked.

"I am asking you the same?" Kotaro asked. "The Spacequake is coming and you-"

Before he could finish, Shido shows him his GPs with Kotori's cellphone on it.

"My sister hasn't move from there, Kota!" Shido said.

"Fine. I will help you look for her. Let's split up and searched the city." Kotaro said to Shido.

* * *

As Kotaro was going to continue his search, he notices something within a pile of garbage closed to him.

_What is this thing?_ Kotaro thought confused.

Kotaro picked it up and sees a black belt buckle-like device with a knife like lever on its side and an lock that has orange on it with the code 'LS-07'

"No way…" Kotaro said to himself.

_Wait… these are from my dreams…_ Kotaro remembered as he seeing them in his dream about the orange samurai...

"But why…?" Kotaro questioned himself.

"_Because it's your destiny, Gaim._" A sad female voice said as Kotaro looks around but finds no one there right now.

"Who…" Suddenly a loud shockwave hit him and caused him fall into a pile of rubbles. He opened his eyes to see that most of the buildings are in ruin and a huge crater in front of him. He didn't notices he dropped the belt buckle closed to his waist and it wrapped tightly on him.

"Huh?" Kotaro look down to see the black buckle was around his waist with yellow belt that connected him and the belt. There is a faceplate on other side of buckle. It was the armored face of some sort of figure with a sword-like decoration on his forehead, a blue helmet, a rainbow-colored visor, and a steel mouthplate.

_How did this get on?_ Kotaro got up and began to approach the site slowly into it.

"Shido!?"

Shido is in front a person standing on a golden throne in front of them.

An extremely beautiful girl. The sight of her could take any being's breath away...

She looks like a princess. Her outfit looks like a cross between an armor and a dress. It gave off a noble aura. Her long dark purple hair is tied back using a butterfly-shaped hair accessory and a pair of gauntlets which has petal-like cuffs. A pair of purple eyes with white pupils is staring at him. But what scares him right now was the huge broadsword in her hand and it's pointed at him right now. Not only that, it has killing intent feeling that Kotaro could feel from the blade.

"Who are you?" Shido muttered. He wasn't sure why he asks this question…

"—I don't know." The girl replied with a sad voice.

"Shido, what is going on?" Kotaro asked as he ran to his friend.

Suddenly the purple hair girl saw him before trying to slash him. But Kotaro dodges in time before finding the girl points her sword at him as well.

"Kota!" Shido looks worried now.

"Can you tell me why are you pointing that sword at me?" Kotaro asked while raised both of his hands in front of her.

"Of course— kill you quickly." She answered.

Normally people would run under the stupid situations where someone pointed weapon at them, Kotaro couldn't help but notice her sad face.

"B-but why do you want to kill me?" Kotaro asked, nervously. She better have a sufficient reason to try to kill them.

"Why…? Is it not obvious?" The girl asked. Kotaro can't help noticing she was cute doing so. "Didn't you two come to kill me like others?"

"Others…?" Shido looks confused.

"What are you talking?" Kotaro said, "We won't do anything harmful to you, let alone kill!"

"What?" The girl look confused at him. Before she could speak another question, she narrowed her eyes to the sky.

Kotaro and Shido imitation her glance and looks up at the sky as their eyes turned wide. Several missiles are heading towards them. They were fired by several girls in high-tech armors.

_What the hell is going on?!_ Kotaro thought in shocked.

The girl stopped them all in place with an invisible barrier.

"… This kind of thing is useless, why can't they ever learn?" The girl asked. She raised her free hand and squeezed it shut. As she did this, countless missiles crumpled up and exploded.

"Hmpf…"

Kotaro saw the same sad look on the girl's face again. She then flew at one flying and stopped more missiles. Kotaro doesn't know why but he just can't stand seeing her sad face despite her power was scary enough.

"…Disappear, disappear. Anything and everything… Just disappear…!" The girl screamed in pain.

She pointed the sword that gave off a glow as mysterious as her eyes glanced towards the sky. Tiredly, sorrowfully, she swung the sword. Within a moment— the wind howled.

_Why does this felt familiar…?_ Kotaro thought as his head began to hurt right now with the vision of orange samurai charging forward with his army of strange monsters.

"Kota, are you alright!?" Shido asked, coming to his friend's side.

But Kotaro doesn't notices him as his head still feels hurt.

"It hurts…" Why these imagines affected him so much?

"What hurts?" Shido asked.

The slash flew towards the sky along the path of the blade. The girls in high-tech armor scattered from the attack but one charged forward. Both of them slashed at each other with their swords. Each time the flying girl attacked, her sword was stopped by a barrier. The mystery girl then cut off parts of the flying girl's armor. Because of this, the flying girl landed beside him and he could see her face.

"T-Tobiichi-san?!" Shido said in shock.

Tobiichi flick a glance at him.

"Itsuka… Shido?" Tobiichi turned her attention back at the other girl before charging off again.

"Was that Tobiichi?" Kotaro wondered as he regains a bit of focus on the situation.

"Wait!" But Shido's voice couldn't be heard by Origami as she and the strange girl are in a clashed now.

It wasn't until Shido notices Kotaro getting from the ground.

"Kota, what are you doing?" Shido asked in shocked.

"I'm going to stop it." Kotaro answered.

"Aren't you out of your mind!?" Shido asked.

_True. But how do I uses these?_ Kotaro thought as he then looked at his hand which was holding the strange Lock. Then he remembered his dream about the strange orange samurai on the horse. He didn't want to die and this fighting have to be stop.

Hitting the button, the latch of the lock opened, prompting the orange on the front to begin flashing with orange light.

"**ORANGE!**"

Kotaro blinked and moved to insert the Lockseed into place. He pressed the Orange Lockseed into the indent on his belt and locked it into place, literally since he snapped the lock closed.

"Kota, why is there an orange on top of you?" Shido asked in shocked.

Kotaro looks up above him and saw a metallic orange come out a zipper like portal. He soon inserted the Lock into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The belt began to make a horn-like noise; the kind warlords would have sound before major battles of the Sengoku Era. Unsure of what to do next, Kotaro grasped the sword-like handle and pushed it down onto the Orange Lockseed. The front of the orange then popped open like an orange being sliced open. The portion stick to the lock looked like the inside of an orange chopped in half while the bottom half hanging on the belt depicted a sword that seemed like a scimitar styled after an orange slice.

"**SOIYA!**"

Rather than the citrus pulpy fruit, it was a metal sphere painted orange with metal studs on the surface. The orange dropped and landed on Kotaro's shoulders, engulf his head. His body rippled and became covered in a dark blue bodysuit which had quilted leather, perfect for fighting. On his arms and legs were golden bracers and leg covering which added extra protection. On his side was a black sword with a gold line on the blade with a trigger under the swordguard and the cross-like guard looked like it actually doubled as a gun.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"Huh? Am I an orange now?" Kotaro asked. Inside the metal orange, Kotaro's head became covered in a blue helmet with a silver mouth guard, a dark gray visor, and a sword-like decoration on the forehead. After the helmet formed, another change occurred. Samurai-like helmet landed as extra decoration made of the studded orange steel and the visor turned orange, look like an orange slice. The orange then sparked and began to disassemble, the sides folding in half to form the shoulder pads, the chest plate with a black line on top, and leaning on his back was the top of the orange with the silver inside facing out. Appearing in his hand was a short scimitar which was orange and styled after an orange slice. This was Kamen Rider Gaim.

"Eeh…?!" Gaim wondered to his new appearance before he suddenly remembered the two girls were fighting each other. Gaim rushed ahead as he brought two swords when the two girls were about to clashed swords again.

_I hope this works…_ Gaim thought as he jumps into the air and leap directly at Origami now.

Before they could attack, Origami got send back by a kick from Gaim as this caused shock to everyone right now.

"How did he do that?" Shido wondered out loud.

"Hey, you two, stop this fighting now!" Gaim shout at the one to his right and his left in shock, "Why are you two fighting in the first place?"

"A-are you a Spirit?!" Origami looked at Gaim fiercely.

"Huh? Do I look like I have died yet?!" Gaim deadpanned. Why is Origami calling him a ghost right now?

But the purple armor girl looks angry at him.

"You… you are here to kill me after all!" the purple armor girl jumped back from him. Origami did the same as well.

"No, I am not here to fight you." Gaim assured to the girl before glance back at Origami. "I don't know why you are doing this, but you can't go around attack people don't want to fight." This causes Origami to grit her teeth now.

"You… really don't want to fight me?" Still pointing her sword at Gaim, the strange girl took a step back.

Gaim still felt caution about the other side which Origami stands.

"I se-" Before she can finished, the strange girl disappeared into thin air like she never existed.

"Target lost." Tobiichi turned her eyes toward him, the sword still in her hand.

"Shido, you need to get out of here." Gaim said to Shido. "You need to find your little sister or else!"

"B-But-" Before he could finished, Origami charged forward and swings her light saber at Gaim.

Gaim got his weapons up to blocked Tobiichi's sword, this action stunned Origami since it impossible to block an AST's light saber.

"Look! Can't we just talk like civilize people?" Gaim questioned with serious.

"You still someone suspicious." Origami responses stoic. She soon unleashed several fast slashes with her lightsaber and Gaim continued blocking her attacks.

_I can't stay here…_ Gaim thought serious. He has to admit but Origami is quite furious with her blades.

"_Hurry and uses your belt's power._" A male voice said in Gaim's mind. Gaim looks around but he doesn't see anyone around him except Origami trying to kill him.

_Who are you?_ Gaim thought confused.

"You won't escape!" Origami said as she charged at him again.

Gaim soon rolled to his right shoulder to avoid the attack which causes a quake next to him. Soon Gaim notices the Cutting Blade on his belt before having a strange idea in his mind.

"Sorry about this…" Gaim whispered an apology as he uses the strange knife like lever twice right now.

"**SOIYA!**"

Suddenly Gaim goes into his battle stance as his right foot starting to glow right now before leaping into the air. Origami tries to activate her barrier to protect herself from the attack.

"**ORANGE AU LAIT!**"

Soon Gaim's right leg glowing with fiery fire before descend down and made contact with Origami's barrier. To Origami's surprised, Gaim's attack somehow causes her barrier to shattered and an explosion happened which send Origami flying back unconscious to the wall.

Gaim was hiding behind some wall as he looks around to see if Origami or her jet flying girlfriends are following him.

_How do I take this off?_ Gaim thought. He looks at his belt and closed the orange lock. When he did, his armor and weapons dissipated leaving Kotaro. Kotaro looked at himself for few brief second before sighed.

"That was a close one…" Kotaro muttered before he looks around the city. He is really confused about what is going on? That strange armor girl and Origami. What in the world did he get himself into?

_I hope Shido find Kotori in time…_ Kotaro thought as he trying to figure where to go now.

* * *

(Unknown location)

"Kota!" Shido got up and look around to found himself in a bed which was in a strange room. "Where am I?!" Shido demanded. But he wasn't alone here…

A woman with long paled gray hair tied into a short ponytail and wearing a military uniform and a purple bear tucked into her jacket pocket, there was bags under her eyes looked at him curiously.

"Who are you…? And where am I?" He asked.

The woman introduced herself, "I am the chief analysis office here, Murasame Reine."

"Last thing I remember… Kotori! Where is my sister?!"

"Calm down, there is someone who wants to talk to you." Reine said.

"But I need-"

"You need to stay calm," Reine said placed her hand on his shoulder.

Soon Shido followed Reine through series of corridors with metallic doors and windowpanes. Shido look around and wonder where he was…

"I've brought the boy here, vice commander."

"Good work."

The taller guy standing beside the captain's seat gave a light bow like a butler. He had wavy blonde hair and a European look.

"Hello. I am the Vice Commander here, Kannazuki Kyouhei. Nice to meet you."

"Itsuka Shido, nice to meet you too." Shido bowed.

"Commander, Analysis Officer Murasame has returned."

The captain's seat which had its back facing them, a low groan was heard, while it slowly rotated around.

And then.

"—I welcome you. Welcome, to Ratatoskr." A familiar voice which Shido's ears and he will never be the same.

Stood before him was wearing black ribbon on her head and a crimson military uniform on her shoulders. In her mouth is a lollipop. There's no way Shido could mistake her face anyway. He has seen her face every day…

His little sister.

"Kotori…? But- Wh-what are you doing here?!" Shido asked.

"Hmm… I'll explain, listen first and ask later." Kotori said with a smirk.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: This is the rewriting version of my Gaim fic with Shido and my OC Kotaro here at the same time. Also think of Kotaro as AR Kota but with a different twist of past. As for my reason of doing this version because I felt lack of inspiration and less reviews in the original one. Don't worry about the OC those submit for their Riders, they're still here though I excluded some of them. But I might returns to do the original one until I get inspiration again. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. The first day as bodyguard!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch2: The first day as bodyguard!

Kotaro looks around the city as he didn't spot any sights of the Itsuka siblings anywhere.

"Shido! Kotori! Where are you guys?" Kotaro calls out to the air.

But there are no responses from them.

Just then Kotaro hears his phone rang and take it out.

"Hey Rin, I am-" Kotaro said before his eyes wide in surprised.

"…."

"Eh!? Shido has already find Kotori?" That was faster than he would think. "Where were they?" He asked.

"…."

Something from Rinne's words cause Kotaro to sigh.

"Alright, alright… I will come back soon." Kotaro said.

Kotaro closed his phone and sighed as he made his way back to Raizen High school.

* * *

(Apartment)

It was last at night when Kotaro finally got home after his first day at school. Kotaro was cooking dinner for himself; he took a glance at his buckle and the orange lock that he puts on the table.

He didn't tell anyone about the belt yet except Shido who saw him transforming which might shock him complete.

_This might be my own clue to what my dream means…_ Kotaro thought to himself.

There is a chance that Origami doesn't know who he was.

"But what am I supposed to do with these?" Kotaro wondered. Well, he can't throw them away after using them…

(Few minutes later)

Suddenly Kotaro begins trying many poses for his armor in front of a mirror. He wants to know which looks good on him.

"I don't think this is working." Kotaro muttered to himself before looking at the Orange Lockseed in his hand.

_Am I supposed to use this power to help the innocent?_ Kotaro thought to himself.

Suddenly he smell black smoke, this caused Kotaro's eyes to widen and got up from his bed.

"Shit!" He nearly forgets that he left the stoves on.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Tengu City)

Strange gray creature resembled insects were crawling through the street after coming out of a strange portal.

Suddenly, green blur appeared and crashed into the creatures. Sparks flew as they were hit before they exploded. The mystery assailant couldn't be seen due to the lack of light except having a distinctive crescent moon-shaped head crest on the helmet.

The assailant soon notices purple fruits on the vines attached to the wall and approached them. A hand touched the purple fruit before it transforming into a lock.

"Hmph," the mystery assailant looks at it before picking out the rests.

* * *

(Next day at Raizen High school)

Kotaro is talking with Rinne and Mihashi as they were on their way to class together. It wasn't until they saw Shido in the hallway.

"Kota." Shido said, waiting at the front gate of school.

"Shido… do you need something?" Kotaro asked.

"Do you think I can talk with you alone…?" Shido requested.

_Is this about yesterday?_ Kotaro thought, blinks.

"I-It's really important?" Mihashi asked.

Shido nodded.

"Umm… sure." Kotaro then looks at his friends. "I will catch up with you guys later."

"Don't take too long." Rinne said.

They can't help feeling something strange but they agree with Kotaro's request before heading to class first. It wasn't long until they enter the empty hallway as Shido looks around and didn't see anyone around.

"Kota, do you remembered that girl yesterday?" Shido asked.

"Which one?" Kotaro remarked. "There were so many of them in the sky."

"You know what I am talking about. The one from the craters." Shido said.

"Oh that one… she is pretty cute." Kotaro comment.

"Kota… Are you a Spirit?" Shido asked. This cause Kotaro to face palmed and sighed.

"Tobiichi asks me the same question." He said. "I have no idea of what they are! And I'm not dead yet!" He said.

"But what was that armor? How would you able to keep up-" Before Shido could finished, Kotaro raised up his hand in front of Shido.

"No idea, but I like the suit." Kotaro answered. He didn't bother to tell Shido about his strange dream or how he got it.

"What exactly are you going to do with it?" Shido asked with worried. He did remembered what Kotaro did to Origami and worried if she is alright or not.

Kotaro looks surprised at Shido.

"Well, I'm holding onto it." He said.

"But why? Don't you think it dangerous to hold on to it?" Shido asked with worried.

"I will tell you that I have my reason, Shido. But I am not the type of person would harm others unless there is a good reason." Kotaro said.

"Kota…" Kotaro soon turns around and went to class.

"I have to go now since the teacher would get suspicious." Kotaro said.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

On the flying ship of Fraxinus, Kotori hears about what happened from Shido's account.

"Commander, what are we going to do?" a member of staff asked.

Kotori was thinking about Kotaro Kazuraba. He is the unexpected factor coming into the conflicts between Spirits and AST after seeing him transforming immediately.

"Standby for now." Kotori answered. "I will take care of this myself."

* * *

Kotaro soon arrives at the nurse office and looks down at the note written by Kotori herself. He somehow finds a note from Kotori in his locker.

_What is Kotori doing here?_ Kotaro thought with confused look.

Shouldn't the young girl be at Middle school right now?

Kotaro decides to open the door to the nurse office and finding Kotori having some kind of tea party with a gray hair woman.

"Nice to see you made it, Kota." Kotori said with a smug look. It wasn't until Kotaro notices that she is wearing black ribbons.

"K-Kotori, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school? And who is this with you?" He asked. What happened to the nurse who supposed to work here?

"My name is Reine Murasame." The gray hair woman introduced herself.

"Why don't you came and sit with us?" Kotori offered.

"What exactly is going on here?" Kotaro asked, suspicious.

"We just want to talk with you about something important related to the Spirit you meet yesterday. You might not aware what you got yourself involved." Reine explains. This seems to get Kotaro's attention immediately.

"This won't take long, Kota." Kotori said firm.

"Umm… alright then." Kotaro said before sitting in the empty seat.

"What exactly is a Spirit?" He started off.

* * *

Origami dragged Shido out of the classroom.

"Yesterday, why were you at such a place?" Origami asked.

"There were some… complicated reasons." Shido said, nervous. "So you really were there, fighting that girl?"

"Yes," Origami said. "Don't tell anyone."

"Nobody would believe me if I told them." Shido said. He wonders if she recognized Kotaro in the strange samurai suit.

"I think it's much better if you forget it all." Origami said.

How could he forget what happened when he was looking for Kotori?

"Also, what do you know about that armor warrior?" Origami questioned serious.

"You mean that orange samurai…" Shido said. "I'm surprised as you are when he came out of nowhere."

"I see…" Origami said. "You better forget about that Spirit as well."

"Spirit?" Shido asked, pretended to be confused. "You mean… the girl? The one wearing strange clothes?"

"That was a Spirit." Origami replies with so full of hatred, "It's something that I must defeat."

"Why?" This makes no sense to him. Why would she going this far?

"—my parents, passed away 5 years ago because of a Spirit." Origami said. "I don't want there to be more people like me."

"I see. Sorry for reminding you about it." Shido said.

"Remember not to tell anyone."

* * *

(Back with Kotaro)

"Do you get what we're telling you so far?" Reine asked.

"So Spirits are the causes of Spacequakes though they don't have any control over where they end up?" Kotaro summarized.

Kotori nodded.

"Then there are the AST, they were set out on killing Spirits though they have less successful rate of killing a Spirit." Kotori said.

"But why are they only using girls in AST?" Kotaro asked, confused. "Why aren't there guys as well?"

"Oh that? It's kind of difficult story… but I will tell you another time. However, it seems there are some cases when Realizers are only compatible for female uses." Kotori said.

_This starts to sound like some twist Magical Girls anime right now…_ Kotaro thought before asking another question.

"But isn't using children in combat supposed to be illegal?" Kotaro asked, looking serious. The job of trying to kill an Spirit must have a higher death rate.

"True. But the government is really to excuses them as long as they get the Spirits to leave." Reine explains.

Kotaro then looks at Kotori.

"And you set out Shido in some sort of harem quest in order to save the world." Kotaro remarked. "I bet you want older sisters."

"I have no other options in dealing with Spirits even if I have to uses my own brother. If there is another way to seal Spirits' power, Shido won't get the organization's attention in the first place." Kotori said.

"So why does it involved me?" Kotaro asked.

Kotori soon have a serious look now before places both her hands on the table.

"I'm willing to hiring you to help protecting Shido and Spirits after seeing how you able to fend off against Origami Tobiichi." Kotori said.

Kotaro soon takes out his Driver and looks at it.

"Umm… I still don't know much about this power I have." Kotaro admit honestly.

"May I look at it?" Kotori asked.

"Sure." Soon Kotori takes his Driver and trying to places on her waist…

But nothing happened.

"That is strange." Kotori comment confused.

Kotaro takes back his Driver and looks at it for himself.

"Strange, when I do it…" Kotaro then placed the Driver on before the belt materialized around his waist.

"Huh?"

"I believed this belt must encode with your DNA somehow." Reine theorized.

"I see… We will also compensate for your assistance. We'll pay you for your assistance and helped you figure out your strange power." Kotori offered.

Kotaro was thinking about Kotori's offer to help Shido and the Spirits out.

"Why not?" Kotaro asked, shrugging. "But let me be the one who tells the news to Shido, okay?"

"Sound fair." Kotori answered. Shido is sure going to be in for a surprised.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Kotaro asked. If he really is going to work for them as a bodyguard, then he should prepare.

Suddenly Kotori have a smirk across her face just now.

"Kotori?" Kotaro looks confused.

"Hey Kota, do you want to see how my bro doing with actually girl?" Kotori asked.

Now she mentions it, Kotaro isn't exactly sure how Shido do well when it comes to asking girls about romance stuffs and he is a little worried about it.

"Okay." Kotaro said.

* * *

(Few hours later)

Kotaro can't help but drops his jaw after seeing Shido out ran their homeroom teacher Tamae Okamine when practicing a confession. He can't even think it was possible for the homeroom teacher is still single. Who would think she is THAT desperate for a boyfriend and husband?

_I don't think that I can look at Okamine-sensei the same again…_ Kotaro thought shudder. He could understand what Shido is going through in his mind.

"What do you think, Kota?" Kotori asked. She turns off the communication to prevent Shido from hearing Kotaro's voice from the office.

"Why did you choose Okamine-sensei in the first place?" Kotaro asked.

"She is still single." Kotori answered.

"But don't you think it alright to play with her heart like that?" Kotaro asked. "I mean it could come back to bite Shido hard..."

"But it's the only way for Shido to understand a woman's heart." Kotori explains. "You can learn something from this when you trying to ask Rinne-neechan out on your first date."

"Wait! What!?" Kotaro's face turns redden than Kotori's hair.

Suddenly they turn their attention to see Shido approaching Origami.

"This is going to be interesting." Kotori said before turning back on the communication.

* * *

(With Shido)

"Uh… Tobiichi." Shido said. "Uh… You look good in those clothes!"

"It's our uniform." Origami said.

"_Why are you praising her uniform, you stillborn hagfish?_" Kotori asked.

"_Let me helping you, Shin._" Reine before giving Shido instructions to repeated.

"Tobiichi," Shido started. "I've actually known about you for a long time."

"Same here." Origami replied.

"Really?"

"Well, I'm really happy that I could be in the same class as you," Shido said. "And I can't take my eyes off you."

"Same here."

* * *

Kotori seems to be irritated that Origami's stoic expression hasn't changed at all. Is she some kind of freaking robot!?

"Why isn't she getting embarrassed or flustered?" Kotori asked in annoyed.

"Hey Kotori…" Kotaro whispered.

"What is it?" Kotori looks at him.

"How does Tobiichi knows Shido?" Kotaro asked. He doesn't recalls seen a white hair girl back in Junior High. "Because I don't remember Shido mention meeting her before."

"I have no ideas." Kotori answered. It's a mystery to why Origami seems to be infatuated with her older brother that she wants to solve.

* * *

"And that's not all, I also sniff your P.E. uniform after school." Shido continued.

"Same here."

"You do? What a coincidence." Shido looks surprised.

"Yeah."

"Then, would you like to go out with me?" Shido asked.

"…" Origami just stares at him.

Shido turns around and talk in his communicator.

"Hold on. What the heck is going on?!" He asked.

"I don't mind." Origami answered.

"Huh!?"

"I wouldn't mind going out with you." Origami answered.

"Huh?" Shido still looks stunning. "Oh, you mean you'd like to accompany me somewhere, don't you?"

"That what you meant?" Origami asked. "I thought you wanted to date me."

Shido starts to sweat dropping now.

"N-No, you aren't, but…" Shido said nervously.

"I see."

_Shoot, why the hell did I say that she was right?_ Shido thought.

Then without any warning…

The alarm for the Spacequake echoed. At almost the same instant, Origami raised her face slightly.

"An emergency. See you."

She then turned heel and ran down the hallway.

"Kotori, a Spirit has appeared, right?" Shido whispered to his little sister.

"_Yes. For now, return to Fraxinus at once._"

"Where is the Spirit appearing?"

"_The predicted location where it will appear is Raizen High School._"

This caused Shido's eyes wide.

* * *

(After the Spacequake)

Kotaro was walking along what looks like the hallway in the school after following Shido from behind quietly. The Spacequake had damaged it almost beyond recognition. He wore his belt under his school blazer if he has to fight either the AST or Spirit herself.

_I just hope we can survive through the mess…_ Kotaro thought.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" Shido called out before opening the door and goes in.

"_Kota, duck!_" Kotaro soon dropped to the ground after a blast of energy when passed above him.

"That was a close one…" Kotaro muttered and sighed.

"Kotori, what is going on in there?" Kotaro asked.

"_She isn't trying to kill Shido yet._" Kotori answered.

* * *

At this time, the Fraxinus should be thinking about what Kotaro should say. Just like in a dating sim, a list of options would appear and everyone would start voting. Not just people on the ship but pretty half of the world's population.

* * *

"Have you guys finished yet?" Shido whispered to them.

"_Yes, we will use option three—_"

"Before asking for someone's name, state your own first." Shido repeated Kotori's words.

"—Stay like that. Currently, you are within my attack range." The Spirit dismounted with suspicious eyes.

The girl came to him slowly. Shido understand she was being too suspicious of him but don't blamed her. Shido remain still as she continued walk toward him. When she came close to his face, she lightly bended her waist and looked at him. Their eyes were in front of each other.

"Hey, haven't we met once before…?" She raised her eyebrows.

"A few days ago…"Shido recalls, "We met each other in the town."

"Ohh…" The Spirit lightly hit her head. "I remember now. You're with that strange orange guy that said some kind of weird thing."

"Orange guy?" Shido deadpanned. Is she referring to Kotaro?

"…I don't see him around. Hmph— I've seen through that. Tell me, what you after? Are you planning to attack me from behind after loosening my guard?" She pointed the sword at him again. "Are you the same as him?"

"I'm not here to harm you and I will tell you again so please believe me this once," Shido raised his voice. "I'm not trying to kill you and I will never think of something so stupid!"

The girl still looks suspicious at him.

"Not all human are like those girls over there." Shido continued turned to the AST outside. The Spirit followed his eyes for a moment then turned back to him. Something tells the Spirit to calm down about the boy before him.

"If you're not trying to kill me, what's your intention?" The girl asked.

"Before that…" Shido changed the topic. "Can I ask for your name?"

* * *

Coming through an empty classroom building is a creature with mostly blue body and bronze leg armor and bronze layered armor on its shoulder. From its back and head emerged antler which looked a little like flames staring out of the blue and going to orange. The face was kind of plain with only bronze plating with blue lines for eyes.

It sniffed the air and smelled the scent of delicious.

Lockseed…

The creature soon growl before dashing toward where the Lockseed was.

* * *

After Shido finally convinced that he or his friend are a threat to Tohka, Shido is teaching him how to writing her name.

"T-Tohka…" She repeated the word like a child learning a new word. "How do you write it?" She looked at him with curious eyes.

Kotaro got up and walk toward the blackboard.

"Like this…"

With a chalk in hand, he wrote the word. The girl copied him but she traced her finger instead. Eventually, she wrote it perfectly.

"Tohka." The girl repeated the word some more. She became happier each time she said it and a smile appeared on her face. This was the first time he seen her smile. "Tohka. It's my name. Isn't it marvelous?"

"So what is yours? Your name?"

"I'm Shido Itsuka."

"Shido. That's a nice name too!" Tohka said.

"Now, let return to my previous question. Why are you here?" Tohka asked.

"This is it. Don't mess this up, Shido!" Kotori shout into Shido's ear.

"I'm here to talk. Nothing more."

"Don't lie!" The sword tip was before his face once more. "All human deny my existence. You're just the same, right."

"I don't know what happened but I'm not like them. Like I told you before, I'm here to talk." Shido said. "Also, I'm not the kind of guy who would deny you."

Tohka has a shocked face.

"You really won't deny my existence?"

"Yes."

"Really really?"

Shido nodded.

"Really really really?"

Shido nodded.

"Really really and for the last time, really!"

"Hmpf!" Tohka stroked her hair and stood up while letting out a sniffle, turning her face back. "Who are you trying to fool with those words baaka~ baaka?"

Shido almost twitching when hearing her call him baka.

"But you know that." Tohka continued. "I don't know but you're the first human that I could have a proper conversation with… To get more information about this world you might be of some use."

_Is she trying to tell a joke or something? _Shido thought deadpanned.

"Anything you need? I will answer all your questions if I know the answers."

"Just continue like that."

Shido sighed.

"But just try taking a suspicious action. I'll open an air tunnel in your body." Tohka started to slowly circle the classroom in large strides.

"So what's your question?"

"Then I'll ask. What exactly is this place? It's the first time I've seen somewhere like this." Is she talking about the school?

The mood was disrupted when a loud roar echoed in the air.

"What was that!?" Tohka asked in shock.

"It sounds like coming from outside…" Shido said.

Suddenly a fireball hits the wall and they saw a strange creature with mostly blue body and bronze leg armor and bronze layered armor on its shoulder. From its back and head emerged antler which looked a little like flames staring out of the blue and going to orange. The face was kind of plain with only bronze plating with blue lines for eyes.

"What in the world is that?" Shido asked in shock.

They soon saw the monster got hit by a flying chair throwing by Kotaro who came out of nowhere.

"Kota?" Shido and Tohka looks surprised.

"You…" Tohka said.

"What are you doing here?" Shido asked.

"Oh, I got a little worried…" Kotaro answered.

"Kotaro, what is that thing?" Shido asked.

"An Inves…" Kotaro said without any reasons.

Kotaro revealed his belt and got out his Orange Lockseed.

"Kotaro, what are you doing?" Shido asked.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

The zipper portal appeared over his head and the orange sphere as well. Kotaro then shifted his upper body to the left, then right, and the back to the center which he raised the Lockseed high in the air. He then placed the Lockseed in his Driver before jamming its lock in place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The Shika Inves stared at him as if it waiting for him to make a move and Tohka look at him in wonder. Kotaro then cut through the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!**"

The orange sphere dropped down on Kotaro like last time before forming his Gaim armor.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICIHI ON STAGE!**"

The orange then unfolded into armor and revealed Gaim's helmet. Once it was complete, Gaim draws his Daidaimaru in his hand.

"I don't know what you are… but you aren't welcome here!" Gaim declared.

The Inves roared and met his challenge head on. Gaim struck fast with Daidaimaru before the Inves could even react. It stumbled out of the door, causing a scar on the wall; the Shika Inves got itself back while Gaim charged forward at the monster. The Inves land a few punches, Gaim just blocked them with his swords.

They soon moved to another warehouse and the Inves was constantly trying to punch Gaim. Gaim was landing more hits with his Daidaimaru.

"Come on!" Gaim said only with the Inves grabbing him and throwing him outside into a pile of junk.

"_Kotaro! What are you doing?! Get up on your feet! That thing is coming!_" Kotori shout in his ears.

Gaim got up and tried to stab him only to be disarmed. The Inves grabbed him by the neck and tried to strangle him. Gaim's arm soon landed on the sword that was hanging from the side of his belt. He grabbed it and slashed the Inves as he withdrew it, causing it to move back.

Gaim slashed the Inves with both swords and it was doing a huge amount of damage. The Inves finally broke Gaim's combo when it kicked him. It soon tried running away.

"Get back here!" Gaim said as he chased after it. The Shika Inves jumped onto the rooftop and fired its beams on barrels around Gaim. They exploded but Gaim is unharmed.

"_Kotaro, go after it!_"

"My turn!" Gaim said as he jumped too, only to grab onto the railing. Just as he was about to go over it, the Inves swatted him away making him fall down. "Damn it!" Gaim noticed some stairs nearby and climbed.

"Okay, where were we?" Gaim asked as he finally arrived at the same level as the Inves. The Inves kicked him but Gaim pointed his weapons at it. Gaim noticed a yellow portion of his Musou Saber and pulled it, making five lights in the gold line to the blade. He pulled the trigger causing and shot five rounds in succession.

"_That is an interesting design for a sword._" Kotori look sort of impress at the sight of weapon Gaim was using on the screen.

"That's handy." Gaim commented as he pulled the guard back again and fired another load of five rounds onto the Inves. He tried firing again but he was out of bullets. "I'm out already!?"

The Shika Inves charged but Gaim dodged, slashing him in the process. The Inves tried slashing but Gaim defended himself with his dual weapons and kicked the Inves away. As he got into a combat position, he notices a hold at the end of the Daidaimaru's hilt. He looks at the Musou Saber's hilt to see it was the right shape for it.

"Kotori, what do you think?" Gaim asked.

"_It possible they could connect._" Gaim connects the two blades making it a double bladed lance.

"They do!"

"_Get moving, baka!_"

The Inves roared as it try to slash Gaim again. Gaim dodged and slashed again. The Shika Inves decided to retreat by going to the stair.

"_Don't let it escape!_"

Gaim run after the Inves but for it to coming and attack him. Gaim tried to fight back but the Inves blocked it and kicked him away. It punched Gaim and grabbed him before throwing him across the floor.

He landed on the floor and got up but felt a presence behind him. He turns around to see a beautiful woman with long light pink hair wearing an elegant dress with gold lining. She also wears a dark blue priest like cloak over her head with crown resembled wings. To Gaim, she looked just like…

"Ri-Rinne…?" Gaim remarked as he got up.

"Kotaro, what are you blabbing about?!" But Gaim wasn't focused on his earpiece and looking at the girl before him.

"_Be warned._" The girl started. "_Your choice now will turn the course of fate._" She said as she continued as she walked towards Gaim.

"Is that you, Rinne!?" Gaim asked as he walked towards her but he was paying attention to what she said.

"_Continue down this path… And there shall be no turning back."_ She continued._ "You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image._" She finished while holds Gaim's right cheek with her left hand as if she was holding someone she loves. To Gaim, this didn't make much sense before he sense told him to be ready for it.

"I still don't know what is going on. But if that's…" Then the Shika Inves showed up and Gaim got in front of 'Rinne'.

"If that's what it takes to protect you and everyone then so be it!" Gaim declared. 'Rinne' had a face filled with sadness and regret as she unlocked the Lockseed and removed it from the Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

She placed it in Gaim's hand. The Inves charged again but Gaim defended himself and slashed it off the building. Gaim followed in and pursuit and looks to see 'Rinne' pointing at his Musou Saber. He looks to see a Lockseed compartment. He placed it in and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He looks to see 'Rinne' gone.

"**1-0-0-0!**"

He sees the Inves getting up and ready to charge at him. Gaim began running at him while spinning his weapon. His Musou Saber was charging with orange energy.

"Eat this!" Gaim said as he released a couple of orange energy slices. They both hit the Inves before trapping it in an orange energy sphere with a green top. Gaim twirled his weapon to the Daidaimaru's end and it glowed with orange energy as well.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Gaim screamed as he charged and sliced the Inves and the orange sphere in half. They drifted for a few moments before exploding with some orange slices flying out.

Gaim got the Lockseed out and placed it back in Driver.

"_Kotaro!_"

"Kotori? What's wrong?" Gaim asked.

"_I finally reached you. I have no idea about what happened. You still need to get out of there right now!_" Kotori shout with fury into his ears which caused Gaim to flinch right now.

"All…right," Gaim said. But he still confused about what Rinne doing here.

* * *

"We have lost sight of the Princess." An older woman wearing the same wiring suit as Tobiichi's with a giant Gatling gun in hand said. "Let's go back to the base. We can't do anything now."

_The report is going to be a pain…_

Tobiichi was still looking at the empty building of her school and she was pissed off. Her important conversation with Shido was interrupted by a Spirit.

_Where did they go?_ Tobiichi thought.

Soon many girls wearing the same suit as her also started flying away. When the leader of AST realized something was wrong. Tobiichi didn't move. She just stood there.

"Even if you keep staring at it, the Princess won't come back." The older woman said.

Tobiichi didn't say anything. She quietly moved away.

* * *

(Next morning)

Kotaro slowly stirs up from his sleep after coming back on the first day of his new job. Though Shido isn't pleased about Kotori recruits him without letting him know.

It's too bad that the Spirit or Tohka, Shido gives her that name, have left already.

_Rinne…_ He was sure that the person he saw was his childhood friend Rinne Sonogami. But what is she doing there in the first place?

Today, there aren't any classes due to the Spacequake and Kotaro see this is a good opportunity to find Rinne.

_I need to find Rinne and hope she could explain…_ Kotaro thought serious.

* * *

**Next time…**

Kotaro and Rinne were run through the strange forest for their life.

"What is this place?" Rinne asked.

"I have no clue!" Kotaro said.

_A forest crawling with Inves…_

Gaim trying to protecting Rinne and the twins siblings from the Inves…

A green blur appeared out of nowhere stood Zangetsu.

**AN: This is the end of the chapter with Gaim faced his first Inves and a warning about possible danger. Anyway, just review and comment on the story. Send any questions through the private messages. Okay, I'm done, goodnight.**


	3. Mystery Forest of Inves

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date a Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch3: Mystery Forest of Inves

"Is this a date?" Tohka asked overexcited, holding a piece of bread.

Shido sighed as he wonders how he got into this situation. He was looking back at the school where he talks with Tohka for the first time before she left. But he never expected she would actually show up without causing a Spacequake.

"No, that's not a date, its soybean bread." Shido answered. He went into the bakery to buy Tohka a piece of bread as he seen Tohka drooling over the food.

"But what is a date?" Tohka asked.

"Well…it something fun." Shido answered.

"Really? Let's go to the daaate!" Tohka said, bread in her mouth and taking Shido running by the hands.

"_Already on your first date?_" a familiar voice said in his earpiece. Shido rolled his eyes in annoy since he hate it when his little sister was in her command mode.

"Is there a problem?" Shido asked quietly at his sister while Tohka wasn't listening.

"_Not at all…_" Kotori said with a grin.

* * *

On his way to Rinne's house, Kotaro noticed a boy stuck in a tree.

"Kaa-san!" The boy called out. Kotaro looked up at the boy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I climbed this tree and now I can't get down!" The boy explained.

"What do I do?" Kotaro was debating whether to do, but someone else approached the boy.

"You're not going to get anywhere by crying, boy." A voice said.

Kotaro turned around to see someone approaching the tree. He has spiky black hair with his bangs covering his forehead, pale skin, always wears a black trench coat with red outlining the sleeves and zipper, black jeans, and black combat boots. Also wears a silver necklace in shape of a lance, a black wristband on his right arm and a ring on his left ring finger.

Kotaro recalls seeing someone wearing a similar uniform like him and recognized him belonged to a certain dance group in the city.

"Team Baron…" Kotaro muttered quietly in realization.

But the man didn't pay any attention to him as his attention focus on the child.

"You have a choice to make. Jump down now… or remained in that tree all day." The young man continued.

"H-Hey!" Kotaro let out.

The boy stared at him while coming up with a decision. He then jumped off only for the man to catch him.

"Good choice. You're definitely strong." The young man remarked.

"That was a close one…" Kotaro said. The man looks at him as he places the boy down. He then looked back at the small boy.

"Don't forget, boy-in the end, all you can count on is your own strength." The young man said.

"Okay! Thanks, mister!" The small boy said before he left.

_That guy…_ Kotaro thought.

* * *

(Sonogami resident)

"I'm coming." Rinne said as she opens the door and seeing Kotaro outside of her house right now.

"Morning, Rin." Kotaro said.

"Kota-kun?" Rinne asked surprised. "What brought you here?"

"Umm… I want to talk with you about something. Are you busy?" Kotaro asked.

Rinne shakes her head. But she can't help feeling a little curious about what Kotaro want to talk about.

"Not really. Do you want to come in?" Rinne asked.

Kotaro nodded before he comes inside and Rinne closes the door. They soon came to the living room as Kotaro sat down on the couch before looking at Rinne.

Rinne soon sat down on the couch next to him.

"So what do you want to talk with me about?" Rinne asked.

"Rin…" Kotaro asked. "Where were you yesterday when the Spacequake happened?"

"I was at the Spacequake shelter like everyone else." Rinne answered.

"Really?" That also means she doesn't know about him being Gaim. But this causes more questions appeared in his mind. Then who was the woman looks like Rinne? Who was she? Does she know about the strange belt? Especially she touched his cheek like he is someone she cared about.

_Why am I thinking about that now? I am here to make sure nothing is wrong with her! _Kotaro thought to himself. Was he really imaging Rinne is there the whole time?

"Kota?" Kotaro soon notices Rinne's face almost close to his face and move back immediately. This causes a growing blush appearing on his face.

"S-Sorry…" Kotaro apologized, embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Rinne asked.

Kotaro nodded.

"Alright." Rinne said. "But that reminds me of something… I didn't see you at the shelter yesterday either. Where did you go?" She asked.

This causes Kotaro to gulp. He hopes that Rinne never asks him this question.

"Umm… I was in the bathroom." Kotaro lied. This made Rinne frowned.

"You can't be in the bathroom for that long, Kota." Rinne said. "Mihashi went in there and didn't find you."

"I-I was talking with Tonomachi…" Kotaro said.

"He didn't see you." Rinne pointed out.

Suddenly Kotaro's phone rang and Kotaro takes it out as he read the text message to himself as his eyes wide.

_You got to be kidding me…_ Kotaro thought sweatdropped. Shido is at a date right now.

"Who is that from?" Rinne asked.

"Ummm…" Kotaro try to figure out a way to explains. "It's Kotori, she want my help-"

But Rinne saw the message on his phone and her eyes wide in shock.

"Eh? Shido is on a date!?" Rinne asked in surprised. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"Yeah… it was a secret." Kotaro explains. "Kotori managed to get him a date with this cute girl but I am the only one knows about this. I am supposed to make sure their date is perfect."

"Wait, Kota!" Rinne said. "Let me come as well!"

This causes Kotaro to look surprised. This is supposed to be a secret mission.

"Umm… are you sure?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes, I think we should give Shido supports he needed in his first date." Rinne answered.

_Shido is really going to hunt me for this…_ Kotaro thought.

* * *

"Achoo!" Shido and Tohka were walking to the next section of the town before Shido suddenly sneezed now.

"Shido, are you alright?" Tohka asked.

"I am alright, Tohka." Shido answered. Someone must be talking about him behind his back right now.

"Is that Bad Marriage?!" Kotaro wonders when he and Tohka were bathed in confetti.

"Congratulation! You are our 100,000th costumers! Just for today, everything here is free!" Bad Marriage exclaimed.

Tohka's eyes opened wide and Shido did as well. He doesn't remember any residential area with so many free food stands!

Tohka rush head on first to claim the foods while Shido looks surprised at all of this.

"Kotori, this is your doing?" Shido asked.

"_Just go with it._" Kotori said in his ear.

"Shido, are you coming?" Tohka asked.

Unaware to them, a certain white hair AST was watching them without letting her presence been known by anyone right now.

But what getting her attention is the girl Shido is with. She doesn't resemble anyone from Raizen High since she keeps track of the records.

She resembled the Spirit that she failed the destroying because of Gaim's interference.

_What is Shido doing with the like of her?_ Origami thought jealously.

But she better make a request to her Commander for her Realizer.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Tengu City)

The man that Kotaro encounter early is leading his team in a street dance while one of their members playing the radio. People were cheering for them and throw moneys in a guitar case as they continued.

Just then a group of gangsters appeared with a teen with black hair with red streak, red eyes, and usually wears black and yellow. He kicked the big radio from the group.

"Hey!" One of Team Baron said.

"Souji… How about fight me than doing those lame dancing?" He asked as he stared at the leader of Team Baron.

"Asakura!" A Baron member said as he stepped up, but Souji stopped him.

"Isn't that the baka Souji beat last time?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"It looks like Reiji came back for a rematch…" Another bystander said.

"If you talk big, you'd best have the strength to back it up. Do you believe yourselves capable of matching us?" Souji asked.

Everyone knew what this meant as they moved into a wider area. Reiji and Souji stared each other down as they prepared to throw down a showdown between men.

* * *

(With Kotaro and Rinne)

"Kota, are you sure they were here?" Rinne asked curious.

Kotaro looks around and didn't see anything out of ordinary especially from Kotori's organization right now.

"Huh? They should be around here. Is it possible that they already left?" Kotaro wondered out loud. Is it possible that they move on to another area in the city?

Suddenly Rinne spots a strange plant in a nearby alley and approached it.

"Kota, what do you think this is?" Rinne asked as she examined the plant.

"I don't know… I never saw something like this." Kotaro said.

But what caught Kotaro's attention is the large zipper portal was opened behind these plants. The zipper portal looked similar to the one occurs when he summoned his armor.

But this portal seems to lead to a strange forest from what Kotaro could see. Kotaro decides to go into the portal to see if he could find any clues about his Driver.

"Kota, where are you going?" Rinne asked before going in as well.

The two enter the forest and never seen anything like this. There were grasses and tall trees growing, there also weird plants growing together. The unnaturalness of this place was reinforced with the perpetual mist on the air and everything has their color inverted.

"What is this place, Kota?" Rinne asked.

"I have no idea." Kotaro said. It wasn't until he hears movements in the forest.

Suddenly Kotaro pulled Rinne behind a tree. This causes the pink hair girl to look confused.

"Kota?" Rinne asked. Kotaro hushed her and she looks to see what Kotaro was seeing.

"Over there." Kotaro whispered.

There were strange large monsters similar to the one Kotaro fought before in Raizen High. They were examining the fruits before trying to eat them. Another one threw a fruit on the ground, implying that it wasn't ripe yet.

"What are they?" Rinne asked, feels scared.

_I guess this forest is where these Inves coming from…_ Kotaro thought serious.

"But what in the world is this forest?" Kotaro wondered before his attention focused on toward the purple fruits nearby.

The fruit stem resembled the lock arms of his Lock and its endocarp resembles that of lychee. Out of curiosity, Kotaro plucked the two of the fruits from the vines and stares at them.

Rinne then noticed something lurking in the shadow of the trees.

_I wonder what they taste like…_ Kotaro thought before trying to get a bite of the fruit…

"AAAHHH!" A female voice screamed, snapped Kotaro out of his thoughts.

"Rin, do you hear that?" Kotaro asked. He decides to put the fruits in his pocket for now.

Rinne nodded.

"It sound like it's not far from here." Rinne said.

The two start running through the forest with their life as they try to find where the voice is coming from. It wasn't until they spot a girl being cornered by three Elementary Inves right now.

"S-Someone help me…" The girl whimpered in scared.

"Hang on!" Kotaro said, getting out his Driver and attach to his waist.

Unaware to him, the fruits he places in his pocket starts to changed when Kotaro places the Driver on his waist before the belt appeared.

He then takes out his Orange Lockseed.

Just as he was about to use it, Kotaro looks to see Rinne stares at him and the Lock in his hand. Kotaro was debating with himself whether he should do it until…

"Screw it!" Kotaro did his pose.

"**ORANGE!**"

Instead of zipper portal, the Orange Arms materialized above him as this caught Rinne and the girl by surprised right now.

"Henshin!" Kotaro soon locked his Lock into the Driver before using the Cutting Blade to cut the Lock open.

"**SOIYA!**"

The Orange Arms landed on his shoulders as his blue bodysuit form before the Orange Arms opened up and completed the transformation, the Daidaimaru materializing in his left hand.

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"Kota?" Rinne and the girl looking surprised at him.

_He similar to Onii-chan! A Kamen Rider…_ The girl thought in shocked.

The Elementary Inves soon focused their attentions on Gaim before charging toward him. Gaim swing his sword and slashed the Inves around him. He soon takes out his Musou Saber as he slashes them multiply times as this forcing them back.

Gaim soon connected both of his swords into a Naginata before he uses his Cutting Blade now.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim spins his weapon before unleashed an orange energy wave that cuts down the three Elementary Inves right now. This causes them to explode.

Gaim sighed before he approached the young girl and got a better look at her. The girl has thin black hair tied in small ribbons on both sides of her face with the back cut short and gray eyes with glasses. She was wearing a green scarf, white shirt, and black pants, and shoes.

"Are you alright?" Gaim asked.

The girl looks a little embarrassed.

"… Thank you, mister." The girl said slightly shyly.

"Kota… What? How?" Rinne, on the other hand, looks quite surprised at her friend's transformation.

"Sorry… Rin, I never intend on letting you find out about this." Gaim apologized to his friend.

Suddenly Gaim felt strange weight on himself and find something on him.

"Huh?" Gaim takes out two objects in his hands. "When did these get here?"

"Kota, what's wrong?" Rinne asked.

Rinne saw Gaim holding two Locks in his hands. The first one has a picture of pineapple with 'LS-05' and the other one has a Strawberry on it with 'LS-06'.

"When did you get those?" Rinne asked.

"I remembered that I was carrying those purple fruits... But how did they turn into Locks?" Gaim asked confused.

"Maybe they changed when you put your belt on?" Rinne asked.

"Hmm… that is possible." Gaim replied. He soon places them away for safe keeping until he figures what to do with them.

"Excused me, but have you seen my brother?" The girl asked polite. This got their attention.

"Your brother?" Gaim asked. The girl nodded.

"We find this portal near our school before my brother got too curious and… those strange monsters separated us." The girl explains.

"We were the same when finding a strange portal." Gaim explains.

Rinne soon approach the young girl.

"Maybe we can find your brother as well." Rinne assured.

"Really?" Rinne nodded.

"By the way, what is your name?" Rinne asked. "My name is Rinne and this is my friend Kota."

"… Tsuki. My name is Tsuki." The girl introduced herself quietly. But she is afraid of how would her older brother react if he learns they got stuck here.

"But we shouldn't stay here for too long since there seem to be a lot of them coming." Gaim said as he taking the lead of the two girls.

* * *

"I-Is this the Mecha Team Base?" Tohka asked flustered.

"No, this is the Arcade, it where you come and play games. Wanna try one?" Shido offered.

Tohka was already way ahead of him.

"What is this one?" She asked curious.

Tohka was in front of those games where using a claw to try to pick up a prize and drop in a 'win-zone'. The prizes are usually plushie dolls. But this is game have some kind of bread shaped pillow.

"Is that bread? It looks tasty." Tohka was drooling. Kinda like when she first saw the bakery. Shido smiled at the scene.

"No, it's just a pillow which has bread-like shape." Shido pointed out.

"So it's not food?" Tohka asked disappointed. Her hands started to fall down. She turned to him with sad eyes.

"No, it isn't. But you can still do a lot of fun things with it." Shido took out a coin and inserted into the machine. The moment he did so, the device started up.

"Like what?" Tohka's ribbons started to wriggle.

"You have to find out. The object to this game is you win, you will get to keep one of those." Shido replies to her.

Shido soon explained the objective of the game to Tohka as she listened to him like a student ready for a special challenge and nod in understand to Shido.

"You get it?" Tohka nodded happily.

"C-Cool! I can do it!" Tohka said before starting to play the game. She obviously wanted that pillow a lot with fire in her eyes.

Sadly, she sucked at the game. More than five tries and she still couldn't get any of those bread pillows to the exit. She wasn't even close of winning it.

"Hey!" Shido turned around to see no one beside them and saw something caused him to sweat drop. In a crane game near them, there was a man. Shido can recognize him as one of the member of Ratatoskr but couldn't remember his name or title. His disguise was way beyond stupid from Shido's view point. He was wearing a one-piece while clothes and hanging upside down and pretending to be a crane.

_What is he doing?_ Shido thought.

He just smiled at him and said, "Here, come play at my game. I will make sure you two win."

_Kotori really need better henchmen…_

Shido turned his attention away from him and placed his hand on Tohka's shoulder. Tohka look a little surprised at Shido.

"Here, I'll help you." Shido said. "I will take care of the button, while you take care of the other one, okay?"

"Will that help?"

"I'm at my last coin, so this is our last chance. You ready?" Shido asked. Tohka nodded at his words. Both of them positioned themselves and began to challenge the game again.

She took the coin, and pressed it into the coin slot. The claw began to move, and Shido studied the area carefully. Soon, the crane was able to pick up one of the pillows. Then came the hard part: Getting it to the win-zone. A slight mistake will cause a game over. They both stared at the crane as it moved slowly to the left with the pillow in its grasp. The pillow looked like it could fall anytime.

The atmosphere had become heavy for both Shido and Tohka. It felt like a life or death situation for both of them.

"Wait for it." Tohka's fingers are shaking.

"Just a little more."

Both of them gulped.

"Just a tiny bit more." Then the crane was right above the exit hole. It was then or never.

"Now, Tohka!" Shido shouted.

She pressed the button right after hearing his signal. The crane then opened, releasing the pillow. It slowly fell down to the hole as they watched with patient.

But it only half over the win-zone.

_Tohka's timing was perfect… but it was my fault_, Shido thought disappointed. He was about to leave when he notice something in the corner. Tohka hadn't left the machine. She still stared at the pillow. She looked like she was ready to cry.

"Please fall!" Tohka begged at the pillow. "We tried our best! Please! I beg of you, fall!"

Then a miracle happened. The pillow had showed no sign of movement suddenly complied with Tohka's wish and came outside.

"Kotori…?" Shido asked.

"_It wasn't us._" Kotori admit honestly. This is the only time she won't lie about anything. "_But look on the bright side… she seem happy_."

Shido saw Tohka was so happy seeing it. She clutched the pillow like it was a treasure to her and this somehow make Shido have a smiled on his face.

"It fell!" Tohka exclaimed with a huge smile. Then, she proceeded to sink her teeth into the bread-shaped pillow.

* * *

(With Gaim, Rinne, and Tsuki)

The three continued down their path as they looking for Tsuki's brother. Rinne couldn't help stare at Gaim who was ahead of them.

"Save me…!" a male voice cried as this causes Tsuki's eyes to wide.

"That is Taiyo!" Tsuki said. "Where are you?"

"Where is it coming from?" Rinne asked.

"I think up there." Gaim said pointed up at the tree branch.

Hold on for his life on a branch is none other a red hair boy with grey eyes who seems to be shaking in the branch. He was wearing a red shirt, pair of black pants, and shoes.

"That is your brother?" Gaim asked. Tsuki nodded.

"Taiyo!" Tsuki called out.

The red hair boy soon turns and saw his twin sister with people and this causes him to stop shaking after seeing her.

"Tsuki! I-Is that really you?" Taiyo asked, surprised.

"Do you need help get down?" Rinne asked.

"No thank you." Taiyo said, trying to climb down from the tree.

But when he puts his foot on one branch, it snapped immediately and causes the redhead to fall to the ground.

"Ow crude…" Taiyo muttered as he falls from the tree.

But he didn't fall as he caught by Gaim.

"Are you alright?" Gaim asked.

"Thank man!" Taiyo said before Gaim set him down on the ground.

He then has a better looks at Gaim and his eyes wide in surprised.

"No way!" Taiyo said. "Are you a Kamen Rider as well?"

"Kamen Rider? What is that?" Gaim asked confused. Rinne looks confused.

"Because our Onii-chan is one!" Taiyo said before Tsuki steps on his right foot.

"Oww! Tsuki, what is that for?" Taiyo complained with a hurtful expression. Tsuki gives her twin a mean look.

"You aren't supposed to tell them that!" Tsuki pointed out. They made a promise to their older brother that they will keep it a secret.

"Onii-chan will beat him eventually!" Taiyo stated.

"…" Gaim and Rinne look quiet at the siblings. They seem to know a lot about this forest especially their brother is also same like Gaim.

"So I am not the only one with a suit?" Gaim asked, crossing his arms.

"Un-huh." Taiyo nodded.

"Do you know where we are?" Rinne asked. Tsuki nodded.

"Onii-chan told us to never go here... but a certain twin _brother_ of mine got too _cocking_ for his own good." Tsuki said, glaring at Taiyo.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" Taiyo protested.

"I won't be surprised what Nii-san is going to—" Before Tsuki could finished, they heard bestial growls again and turns to see more Inves.

"Stay behind me." Gaim said serious.

The Elementary Inves all roared challenge at Gaim before going after him. But Gaim quickly intercepted by slashing every Inves he encountered. He pulls out the Musou Saber and pulled the Pallet Slide before firing at the Inves when they came at him in a group.

"Kota!" Gaim turns around to see more Inves coming at Rinne and the twins. Gaim trying to get to them, but more Inves blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!" Gaim said as he slashes the Inves in his way. Suddenly an Inves resemble a western dragon with dark blue skin and green-gold armor slashes Gaim and sends him flying back.

"AAHH!" Gaim was throwing to the ground.

Suddenly a green blur appeared out of nowhere as it knocks away several Inves and stood before them is a Rider that they never seen. His body suit was the same type as Gaim, but was white instead with black highlights on his forearm and lower thighs. His armor was green, textured like a melon's skin layered, and with gold highlights on the top while his shoulder armor was also green with melon skin texture, golden highlights, and curved upward. His helmet was also white with golden head crest which shaped like a cresent moon and has extension on the middle which separated his black-trimmer visor and mouth plate. The helmet attachment was also green and textured like melon skin on the back and small squared, gold head decorations on the side as well as a stem on the top.

He was carrying a shield in his left hand with a gold decoration in the center which shaped like his head crest, a green full moon on the top and green parts on each side of the center part- both were also textured like melon skin- melon slice-shaped blades on the right and left edges.

On his waist was the same type of Sengoku Driver that Gaim has with the Rider Indicator showed the same armored helmet with rainbow visor and Musou Saber on his left side. Locked on the Driver was a green Lock which was opened and revealed the core image, a green melon slice, while the back lid showed the image of the same shield he carried. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

"Who are you?" Rinne asked. The twins look shocked as well.

"Another Rider…" Tsuki said in shocked.

"Sugoi…" Taiyo uttered.

"…Hmph," Zangetsu soon withdrew his Musou Saber before he slices the Inves from getting too closed to them.

He then uses his Cutting Blade once.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu's Melon Defender suddenly starts to glows before he throws it like a boomerang and takes out a lot of Inves in a second. But the Seiryu Inves move out of the way to dodges the Melon Defender.

"That guy…" Gaim gasped as he remembered to see Zangetsu in his dream once.

Suddenly the Seiryu Inves come forward and trying to slashes Zangetsu. But Zangetsu brought up his shield Melon Defender to blocks the Inves's attack before doing a spin slash to send it back. However, his attack seems to bounces off Seiryu's armor.

"How tough is that thing?" Gaim wondered out loud.

He soon notices a zipper portal opens to their world, more specifically outside of a factory.

"The Crack! Rin, take the twins out of here!" Gaim said to his friend before joining Zangetsu.

Rinne nodded as she, Taiyo, and Tsuki hurry to the Crack.

* * *

Meanwhile Zangetsu and Gaim were taking on the Seiryu Inves, who proves to be more challenging. Soon the Seiryu Inves soon throws Gaim back and was about to attack him. Zangetsu saw this and throws his Melon Defender at the Inves to causes a big scar appeared on the Inves's chest.

"How are you holding up?" Zangetsu asked to Gaim.

"That armor is freaking thick!" Gaim complained as he struggle to regains his focused.

Suddenly the Seiryu Inves fires blue flame at them but Zangetsu got his Melon Defender before blocking the flame coming at them and slash through the flame with his sword.

"Then allows me show you how to fight properly with your power." Zangetsu said before taking out his next Lock with a Pear on it.

"**NASHI!**"

Suddenly appearing above of Zangetsu was none other than a metallic pear. Zangetsu soon replaces his Melon Lock with the new Lock before locking into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly Zangetsu's standby music play as his Melon Arms vanished. The white Rider soon uses the Cutting Blade now.

"**SOIYA!**"

The Nashi Arms soon drops on top of Zangetsu's shoulders. Inside the Pear Arms Armor part, the yellow headpiece which attached to Zangetsu's helmet and they look similar to Melo Kabuto but slightly bigger and color is yellow. His visor also became yellow. The Armor part then came apart, folding onto Zangetsu's body to form his armor. The sides folded together to become bulker shoulder pads. The top and back of the fruit folded onto his back as the fold folded in half to equip to his body with his own emblem. This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu Nashi Arms.

"**NASHI ARMS! ZANGEKI KENZAN!**"

A splash of juice like energy equipped Zangetsu with the Arms Weapon called the Nashimaru, a katana hidden in its sheathed form and have a pear shaped weight on the hilt.

"No way! He can change Arms?" Gaim asked in surprised.

Zangetsu soon vanished in front of his sight and slashed the Seiryu Inves from behind before vanished again when the Seiryu Inves trying to slashes him.

Suddenly Zangetsu reappearance on the side and slashed the shoulder of the Seiryu Inves.

Gaim soon takes out the Pine Lockseed and looks at it. Zangetsu has shown it possible to switch Lockseed for different weapons and the Nashi Arms seem to be based on speed and strength.

"Then it's better worth a shot…!" Gaim soon clicks on the Pine Lockseed.

"**PINE!**"

Suddenly a metal pineapple appears above him now. Gaim then attached the Pineapple Lockseed to his SengokuDriver and locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He then used the sword shaped lever and sliced the lock. The inside top half looked like the inside of a pineapple while the bottom half held a morning star shaped looked like pineapple.

"**SOIYA!**"

The Pine Arms then dropped on his head and configured itself to form his new armor.

"**PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

The pineapple lowered down and covered Gaim's head before snapping apart. The front folded together to form a chest plate with black sides and square metal studs which were pointed and thick. The sides folded over his shoulder, become long and thick armor which covered his arms down to his wrists. The back section likewise folded down into thick protective studded steel. Gaim's helmet even changed, the helmet section being samurai-style with thick yellow square studs with green decoration near the crown. The visor had also changed color, turning yellow and looking like a pineapple slice. Gripped in his hand was a black handle which was connected to a morning star-like head which was shaped like a pineapple, made from heavy and spiked steel. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Pine Arms.

"So a different for a different Lockseed, huh? This is going to take some getting used to." Gaim studied his new weapon and spun the chain around to get a feel for it.

Gaim soon smacked the Seiryu Inves in the head with his newfound weapon.

"That was for early!" Gaim shout.

Zangetsu soon got out his Musou Saber and his Nashimaru as he does double slashes toward the Seiryu before it could attack.

Gaim attacks next by throws his Pine Iron at the Seiryu Inves before it could move.

The Seiryu Inves groaned in pain as its armor was being weakened. Some pieces were even falling on the floor.

"Time to end this…" Zangetsu said as he connected both ends of his Nashimaru and Musou Saber to create his own Naginata weapon.

He soon uses his Cutting Blade twice before going to his battle stance.

"**SOIYA! NASHI AU LAIT!**"

Zangetsu brought up his weapon into the air as he starts to spin rapid as green flame starts to grow on the blades. He then makes two slash the Seiryu Inves's chest as the Inves is trapped in a glowing image of pear.

Gaim did the same like Zangetsu with his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**"

Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves's body and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to try and free itself.

Zangetsu then creating energy slashes that shaped like pear slices and send them to the Seiryu Inves now.

Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power. He soon kicks through the Inves's body and creates a hole through the Seiryu's body right now. Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop.

The Inves behind him collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up, throwing the energy pineapple slices in all directions.

"We did it!" Gaim said.

Gaim turns around and saw Zangetsu is nowhere in sight before his attention to the Zipper portal about to shrink through. He starts running toward the one ticket home and leap through it.

"Wait for me!" Gaim said as he jumps through the zipper portal before it closed.

* * *

(Real world)

Rinne went up to Gaim who trying to regains his focused before looking at her.

"Are you alright, Kota?" Rinne asked.

"Yeah…" Gaim groan before he resets his transformation back to his original form.

"Umm… where are Tsuki and Taiyo?" Kotaro asked.

"But I think those two went home." Rinne said. "Where is the other guy early? The one in white armor."

"I don't know either. He disappeared." Kotaro answered. But there is something familiar about Zangetsu as if he knows him from somewhere.

"Kota, I think you should start telling me what is going on." Rinne said.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" Kotaro said with hint of concern.

Rinne nodded.

"Alright. But let go to my place so I can explains without anyone overhearing us." Kotaro offered.

(Later at Kazuraba Resident)

After Kotaro told her about what happens when he was helping Shido looking for Kotori and then his meeting with Ratatoskr before he saw Rinne looks quite angry. Kotaro rarely seen Rinne angry and this is the first time to see it.

"S-Shido is on a real life harem quest by Kotori?" Rinne asked. Kotaro nodded.

"Unfortunately, Kotori says it the only way to stops the Spacequakes and save the world." He said.

"Only to your knowledge." Rinne retort. "Couldn't there been another way to deal with Spirits?"

"Unfortunately, there isn't." Kotaro replied. "Though I don't know what Shido is doing now since Kotori mention he is on a date with Tohka and haven't called me yet."

* * *

Shido, on the other hand is in awkward situation after being shot by Origami to protect Tohka and revival to stop Tohka from going on beating up Origami. He hopes that Kotaro doesn't see him like this since it will be really embarrass!

He is currently holding onto Tohka who is already naked after kiss her.

"I'm so sorry, Tohka. I was told that it was our only option, so…" Shido began but Tohka pulled him closer to her.

"Stay with me." Tohka said in flustered.

"People will see me," Tohka said, blushing.

* * *

"What are you going to do, Kota?" Rinne asked.

Kotaro takes his Driver and looks at it. "I guess I figured out one of the answers to my questions about this Driver." He said. "But what is bothering me is the zipper portal, it seem to appear random places. The Inves could use it to cross to this world and back."

"That sounds like a serious problem…" Rinne said.

"What about you, Rin? How do you feel about all of this now?" Kotaro asked.

Rinne looks at her childhood friend. "It's a lot. But don't worry, Kota, your secret is safe with me."

This made Kotaro smile. "Thank you, that means a lot. If the whole world knows about that forest, I can tell there will be panic." He said. Rinne nodded in understand.

* * *

Tsuki and Taiyo hurry their way home but they don't see anyone home. Not even their older brother. The siblings walk in quietly through the hallway.

"I don't think he is here." Taiyo whispered.

"Tsuki. Taiyo. Where have you two been?" a familiar voice asked. The siblings turn around to see their brother waiting by the wall.

Taiyo gulped in shock.

"H-Hello, Aniki…" Taiyo said nervously.

Their brother is quite well known across the streets of Tengu City and no one would dare to cross their fingers against them.

Souji Kumon, leader of Team Baron has a frown on his face to see his siblings came home later than the usually time. They didn't bother to call him.

"Sorry, Nii-san." Tsuki said, looking at her red hair twin. "But Taiyo got us into trouble."

"Care to give more details?" Souji questioned.

* * *

(A few days later…)

Tamae Okamine came in front of the classroom with an important announcement.

"Morning everyone," Tamae-sensei said. "We have a new transfer student who will be joining us this semester."

Coming into the classroom was none other than Tohka herself.

_Let me guess… _Kotaro thought. He did wonder where they have taken Tohka and never would guess she will transfer to his school…

Rinne looks surprised at seeing Tohka like other students.

"I hope we can get along everyone!" Tohka said happily. "I'm Yatogami Tohka!"

_But why is she here?! _Shido thought.

* * *

**Next time…**

Gaim shield both Tohka and Shido from the punch of the Berserker Inves while everyone looks shocked at the sight.

"Why…?" Tohka asked in shocked.

"It's my job to protect people whether they're human or Spirit!" Gaim said before getting out his Pine Lockseed.

* * *

**AN: Souji Kyosuke is now Souji Kumon due to Hakuryukou79's request and Reiji Asakura belongs to Spartan719. What do you think? Anyway, just review and comment on the story. Send any questions through the private messages. Okay, I'm done, goodnight.**


	4. School Showdown!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch4: School Showdown!

Gaim is facing against three Elementary Inves when he walking home from school while still raining right now. However, the battle is slight challenged due to the ground is slipper because of the rain.

The Elementary Inves fire an energy orb at him, but Gaim dodges by roll to his right shoulder.

However, Gaim accidently slipped on the ground and hits his face down.

"Ouch…" Gaim answer in pain.

The Inves were about to get close to him, Gaim soon turns around and pulled the trigger of his Musou Saber before firing at them. This forced the Inves back due to the shots.

"Times to settle this!" Gaim said before slashing the Inves multiple times with his swords. It wasn't long until he combined both weapons into Naginata mode now.

He soon starts running before removing his Lockseed and attached it to his weapon.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**1-0-0-0!**"

The Daidaimaru side of Naginata started to glow with flame color as he spins it above his head when he comes close to them.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Gaim slashed each Inves with powerful slash. They soon exploded as orange slices flying through the air and vanished.

Gaim soon returns his Lockseed back to his belt before locked it in.

He soon went under the tree and picks up his umbrella before revert his transformation.

"This is the third time they appeared." Kotaro muttered. They seem to be following him due to Lockseeds on him.

Few weeks has passed since the day when he and Rinne find the forest of Inves. But Kotaro hasn't finds a way back to the forest or the mystery white armor Kamen Rider.

"But why is it still raining?" Kotaro asked to himself. The weather seems to be very strange right now.

As Kotaro heading home, he unaware a white puppet with bunny head and eyepatch was watching him the whole fight from behind the wall.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Baron as they standing in Helheim covered Tengu city before their visors glow. The images flash before the audience with their poses. Gaim resting Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurry down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging income attack from a laser before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looks at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charge forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido standing in the kitchen while making breakfast while hanging on his pocket is none other than the Budou Lockseed. Ryugen runs through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! it's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walks down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow is an unknown Rider whose appearance couldn't be seen for the viewers.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido transforming into their respective Rider forms before takes off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggled against another as neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac flash in dark purple flame before replacing into a Rider with glowing red eyes.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears again.

* * *

Kotaro soon got out of the shower before putting on his shirt. He approached the computer and turns on Skype and answering a video call.

Soon the video shows a man in his early twenty with pale skin, black messy hair and green eyes. He seems to be wearing a white collar suit. His name is Takeru Kazuraba.

"Hello Nii-san." Kotaro greeted politely.

"I hope that I wasn't calling at a bad time, Kotaro." Takeru said.

Kotaro shakes his head. Even though his brother isn't home with him, they still keep contact with each other to stay close.

"Not at all, Nii-san." Kotaro answered with a smile.

"How is school?" Takeru asked.

"It's good. We have Okamine-Sensei again." Kotaro said.

"I hope you find a part-time job, Kotaro." Takeru said.

"I already did, Nii-san." Kotaro answered. This causes Takeru look surprised at his little brother now.

"What is it?" Takeru asked curious.

"Babysitting. I have to help looking after some kids." Kotaro said which is true as he have to protect Shido and Spirits from dangerous. But he hopes that his brother won't find out about what is going on in Tengu city.

"Just make sure you won't get too stress out from spending time with them since you will need strength to stay in good health" Takeru said.

"Yes, Nii-san." Kotaro said.

"Takeru, are you in there?" a female voice asked.

"I am busy right now. Be with you in a moment." Takeru said to the door.

"Nii-san? Who was that?" Kotaro asked, looking confused at his older brother.

"That was an important visitor I'm expecting now." Takeru explains.

"Really? I thought you finally got a girlfriend, Nii-san." Kotaro teased. This made Takeru coughed a bit before regains his composure.

"Kotaro, I promised that we will catch up soon. But I have to go now." Takeru assured.

"See you soon, Nii-san." Kotaro answered before ending his call.

Suddenly Kotaro turns his attention toward the window and saw someone playing outside despite it was raining.

"Huh?" Kotaro got up for a close look from his window. She was very small, very frail-looking girl, dressed in a green bunny jacket jumping through the water. But she suddenly recoiled to the ground.

Kotaro soon got his rain jacket before leaving his apartment.

* * *

"Hey! Are you alright?" Kotaro asked.

Kotaro approached the girl who falls on the ground. He saw the girl's face for the first time. Her age is around Kotori's age. Her azure, fluttering hair was blue as the sea. Her soft lips had a pink color and she was a girl that looked like a beautiful French doll.

"—!"

The girl saw him and braced herself for a blow. This caused Kotaro have a strange look on his face.

"P-Please don't hurt me." She said, sounding fairly frightened. Was she a victim of abuse? "Please… don't hurt me…"

"Hurt you? I'm not going to hurt you," Kotaro assured before adopting a gentle smile on his face. He soon noticed the white puppet on the ground and gave it to her.

"Is this yours?" Kotaro asked.

"Yes…" The girl spoke, taking the puppet. As soon as she put it on, she stopped shivering as much as she was before. The puppet seemed to help ease her fears. "Thank you…"

"No problem," Kotaro said, smiling at the girl. "So what are you doing out here by yourself? Your parents might be worried about you."

Instead of her response, she raised a white hand puppet that resembles a bunny with a black eye patch, "_Yoshinon doesn't need anyone but herself. But thank you for getting me from the ground._"

This causes Kotaro to blink before playing along.

"It's my pleasure, Yoshinon." Kotaro said.

"_Who told you Yoshinon's name?_" The puppet asked in surprised.

"You did. " Kotaro said. "So what were you doing out here?"

The hand puppet looked at the girl then back at him.

"_You don't need to know. Yoshinon is fine. You should be honored you got to talk to Yoshinon, but your time is up. Yoshinon says goodbye!_"

The puppet blasted itself in the direction opposite to him, apparently pulling the girl with it.

"You don't see that every day…" The black hair boy murmured. However, he did have this strange feeling that they will meet again soon.

Kotaro soon head back to his apartment.

* * *

Mihashi Izuruno is currently reading the latest issue of Jump Magazine that he got after helping his mother with an errand. But he wasn't pay much to the contents within the magazine as he spins a Melon Lockseed in his right hand now.

_That Rider…_ Mihashi thought serious as he thinking about Gaim who was with Rinne and the twins from few weeks ago.

Mihashi looks back at the Melon Lockseed as it hold a significant memory along with the Sengoku Driver. (**Flashback**)

_After his friends left the funeral of brother, Mihashi take a one last look at his twin brother Mitsuno's room since he still shocked by the death of his twin brother._

_His brother and his fellow classmates were taking a field trip to a science exhibition before a Spacequake happened there._

_He knows how horrible Spacequakes and how many life they taken each years. But he never would think his own brother being taken._

_Mihashi soon sat on his brother chair and looks at Mitsuno's bed._

"_Mitsuno… why do you have to leave?" Mihashi wondered out loud._

_But it wasn't until he notices something strange under the bed and this got the green hair boy's attention. He soon took out what looks like a briefcase._

"_What is this?" Mihashi asked confused._

_He tries to open it until he notices a number lock on it._

(**Present**)

The content in the case have changed everything for Mihashi when he find about the Sengoku Driver, Melon Lockseed, and Mitsuno's journal. But he didn't tell anyone especially his parents about it since Mihashi vowed to take up the unfinished goal left by his brother.

_That Rider… I need to find him…_ Mihashi thought serious. He can't let someone unexperienced walking around without realized what they got themselves into.

* * *

(Itsuka residence)

Shido is sitting down on a table in front of Reine and Kotori.

"What do you mean that there are more Spirits beside Tohka?" Shido asked. As it turns out his service toward Ratatoskr isn't over…

"We've had reports of several other Special Disaster-causing Organisms other than Tohka…" Reine explained.

"Meaning there is more Spirits…" Kotori said.

"Shin, we need you to keep conversing with these Spirits for us. We need to keep improving your ability to converse with the girls for that purpose." Reine continued.

"Sorry, but I'm can't do it." Shido said.

"Why? Are you scared?" Kotori asked. "You aren't alone here."

"I'm still angry that you got Kota involved." Shido said. "But I can't continue with this!"

"Why are you sounding so defensive? We're facing a possible crisis that could end the world as we knew it. Hmm…? Could it be… that you got feelings for Tohka?"

"T-That isn't your problem, Kotori!" Shido said, trying hard not to blush in front of his little sister.

"Oh no. You actually like her?" Kotori laughs.

"Anyway, why am _I_ the only one able it?" Shido asked slight confused.

"We don't know that." Kotori answered. "We found out through some analyses performed by Ratatoskr."

"But that doesn't tell me why you let Tohka live here without asking my permission?" Shido asked.

"Shido… you don't want me here?" a familiar voice asked.

Shido turns to see Tohka who stood by the door and looks sad at him. Did she stay there long enough to overhear all of that?

"Tohka…" Shido said with growing concerns. "It's not like that."

* * *

(Raizen High school)

Kotaro and Mihashi were comparing notes for an upcoming assignment until Kotaro hears a familiar voice coming from the door.

"Shido! Kota!" The door opened and reveals Tohka with a small box of cookies. She looks like she is happy at something.

"Tohka?" Shido looks surprised at Tohka rushing into the classroom.

"Everyone in cookery class helped me make them, and this is the result!" Tohka said cheerfully. She places the cookies on their table.

"But is the teacher alright with you leaving the classroom?" Mihashi asked in curious tone. He notices some guys around the room were giving Shido and Kotaro a look of resentment.

"Please try them!" Tohka offered them to Shido and Kotaro.

"…"

Shido and Kotaro looks at the box. The many things inside were irregularly shaped and had burn marks everywhere. They could barely be called cookies…

"O-Okay. Thanks." Shido said, nervous to Tohka.

He took a cookie from the container.

And then, as he slowly lifted it to his mouth—

"Watch out!" Mihashi said as he grabbed both Tohka and Kotaro got Shido out of harm's way from incoming object.

The object missed the target and landed directly on the wall.

"What was that…?" Kotaro asked.

Tracing back the trajectory of the silver blur, they saw a fork stuck into the wall. The object vibrated through the wall.

It had a simple design.

A fork.

"A fork…? How did it get here?" Shido said in surprised.

"What? Who threw that! That's dangerous, you know!" Tohka shouted as she turned toward the hallway. Kotaro and Mihashi did the same as they turned their direction to the hallway.

"…"

Standing over there as if she had just thrown something a few seconds ago, was a silent girl with her right hand stretched out.

Her skin was light colored, and she had hair that brushed the top of her shoulders. Her features were unusual, but graceful; she had no expression whatsoever on her face, giving off the impression of a lifeless doll.

"To-Tobiichi?" Kotaro asked in surprised.

Mihashi's eyes turn narrow at her.

A huge sweat drop on Shido's cheek. The white hair girl still doesn't accept Tohka entering the school.

Tohka had knitted her eyebrows together in displeasure.

This girl—Tobiichi Origami, slowly approached them while looking at them.

After stopping in front of Shido, she lifted the lid of the container she was holding with her left hand and brought it out like how Tohka did a few moments ago.

"You don't have to put Yatogami Tohka's thing in your mouth. If you are going to eat something, then eat this—"

Inside the container, there were perfect cookies that were uniform in shape lined up in neat rows. It looked like a product straight from a factory line.

"E—Errrr…"

She grabbed his tie and pulled him close as their eyes met. "You can't cheat on me either." Origami said plainly.

"Hey! Don't touch Shido like that!" Tohka argue with angrily in her tone.

"But why are you still here?" Origami asked.

It has already been few days and the two girls have been starting to fighting over Shido whenever they seen each other. Kotaro remembered reading some like this from a manga before. But Kotaro doubt the two girls from opposite could share Shido if this keeps up.

"Girls…" Kotaro started to speak, but was cut before finishing by the girls' arguments.

"That's none of your business!" Tohka retorted. "Now ignored her and trying my cookies, Shido!" Tohka said.

Origami brought out her batched of cookies as well and puts them in front of Shido. Shido looks confused about what to do about both girls. This only increases the jealous of most males except Kotaro and Mihashi looking at this awkward.

"If you want some cookies, I baked them for you." Origami said.

"Don't copy me!" Tohka spat.

"Hey girls…" Kotaro try to speak but he was cut off again.

"The one who is interfering is you. You should leave immediately." Origami said cold.

"What are you saying? Coming afterwards and acting all high and mighty!" Tohka said.

"Girls!" Mihashi and Kotaro exclaimed. But the girls won't pay any attention to them.

"Kotaro…" Mihashi said looking at his friend. Kotaro sighed and nodded.

"I can't believe this… but this gone too far!" Kotaro said as he heading for the girls.

The two girls aren't paying any attention to Kotaro and that is good enough for him. Kotaro raise his thumb up before pocking on the side of the girls' necks.

This caused both girls to stop immediately before their bodies shaking up.

"W-W-What's wrong with me?" Tohka asked before overcame with uncontrollable laughter. "AHAHAHA…!"

Origami trying to hold back her laughter before looks at Kotaro. "You… Kazuraba- aha HAHAHA- HAHAHA!"

Both girls soon collapsed on the floor while laughing very hard. This causes many people in the classroom sweatdropped but Kotaro ignored them.

"Why-Hahahaha! Do you do Hahaha-this?" Origami asked.

"I know Tohka have a reason of seeing Shido… but Tobiichi, what is wrong with you?" Mihashi asked, angry at Origami. "You almost endanger your classmates with a fork. Never use a kitchen tool or utensil as weapon."

There are time when Mihashi isn't using his quiet tone if he spot someone endanger his friends. He enjoys cooking dishes since he helped his mother but he is totally against people misused cooking tools as weapons.

"But I wasn't-Hahahaha- aiming-Hahahaha-at him." Origami retorted while laughing.

"You shouldn't do it, Tobiichi-san. You can serious hurt someone." Kotaro added with a frown.

"They aren't meant for using to harm people, Tobiichi." Mihashi said serious.

Origami cringed a little and looks angry while trying to hold back her laughter despite how uncontrollable it was.

"Kota, are you sure that is necessary?" Shido asked. He knows how powerful Kazuraba family techniques when it comes to make people laughed and he finds it somewhat scary.

"Well, it's your fault for making my job a little hard with her and Tohka fighting over you." Kotaro remarked. "Or do you have a better idea on dealing with two girls fighting for your affection, Shido?" he asked.

"Umm…" Shido looks a little embarrassed.

"That is what I thought." Kotaro answered then looks at Mihashi for assistance.

"Mihashi, do you mind helping me getting Origami to the culinary teacher?" Kotaro asked.

"Very well." Mihashi said.

The two boys were about to dragged uncontrollable laughing Origami out of the room when Tonomachi appeared.

"Hey! Kazuraba! Izuruno! Itsuka!" Tonomachi come in from the door with a bag of cookie in hand, "A kind stranger just gave me some cookies. Care for one?" he offered.

"So is true that he swings with them."

"He swings with Kazuraba and Izuruno-kun."

"Gross."

This causes Kotaro having some tick marks when he hears from the three Stooge girls of the class.

"Will you three just shut up?!" Kotaro shout at them before leaving the door.

* * *

(Few hours late)

It wasn't hard to convince the teacher in Culinary after provides several witness and Origami is currently in detention class for attacking the students with a fork.

Kotaro soon starts walk to gym class before hearing screaming and hurry into the gymnasium. He soon saw students were attacked by an Inves that emerged out of the zipper portal.

_More of them here…!_ Kotaro thought serious.

A student trying to crawl away but the Inves notices him and was about to attack him.

Just when the student was attacked, Kotaro jump in and smacked the Inves from behind with a pole, causing the Inves to move back.

"Get out of here!" Kotaro advised to his fellow classmates.

The boy nodded before running along with other students. The Inves turns around and saw Kotaro before trying to attack him.

Kotaro continued swing the iron pole at the Inves until the Inves cuts the pole down with its claw; this caused Kotaro to look surprised at the Inves.

"You got to be kidding me!" The Inves tries striking him with its claw, but Kotaro flipped it with a dodge before he kicked it only for it to block his attack. The Inves try to punch him but he grabbed the arm only for the Inves to break the grip before punching and kicking Kotaro a few feet away.

Kotaro got up and groan. He was unaware that Mihashi arrives and saw Kotaro facing against the Inves.

"Now then…" Kotaro said before placing his Sengoku Driver on and getting his Orange Lockseed from the Lockseed Holder that Reine made for him.

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout immediately.

"**ORANGE!**"

The zipper portal appeared over his head and this caught the Inves's attention. Kotaro inserted the Lockseed and locked it into place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The sound of war horns echoed through the gym as the Inves were waiting for Kotaro to make a move. Kotaro soon uses the Cutting Blade to cuts his Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms dropped on Kotaro, donning him in his bodysuit before reconfiguring to form his armor as his Daidaimaru was summoned and draw his Musou Saber.

_Kotaro… you are that Rider?_ Mihashi thought in shocked as he just watched his childhood friend become Gaim.

"Here I come!" Gaim said then charged on to the Inves and slashed it. The Inves was hit backward by the attack.

Another Elementary Inves come charging at him, but Gaim was able to fend it off before its friend came back and smacked him in the back.

This causes Gaim to collapse on the ground before rolling away from the attack.

* * *

Mihashi was about to help his friend when he saw more Inves going to the hallway. Though he want to confront Kotaro, but he must make sure nothing bad happened to the rest of school.

_Sorry, Kotaro. I need you to hold them for a bit longer…_ Mihashi thought serious before getting out his Sengoku Driver and attach to his waist.

He soon takes out the Melon Lockseed with his right hand and raise over his left side.

"**MELON!**"

Suddenly a giant metallic green melon appeared out of zipper portal above him. Mihashi soon inserted the Melon Lockseed into his Driver before locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"…Henshin." Mihashi said before using his Cutting Blade to slice the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA!**"

The giant melon soon dropped on his head before his white bodysuit appeared. The Melon Arms then opened up and folded up to form his armor. The front portion split in half, forming a layered chest plate like a shogun's. The shoulder plates fell onto his shoulders, but the top halves stuck out with golden tips like spikes while the back folded together against his shoulder blades. His Melon Defender materialized in his arms.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

Zangetsu soon withdrew his Musou Saber before entering battle against the Inves now.

* * *

Gaim turns around and fired his guns at the Inves as this getting them to move back.

He charges after the Inves and he slashes the Inves several times. This caused both Inves to fall and landed on the ground.

"Taste this!" Gaim said before pushed the knife-shaped lever on his Driver.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim brought his right left forward which began to glow with orange energy before he jumped forward. He went through with a side kick on the Inves. His attack went through both Inves and Gaim passed right through them.

Both Inves exploded into air and left no trace behind.

"That was close…" Gaim said and wiped his helmet.

It wasn't long until more Inves starting to appear before Gaim could faces them, a green blur came out of nowhere and taking each Inves down. Gaim soon saw the familiar face of the white samurai theme Rider.

"You… You are from the forest." Gaim recalls. The mystery white armored Rider who helps protect Rinne and others before showing him how to uses his Lockseeds.

There are some questions he wants to ask.

"On guard." Zangetsu said before he withdraws his Musou Saber from his side and advanced on Gaim in his first move.

*CLANG*

Gaim blocked Zangetsu's Musou Saber with his swords as the two riders looking at each other eye to eye.

"What are you doing?" Gaim questioned.

But his question was deaf as Zangetsu kicked him in the process and sends him further back.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Gaim asked serious. "I don't want to fight you!"

But Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber and pulled the trigger to fire several shots.

This causes Gaim to rolls to his other shoulder and look back at the white rider. Zangetsu fire another few rounds at him, this caused Gaim to dodge again.

Gaim got back up and charge at Zangetsu. He struck with both of his swords, but Zangetsu blocked them easily with his Melon Defender.

"What's wrong?" Zangetsu asked and stares at Gaim. "I thought you might improve your skill… after what you experienced in the forest. If you don't take this fight serious with me…" He pushed him further back and Gaim hits the ground.

Gaim stares at him, "Why are you doing this?"

Zangetsu answered serious, "I will only answer the question after you proved to me that you deserved to wear that belt."

Gaim got up slowly and look at Zangetsu. He wasn't sure whether or not he should accept his duel. Zangetsu won't let him escape since he blocks the exit in front of him.

But Gaim never usually back down from a challenge against someone wield a sword.

Gaim said firmly with resolved, "Very well… I will fight. But I have questions that I want answered."

"Hmph," Zangetsu got his Musou Saber out and points at him.

The two Riders soon went charges at each as soon as their weapons began to clash with another.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Raizen High)

Rinne got out of her class before she spots several students seem to be run for some reasons. The pink hair girl soon stops one of them.

"What's wrong?" Rinne asked.

"Strange monsters in gym." A student said. This caused Rinne's eyes to wide.

_Don't tell me…_ Rinne thought.

"Are there anyone else in there?" Rinne asked.

"I think there is a student trying to hold them off." This got Rinne starts ran down the hallway without any thinking.

She ran passed Shido and Tohka as they were minding their own business.

"Where is he?" Tohka asked annoyed.

"Was that Rinne?" Shido wondered out loud.

* * *

(Back with Gaim and Zangetsu)

Zangetsu and Gaim clashed again as they slash another's armor as they were sent back few feet. But Gaim charge again and trying to slash him with Daidaimaru.

However, his attack misses when Zangetsu turns into a green blur and attack him from behind. This cause Gaim sends skidding across the floor. Zangetsu pushed Gaim away before threw his Melon Defender. Gaim dodged it before the shield came back like a boomerang.

Gaim turned and blocking the incoming shield with both of his swords as the force behind the shield forcing him back. But he uses his swords to throw the Melon Defender to another direction.

Gaim turns around in time and block Zangetsu's sword from aiming for his neck.

"That was a close one…" Gaim muttered to himself.

Zangetsu suddenly performed a spin kick to Gaim's stomach and send him back.

"Damn, you are good…" Gaim said, trying to get himself up.

"Kota!" Gaim turns around to see Rinne.

Rinne turns around and stop when she saw Zangetsu before them.

"Rin, stay back." Gaim said, trying to protect Rinne.

"You… but why are you doing this?" Rinne asked, confused.

Before Zangetsu could explain, they soon heard screams from outside of the hallway.

"What was that?" Gaim asked confused.

"Impossible…" Zangetsu said before leaving them immediately.

Gaim and Rinne looks at each other before they follow Zangetsu outside the gym.

* * *

They soon saw a large zipper portal appears outside above the sky and starts to rain down Inves. The students are panicking right now as they trying to flee back into the school building.

Before the Inves could follow them into the building, Gaim and Zangetsu shoot them with their guns now.

"Rin, can you make sure that the students don't get in harm ways?" Gaim asked to Rinne.

"I'm on it!" Rinne said before helping students who would too stunned to move on their own.

The Inves soon saw Rinne and trying to follows her, but Gaim stood in their way before attacking them with powerful slashes across the chest.

Zangetsu soon using his Cutting Blade once to cuts his Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu got his Melon Defender which was glowing with green aura before throwing at numerous of Inves like a boomerang and destroying them. He soon slashes down several Inves who attempted to harm Tamae.

"Thank you…" Tamae said.

"Make sure they stay safe." Zangetsu said before continued fighting against the Inves.

It wasn't long until Shido and Tohka came out before they saw the fighting in the school now. Their faces look complete shock at what happening now.

"What is going on?" Tohka asked confused.

"No… way…" Shido looks shocked exactly Tohka right now.

Suddenly something large emerged out of the zipper portal before coming crashed down to the ground now. It resembled the Shika Inves except it larger and quadrapedel with two large horns now.

"There is a larger one!" Gaim exclaimed at the sight of the Inves.

"A Berserker Inves!" Zangetsu turned around to looks at the size of the Inves.

The Berserker Inves soon unleashed a dangerous growl at them.

"I'm not scared of you!" Gaim said before he uses his Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOYIA! ORANGE AU LAIT!**"

Gaim tried slashing with his Daidaimaru the Evolved Shika Inves but it was more reactive in response. It blocked every attack with its stingers with lighting speeds before the Inves did a down kick on him and send Gaim flying backward.

Tohka soon ran to Gaim immediately with Shido behind her.

"Are you alright?" Tohka asked.

"I am fine…" Gaim said as he trying to regains his focused.

"Tohka, you shouldn't run out here. It's dangerous!" Shido said.

"But we can't sit around here and do nothing." Tohka said.

"But-" Before Shido could finished, the Berserker Shika Inves saw them and trying to attack. Gaim soon got in front of the two and grabbed the sword lever on his Driver before pushing it three times.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**"

The orange armor folded up to its original position as Gaim used it to block the Inves's punch and broke it to not only block the next punch but to get the Berserker Inves off guard as it threw off in dizzy position. The orange sphere folded back into armor as Gaim getting back up. This surprised the students who would watch the fight.

"Are you two alright?" Gaim asked.

"Kota…" Shido looks surprised at Gaim saved both of them.

"Why?" Tohka asked in shocked.

"It's my job to protect people whether they're human or Spirit!" Gaim said before getting out his Pine Lockseed.

"**PINE!**"

"A-A-A giant pineapple?" Tohka and Shido asked in shocked.

A giant metal pineapple emerged from the zipper portal above Gaim. He soon removed the Orange Lockseed from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

The Orange Arms disappeared in orange sparkles before Gaim inserted the Pine Lockseed into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He then used the sword shaped lever and sliced the lock.

"**SOIYA!** **PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

The Pine Arms then dropped on his head and configured itself to form his new armor as Pine Iron appeared in his hand. Gaim soon transformed into his Pine Arms again.

The Berserker Inves roared again. Gaim turned around and smacked it with his new weapon. The Inves then tried to push him to the side but Gaim immediately regained his composure.

"You big lug!" Gaim said before twirling his Pine Iron around and smacking it against the Inves's face, even destroyed the antennas on its head. It soon got stuck to the Inves's left arm and dragged Gaim in the air.

"Whoa! Fine then!" Gaim shout before connecting the end of his Musou Saber with the end of the array of the Pine Iron, making it a Kusarigama. As Gaim was in the air, he slashed the Inves in the shoulder. Gaim got his Pine Iron and noticed that the Inves was about to climbed the school building.

"Get back here!" Gaim shout as he chased the monster. The students inside the building become shocked by the met with the Berserker Shika Inves in front of the window. But before it can climbed, Zangetsu got out the Melon Lockseed and attached to his Musou Saber.

"**1-0-0-0!**"

Zangetsu goes into his battle stance before unleashed a double slashes on the Berserker's chest.

"**MELON CHARGE!**"

The Berserker Inves screamed in pain for the massive scars across the chest and struggle to gain its balance now.

"Now!" Zangetsu said to Gaim.

The Inves's left arm was wrapped in chained by Gaim.

"This end here!" Gaim shout with determination. He then went for the lever again and pushed it one more.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**PINE SQUASH!**"

Gaim leaped into the air and once he was high enough, he dropped the Pine Iron and kicked it hard, causing a flash of yellow energy as it shot down, actually growing in size. The weapon struck perfectly, actually getting stuck on the Inves's head and forcing it to begin clutching at the weapon to try and free itself. Gaim's body was then pushed by an invisible force, extending his foot into a flying kick which sparked with more yellow power.

The Berserker Shika Inves was wide open before Gaim smashed straight into its torso, leaving a perfectly round hole through its body. Gaim skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. The Inves behind him bellow as yellow power collected to make one big pineapple slice before the Inves collapsed and exploded. The Pine Iron likewise went up, throwing the energy pineapple slices in all directions.

"That's the end of you…" Gaim said before sheathed his Musou Saber on his right side and getting himself up from the ground.

The students look at him with amazed and Hiroto spoke up first.

"That was cool, man!" Hiroto said.

Instead of paying any attention to the praise, Gaim saw Zangetsu turns away as he left. But Gaim made his choice and pursued the white Rider.

"Wait!" Gaim said as he goes after him. He is unaware of the massive zipper portal just vanished from the thin air.

"Kota?" Rinne looks confused at Gaim going off somewhere.

Origami arrives late to see everyone were talking about something and seen nothing unusual except ashes from explosion.

"What is going on?" Origami asked confused.

* * *

Zangetsu soon stops and turns around to see Gaim who been trying to catchup with him.

"Hold on… why did you left like that?" Gaim asked confused.

"I have my reasons to keep my identity hidden." Zangetsu said. "But you fight well… Kotaro."

"Wait, how you-" Before Gaim realized something familiar about Zangetsu's voice and frozen, "No way…"

Zangetsu soon closed his Lockseed and reverts back to his original form as Mihashi.

"Mi-Mihashi!?" Gaim asked in totally shocked. "But how?"

"I've been longer in this, Kotaro." Mihashi answered.

Gaim looks around before reverts his transformation to his civilian form and have a gawked expression across his face.

"But why did you-?"

"Because I want to make sure you are responsible when it comes to using the Sengoku Driver." Mihashi said. "Though you still need some improvements."

Kotaro have a very annoyed look on his face. Mihashi is the only one who could give him a challenge in kendo even since the championship.

"You jerk!" Kotaro pointed accusatory finger at Mihashi.

This causes Mihashi to chuckled, "But how long did it take you to notices?"

Kotaro shake his head before asked in curious tone, "How long did you become a Rider?"

"I'll tell you about it at my place, Kotaro." Mihashi said. "If that is alright with you?"

Kotaro nodded, "Sound fine with me."

"But I warned you, what I am going to tell you. You will be involved like I did." Mihashi warned in a serious tone.

Kotaro thought about his warning, Mihashi is serious about it. But he wants answers about what is going on here.

* * *

(Later at Izuruno residence)

Mihashi soon lead Kotaro to his room before closing the door. His parents didn't mean Kotaro come into the house since Kotaro has come over often.

Kotaro sat on Mihashi's bed as Mihashi sat on his chair.

"So how have you been a Rider?" Kotaro asked.

"A few months after his funeral…" Mihashi started. "But I will start at the beginning."

(**Flashback**)

_Mihashi couldn't believe what just happened as he was standing in the backyard of his house. He was trying to figure out what the buckle and lock were supposed to do. _

"_I wonder…" Mihashi said before placing the device on his waist. When he did a yellow belt was formed around his waist and connecting him to the belt. Then a faceplate materialized on the blank side._

"_Whoa…" Where did his brother get this? He was focused on the buckle that he didn't notice a zipper portal opened and something emerged from it._

_Mihashi suddenly hears a growl from his behind and slowly turns around to see a monster._

"_What the hell?" Mihashi thought when he turns to see a hunchbacked monster with gray skin, flat mask-like face, and claws looking lethal. This is an Inves._

_The Inves trying to slash him with its claw, but Mihashi rolled aside and seeing his mother's garden in a mess._

'_Kaa-san is going to kill me…' He wasn't sure which he is afraid: the monster or his mother upset about the garden. Mihashi suddenly felt the hilt of his shinai and grabbed it._

_When the Inves charged again, Mihashi did swing his shinai and trying to knock it back…_

_Crack!_

_Mihashi's eyes wide when his first Shinai was broken before the Inves punched him and throwing further back._

_Mihashi trying to figure out what the monster was and felt the Melon Lockseed in his hand._

'_What am I supposed to do with this?' Mihashi thought._

"_Use it with your Sengoku Driver…" A familiar voice in his mind._

"_Mitsuno…?" But his decreased brother wasn't here now. Mihashi thought about it and saw the monster getting closer to him. He doesn't want to die yet!_

_He got up and pressed the button on the side of the Melon Lockseed. The latch opened and the melon on it lit with a green light._

"_**MELON!**__"_

_Soon another zipper portal appeared above him and opened. It was a giant melon but a metallic green sphere. Mihashi puts the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in._

"_**LOCK ON!**__"_

_Soon the horn-like sound was starting playing. Mihashi soon the notices knife-shaped lever and pushed it down. "Let's try this!"_

"_**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**__" _

_The metal melon dropped upon Mihashi's head. At first, he was startled when this occurred. _

"_A Melon?" He questioned._

_The white bodysuit formed first and then the helmet formed within the confines of the metal melon. The gauntlets and greaves gleamed gold with black lines rising up his arms and legs. The melon splashed with green energy before opening, the front section coming together in green plating with gold accents. The sides folded together to form shoulder plating, but remained slightly separated to give the image of spikes. The back pieces landed on the back, finishing the armor. _

_His helmet was revealed to have large eyepieces with a silver mouthplate and a gold crescent moon on the forehead. The helmet attachment was designed like the skin of a melon with gold siding like a samurai helmet and a melon stem coming from the top. The attachment had caused the eyes to turn green, giving them a look not unlike a slice of melon. Flash of light appeared over his left arm, creating a large shield with a golden centre ending in a crescent moon with gold siding and a round disk on the top. The rest was covered in the same textured green as the Melon Arms._

"_Is this me…?" Mihashi, now Zangetsu, looking himself in the pond. He can't help but admit that he look sort of cool and almost going otaku moment._

_Zangetsu looked and saw the monster coming for him. He blocked the monster with the Melon Defender before bashed it with his shield._

_The monster rolls to the ground and try to get away._

"_I wonder…" Zangetsu questioned before remembering the mini-sword lever. Zangetsu pushed the mini-sword lever again._

"_**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**__"_

_The Melon Defender starts to glows with emerald green color, Zangetsu throw it like a boomerang and flying after the Inves. The Inves was hits from behind by the Melon Defender before exploded in a melon shaped mirage._

_The Melon Defender returned into Zangetsu's hand._

"_Whoa…" Zangetsu look amazed at his weapon._

_Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and turned around to see…_

"_Be warned." A female voice said. Zangetsu sees the mysterious pink hair girl with a dark blue priest cloak. She almost looks like…_

"_Rinne?" Zangetsu then looked at her more closely. "Who are you…?"_

"_You are grasping for the reins of fate." 'Rinne' started._

"_What?"_

"_Continue down this path… And there shall be no turning back." She said. "You will have to fight to the bitter end, Zangetsu."_

"_But why?" Zangetsu look at her with confused stares._

"_Why are you resisting? There won't be a way to turned back from the great peril…" 'Rinne' said._

"_I don't know why you have Rinne's face…" Zangetsu started. "But I won't let someone spurt nonsense with the face of my friend! I will protect my friends to the bitter end."_

_Then the mystery girl looks sad before disappeared._

(**Present**)

"And you can guess why I have been late most of the time." Mihashi finished.

"I can totally see why…" Kotaro blinked.

"Though I don't get the strange girl I saw." Mihashi said.

"She looks like Rin…" Kotaro said before looking at Mihashi's Drivers.

"So those used to belong to Mitsuno?" Kotaro asked. Mihashi nodded.

"They are," Mihashi said, holding on his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed.

"But where did he get these?" Kotaro asked.

"Beside these… I find Mitsuno's journal." Mihashi revealed.

"His journal? Does it have anything about where these Drivers come from?" Kotaro asked.

"Unfortunately, no there isn't." Mihashi said. "But I find out something about the Inves in Mitsuno's note."

"What is it?" Kotaro asked with serious look.

"The Inves are dangerous creatures and when they manage to inflict wound on someone. They leave some kind of disease on the victim's body and causing them great pain with plants growing out of their bodies. And the worst part is no one is safe when they attacked." Mihashi explains serious grim. "If the victims don't get treated soon, they will become Inves themselves."

This causes Kotaro's face to pale before Mihashi gives him a trash can to puke for a few minutes and trying to breath.

"Does it mean that you have-?" Kotaro realized with a fearful look.

"No, I haven't encountered anyone who got infected by Inves yet. I don't even want to know what would happened if I did." Mihashi explains. "But Mitsuno says there is no cure for those who turns into Inves, but gives them a merciful end."

Kotaro has a downcast look.

"I see… so there is no way to save those who become full Inves?" Kotaro asked, knowing what Mihashi's answer might be.

Mihashi nodded. "I have been fighting the Inves for few months, but I have no clues on how to revert them back to normal. If I did find a solution, then I would use it already."

"Mihashi… I'm so sorry." Kotaro said quietly.

"It's not your fault, Kotaro." Mihashi said. But Kotaro shake his head.

"All this time… Mitsuno is prepared for war against these Inves… while we're ignorant of what going on..." Kotaro said with a guilty look. What kind of friends are they?

This reminds him of how Takeru work really hard to support both of them after their parents passed away. He knows that life is hard than they originally appeared. But they were about to enjoy them since they have friends and people to support them.

"You aren't the only one, Kotaro." Mihashi said in a calm tone. "I failed to notices what my brother doing and wasn't there to provide any supports. The only thing I can do is fighting to protect this town in his place as Kamen Rider Zangetsu."

"How are you able to handle fighting the Inves after learning that?" Kotaro asked. He especially worried about the part about the victims become Inves.

"I was shocked by this at first. But I remembered what Tou-san always says, 'a sword can be used to protect those you love.'" Mihashi said. "You remembered that when you take up kendo for the first time?"

Kotaro nodded.

He always wants to be strong like those people in anime when it comes to using swords and taking kendo lessons from kendo club.

"You're right… Though it bother me that we will have to kill those who already turn into Inves… but I will make sure no one get turns into Inves." Kotaro said, regains his confident. This situation start to remind him of the anime Madoka Magica with thing turns from happy to worst.

"That is the only thing we can do." Mihashi nodded in agreement.

"If you didn't show up… I would have lost everything and possible go insane in there. Thank you." Kotaro said with a smile.

"No problem." Mihashi said with a smile. "I been wondering… but how did you find your Driver?"

"I find it in a trash can." Kotaro answered.

This caused Mihashi to sweatdropped and eyes wide. "S-Seriously? In a trash can?"

Kotaro nodded.

"And I got a part time job because of it." Kotaro said.

"Care to tell me?" Mihashi said.

(One story later)

"I see… Kotaro, did you know what you got yourself involved?" Mihashi asked with hint of concern for his friend.

"But if I help learned about the Spirits, there is a chance we won't have any more life loss during the Spacequake. The only weird part is Shido must make them fall in love with him and kiss them." Kotaro explains.

"Shido's life becomes a real harem situation..." Mihashi said, crossing his arms.

"So what now, Mihashi?" Kotaro asked confused.

"Well, I have a compromise that we work together. I will help you when I can, but you must help me find out where these Drivers originated and where they from." Mihashi said. He wants to make sure Mitsuno can finally rest easily.

"I will help you out whenever I can." Kotaro answered.

* * *

**Next time~**

"That is Yoshinon!" Kotaro said before hurry to the teleportation.

"We finally meet, Gaim." A new voice.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"BANANA-BANANA-BANANA!?"

"I am Kamen Rider Baron!"

* * *

**AN: There is the chapter where two friends join together to unravel the mystery of strange events. Though Kotaro is bother by what were the Inves and they can do.**

**Also I take that you notices the Priestess of Fate resembled Rinne's Spirit form for something that I planning.**

**As for Kotaro's pairing, I haven't decided, but it will be Kotaro x harem (3-4 girls). Don't worry, other Riders will get girls, not just Kotaro.**

**Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	5. To Protect A Hermit! The Knight of Spear

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch5: To Protect A Hermit! The Knight of Spear!

Kotori and her group were watching the battle of two Riders against the large Inves.

"But where did these monsters come from?" Kyouhei asked.

"From our footage, they seem to be appears out of this portal." Reine explained as she focused a certain scene above the sky and they can see the zipper portal.

"I see," Kotori said. "Do you think there could be a chance that they might be related to Spirits?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have a lot of information except Kotaro's battle, they could be considers hostile." Reine said.

"But the fact that they can tip toe with them…" Kotori said.

"What do we do now?" Kyouhei asked.

"For now, we still keep tracking the Spirits but if Kota finding anything interests us then we need to step in," Kotori said.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Baron as they standing in Helheim covered Tengu city before their visors glow. The images flash before the audience with their poses. Gaim resting Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurry down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging income attack from a laser before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looks at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charge forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looks at the ruin of house, in his hand grips tightly on the Banana Lockseed as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people behind him and a symbol of Team Baron on it

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido standing in the kitchen while making breakfast while hanging on his pocket is none other than the Budou Lockseed. Ryugen runs through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! it's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walks down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow is an unknown Rider whose appearance couldn't be seen for the viewers.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu city seemed to have started to be overtaken by Helheim forest. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido transforming into their respective Rider forms before takes off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggled against another as neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac flash in dark purple flame before replacing into a Rider with glowing red eyes.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseed. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title log appears again.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro come into the doorway with a medium size glass jar wrapped around his arms.

Kotori turns her rolling chair around and saw Kotaro.

"Kota, did you get the sample I ask for?" Kotori asked curious.

"Yeah…" Kotaro answer as looks at the glass jar with two purple fruits in his arms.

In order to uncover the mystery of the mystery forest, Kotori requested Kotaro to find purple fruits for researched the mystery. Fortunately, Kotaro was lucky to find few grow while fighting against Inves.

But Kotaro learned when he wore the Driver, it can turn the strange fruits into Lockseeds when he picks them up and canceled their strange allure. So Kotaro decides to picks the strange fruits and sealed them tight in a glass jar.

Kotaro places the jar on the table as Kotori and Reine looks at them.

"So this is what those Lockseeds come from?" Kotori asked.

"Yes. But you shouldn't open the lid." Kotaro said. This causes Kotori to blink.

"How come?" The red-hair commander asked.

"You may not believe me… but when I saw the fruits, there is something strange told me to take a bite from them." Kotaro recalls.

"You think they are poisonous?" Kotori asked with concerned. Kotaro nodded.

"I see. Then we have to handle this with precautions." Reine observed in a calm tone.

Kotaro looks at Reine who takes the jar with the purple fruits.

"How long will it take to conduct research on them, Murasame-sensei?" Kotaro asked curious. Even though she works as a physical teacher at his school, he still calls her sensei out of respect.

"We don't know what will happen, but I believe we need about a week before I can show some result about their origins." Reine explains.

Kotaro nodded before the gray hair woman left them.

"Kota, I've been wondering but do you know anything about the white armor warrior you came across several time." Kotori said.

"Not much, but I understand he is fighting to protect people from the Inves." Kotaro answered. But he wants to protect Mihashi's identity unless Mihashi decides to reveals to others.

"Hmm… is that so? You don't even know his identity?" Kotori asked.

"Sorry, Kotori." Kotaro apologized. This causes the red-hair girl frowned at him.

"Hmm… Fine, but we need to get in contact with him soon or later. If you don't need anything, you can be excused from my presence now." Kotori said in an impatient tone.

"Thank you, Kotori." Kotaro said before he left the airship.

* * *

(Raizen High school)

Kotaro is sharing tables with Mihashi and Rinne as they eating lunch together. But Kotaro is observing what going on with Shido and two girls sat on both sides of Shido's table.

"They're still at it again?" Rinne asked.

Kotaro nodded.

"It looks like they're going to kill each other over who gets to be with Shido." Mihashi mused.

"Though how did Tobiichi know Shido?" Rinne asked, looking suspicious at the white hair girl. "We never saw her before…"

"Well, I'm going to ask them anyway." Kotaro said before getting up from his chair.

Kotaro soon walks toward the three tables as the two girls stop debating now.

"Hey Kota, do you need something?" Shido asked.

"Yes, I do. I have a question." Kotaro said before looking at Origami. "…Mainly about you, Tobiichi-san."

"What about her?" Shido asked, confused.

"Tobiichi, when and where did you meet Shido first?" Kotaro asked with a serious look.

"I know Shido when I was little." Origami said. This causes Shido to look surprised when Origami finally responsive.

_How come I don't remember her?_ Shido thought in shocked.

"What…?" Shido asked. "How come I don't remember you?" Shido asked.

Before Origami could continue, a familiar alarm filled through the air in the classroom. Origami got up from her seat and hurry out of the classroom.

_Just when we finally get the answers…_ Kotaro thought frowned.

"_The signature of a Spacequake has been detected in the area. This is not a drill. Please evacuate immediately. The foreshocks have been discovered. All citizens in the area please evacuate into the nearby shelters immediately._" The siren announced.

Kotaro felt his phone is vibrating and answered.

"What is it?" Kotaro asked.

"_I need you up here now._" Kotori said.

"Roger." Kotaro said before closing his phone now.

He then looks at his friends as they stare at him.

"You guys go on ahead to the shelter. I need to take care of something." Kotaro explain before leaving the classroom as well.

"Kota, where you are going?" Tohka asked.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Shido hurry into the ship and saw Kotori and Kotaro talking with each other.

"About time, brother." Kotori said.

"Well, at least this time the explosion was on a small-scale."

Kotori and a tall man right behind her— Vice Commander Kannazuki Kyouhei, had commented.

"Good fortune— was what I wanted to say, but since this is the Hermit this much should be normal."

"Well, I guess so. Even among the Spirits, she has the docile-type disposition."

Kotaro, still silent, pushed together his brows.

"…Hey, Kotori."

Something in Kotori and the others' conversation bothered Kotaro. He opened his mouth to speak.

"What on earth is the Hermit?" Kotaro asked.

"Aah, it's code-name for the Spirit that just appeared. Wait for a moment— can you zoom in on the screen?"

Kotori pointed her finger towards the crew members on the lower bridge.

When she did that, the image zoomed in, towards the crater that was right in the middle of the town.

And with that, something changed on-screen.

"…Rain?"

Kotaro quietly muttered.

Without warning, he thought that the screen turn darker, *drip**drip*, rain started to descend.

But— that wasn't what interested him; he no longer cared about the rain.

In the middle of the area that looked like a crater, they were able to detect the figure of a small girl.

"—?!"

A shock hit his heart, as if it had been grabbed by an eagle's talons, and passed throughout his whole body.

Standing still in the middle of the enlarged screen, was the figure of one girl. And what's more— he recognized of her.

"Ah, that is…"

Covered by a hood with rabbit ears like accessories, was a blue haired girl. She looked to be around 13 to 14 years old, wearing a large coat and innerwear made from a mysterious material. And on her left hand, with a comical design, a rabbit puppet was equipped.

Kotaro felt his heart hitting by a truck when he saw the girl again. The same girl he saw few days ago. Kotaro soon turned around.

_Yoshinon…_

"Kota, where are you going?" Shido asked, stretching an arm out to stop him.

"The AST is going to show up at any minute," Kotaro said with serious tone. "Spirit or not, I will not allow any harms come to a child. That girl doesn't seem to be the type to harm a civilian."

"But Kota, you can't seal a Spirit-" Before Shido could finished, Kotaro grabs Shido by his shirt and looks into his eyes.

"Whether I have Spirit sealing power or not, it's job of those who have strength to protect those who couldn't fight for themselves." Kotaro said before leaving remove Shido's hand from his arm.

"Kota…" Shido looks surprised as he watches his friend walking out of the room.

"Without hesitation… how interesting," Kotori mused. "All members immediately prepare for a level one capture!"

"Roger!" The lower crew yelled enthusiastically, and immediately began to prepare their console.

_To protect those who couldn't fight for themselves…_ Shido thought before shaking his head. He then turns his attention to his sister.

"Kotori, are you sure that Kota will be alright?" Shido asked.

"He could handle the AST…" Kotori said. "It might be best to let him handle the situation since he seem quite familiar with the Hermit."

"But how does he know her?" Shido asked confused.

Before either Itsuka siblings could continue their conversation when they heard an alarm.

"The AST on the move." Kotori remarked.

Shido and others returned their attention to the screen.

"They are commencing fire."

Shido watch the screen where smoke swirled around the place where the girl known as Spirit was. Missile or some sort of explosive was launched at her from above.

Attacking from above were women in heavy mechanical armor was floating around. The Anti-Spirit Team, in short, the AST.

"Look out!" Shido yelled futilely.

The Spirit jumped out of the smoke and leapt into the sky. The AST members immediately responded and pursued the Hermit all at once.

"They… doing something like that… to a young girl…" Shido said angrily, with his eyes opened wide, and the back of his teeth grinding furiously. He just barely held himself from slamming his fist down on the console.

"You say that, after all this time?" Kotori said, amused at her brother's antics. "Did you not learn anything when this sort of situation happened to Tohka? The AST does not care about appearance that the Spirit takes. The only thing that matters to them is that they follow their duty to protect this world. They would reject any dangerous existence to achieve that end."

"Even so…" Shido tried to reply.

* * *

Kotaro soon lands on top of building in Main Street as he looks around for Yoshinon.

Leaping from the smoke was Yoshinon, and the AST surrounding her immediately reacted, and fired their weapons.

"Hang on, Yoshinon…" Kotaro muttered before pulling out his Sengoku Driver and yellow belt attached to his waist.

He starts running before taking out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

Suddenly a zipper portal opens above him as the Orange Arms appeared above him.

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

The Orange Arms dropped on his head before his body morph into his blue bodysuit and the Orange Arms form his armor as Gaim.

He leap from a great distance before jumping on the back of AST soldier who was firing her rifle at Yoshinon. The AST soldier let out a yelp before Gaim smacked her side of neck with Daidaimaru's hilt as this forced her to laughing no-stop.

Gaim soon make the AST soldier turns her firing at her own comrades than the Spirit. Some of them got struck down by the bullets hits them in the vital spots when their attention focused on the Spirits, but Ryoko and Origami dodges the shots.

"What the heck!?" Ryoko demands angrily.

Origami spotted Gaim on the back of AST member. "That… The same Spirit…" She gritting her teeth angry.

The white hair girl soon charges at Gaim with the attempt to kill him, but Gaim soon stabbed the AST soldier's jetpack before leaping from the air. This causes the AST soldier losing control of her flying before crashing into Origami and created an explosion in the air.

Gaim soon lands on the ground and looks up at his works.

"That was so worth it…" Gaim comment. But he knows it won't be enough to take down the AST due to what he learns from Kotori.

"_Kota, the Spirit is hiding the mall now._" Kotori informed him as Gaim paid his attention to the abandon mall now.

"Alright," Gaim said as he heads into the abandon mall now.

* * *

(Back on Fraxinus)

"Seriously, Tobiichi still call Kota a Spirit?" Shido deadpanned.

"Well, I have to admit but she quite stupid." Kotori remarked. "But what he did is really bold."

"Indeed, it's quite a strategy." Kyouhei report, watching Gaim hijacking an AST soldier to attack her own teammates and caused them injuries.

* * *

Gaim walks alone through the abandoned mall. It's a good thing that the AST couldn't followed him into the building because of their weapons.

The AST's main weapon, CR-unit was unsuitable for indoor combat.

And naturally, there might be a chance that they would destroy the building to smoke out the Spirit like that time they did to Tohka. But, for the time being, they should be waiting for the Spirit to come out from the building on its' own.

"Yoshinon, are you here?" Gaim asked, looking around for the blue hair preteen with white bunny puppet now.

"_So, Onii-chan,_" a voice spoke from his behind. "_You're the one that come here to save Yoshinon, right?_"

Gaim soon turns around slowly and saw Yoshinon. She currently floating upside down before Gaim's presence.

"Yoshinon?" Gaim asked. The girl looks surprise. "Don't worry, it's me, do you remember?" he asked before reverts back to his original form.

Suddenly, the girl's body that was upside down, flipped around in mid-air— righting herself, before landing on the ground and stood there.

"_Wait, I remember you,_" The white puppet stated, rubbing his hands together. That was some serious skill, to be able to control a puppet with only one hand. "_You're that guy helped Yoshinon when Yoshinon was in trouble!_"

This made Kotaro smile a little. "That is correct, Yoshinon."

"_Yes, I am Yoshinon! It's my name! It's cute, right?_"

"Yes, it's very cute," Kotaro nodded.

"_So what is Onii-chan's name?_" Yoshinon asked curiously.

"Me?" Kotaro repeated, pointing at himself. "It's Kazuraba. Kazuraba Kotaro."

"_So it's Kotaro-kun…_" Yoshinon nodded, placing a hand on its chin. "It's a cool name, but not as cool as Yoshinon's."

"Well, I can't help it if isn't cool as yours, Yoshinon." Kotaro chuckled.

"_You truly are amazing, Kotaro-kun!_" The puppet declared, opening its hand in an exaggerated gesture. "_Remembering my name, as well as making clever conversation!_"

"I'm not really that great." Kotaro admit, nervously.

"_But you are. You're pretty strong though, to be able to fend off the ones who were attacking us like that,_" Yoshinon said. "_There is a chance you might be a super hero!_"

"Well… I only have been like this for few weeks." Kotaro explained.

"_So Kotaro-kun, why did you come here today?_" Yoshinon asked.

"I was worried if you get into accident or something after seeing them trying to hurt you." Kotaro explained.

* * *

(Underground shelter)

The rest of Raizen High students and staffs were waiting until the Spacequake is over.

"Do you really think it's all that dangerous outside?" Tohka asked.

"There is no telling with Spacequake! It's better to be safe than sorry." Tamae said.

"Spacequake?" Tohka asked, looking confused.

"Wait, you don't know what a Spacequake is?" Rinne asked surprised. Tohka didn't knows that she could causes a Spacequake even though she is a Spirit.

Tohka shakes her head. "Is it dangerous?" She asked to Rinne.

"Well…" Rinne isn't sure how to explain it. "They're massive energy quake happened a lot. The first one destroyed a lot of people."

"Rinne, but why did Kota and Shido have to go out there? When it's dangerous?" Tohka asked.

"Well… I think it might be something important. But I am sure they will come back… wait, Tohka!" Rinne said, franticly looking for the violet hair girl.

"Is there something wrong, Rinne?" Mihashi asked.

"Tohka went missing!" Rinne said.

"You don't think that he went look for them?" Mihashi asked. Rinne nodded.

"I'm going to call Kota first." Rinne said before getting her phone.

* * *

(With Kotaro)

Kotaro was watching Yoshinon climb up on top of a jungle gym, balancing herself on the bar.

"_Hey Kotaro! Look at me! Am I the coolest or the coolest ever!?_" Yoshinon said.

"Yes," Kotaro agreed. "But isn't dangerous?" he asked with concerned.

The jungle gym was designed for indoor use and for children. Even if it wasn't that big, she might hurt herself if she were to fall from the top.

"_It's fine!_" Yoshinon disagreed. "_Kotaro-kun will save Yoshinon anyway, won't you?_"

_She puts a lot of trust in me…_ Kotaro thought.

Suddenly Yoshinon fell off the bars, in which Kotaro dashed over, leaping onto the ground and catching the little girl. This causes both of them to collapse on the ground as Yoshinon accident kiss Kotaro on the lips just now.

This causes a little blush appears on Kotaro's face and he felt something really strange in his stomach. It felt like something pulsing within him.

_What in the world was that?_ Kotaro thought confused.

"_Ouch…_" Yoshinon complained. "_Sorry about that, Kotaro-kun. I was careless._"

"It's fine." Kotaro shook his head. "Are you okay?"

"_Yoshinon will be fine,_" Yoshinon nodded. "_Isn't this the third time you helped Yoshinon?_"

"It is, isn't it?"

"_Yoshinon is thankful for help her and all,_" Yoshinon informed. "_But why did you continue to help her?_"

"Is there something wrong with it?" Kotaro asked, confused. The question honestly confused him.

"_Yoshinon means, that you didn't have to help her,_" Yoshinon explained. "_Kotaro-kun could have just let Yoshinon get hurt, and no one would have blamed you. So Yoshinon honestly want to know – why did you help her?_" the white puppy asked.

"Isn't it obvious why I helped you again?" Kotaro began. "I want to be your friend, Yoshinon." He answered.

"_You want to be Yoshinon's friend…?_" The puppet asked, adopting an exaggerated expression of shock.

"Yes," Kotaro nodded, "You mention that you don't had no one to care about what happened to you, right? I'm going to help because I want to be your friend, Yoshinon." He said to directly at the young girl than the white puppet.

Before Yoshinon could response, they heard Kotaro's phone rang immediately and Kotaro have to pick it up now.

"Hold on- Rin, what is- Are you serious!?" Kotaro asked with a shocked looking. "Tohka disappeared from the shelter?!" he exclaimed.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

This causes Kotori and Shido to looks shock after hearing Kotaro's voice through the mini cameras now.

"Say what!?" Shido asked in shocked. "Tohka left the shelter on her own!?"

"This is unexpected event. Hurry and searching for Tohka now!" Kotori said.

"Commander, Tohka is already close to where Kotaro and the Hermit…!"

* * *

After Kotaro close his phone and looks at Yoshinon who seem confused about the situation.

"_Who was that?_" Yoshinon asked confused.

"A friend of mine, apparently Tohka went missing-"

"There you are, Kota!" A familiar shout.

Kotaro and Yoshinon turn around to see Tohka ran to them immediately as she huffing for more air now.

"Tohka, what are you doing here?" Kotaro asked.

"Do you know where Shido is?" Tohka asked before noticing Yoshinon. "And who is this?"

"This is Yoshinon." Kotaro said.

"So you ditched the shelter… to make out with this girl?" Tohka asked confused. This causes Kotaro's face turns faint red.

"Wait! It's not like that!" Kotaro protested.

"_It seems you just ruined a perfect moment between Yoshinon and Kotaro-kun, tempest lady._" Yoshinon said with a frown.

"My name is Tohka!" Tohka barked. "And what is up with that creepy doll?"

Kotaro sudden feel a chill behind his spine even though Tohka didn't noticed it and see a glooming aura around Yoshinon now.

"Tohka… please stop now." Kotaro said, urging his friend to listen.

"Why are you taking side with this strange girl?" Tohka argued.

"_Who are you calling a creepy doll?_" Yoshinon asked, darkly.

"Don't you noticed she is getting mad now?" Tohka turns to looks and noticed Yoshinon giving a dark aura around her as she moving back slowly.

"Yoshinon, please calm-" Kotaro tries to assured her, but he was interrupted by holes appearing in the wall now.

"_Kota, the AST are attacking again!_" Kotori roared.

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout before slicing his Lockseed with the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Kotaro transformed into Gaim again before pushing Tohka into the bedding department. But bullets didn't bother Gaim much as he try to reach out for Yoshinon who seem to be shaking in fear.

"Yoshinon!" Gaim shout as he try to reach for the young girl…

"**ZAKIEL!**" Yoshinon yelled out, summoning a giant demonic snow rabbit from the ground. She hopped onto the demonic rabbit as the bullets kept flying from the outside wall, as the AST used mini-guns to fire from outside and into the store. The demonic rabbit roared and a white mist spread out from its mouth, coating everything around in ice. Gaim yelled in pain as the frozen wind assaulted his armor, sending him back while shivering.

"_Kota, get yourself and Tohka out of there! She is going to release her Angel!_" Kotori ordered.

"But I can't just leave her…" Gaim said, struggling to get himself up despite how cold it was.

"_Your armor can't handle against the full might of Spirit's Angel! You will die if you try to get close to her now._" Kotori said as this caused Gaim to stop.

Gaim watched helpless as Yoshinon and Zakiel began to move. Zakiel made its way outside before running away from the AST once more, trying to get away.

"Damn it…" Gaim said, slamming his fist to the frozen ground.

_Isn't there anything I can do to save her?_ Gaim thought frustration.

"Grrr….!" Gaim growled.

Soon Shido arrived in the mall as he saw Tohka and Gaim.

"Tohka! Kota! Are you two alright?" Shido asked.

Gaim didn't say anything as he continued stares from afar where Yoshinon flee.

* * *

(Kazuraba resident)

It's been two day gone by, Kotaro is too distract by the thoughts about Yoshinon as he is busying himself with the homework assignments before hearing the front door rang.

"Who is it?" Kotaro asked. He hope it wasn't Shido or Tohka since he didn't feel like seeing them right now.

"Kota, it's me." Rinne said. "Is it okay if I come in?" she requested.

"Alright, Rin." Kotaro answered.

Rinne let herself into Kotaro's apartment due to the extra key given to her by Kotaro and she noticed Kotaro is distracting himself with homework now.

"Kota, is there something wrong?" Rinne asked.

"I'm definitely fine." Kotaro answered before looking down at his papers. "I'm almost completed with my homework." He added.

"Is there something bother you when you gone out to your job?" Rinne asked with worried tone.

Kotaro looks away from Rinne and trying to focus on his homework. "I-It's nothing, Rin."

"Kota, can you please talk me about it?" Rinne asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Kotaro looks back at his childhood friend and their eyes met.

"Rin, are you sure that you want to be involved?" Kotaro asked.

Rinne nodded.

"You see the Spirit is detected today… I know her." Kotaro said.

(One story later)

"They were even harm one looks like a child?" Rinne asked shocked. Kotaro nodded.

"Yeah," he answered. "Yoshinon… she doesn't have anyone else and they try to kill her for what she is. But I…" he clenched his fist in frustration. "I couldn't help her."

"Kota…" Rinne replied sadly.

"I try to look for another way to rescue the Spirits beside relied on Shido… Because of me, she could be hurt or worse!?" Kotaro shout as he slammed his fist down on the table.

Suddenly Rinne come up behind Kotaro and hugged him from behind.

"It's okay Kota…" Rinne said. "I know this might be difficult, but you aren't alone."

Kotaro took a few deep breathes before he finally calmer down. Rinne's presence keep him calm. "Thank you, Rin. I don't know what I can do without you." Kotaro said softly.

"You're welcoming." Rinne smile a bit.

"If only I know Yoshinon is alright or not…" Kotaro muttered.

Suddenly Kotaro's phone rang and he picks it up immediately.

"Mihashi, what's wrong?" Kotaro asked.

"_Kotaro, you need to come over my place!_"

"What's wrong?" Kotaro asked with growing concern.

"_I came across someone… but I rather have you come over and see her._" This causes Kotaro's eyes wide immediately and hurry to get his jacket.

"Kota, what's wrong?" Rinne asked.

"If I know Mihashi, it something really important." Kotaro said. "Do you want to come with me?"

Rinne nodded. "Of course."

They soon left the apartment as they hurry on their way to their friend's house.

* * *

(Itsuka resident)

Tohka looks down at her food prepared by Shido. But she couldn't feel any urge of eating the delicious cooking made by him.

"Tohka, why haven't you touched your food yet?" Shido asked.

"Hey Shido…" Tohka said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think Kota still upset with me?" Tohka asked bitter.

"Well… what you did is kind of reckless, Tohka." Shido said. "How come you don't know when you enter this world, it considered a Spacequake?"

"I-I…" Tohka looks embarrassed. "I didn't know." She admit.

"But why did Kota have to go out there when is consider dangerous?" Tohka asked.

"It's kinda of the job Kotori hired him for." Shido said.

"But why him?" Tohka asked.

"You should ask that question to Kotori." Shido replied.

* * *

(Izuruno resident)

Mihashi soon went to the door and he saw Kotaro and Rinne in the front door.

"Hey guys." Mihashi greeted.

"What is so important to call me over?" Kotaro asked.

"You better come inside and you will know." Mihashi said as he led the two friends into the house.

They soon follows up Mihashi to the living room and Kotaro's eyes wide to the unconscious figure resting on the couch.

"Yoshinon!" Kotaro said, hurry to the blue hair girl's side. The blue hair girl didn't response as she hasn't awaken yet and still resting with her white puppet in her hand.

"I take it that you know her?" Mihashi asked.

Kotaro turns back to look at his childhood friend. "How did you find her?" he asked.

"I was walking from the kendo club and stumbled across her on the street unconscious. I couldn't leave her there. Fortunately, my folks aren't around." Mihashi explains. "I take it that she is similar to Tohka?"

Kotaro nodded.

"Can you tell me what going on?" Mihashi asked. Kotaro takes a deep breath before retelling his encounter with Yoshinon.

(One story later)

"I see… so they're relentless to kill them." Mihashi noted.

Rinne approaches Yoshinon and touched her unconscious face. "She looks almost like Kotori's age…" Rinne said sadly. "But how can they be this cruel?" she asked.

"There is one thing I don't get is why she didn't fight back?" Mihashi asked.

Suddenly the blue hair Spirit starts to stiring a little before opened her eyes and saw them. Her eyes wide in fear until she notices Kotaro approach her slowly.

"Yoshinon, hold on!" Kotaro said calm. "We aren't going to hurt you okay."

"I-I'm…" The blue hair girl spoke, surprising Kotaro a little. "I'm not…"

She isn't what?

"I'm... not Yoshinon…" The blue hair girl whispered hesitating. "I'm… Yoshino… Yoshinon is… my friend…"

"You are Yoshino?" Kotaro asked before smiling. "It's a nice name."

"_You managed to get Yoshino to talk, Kotaro-kun!_" Yoshinon declared energetically, a comical smile on its face. "_Did you hear him Yoshino? He said you'll be your friend!_"

"Yoshino, are you hurt anywhere?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino shook her head side to side. Suddenly her stomach to grumbled loudly.

"Mihashi, can we used your kitchen?" Kotaro asked.

"Sure."

"Can I helped out as well?" Rinne offered as she accompanied Mihashi to the kitchen now.

It wasn't long until they came back with plates of foods to the living room table as everyone start eating now. Yoshino looks curious at the food before taking some bites and her eyes wide before stars eating the food right now.

Yoshino must have been quite hungry, as she began to open her mouth as wide as she can, and started to eat the food.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

"Hey Kotori, did you find the Spirit yet?" Shido asked.

"Unfortunately, there haven't any sight of her." Kotori said, looking at her older brother. "But I discovered exactly how Kota came across the Hermit."

"Really?" Shido looks interesting before a video appear on the screen in front of them.

They soon watch a clip of Gaim fighting against the Inves but he is unaware of a certain blue hair Spirit is watching him with confused expression from a nearby wall before seeing Kotaro ran off in a hurry.

"When was this?" Shido asked.

"A few days ago." Kotori said. "Though we didn't notice her earlier."

* * *

Kotaro soon looks at Yoshino after finished her foods.

"Yoshino, is it okay if I asks you some questions?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino tilted her head in curiosity while Mihashi and Rinne were watching the interactions between the two.

"So…" Kotaro began. "Even when you are attack by the AST – those girls in metal suits from earlier- you don't retaliate at all. Why?"

Yoshino, hearing the question, looked down, and grabbed the cuffs of her dress.

"I…hate painful things." Yoshino admitted, in a small and weak voice that was hard to hear. "I also hate…scary things. Surely, those people too…whether its pain, or scary things, I think they…don't want it too. That's why, I…"

"Yoshino…"

"It's because I am… weak… and a coward. If I am alone, I am useless. I am… scared of being hurt, when I can't, do anything… the inside of my head… will go crazy…, that's why, I might… do bad things to everyone…" Yoshino continued.

Halfway through, it became a teary voice.

"That's why…Yoshinon…is my, hero… when Yoshinon is… with me, even, if I get scared… he would sayit's okay. And, thenit will really turn out okay. That's why… that's why-" Whilst Yoshino was explaining, Kotaro walked around to the side of the table that Yoshino was sitting at. He kneeled down and rubbed her head, interrupting her mid-sentence.

"It'll be fine," Kotaro said, continued to rub the girl's hair. "If someone else come to attack you again, I will make them leave and protect you. I will be… your hero."

"You will… be my hero?" Yoshino asked, sucking in more snot.

If the AST thinks killing a innocent Spirit like Yoshino is justice, they will have another thing coming for them. Kotaro will not accept this being call justice. It's down right inhumane.

Not attacking the AST by her own free will- such an amount of self-restraint was not a thing that someone who is weak can do.

Yoshino stared at Kotaro in wonder. Her eyes soon sobbing now before hugging him now.

"Thank… you…" Yoshino said, between tears. "Thank… you… very… much…"

Kotaro continued patting the young girl's back gentle.

Mihashi smiled at the scene before they heard a familiar siren through the air right now.

"Kotaro, they seem to be looking for her." Mihashi said with a serious tone.

Kotaro got up and have a serious look before heading for the front door.

"Kota, where are you going?" Rinne asked curious.

"I'm going to prove my promise." Kotaro said. "For Yoshino's sake…"

"Are you sure?" Rinne asked. Kotaro nodded.

"Rin, I need you to stay with Yoshino, if that is okay with you?" Kotaro asked.

Rinne looks at Yoshino who looks back at her before she nodded to her friend.

"Just make sure you come back." Rinne said.

"Yoshino, I will make sure nothing bad happened to you." Kotaro assured.

"O-Okay." Yoshino nodded nervously.

Mihashi soon went up to his friend.

"Kotaro, as your friend, I will not let you go out there reckless." Mihashi began. "Because I am going with you. If there is another path in dealing with the Spirits, then I want to believe it as well."

The two childhood friends look at each other before they nodded.

They takes out their Drivers before belts attached to their waists before they take out their respective Lockseed.

"**MELON!**"

"**ORANGE!**"

"Henshin!" Kotaro/ Mihashi shout at the same time.

Suddenly two Zipper portals opened above them as Melon Arms and Orange Arms emerged from their respective portals. They soon locked their Lockseeds into the Drivers and using the Cutting Blades.

"**SOIYA!**"

Their Arms land on their shoulders before their bodysuits were form.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

They soon transform into Zangetsu and Gaim.

"If we're going to fight them, we need to take them out of the sky first." Zangetsu said to his friend.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotori is having her crew searching for the Hermit after the AST is deployed to the area.

"Commander, something is flying toward the AST now!"

Suddenly the Itsuka siblings' eyes couldn't be wide as they saw Gaim on what looks like a hoverbike model after a dandlion.

"Is he out of his mind!?" Kotori exclaimed with a disbelief look.

Gaim drove his hoverbike and dodging the incoming missiles before shooting energy beams at them. The beams hit some of their jetpacks before causing them tumbling to the ground below them as he went flying passing them.

Before the rest of AST soldiers could pursued after the flying samurai theme Riders…

"**MELON SPARKING!**"

Holographic melons along a green glowing disk like shield send flying at the AST while they were focused on Gaim. The Melons then exploded on their jetpacks before causing them to fall to the ground.

"What in the world was that?" Shido asked as he looks shock at the scene.

Out of nowhere is none other than Zangetsu as he rode on a similar hoverbike like Gaim before he regains his Melon Defender.

"That is the same guy from before!" Shido said.

"He appeared again…" Kotori said.

* * *

The suits wore by the AST soldiers make them durable even after falling from the sky after the Riders destroyed their jetpacks.

"What the hell was that!?" Ryoko demands angrily.

"We're not going to let you have the advantage of air." A voice said.

Suddenly she turns around to see Gaim and Zangetsu approached them.

"Spirits…" Origami said, gritting her teeth.

"We're not Spirits, we're Kamen Riders." Zangetsu said in a stoic tone.

"We don't like your mistreatment toward the Spirits especially trying to kill them." Gaim said, brought out his Daidaimaru and pointed at them. "If this is what the government call justice, I will call it fucking bullshit!"

This causes some tick marks appeared on the AST soldiers' heads after hearing those words.

"There only two of you! We outnumbered you!" Ryoko stated serious.

"Is that so? Having more soldiers making you think that you can truly win?" A new voice asked.

Gaim and Zangetsu turns around as they saw Souji walking toward them.

"A civilian?"

"You… what are you doing here?" Gaim recognized the guy from the other day. "You should-"

"I am not a weakling as you think, Gaim. I have always did want to meet you personal, but I will lend you a hand." Souji replied as he took out a Sengoku Driver from his jacket pocket. His indicator showed an armored helmet with a red faceplate surrounded with a white faceguard. It eyepiece had white grills, and was rainbow colored.

"That's-!" Gaim recognized.

Souji placed his Driver on his waist and the yellow belt formed. He pulled out the Banana Lockseed and opened it.

"Henshin!" Souji said.

"**BANANA!**"

A zipper portal opened above his head and out of it came a giant metallic banana. Everyone, even Gaim and Zangetsu looks shock by this event. Souji twirled it around in his fingers before placing the Lockseed in his Driver and locking it in with the other.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music started playing was different from Gaim's or Zangetsu's. It was the sound of trumpets playing with trotting horses in the background.

Souji then cut the Lockseed with the knife-shaped lever.

"**COME ON!**"

The banana then dropped on his shoulders, concealing the head. From the contact, a new suit of armor formed over his body. The torso was covered in white quilted armor while the rest of his body was clad in a crimson bodysuit with silver armguards and leg guards.

"**BANANA ARMS!**"

Everyone was surprised as the transformed Souji walked up to join Gaim and Zangetsu's side.

"BANANA?! BANA-BANANA?!"

"I am Baron!" Souji declared before his head was covered in the same helmet which decorated his belt before a set of banana-like horns attached to a smooth silver helmet attached to it, turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The banana then lets out a splash of pale yellow power before it began unfolding. Either side of the banana folded down to attach to his shoulders while the sides folded onto his chest and back, the chest pieces appearing like gold sections of pectorals and abs', lined with black. This was Kamen Rider Baron Banana Arms.

"**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

In a flash, his hand was then occupied by a pale yellow spear with a black handle and the guard was golden and split into three parts like the peels of a banana.

"After all…" Baron said, points his Banaspear at the AST soldiers. "I am going to be the one ending the existence known as AST."

"Time to show we are serious," Zangetsu said, withdrew his Musou Saber.

The three Riders soon ready in their position as the AST soldiers charge at them. Gaim blocks the lightsabers from two AST soldiers before pushing them back. Gaim charges forward as he slashes them with his blades as he send them flying backward.

Gaim soon taking out his Ichigo Lockseed.

"**ICHIGO!**"

Suddenly an zipper portal opens above Gaim and a large metallic strawberry appears above him now. Gaim replaced his Orange Lockseed with Ichigo Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA!**"

Gaim's Orange Arms disappeared and the giant strawberry dropped on Gaim's head before morphing into his new armor.

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

The bottom of the strawberry opened before it landed on him, allowing the tip to become a right shoulder pad. The rest of the strawberry disassembled. The top folded down the left side underneath before becoming another should pad. The front and a hidden portion inside of the Arms folded together to become a red triangular chest plate. The remaining pieces folded into his back with a red/pink splash of energy. Gaim's new helmet was red studded with a green top and his visor resembled a slice of a strawberry. Appearing in his hands, a pair of large throwing knives decorated with strawberries on the hilts, Ichigo Kunai. This was Kamen Rider Gaim Ichigo Arms.

Gaim soon saw more AST soldiers chasing at him, but Gaim response by throwing the kunai at them as they blow up in front of their faces now. He soon takes more Ichigo Kunai from his back as he continued throwing at several more AST soldiers.

Zangetsu using Acceleration, moving at the speed of light as he slashes several AST soldiers and went pass them like a phantom. Not only there wounds appeared on the AST soldiers, but their armors shatter completed as they left in their birthday suits.

"AAAHHHH!" The soldiers screamed at their nude states.

Zangetsu soon brought up his Melon Defender and blocks an attack from Origami's sword.

"Who the hell are you!?" Origami demands.

But Zangetsu didn't response as he and Origami fights at even speed. When Origami gonna to pulled out another sword, Zangetsu brought up his Melon Defender and bashed the white hair AST in the head hard to knocked her complete to the ground.

The white armor rider saw some of AST soldiers were trying to shoot him with their bazooka, but Zangetsu using his Cutting Blade once.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu soon leaps into the air and deflects the incoming missiles with a green cyclone as he moved few feet back.

Baron charged forward as he clashed with Ryoko who brought up her sword in time.

"Spirits are nothing more than monsters! Why are you siding with them?" The AST captain demanded.

"For having power to inflicts on the weak and hunting Spirits." Baron said. "You sell your soul for power and become nothing more than hounds!"

"What-" Ryoko soon got slashed by Baron before she could finished her sentence and send flying backward.

Another AST charges at Baron with a beam sword with the attempt to kill him. But Baron grabbed the beam sword his bare hand and tossed the AST soldier to her comrades.

Baron soon got his hand to the Cutting Blade of his Driver and pushed it down once.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

He brought his Banaspear back which began to glow with energy before she thrust forward with it. From the tip, a spear of yellow power shaped in the form of a banana's tip extended forward.

However, before the attack could hit, the spear hits an invisible wall, and dispersed into nothingness.

"Damn it." Baron cursed.

"A Terrority…" Gaim learns about the suit of AST produce a Territory that makes the impossible possible. It is an annoying defence that uses the mind of the user as a power source.

So there were only two options to deal with it; attempt to overpower the Territory… or attack the mind of the Wiring Suit's user.

"Guys, I am going to make an opening for you two to attack." Gaim said with a serious tone.

"What exactly are you planning?" Zangetsu asked.

"Overload their shields." Gaim said before getting his Ichigo Lockseed off from his Driver.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

Gaim then placed his Lockseed into his Musou Saber.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Don't screw it up…" Baron said before using his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON!**"

Zangetsu did the same and using his Cutting Blade as well.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**1-0-0-0! ICHGO CHARGE!**"

Gaim's Musou Saber suddenly glowing as he slashed the air and conjured a giant strawberry made of energy. The large strawberry appears above the AST soldiers and sent hundreds of Ichigo Kunai raining down on them. The strikes hit multiple times on the barrier and causing the barrier starts to creaking from the incoming attacks.

It wasn't until the barrier blown up as Zangetsu and Baron charged forward at the AST soldiers at the same time.

"**MELON AU LAIT!**"

Zangetsu's Musou Saber and Melon Defender glowed brightly before he spun around while a hologram of a musk melon encased him as the musk melon twister sends the AST soldiers flying backward.

"**BANANA AU LAIT!**"

Yellow energy pooled on the Banaspsear as Baron got into his stance with one hand swept over the length of his Arms weapon.

"Take this!" Baron then thrust his spear forward as it shot a yellow energy discharge at the AST soldiers in the shape of banana and caused them to exploded.

This causes the AST soldiers to send flying across the street as they become sperk in a distant.

"Hopefully, they better not come back." Gaim said, resting his Musou Saber against his shoulder.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

"Commander… it seems the AST are retreated." Mikimoto said. "It looks like they got several wounded from the attacks and forced to escape."

"Was it necessary for them to blow up their wiring suits?" Shido asked, trying to covered his eyes and blushing.

"But why are you still peeking?" Kotori teasing asked. This causes Shido to turns away from Kotori's stares now.

"But they drives away the AST soldiers is shocking part." Shido said.

"We might have to rewrite the reports," Kotori groaned.

"But what about the Spirit?" Shido asked.

* * *

Gaim soon noticed Rinne and Yoshino come toward them.

"Kota…" Rinne said. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm just a bit tired…" Gaim said before looking at Yoshino. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. T-Thank you… very much…" Yoshino said shyly before bowing. "For saving me…"

"No problem... But if only I can done more for you." Gaim said to Yoshino soft. He really hate the fact that he doesn't have the power to seal Spirit power.

Yoshino approached Gaim slowly and hugged him.

"No, you done a lot for me." Yoshino said with a smile.

Gaim and Yoshino's surrounding changed into as they standing in a strange meadow.

"Where are we?" Gaim asked confused.

"_Do you wish to save this girl?_" a female voice asked.

Gaim turns around and he couldn't believed as his eyes wide in shock at the figure before them.

"You…"

The blonde hair woman in white dress approached them. The very same woman who he saw in his dream involved Riders fighting against each other.

"_Do you wish to save this girl?_" The blonde woman asked.

"I do." Gaim answered.

"_Why?_"

"Because I will protect her no matter what!" Gaim said with resolved.

There was a tense silence between him and the blonde hair woman. Gaim soon took a breath as he forced his temper down. Then he addressed to the blonde hair woman, "Yoshino is lonely and have no one to be there to support her or conform her. I know the way to save Spirit to seal Spirit's power through a kiss, but I don't want to relied on that way." Gaim said.

The blonde hair woman walk toward Gaim before Kotaro noticed his armor suddenly disappear then looks back at the blond hair woman as she kiss him on the lips. This causes Kotaro to blushed hard since this being the second time kiss, but this time by the mystery girl.

"W-Why did you do that…" Kotaro stuttered.

"_You have obtain an alternative possiblitiy…_" The blonde hair woman said, pointed to Kotaro's hand.

Kotaro then noticed the woman pointed something at his hand, decided to take a look at it and revealed to be a white Lockseed. "What is this?"

"_The key to your solution… but you need her complete trust._" The blonde woman explains.

Kotaro then looks at Yoshino who looks up at him. "Yoshino… do you trust me?" He asked, showing the blank Lockseed.

"Yes… I do." Yoshino nodded constent.

Yoshino looks at the Lockseed before puts her palm over it. Suddenly there is a warm feeling passed the Spirit and Rider as the blank Lockseed starts to glow with colorful lights. It wasn't long until the colorless Lockseed turns green with the head of Zadkiel appeared in on it.

Yoshino's Spirit Dress vanished and left her in a small simple white dress as the young girl looks surprised.

"This is…" Kotaro said.

"_This is the alternative path, a new path._" The blonde hair woman continued. "_You have earned the right to take it… all possibilities must have an equivalent outcome._" She added.

Kotaro looks at the blonde hair woman with a surprised expression.

"But why did you-" Kotaro try to ask but the blonde hair woman interrupted him.

"_I can tell you that you must follow the path you believed in. But never give up hope till the end._" The blonde woman said, before turning away as she begins to disappeared now.

_Who is she?_ Kotaro thought confused before he and Yoshino weren't longer in the meadow but the place where they originally started.

"Kota, what happened to Yoshino?" Rinne asked, looking confused at Yoshino's current state.

"I think I find another path." Kotaro said, showing the Zakiel Lockseed.

"Did you kiss her…?" Zangetsu asked.

Rinne feel a hint of angry if she hears her childhood friend kiss someone.

"Of course not. I find another path." Kotaro said. But he didn't mention that a blonde hair woman taken his first kiss or it will create an awkard situation. This shut down Rinne's angry when she heard the fact.

"How is that possible?" Baron made his presence known to others.

"He unlocked an alternative solution to Sealing Spirits' power." Baron said. "Now, there is a bond form between you and the Spirit now. But it only works for Riders."

Mihashi and Rinne looks at Kotaro in surprised. Their friend just find another solution to deal with the Spirits.

"How did you know-" Kotaro said before he stop immediately with realization. "No way… you too?"

"What do you think? You aren't the only one with the ability to seal Spirits." Baron said.

"Why did you help us?" Rinne asked confused.

"I'm only here to repaid a favor." Baron said.

"What favor?" Mihashi asked.

Baron sighed. "You helped my siblings out in the forest and I came to repaid the favor." He said.

"Siblings… then you are… Tsuki and Taiyo's brother?" Rinne asked in realization. Both Kotaro and Mihashi look at Baron with an shocking expression.

Baron nodded before returns to his original form.

"Now it looks like my business here is done. I must be on my way." Souji said before leaving now.

"Hey wait!" Kotaro called after him. "I never got your name!"

"Well, we haven't crossed swords yet but you and your friend showed guts to take on the AST," Souji replied. "I guess you earned it. The name is Souji Kumon. Remember that because I'm the Rider who's going to be surpassing all of the Riders, Gaim."

"The name is Kotaro Kazuraba!" Kotaro called back. "Just try it!"

"Kazuraba? Very well." Souji said. "See you late, Kazuraba."

"It looks like he seeing us as rivals." Mihashi said.

"But he seem nice enough to help us." Rinne said pleased. Especially finding another way to helped the Spirits.

"No way…" a shocking voice said.

Kotaro, Mihashi, and Rinne turn around to see a surprising Shido.

"Hey Shido." Kotaro greeted in a casual tone.

"Kota! How much did they know about all of this?" Shido asked.

"I told them the whole thing." Kotaro answered. "Especially you try to asks Okamine-sensei out." He added with a teasing grin.

Shido suddenly felt a dreadful feeling and looks at Rinne with glowing menacing aura. This causes the blue hair teen to sweat nervously.

"Now that remind me something…" Rinne said with a creepy smile. "Shido, you could just simple refuse it. But I want to know if you have any regrets in hurting our teacher's feeling or not."

"Wait… Rinne- I can explain!" Shido said, waving his hands while moving back.

"But why are you moving back, Shido?" Rinne asked as she advance on him right now.

Suddenly the two starts ran around in a cartoon fashion now.

_Knowing this is going to happened…_ Kotaro thought to himself.

He felt a tugging on his sleeve and saw Yoshino next to him.

"Yes?" Kotaro asked.

"Umm…" Yoshino soon kissed him on his cheek. This causes Kotaro's face to glow pink right now.

"Yoshino? Why did you-?" Kotaro stuttered, looks surprised.

"I don't know why." Yoshino said, tilting her head to the side a little. "Do you like it?"

"Umm… I don't know what to say." Kotaro response. He suddenly hears a chuckle from Mihashi and glances at the green hair teen.

"What so funny?" Kotaro asked.

"It looks like you gain quite a admire…my friend" Mihashi said.

"Are you considered a Lolicon now?" Shido asked. This causes Kotaro's face turned red.

"I'm not a Lolicon…" Kotaro denial.

"Are you sure?" Mihashi asked.

"Say to the guy who is going to become the next Harem King." Kotaro countered to Shido.

"I-I am… not the… Harem King!" Shido protested.

Kotaro soon countered his fingers, "I don't know about it. You're already have some love interests…. Tohka, Okamine-sensei, and Tobiichi." Kotaro recall.

"K-Kota…" Shido gasped.

"I'm betting the next one is Kotori." He said with a smug look.

"What!? MY SISTER!?" Shido exclaimed. Kotaro nodded.

"There is no way that will happened! I will make sure it doesn't happened!" Shido swore. Unaware to Shido, fate will be trolling him when it comes to his little redhead sister in the future.

* * *

(With Souji)

Souji walking down the street before he meets up with a person who appeared out of the shadow. It was a black hair girl in a dark dress. The a girl who tied her black hair into two ponytails with red ribbons. Her skin was as white and smooth as silk. That neck of her exposed from her collar was so slender it was as though it would break if the slightest bit of strength was applied. The most significant aspect was her bangs. They were abnormally long, almost covering the left side of her face.

"Where have you been, Souji-kun?" The black hair girl asked innocently. "I thought you almost our date."

"Sorry, I got on something important… Kurumi," Souji said.

"By repaying your debt?" Kurumi Toksaki remarked. "How chivalry."

Souji sighed as he and Kurumi walking side by side down the streets now.

"It was a one time only. This lesson will shows Taiyo to not enter that forest again." Souji said with a serious tone.

"I sensed the Hermit being seal by the boy with the other _method_." Kurumi noted.

"But how he doesn't truly know how to use it." Souji said.

"So what do you think of him?" Kurumi asked.

"The Orange shown a lot of spirits and quite bold… but he still understanding his power," Souji said.

Kurumi soon takes Souji's hand looks at her boyfriend with a smile, "We can figured out what we should do about them late… After all, we're on our date." Kurumi said with a smug look as she dragged her boyfriend down the street.

* * *

A few days later…

Kotaro and Rinne were walking together down the street before a familiar face ran towards them as she hopping toward them.

To their surprised, Yoshino stood in front of them. She was wearing a blue dress with a sun hat, and her puppet on her left hand.

"Hey Yoshino and Yoshinon." Kotaro greet.

"How are you?"

"_Ya-Ho, Kotaro-kun, Rinne-san!_" Yoshinon responsed. "_How are you two?_"

"Your examinations are over already?" Kotaro asked.

"_Only the first ones,_" Yoshinon shook its head. "_I have to return next month._"

"I see…" Kotaro nodded in understood. He did takes an examination when they learn about this strange alternative sealing Spirit.

"_When we can, Yoshinon wished to play with you._" Yoshinon said, and swung its hands. "_Anyway, I'll see you late next time!_"

"Is it okay if I come over and play again?" Yoshino asked, timidly.

"Sure," Kotaro said.

"I hope to see you soon as well, Yoshino." Rinne added with a smile.

This causes Yoshino's face brightened up as she lowered her head and then ran away.

* * *

(Unknown building)

A lone man is watching out of his office in the middle of the night. He seems to be looking for something, but no one can't tell what he is thinking.

"It won't be long…" The man said to no one while he is playing with a Lockseed has a black apple on it and the code L.S. DARK on it. "Until the war began."

* * *

**AN: What do you think of this chapter? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	6. Idunn Descend

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

* * *

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch6: Idunn's descend

A pair of Kamikiri Inves were destroying everything in their path when they landed across the street. Both then noticed a young man and approached him. With no further warning, one of them used its antennae to grab the man attempting to flee.

"S-Save me!"

Just when the Inves was about to electrocute him…

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

The Kamikiri Inves turned around to meet Gaim's side kick to the face. The Inves lost its hold on the man and stumbled back. Gaim gripped his Daidaimaru before charging forward at the Inves.

While the two Inves were fighting Gaim, Zangetsu approached the young man and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Zangetsu questioned.

The young man nodded.

"Then get out of here."

"T-Thank you!" The young man said before leaving the area. Zangetsu then turned to Gaim facing against the two Kamikiri Inves. The white Rider then slashed one of them away from Gaim.

"Thanks," Gaim murmured.

As the Riders faced off against the Inves, more Elementary Inves started popping out. The Kamikiri Inves then forced the Riders back with electric shockwaves.

"Can you handle the Kamikiri?" Zangetsu asked.

"I think so," Gaim answered seriously.

"Just finish this quick – there's no telling how many of these will be coming next."

Gaim nodded before charging at the Kamikiri Inves while Zangetsu looked at the Elementary Inves before vanishing into a green blur.

Zangetsu had begun his slaughter in earnest – which was fortunate, as even more Elementary Inves on advancing on him. Zangetsu responded with a thrown Melon Defender to enough vital areas to clear his path.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu soon vanished into a green twister again and sliced through all of his opponents, now completely cleared of all hostiles.

* * *

(With Gaim)

Gaim managed to take down one of the Kamikiri Inves before being tossed around by its partner. Soon Zangetsu appeared and slashed the antennae down. The Kamikiri Inves tried to swat Zangetsu away before he ducked and shot at it alongside Gaim with their Musou Sabers.

The Kamikiri Inves rolled on the ground before firing a fireball at the two. Zangetsu got in front of Gaim and brought out his shield to take the damage for him.

Gaim jumped over Zangetsu's shoulders before slashing the Kamikiri Inves multiple times. The Kamikiri Inves got up and tried to escape, but Gaim placed his Orange Lockseed into his Musou Saber.

"**1-0-0-0!** **ORANGE CHARGE!**"

With that call, Gaim then charged at the Inves and slashed him in half. The Kamikiri Inves groaned before it finally exploded.

Gaim relocked his Lockseed, then looked to a nod from Zangetsu.

"Good job." Zangetsu said. Soon a few people walked up to them.

"Thank you!" They all said. Gaim scratched the back of his helmet while Zangetsu stood unfazed. The man they saved earlier also appeared.

"Thank you, I thought that monster was going to kill me." He said.

"No problem, it's what we're here for!" Gaim smiled behind his helmet.

"Who are you guys?"

"Kamen Rider Gaim." Gaim said.

"Kamen Rider… Zangetsu." Zangetsu said coolly before looking at Gaim. "Gaim, let's leave now."

"Right!" Gaim replied before the two were about to leave.

"Will we see you guys again?" The young man asked.

"As long as someone needs a hand to get out of trouble, we'll be there." Gaim said as he and Zangetsu vanished in blurs of color.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Baron as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; and Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hang firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

(Izuruno residence)

It was a slow weekend as Mihashi read the morning newspapers about the appearance of the Riders and people praising them for their heroic exploits.

"Looks like you're having fun reading about those Riders as well." A female voice mused.

Coming to the dining table was a woman with long light green hair and green eyes in a yellow sweater and long blue skirt. She wore a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on one side. This is Sanae Izuruno.

"Well, they did make this city interesting, Kaa-san." Mihashi said.

"But my favorite one is Zangetsu, he looks quite flashy and heroic in his armor. Wonder if he has a girlfriend yet?" Sanae said, pointing to Zangetsu's image on the paper.

"Well, no one knows…" Mihashi said, partly true.

"But I can't help but notice something familiar about his style…" Sanae drifted off in thought.

Mihashi froze on the spot. He never told either of his parents about his activities as Zangetsu, still fearing what works Mitsuno left before going to his grave.

"Kaa-san? Maybe you're overthinking it?" Mihashi laughed. He hoped to high heaven that his mother would never have to find out about this.

* * *

Rinne left the book store as she looked back to the place she and her friends grew up with. The people of this city were oblivious to what was behind the Spacequakes.

_People still don't know about them, huh…_ Rinne thought walking down the streets.

Then again, the JGSDF's Disaster Reconstruction group did fix up the city from all the Spacequakes in the past - all to cover up the struggles between the AST and Spirits.

But Rinne can't help but worry about her two friends fighting to protect the city on their own. Kotaro joined Ratatoskr to protect Spirits and find the truth of their origins to prevent more tragedies. Mihashi was fighting in Mitsuno's place as Zangetsu to ease the burden left behind by his twin. However, Rinne still hated being in the dark, especially when her friends were out there fighting to protect the world. She closed her palm.

Her thoughts stopped when she saw two familiar twins coming out of the store.

"You two…" Rinne drifted off in surprise.

"Rinne-san?" Tsuki asked with a similar expression.

"You're the Onee-san from that day!" Taiyo recognized. "Where's your boyfriend today?"

Rinne blushed at the implication.

"W-What?"

Tsuki pinched Taiyo's arm in response, the latter yelping at this.

"What was that for?!" Taiyo asked.

"That wasn't polite." Tsuki said, miffed at her twin's bluntness.

"I meant they looked pretty close." Taiyo pointed out in self-defense.

"We aren't like that." Rinne waved it off desperately. "So where are you two going?"

"We're going to another Team Baron's dance off." Tsuki said calmly.

"Team Baron… do you think I can come with you guys?" Rinne asked. She remembered their brother was Team Baron's leader and wondered if she could ask him some questions.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

"But why!?" Kotori asked seriously.

Kotaro shook his head about Kotori putting him through the dating training again.

"I'm not going through the same stupidity you put Shido through, Kotori." Kotaro put his foot down. "Besides, you almost got Shido killed when you were trying to help him with Tohka! You didn't count on Tobiichi being jealous enough to mess things up!" He added.

"It's your fault for not telling us that you found Yoshino on your own!" Kotori argued back. "You should've alert us about her than going through alone!"

"I'd rather not rely on using Shido to save the world, Kotori. Hell, most of your henchmen are complete perverts!" Kotaro shot again. "I can't trust them when it comes to handling Spirits!"

This causes Kotori to huff her cheeks. "Hey! They may be perverts, but they know their stuff!" The redhead countered.

"Do you want to go through the punishment Rin gave you again?" Kotaro raised his eyebrow in irritation.

Kotori paled before she vehemently denied that challenge. "Don't even think about it! If you do, I'll beat you an inch from death!" Kotori argued.

When Kotori regresses to 'completely-dependent-and/or-hanging-off-on-sibling-mode', Rinne takes the opportunity to punish the young Itsuka despite Shido's protests (but Shido backed off to save himself once he saw how Rinne would respond). They never did find out what Rinne did to Kotori after she dragged her to a private room in the Itsuka residence, but Kotori reemerged crying and whimpering like a child.

"Besides, your dating sim games suck like hell!" Kotaro finished with a pointer finger. At this, Kotori finally pushed off of her patience.

"Why?" Kotori shouted indignantly.

"First, you don't give a lot of good choices for the players that are actually realistic. Secondly, the girls aren't attractive enough to a Spirit and you didn't give any of them better personalities." Kotaro listed off.

"You think you know this much because you watched anime?" Kotori asked in suspicion.

"I do. Better than you ever would, at any rate." Kotaro scoffed. "Besides, I think befriending Spirits is much easier than making them fall in love with and kissing you." He said before leaving the office.

"Is that so…?" Kotori asked with a frown. But Kotaro's criticisms about their date simulations were rather valid, which intrigued her. After all, Kotaro did much more than Shido when it came to communicating with Spirits like Yoshino, and it left some sort of impression on Ratatoskr again.

_But what if we made a dating game that gets Kotaro's attention?_ Kotori thought with a mischievous grin.

Kyouhei returns to the main room as he noticed Kotaro left the office and looks at his Commander.

"Commander…?"

* * *

After Kotaro left the commander room, he inhaled deeply as he decided it was better to leave Kotori alone for now. She could try as much as she wanted, but he'd sooner drop dead than go through Shido's mishaps.

Kotaro soon took out the Zadkiel Lockseed and examined it. Now there was another way to seal Spirits - the proof was resting in his hand, after all - but he still didn't understand who the blond woman was. For some reason, he can't activate the Lockseed.

_Is there another reason why Shido has to be the one to save the Spirits? _Kotaro thought in confusion as he continued down the hallway.

He went to Fraxinus' labs and saw Mihashi talking with Reine.

"Hey guys." Kotaro greeted them both.

"Kotaro, you're just in time." Mihashi smiled.

"Did Murasame-sensei find anything about the fruits?" Kotaro voiced his curiosity.

"That's why she called me up here." Mihashi said.

Reine turns her attention to Kotaro and looks at him.

"I did, but all studies of the Helheim fruits have…well, the newest discovery is definitely something we all need to talk about." Reine explained.

"What kind of discovery?" Mihashi asked.

"DNA scans have all shown the same thing – trace amounts of normal fruit and nuts." Reine continued. Her audience blinked at the implications.

"Say what?" Kotaro asked, dumbstruck. "The Helheim fruits are really just super-mutated fruit?"

Reine nodded.

"Well, that does explain the Lockseeds, now that I think about it." Mihashi held his chin in thought.

"So what happens if you eat one?" Kotaro asked.

"It's fortunate we didn't, actually." Reine replied as she got on her computer and brought up a not-so-insignificant file.

The two friends soon saw a video of a scientist giving a white rat sample feed made from Helheim fruit. As soon as the rat ate it, though, familiar vines grew out of it, making a cocoon that then burst into a creature that all three were too familiar with it.

"What the hell!?" The two boys exclaimed as they witnessed the rat's transformation into a miniature Inves.

"Oh, great…that fruit salad I had for breakfast is about to say 'hello'!" Kotaro groaned as his stomach protested what he just saw.

As calmly as she could, Reine went into more detail about what this finding meant. "As you can see, the fruit itself is largely mutagenic in nature – any other lifeform it comes across will be lured to it and then converted into more Helheim organisms."

"Is there any way to turn the affected back?" Kotaro asked.

Reine hesitated before she could answer. "Unfortunately, no. In fact, it might be safe to say that what we're dealing with is far too advanced and unique for any countermeasures aside from just not having the damned things."

"And how do you know this?" Kotaro asked, "There's no way to tell with just lab rats."

Mihashi then narrowed his eyes at Reine once he found the implied answer.

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Mihashi asked.

"It was after you rescued Yoshino - we discovered a zipper portal similar to the ones outside of Tengu City. We sent a scouting party into the Crack to investigate." Reine answered without hesitation.

"Why didn't you tell us this!?" Mihashi demanded bitterly. They went into the forest without telling them about it – a recipe for disaster if there was ever one.

"What happened to the scouts?" Kotaro voiced his worry.

"They went in even after they received your information." Reine paused. "…one of the members got lured into eating a fruit and turned into an Inves." A clip of the man turns into Inves before his comrades captured him in question. "The crew captured him and tried everything to save him. And I do mean everything." Reine cut any objections off coldly.

"This can't be…" Kotaro slumped in depression.

"If only we'd been there. Then this won't have happened." Mihashi said, clenching his fist tightly.

"So what happened to…?" Kotaro started.

"We had no choice but to end him."

"… I see." Kotaro countered with determination. "Then we have to do what we can for those who are still alive, here and now."

"It still won't be easy, Kota – even for the both of us." Mihashi calmed his friend.

"I know. Truth is, I'm still afraid of what'll happen if we actually do have to reach that point...to decide who lives and dies." Kotaro finished morosely.

Mihashi could only help his friend out to clear his head – there was nothing else to be said.

* * *

(With Shido)

Shido glanced at the large apartment complex Origami Tobiichi called home. Reine really could work wonders depending on the situation.

_So this is where Origami lives? _Shido thought.

Shido was definitely curious about how she knew him – he'd never met her before in the past. It felt too similar to what happened to him five years ago during the Great Tengu City Fire. But why didn't she just tell him about it?

_Does it have any connection with what happened five years ago?_ Shido thought confused. He isn't sure what happened either.

"Hey Kotori, do you detect anything around the building?" Shido asked through the communicator.

"_Hmm… there seems to be stuff interfering with any radio communicating here._" Kotori answered.

"So I won't be able to talk with you after going inside." Shido said. Seriously, why does Origami need something like that?

"So what are you going to do, bro?" Kotori asked.

"Hmm… I don't think it will be best for now." Shido said as he recalls several attempts of Origami attempted to 'seduces' him. Seriously, what is wrong with her?

* * *

(Tengu City)

Kotaro was walking around Tengu to get his mind off of everything he had learned a few scant moments ago. Considering that said revelations involved Helheim's fruits being super powered mutagens, it wasn't that surprising to see him so disheartened.

He was soon distracted by the music as he saw people gathering while Team Baron is performing with Souji in the lead. Everyone seemed to be cheering as they performed together.

_I'm a bit curious about how good they are…_ Kotaro thought curious as he soon joined the crowd and watched the show.

"Kota? What are you doing here?" Kotaro turned around to see Rinne and Souji's siblings.

"Well, I decided to take a break and watch Team Baron's dance." Kotaro explains. He was actually hoping he could talk with Souji after the show.

It wasn't long until Souji and his teammates took a break, and Kotaro soon approached them.

But his way was blocked by another member of Team Baron. He had long blonde hair tied into a small ponytail, blue eyes, an x-shaped scar on his cheek, and a strong yet not overly muscular build. He wore a black muscle shirt under his Baron uniform, combat pants and boots, bandages around covering his hands all the way to his arms and a metal buckle with a lion's head in the front.

"What do you want?" He questioned gruffly.

"Umm… I want to talk with your leader." Kotaro explained as calmly as possible.

"I will speak with him, Zeo." Souji said as he saw Kotaro before approaching him.

"Kazuraba, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see your show and I have to admit, you guys are good." Kotaro said with a small smile.

"You should try group dance, sometime," Souji remarked with a smirk. "But I don't think that is the only reason you're here, is it?" he questioned.

"Well, I want to ask you something about those monsters." Kotaro said, nervous. "Is that okay with you?" Souji frowned in response.

"And why do you think I would comply with your demands?" Souji asked.

"Because I want to know if you are aware how dangerous those fruits are." Kotaro replied seriously.

"So that's what caused you to cower out of the fight, huh?" Souji grinned mockingly. "After making the front papers, too."

"I'm not a coward." Kotaro countered. "How are you dealing with this?"

"Then how about I tell you over a match?" Souji asked. Kotaro blinked in surprise.

"Wait!" Rinne interrupted them as she approached.

"What do you want?" Souji asked.

"Why do you two need to fight?" Rinne asked. "Aren't you both on the same side?"

"But I refused to work with him." Souji said. "He is too… soft to be a Rider."

"What!?" Kotaro finally snapped. "Take that back!" he barked.

Rinne held Kotaro back with a hand on his shoulder. "Kota, please don't let him provoke you."

Kotaro stopped then and there as he took a breath to calm himself. Rinne's right, fighting him now won't solve anything.

Rinne then looked back to Souji. "And you, Souji-san. Everyone has their own unique strengths. They just need to find what they're good at." She countered with determination.

"Let's go, Rin." Kotaro said to Rinne.

"Even if you don't challenge me, I will look for you, Kazuraba." Souji warned seriously.

Kotaro and Rinne soon left Team Baron alone.

* * *

Souji sat on the rooftop of his house as he ate at his large rice ball with one hand. Soon enough, though, two familiar hands covered his eyes as a related giggle greeted him.

"Guess who?" A female voice asked.

"Kurumi," Souji answered, slightly annoyed as his girlfriend soon released him from her hold. "I was wondering where you were -"

"Aww… my beloved knight missed little old me," Kurumi remarked with a cat smile.

Souji sighed at this relationship of his. But thanks to her, he now knew the real reasons his parents were murdered by the DEM.

Even their first meeting was quite bloody.

(**Flashback- Three years ago**)

_"Please spare me!" the man pleaded even with a target painted on his chest._

_Kurumi just shot him down with her rifle. She can't help but feeling nothing except anguish when these foolish humans bullied a puppy to death._

_"Aren't you scared of me as well?" Kurumi asked. She knew he had been watching the whole incident and didn't respond._

_Souji emerged from behind the woods and stared at Kurumi._

_"Why should I be scared of you?" Souji asked. "You just took down those weaklings. But I can tell you aren't really human."_

_Kurumi just grinned in amusement of this man – not afraid of her? That would change soon enough._

_"Is that so?" Kurumi asked. "Then tell me what's going to make you scared of me, boy?"_

_"Don't compare me with the likes of them." Souji answered. _

_"Is that so?" Kurumi smiled. "Bravery alone won't amuse me."_

_Souji smirked in reply._

_"But I can show something else." Without further ceremony, he applied his Sengoku Driver and summoned the Banana Lockseed._

_"__**BANANA!**__"_

_The Banana Arms drifted from its Crack._

_"What are you going to do with that banana?" Kurumi inquired._

_"Show my real strength… Henshin!" Souji said before using the Cutting Blade._

_"__**COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**__"_

_The Banana Arms descended on Souji's head before his bodysuit formed, the Arms unfolding to complete his metamorphosis._

_"__**KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**__"_

_"Interesting…" Kurumi commented as Baron stared her down._

_Baron then charged at her, marking the first major shift in their…'relationship'._

(Present)

"Souji, what's your plan for tomorrow?"

Souji shook his head free of the memories and looked back to Kurumi.

"Simple: To prove my mettle about being a Rider." Souji said smugly.

"Are you sure that you don't want them to help you?" Kurumi teased him.

"They will just get in my way." Souji quickly shot any present chances of a team-up.

"Alright, but first…" Kurumi said - and that was all the warning poor Souji would get before his girlfriend yanked him away for…their 'session'.

* * *

(Sonogami home)

"I'm home." Rinne announced as she opened the door.

But she stopped immediately when she saw a strange brown package on the stairs with her name on it. Normally, she would tell her parents about the package, but she got a little curious and opened it a bit. It wasn't long until her eyes widened in shock: a Sengoku Driver with no faceplate and a Lockseed with a symbol of an apple with the code 'LS-TABOO'.

"What are these doing here?" Rinne quietly asked herself in worry. She tried to look for the sender, but no such luck.

_This is really strange… but who sent this to me? And how do they know my address? _Rinne thought in trepidation. She thought of calling her friends, but her curiosity demanded a closer look at the Henshin devices in her possession.

Well, no harm was coming for now, so best to keep these safe.

She hurried up the stairs and into her room, careful to avoid being seen by anyone. Questions about these items would not be good for anyone…yet.

* * *

(Kazuraba household)

Kotaro couldn't sleep as he stared at his Sengoku Driver in hand. It was hard to swallow the fact that the source of his power could cause other lifeforms to become Inves if they weren't careful enough. But something about the Driver reminded him of five years ago.

(Flashback)

_There was fire everywhere as Kotaro and Rinne continued running. They didn't know what caused this, but they knew that they had to get out as fast as they could._

_Rinne started weakening due to the smoke from the fire and collapsed on her knees. Kotaro hurried to his childhood friend's side._

_"Rin, please hold on!" Kotaro pleaded._

_It wasn't until a telephone pole about to collapse on them that Kotaro lost hope. Hoping to at least save Rin, he gripped her close and turned his back to the flames._

_"__**ORANGE SQUASH!**__"_

_Suddenly, a purple energy slash cut the pole in half. Kotaro turned around – and received the surprise of his life._

_Standing in front of him was a warrior with a sword-shaped head crest in black armor with purple highlights and two swords._

_"Who are you…?" Kotaro asked before the smoke forced him into unconsciousness._

_But the black-armored warrior did not reply – he simply picked them both up and ran out of the inferno._

(Present)

_But who was he?_ Kotaro thought. He hardly remembered what happened afterwards. In fact, now that he thought of it, it seemed like he was the only one who had just enough memories of that incident. Even more to the point, that warrior actually looked a lot like…

_I'm thinking of this too much… There is no way to know if he is real or not… _Kotaro stopped himself once his thoughts reached that point

"I need to sleep." He muttered as he yanked the covers over himself.

* * *

(Raizen High school)

"Chalkboard cleaning today will fall to none other than… Itsuka Shido." Okamine announced, much to his dismay.

"Wait, what?"

All of Shido's friends looked at him with slight surprise. But then they started thinking that they knew the real reason behind this circumstance.

"I expect a clean and tidy workplace, Itsuka-kun!" Okamine warned him strictly.

"It looks like this is her revenge for what happened…" Kotaro whispered to Mihashi. Mihashi nodded quietly.

Shido noticed Rinne frowning at him, prompting him to gulp nervously.

"Why did Okamine-sensei look so angry, Shido?" Tohka voiced her confusion. Shido could only laugh nervously as he tried to think of a dignified explanation.

"Itsuka is in big trouble."

"Did he invoke Sensei's wrath?"

"How can he do that?"

Kotaro tuned the situation out, hoping to lose himself outside the window. Once he saw something in particular, though, his eyes widened and his face paled like no tomorrow.

_What is he doing here!?_ Kotaro was very tempted to roar in indignation.

"Kotaro, what are you looking at?" Mihashi asked.

Mihashi looked in Kotaro's direction, and responded very similarly to his friend – right at the gates was none other than Souji, who was also looking at Kotaro.

Kotaro could only shoot a quick goodbye before he sprinted out with his bag – and some of his friends – in tow.

* * *

Kotaro walked toward Souji – who seemed to have been waiting long, if anything – with as much self-control as possible.

"You're really serious, aren't you?" Kotaro asked.

"If you don't, then I will fight you here regardless of who gets hurt." Souji responded honestly.

"Fine… but not there." Kotaro said. Souji didn't give him much of a choice in this matter.

"Hmph," Souji frowned.

* * *

(Nearby park)

The place had no one around except for Kotaro and Souji, who stood in the middle of the grassy areas far from the playground.

"Another thing I want to know." Kotaro started. "What exactly is your real motive for fighting against the AST?"

"If you manage to beat me, then I will tell you." Souji retorted as he put his Sengoku Driver on. Kotaro grimaced and put his on as well. They then took their Lockseeds out and unlocked them with a click.

"**ORANGE!**"

"**BANANA!**"

The tell-tale zippers of Cracks opened above them as their respective Arms dropped down to hover in the air. They then locked their Lockseeds into their respective drivers.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Kotaro's belt sounded with Japanese war horns mixed with synthetic music as European war trumpets played a war song of their own from Souji's belt.

"Henshin!"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

The two Arms both came dropping down, landing on the teens' heads and shoulders, forming their suits. The armor conformed to their bodies before splashes of juice-like energy finished the change and armed them with their signature weapons.

"Ikuze!" Gaim shouted, gripping the Daidaimaru tightly.

"Hmph," Baron extended the Banaspear.

The two then charged at each other, with Baron making the first move as he thrust his Banaspear at Gaim. But Gaim dodged the attack and went for a slash. However, Baron expected it and blocked Gaim's sword arm with his forearm before slamming his Banaspear against Gaim's side. Gaim staggered from the hit then received a punch in the face before a kick connected with his midsection.

"Dammit!" Gaim grunted as he drew his Musou Saber and combined it with his Daidaimaru to form its Naginata Mode. He soon charged again at Baron, but Baron parried Gaim's weapon with his Banaspear.

Rinne and Mihashi arrived just in time to see the two Riders fighting each other.

"Kota!" Rinne gasped.

"What's the matter? Are you going to let your friends come and save you?" Baron asked after kicking Gaim to the ground.

Gaim grit his teeth as he tried to get himself up. He and Baron soon clashed with weapons again as Gaim did a perfect cross slash with his weapons. But Baron surprisingly recovered quickly and responded with double the pain on Gaim.

Mihashi got out his Sengoku Driver, but Gaim looked at his friends. "No!" Gaim said as he held Baron back, "This is my fight!"

As the two Riders struggled with another, they soon heard screams as they saw Inves chasing civilians nearby.

Gaim noticed this and attempted a rescue before being jabbed by Baron.

"What the heck!?" Gaim growled.

"Eyes up front, you're in the middle of a duel!" Baron reminded him, oblivious to what's happening.

"This is not the time, Souji!" Gaim countered before getting him off guard and punching him aside. "I'm coming!"

Gaim soon started slashing as many Inves as possible as he helped the civilians to safety. A Shika Inves was about to attack Gaim from behind if it Zangetsu hadn't slash it away.

"Thanks," Gaim muttered gratefully.

Zangetsu nodded before charged in the direction of even more Inves.

Rinne soon noticed a tiger-like Inves with two razor claws trying to attack the children hiding in the playground. But Gaim saw this and shot the Byakko Inves from behind with his Musou Saber to draw its attention away from the children.

"How about ya play with me instead, furball?" Gaim mocked his new enemy, who simply charged at him with full intent to run him through.

Rinne took this chance to approach the children quickly as she tried helping them move away from the ongoing battle.

"Get away from here!" Rinne said before turning around to check on her friend.

Gaim defended himself from the Byakko Inves' slashes before countering with his own swords. But the Byakko Inves rolled to the side and easily dodged his attacks. Gaim was then forced to the ground by the Shika Inves' fireballs at his back.

Gaim was still struggling, now trapped between two Berserk Inves.

"Kota!" Rinne cried out. She could no longer stand aside – she had to help him!

"Rin, what are you doing!? You have to get out of here!" Gaim shouted.

"I won't." Rinne answered before pulling the blank Sengoku Driver out. Gaim looked at it in shock as the Inves tried attacking him.

Rinne still had reservations about who had sent this and why, but with how things were going, she couldn't refuse a chance to help fight back.

"Are you sure about this?" Gaim asked. "There won't be any going back!"

"Yes I'm sure about this!" Rinne snapped, shutting Gaim up. "It's time another person stood with you two against all of this!" With an air of finality, she snapped the Sengoku Driver on.

When she did, a yellow belt formed around her waist and the Driver got a new faceplate. It was the image of a warrior with similar to Gaim, except the visor and faceguard were shaped like a bat.

She summoned her Apple Lockseed next.

"Henshin!"

"**RINGO!**"

A Crack opened up before a large, metallic Apple descended from it.

Rinne slowly raised her Lockseed before quickly bringing it down, placing it in the Driver, and locking it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The standby music was very similar to Baron's. Gaim, Zangetsu, and Baron were watching Rinne even though they were busy fighting against Inves.

Rinne then used pushed the Cutting Blade down, slicing the Lockseed open. The top half of had apple core imagery while the bottom half held a shield and sword.

"**COME ON!**"

The red metallic apple landed on Rinne's shoulders before forming the bodysuit - black with a silver quilted top. The gauntlets and greaves were red. Rinne's head was soon covered by a black helmet with a red face guard before the blank visor turned yellow. The Arms then snapped open, beginning to form armor. The top and back unfolded onto her back. The sides folded together to let colored paneled spikes form her shoulder armor. The front folded onto her chest, but then the two panels of the apple's 'skin' split apart, revealing her red chest plating. In her hands were a sword and shield with apple features – the Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

"**RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!**"

This…is Kamen Rider Idunn.

"No way…" Gaim and Zangetsu gasped.

"How interesting…" Baron remarked.

Idunn looked at her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

"I can work with these!" Idunn smiled with new determination before she charged forward. She slashed the Shika Inves on the side before it could attack Gaim.

Elementary Inves try to fire energy blasts at both of them. Idunn simply raised her Apple Reflector to protect herself and Gaim from harm.

In response to this new development, the Shika Inves and some surviving Elementary Inves promptly turned tail and fled – or rather, tried to, if Idunn hadn't started chasing them.

"Leave these guys to me!" Idunn said. Gaim nodded before she ran past him.

* * *

Idunn was just on top of the Shika and Mook Inves.

"Let's see…" Idunn mused before throwing her Apple Reflector like a boomerang. Her shield glowed crimson before it mowed all but the Shika Inves down. As for the latter, it was knocked down and further away.

The Shika Inves turned around and launched more fireballs in desperation. Idunn countered with her shield before slashing her enemy multiple times in the chest. The Shika Inves fell to the floor and struggled to get up. Idunn then walked towards the Inves, ready to push her Cutting Blade down before –

"_Be warned._" A familiar voice said. Idunn whipped around to find the speaker – and when she did, she was understandably startled.

"What?! Me?!" she exclaimed. "What is going on here!?"

_"If you continue down this path… there will be no turning back._" 'Rinne' said.

"If this is about the strange dream…" Idunn started. "I will make sure none of my friends fight each other when that time comes! As long as my friends are with me, I'll keep fighting until we get peace back!"

"_Yet know this: someone else is already acting to change history, even at the cost of all else._" 'Rinne' continued.

"What?" the Apple Rider stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean?"

'Rinne' could only fade away with a downcast frown as she faded away. Still perturbed by this, Idunn redirected herself to the retreating Shika Inves.

"Time to finish this…" Idunn said before she pushed down onto the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

The blade of her Sword Bringer glowed with crimson energy before she slashed, unleashing energy bolts shaped like thin apple slices. The Shika Inves screamed as the apple slices scarred its body with red scratches before it fell and exploded.

Idunn looked around to find her other self, but had no luck. Whatever had happened, she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

_Is she really me, or a Spirit that looks like me?_

* * *

(With the other Riders)

Gaim continued slashing the Inves with both of his swords. The Inves were about to escape only to meet with Gaim's Musou Shots to the knees. All of them rolled to the ground in pain, open to more attacks.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim then leapt through the air and aimed his leg in a side kick. He was soon glowing with orange energy as he passed through energy orange slices and collided with the Inves, causing an explosion with energy orange slices flying out of it.

"Hmph, why aren't there any strong Inves?" Baron asked as he knocked an Inves down with his Banaspear. He and Zangetsu soon found themselves fighting back to back against the Inves.

"I am honestly annoyed by this." Baron said. "They really ruined the duel."

"Can't agree with you more…" Zangetsu snared, irked more and more by this Rider's attitude.

Without further ado, both Riders vanished into blurs of their signature colors as they mowed down a majority of the Inves.

Yellow energy was focused into the Banaspear as Baron rammed several Inves nonstop and back to the street.

Zangetsu quickly unlocked his Melon Lockseed and set it into the Musou Saber for one last attack.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**1-0-0-0!**"

Zangetsu launched two waves of green crescent energy at the remaining Inves, trapping them in a holographic musk melon. The Inves tried to get out but failed as Zangetsu prepared himself for the kill.

"**MELON CHARGE!**"

Zangetsu charged towards the melon construct and bashed it with his Melon Defender, ending it with one final monstrous slash from his Musou Saber.

**BOOM!**

The musk melon hologram exploded, sending flames and musk melon flesh in all directions. "That takes care of that."

Baron spotted another group of Inves emerging from another Crack.

"Hmph, then what do you think of this?" Baron asked before using his Cutting Blade three times.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

Baron soon stabbed his Banaspear to the ground before light-based banana pillars struck the Inves en masse. Like before, the Inves were consumed with flames, banana peels and flesh also flying outward.

Gaim came back just in time to see the Crack close – and this time, no more stray Inves.

"Looks like we'll be safe for a while." Gaim said.

"Maybe you're right," Idunn greeted them all.

Gaim walked up to Idunn and stared at her new appearance. After a few moments of silence, Idunn decided to speak up first.

"Kota, I know-"

Gaim promptly stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin, you were amazing." Gaim smiled behind his helmet.

"W-What?" Idunn was nonplussed.

"I never took you for being in love that much with sword fighting." Gaim replied honestly. "Seriously, that was badass on so many levels!" he then started gushing, much to Idunn's abashment.

"T-Thank you," Idunn said. "Though I find the Inves appearing here strange."

"What do you mean?" Gaim asked.

"Even though Inves are drawn to the smell of Lockseeds," Zangetsu started, "It almost seems too convenient that the Inves would attack here."

"Sounds like someone's actually actively summoning the Inves from Helheim." Baron conjectured.

"But who?"

"…Souji, do we still have a duel?" Gaim asked as levelly as possible.

"Che, I've lost my mood for fighting," Baron retorted as he shouldered his Banaspear and noticed the clock nearby. "But I remembered that I have to be somewhere."

"Wait, what?" Gaim double-took at this. "Are you serious?"

"The Inves ruined things." Baron replied before he stared Idunn down, "I don't know where you got that Lockseed, but you better be training, because that Lockseed is gonna be next in my collection."

Idunn finally lost her temper and walked up to Baron before she kicked him in the family jewels. Even Zangetsu and Gaim cringed in sympathy for the attack.

"You…" Baron growled angrily. Even wearing his protective suit, a shot to such a vulnerable spot could incapacitate any man.

"It's hard to believe you're their older brother, but I will not tolerate you trying to harm my friends." Idunn stated with a serious finality.

"Fine… I'm going for now. But you will be hearing from me again." Baron said after canceling his transformation and leaving the trio.

But Souji stopped for a moment before looking back at the three Riders.

"Kazuraba, the reason why I can handle being a Rider is simple." Souji said. "Humanity's hands were never clean to begin with."

"Souji…" Gaim muttered, sure that no true alliance would come about any time soon.

Idunn turned around to see her friends staring at her quietly.

"Rinne… I can't believe you just did that." Zangetsu deadpanned.

"That was too crazy." Gaim shook his head in agreement.

"Can I really be sorry for giving that guy just desserts?" Idunn shrugged in honest confusion.

"Since you're a Rider now, there's another thing we need to tell you." Gaim said.

* * *

(Later at Kazuraba house)

"It can't be…" Rinne was disbelieving and forlorn. "So the Helheim fruits change anything that eats them into Inves?"

Mihashi nodded.

"It's true." Kotaro said, holding onto his Orange Lockseed. "The power that makes us Riders also makes the monsters we have to stop. …As far as we know, there is no changing the Inves back."

Rinne glanced at her Driver sadly.

"Do you think we should warn people?" Rinne asked.

"I doubt they will listen to us - People will do crazy, stupid things when they panic." Mihashi said.

"Are you two okay with this?" Rinne turned to both of her friends.

"We have to do with what we can. Don't take any pleasure in killing people in cold blood, or you'll end up another murderer. If we're ever going to unravel the mysteries around our city, we need to be ready." Kotaro said with new determination. He never wanted Rinne to get involved, but she did – and she already proved capable enough to stand beside him no matter what.

"You're right, Kota." Rinne smiled a bit with the same hope.

"The first thing we have to do is figure out where these come from…" Rinne continued as she brought her Rider items out.

"The only real lead is…Helheim." Mihashi came in with warning. "We're definitely not the only ones who know about the forest."

Kotaro and Rinne nodded in agreement.

"I almost forgot… I meet someone that looks like me!" Rinne snapped her fingers as the memory came back. Both young men snapped their full attention onto her.

"Did she say something about fighting to the bitter end?" Mihashi asked with trepidation.

Rinne nodded.

"But she also mentioned something else." Rinne added, to her friends' confusion, "Something about someone trying to alter history and possibly destroying everything."

"Alter history…?" Mihashi repeated with fully justified worry.

"I don't know what this means, but I'm worried." Rinne answered.

"I guess we can't do anything about it now."

Kotaro's phone rang immediately, embarrassing him as he scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello? Shido?" Kotaro asked. "What's up?"

"…."

"I'm fine actually. You don't have to worry about anything." He assured.

* * *

_(Unknown location)_

_"What is this time?" The man asked as he looked out the window._

_"Director, I hope you're interested about leads about the Drivers – I just got more of them!" The shady figure barely contained his excitement – a sentiment the Director returned only slightly._

_"Show me."_

_The figure proceeded with a clip of Gaim, Idunn, Zangetsu, and Baron fighting against the Inves. The Director then looked up at his henchman._

_"Where is this from?" Director asked._

_"Tengu City." The Director seemed to think for a little bit._

_"Send Takamiya there… she'll want to deal with this personally. She has more experience dealing with Riders." The Director answered._

_"Yes, boss." The henchman left the office._

_The director sat down for a bit and paid attention to Gaim and his performance against the Inves. There could be only one person behind the helmet._

_"Kazuraba…" He said._

**To be continued…**

* * *

(**Next time**)

"Can you tell me what love is?" the strange girl asked.

"Why does she looks like… she could be Origami's twin sister?!" Kotaro asked, can't help dropped his jaw.

"Surrender and tells us where are those Spirits!"

"There is no way, I will go with you wretched bitches!" Gaim said, pointed his sword. "If the laws aren't doing anything about you, then I will destroyed your organization for using children in war!"

Next chapter: Maria's Curiosity! Trap of AST!

* * *

**AN: What do you think of Rinne becoming Kamen Rider Idunn? I know what you might think of Idunn after watching Zangetsu Gaiden and possibly her fate. As for her Ringo Lockseed, it will be stable so she won't go out of control like Touka did in Gaim Gaiden. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	7. Maria's Curiosity! Trap of AST!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I am only writing this for fun and not for any kind of profit. So no one get it in their heads to sue me.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch7: Maria's Curiosity! Trap of AST!

A young man could be seeing in his apartment training by himself while listening to the news about Gaim and his fellow Riders fighting against the Inves. He has short black hair in neat and short, green eyes, wearing a martial art uniform.

"Kamen Rider…" Ryuuta muttered to himself as he watched them fighting against Inves.

They have become news in a few weeks when the creatures known as Inves made their appearance in public. But Ryuuta got a feeling they might be targeted by that organization as well. The same organization responsible for what it did to him.

He soon goes to the kitchen and looks at two objects on his table.

Resting on a kitchen table is a Sengoku Driver with a faceplate is blue with a face of gladiator helmet with yellow visor. The next object is a Lockseed with a citron symbol on it.

Ryuuta takes the lock into his hand and pressed it.

"**CITRON!**"

"Now they will learn of another," Ryuuta said with serious tone.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hang firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

(Helheim forest)

Gaim, Idunn, and Zangetsu went through a Zipper portal and ends up landing in the strange forest once again. It have been a few weeks since they made their presences to the public as mystery heroes against the creatures known as Inves. There are sometime, they have to clean up any traces of Helheim before any News reporters or military groups go after them.

But why are they in the forest right now?

The forest might be their only leads to the origin of their Rider powers and belts. But Mihashi wants his friends to gained some of their own Lockseeds.

Gaim looks back at the Zipper Portal which vanished after they went in.

"Don't worry, we will have another way out." Zangetsu said calm tone.

"Never thought we will be here again…" Idunn said as she looking around the forest.

Gaim nodded before approach a fruit on the tree and picked it up. The purple fruit soon transform into a Lockseed which has a watermelon and the code 'L.S.-10'.

"This looks cool…" Gaim said before looking at Zangetsu, "What does this one do?"

"That Lockseed is quite powerful, Kotaro. But only used it as a last resort." Zangetsu said.

He soon saw dark ripe fruit and picked it up. This Lockseed is white with cherry blossom and the code 'L.V.-0.1.'

"What the heck?" Gaim asked, looking at the Lockseed. "I wonder what this one does…"

Idunn looks around the forest before saw ripe fruits on a tree. She soon went up to the tree as she picked up three fruit and watched them become Lockseeds. They have symbols of pineapple, peach, and raspberry.

"Interesting…" She said as she puts them away.

It wasn't long until they hear a roaring engine as they saw Gaim riding on a motorcycle with white sakura petal themes around the forest. He soon park in front of them.

"Hey guys, checked this out!" Gaim exclaimed like a boy with a new toy. "This bike is awesome!"

"Where did you get that motorcycle, Kota?" Idunn asked.

"Well, I find this Lockseed with a flower symbol… I used it and ends up becoming a motorcycle." Gaim explained. "It's a good thing that I know how to ride a bike."

"It looks like you find the Lockseed Vehicle, Kotaro." Zangetsu said, showing his own Sakura Vehicle Lockseed.

"You have one as well?" Gaim asked surprised.

"It also the reason I was about to get in and out of the forest without any problems." Zangetsu explains. This causes Idunn and Gaim look surprised at him.

"Eeeehhhh!?"

Before they could continue conversation, they heard growling noises and saw Inves coming toward their way.

But Gaim got an idea as he twisted the throttle of his bike and accelerated forward as he got out his Musou Saber with his other hand right now. Gaim starting to slashes and swings as he fights against the Inves coming to him. Thanks to his new bike, he was able to avoid quite attacks from the Inves on the ground.

"Take that and that!" Gaim shout as he slashed them. It wasn't until he spotted Inves soon popping with wings from their back and flying into the air. "Time to change tactic." Gaim noted, taking out his Strawberry Lockseed.

"**ICHIGO!**"

Gaim replaced his Orange Lockseed with the Strawberry Lockseed before locking into his Driver. He soon pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

Gaim transforming into his Ichigo Arms before getting out his Ichigo Kunai. He stops his bike for a moment before throwing numbers of kunai at flying Inves.

_'How many kunai do I have?'_ Gaim thought confused. He could feel that he can throws an endless numbers of kunai without a sweat.

He soon saw more Inves coming after him from above, but a red disk like object destroyed them.

Gaim turns to see Idunn on a Sakura Hurricane with Zangetsu in the front.

"Nice one." Gaim said.

"Riding on a motorcycle is a strange experience…" Idunn said as she got off the bike, "But I am not sure that I'm ready to ride on one yet." She admit.

"It okay, Rin." Gaim said in understanding tone. Idunn turns her attention and spotted something on the ground as she picked up the object.

"Hey guys, I might find something." Idunn said. Zangetsu and Gaim walk to their friend's side as they saw a torn up sleeve with bloodstain.

"I-It looks like someone been here…" Gaim said, slight nervous.

"But we can't do anything since they might devoured the fruit." Zangetsu said stoic to the two.

Gaim and Idunn nodded before looking at Zangetsu. They still have to come with the term about what would happened in Helheim or they devour the fruits.

"So… how does traveling from here and our world works?" Gaim asked to his friend.

"You need to go in high speed for it to work." Zangetsu said. "Do you care to give a try?" he asked.

Gaim nodded eagerly. "Since it might come in handling…" He said as he climbed onto his Sakura Hurricane.

"Wait, Kota…" Idunn said as she got on and sat down on the back sit of his Sakura Hurricane and wrapped her arms around Gaim's waist to hold him tightly.

This causes Gaim to be a bit surprised, but he soon noticed Zangetsu got on his bike as well, the Riders soon revving up their bikes and speeding up, continuing on at an increasing speed. Gaim and Idunn noticed a holographic interface opened, showing a meter and a number increasing.

"What is this…?" Idunn asked.

"Definitely not a speedometer…" Gaim said.

It wasn't long until the Riders saw zipper portals appeared and they disappeared through them. Unaware to the Riders, there was someone watching them in the shadow of the bushes.

"Damn…" the shadow figure muttered before getting his earphone.

"Sir, the Riders left before I could reach them."

"…."

"I know."

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro looks around the hallway before entered the new room that Reine told him Kotori is waiting in there.

"Oi! Kotori… why did you call me-" Kotaro stop when he saw a person wasn't Kotori in the room. She is around his age with long violet silver hair. Her costume bears similarity to that of a western nun. With a white dress and a black, cross-like symbol at the middle.

Kotaro can't help feeling there is something odd about the girl as she looks around the room with confused expression.

"Hello…?" Kotaro announced his presence to the girl.

The girl turns around and looks at him with her blue eyes. "…"

"Are you lost?" Kotaro asked. Could she be another member of Kotori's crew of pervert…?

"Kazuraba… Kotaro," The girl said quiet.

This caused Kotaro's eyes to look surprised. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"Tell me, do you know what love is?" The girl asked.

Kotaro blinks. "Love? You don't know what Love is?" he asked.

The girl shakes her head. "How do you defined it?" The girl asked.

"Well… Love is hard to define." Kotaro answered.

"Why love is hard to define?" The girl asked curious.

"Because it have multiply meanings..." Kotaro ponder on how to explain. "But the best one I know is when you cared about someone a lot and want to spend time with them. That is what love means." He answered with a smile.

"Cared about… someone…" The girl pondered.

Kotaro nodded. "I don't mean to be rude. But what is your name?" He asked.

This causes the girl to ponder. "My name… It's Maria." She answered.

"Maria… It's nice to meet you, Maria." Kotaro said.

"There you are, Kota. I see you already getting friendly with Maria." Kotaro turns around to see Kotori at the door.

"Kotori…? Who exactly is Maria?" Kotaro asked.

"She is an AI who specialty in making choices for Shido when it comes to dating spirits." Kotori said. This made the young man to blinks before reaction.

"EEEHHH?!" Kotaro looks back at Maria before Kotori, "D-D-does that mean she is an artificial intelligence?" Kotaro asked with disbelief.

"I am." Maria answered.

Kotaro can't believe what he is hearing. How is Ratatoskr capable to build an artificial intelligence life like Maria? What is the next thing they going to make? Virtual reality game? But for an anime otaku and techy fan, Kotaro is actually impressed by the advancement of Ratatoskr technologies.

"But why did you made her in the first place?" Kotaro asked.

"It like you say before Kota. Our dating choices are too outdated... that is why we need to improve our choices and that how Maria is born." Kotori said.

This causes Kotaro to drop his jaw. Kotori is actually listening to his advice?

"Why does she looks like… she could be Origami's twin sister?!" Kotaro asked. "Except Maria would look cuter than Origami." He deadpanned.

This made Kotori grin. "Interesting…" Kotori said. "I would let you know that you will be helping Maria on her quest to define love." She added. But she got another reason of making Maria and that is assist Kotaro who is too stubborn to go through the dating training.

Kotaro blinks before reacted. "W-What…?" Kotaro gawked.

Soon Maria walks toward him. "Kotori Itsuka told me how you were able to sealed Yoshino's ability. That is why Kotori think you are the best person to help me understand about what 'Love' supposed to mean." Maria explained.

"You can says that Maria is going to be your new 'date'… for the next years." Kotori said with a smirk.

"I-I don't really know that much about Love, Kotori." Kotaro protested with a hint of blush.

"This is good for you if you ever go out with girls." Kotori said.

This causes Kotaro's blush turns even redder. "U-Ummm…" he stuttered.

Kotaro felt a hand on his forehead and saw Maria looking at him with confused expression.

"Why is your face red? Are you having a fever, Kotaro?" Maria asked.

Kotaro shook his head as he takes Maria's hand off of his forehead. But he can't help feeling the touch of her hand. They felt real than machine.

"What do you think, Kota?" Kotori asked.

"You won't help me…?" Maria asked, look depressed.

"Ugh… I will helps her." Kotaro answered.

This somehow made Maria smile at Kotaro. "I hope we can get along, Kotaro." She said. "We're going to learned what Love is."

"Yeah…" Kotaro can't help laughed while scratching the back of his hair. This is going to be the most awkward job ever. _I just hope nothing bad would happened…_ he thought.

* * *

(Diner)

Reiji can't help watching the news about Kamen Riders since they appeared on the streets a few weeks ago. But the one he stares hard at Baron as he know who was behind the helmet.

_'That is what I need… Power to crushed Baron_.' Reiji thought.

"Those Kamen Riders are getting quite popular, aren't they?" A familiar voice asked as Reiji turns around and seeing a young man. He is the same age as Reiji. He has pale skin, black hair, and usually wears glasses. One of his unique styles is that he always wears a hoodie, black jeans, and white sneaker. His name is Daisuke Takahashi.

"Yeah… They're, Daisuke." Reiji said to his friend. "That is why I am going to be one."

"But why Reiji? You will get caught in the line of firing." Daisuke said. But he got a feeling why Reiji want to become one.

Reiji looks back at Baron fighting on the television. "That bastard got himself power and make him so great. I am going to wipes off the smirk on his face."

Daisuke sighed. "I guess that I have no choice… I won't mind helping you." He said. "Since I know where you can get a belt."

"Really?" Reiji asked.

Daisuke nodded before showing something from his pocket to Reiji. His eyes soon widen in shock.

* * *

After some quality time with Maria, Kotaro left the airship to spend some time with Yoshino and Yoshinon in the Spirit Inn. Yoshino shows Kotaro some doodle she made with crayons which Yoshino finds as her new talents.

"They're cute." Kotaro said with a smile.

"_Hey Kota-kun, this we made for you!_" Yoshinon said as Yoshino showing him another picture.

It was Kotaro in his Gaim armor carrying Yoshino and Yoshinon in his arms. This made Kotaro looks surprised at Yoshino's artwork.

"Oh whoa…" Kotaro comment before he noticed Yoshino hide behind her picture.

"D-Do you like it?" Yoshino asked quiet.

Kotaro nodded. "It good." he answered. "You're talent, Yoshino."

This made Yoshino blushed. "T-Thank you, Kota-san…" she said. "I-I want you to have it…"

"Really?" Kotaro asked. Yoshino nodded as she offered the picture to him.

"_After all… this is a token of Yoshino's-mphmph!_" Yoshinon got interrupted when Yoshino covered her mouth with her hand.

This causes Kotaro to blink in surprised before let out a small smile and looks at the picture Yoshino made for him. "I will be sure to keep it safe." He said sincere.

Kotaro noticed the clock and got up from the ground. But Yoshino got his hand as this made Kotaro looks at Yoshino. "Yes, Yoshino?" He asked.

"G-Good night, Kota." Yoshino said.

Kotaro soon pat Yoshino's hair and smiled, "Goodnight, Yoshino." he replied. This made Yoshino's face bright from his answer.

Kotaro soon left Yoshino's room and saw Shido emerging out of Tohka's room.

"Tucking Tohka into bed, you quite work fast." Kotaro remarked with teasing tone.

This made Shido blushed and cough. He and Kotaro soon walk out of the Spirit Inn. "How is Yoshino doing?" Shido asked.

"She is doing well." Kotaro answered.

Shido sighed. "Kota, listen… I can't say that how sorry about you got dragged into this." He apologized. "Because I didn't notices what is going on with Kotori." He finished.

"Don't worry about it, Shido." Kotaro said. "If I didn't come along, I bet you would get insane from managing the girls on your own." He said. Any guys in their mind would give into insanity when they have to deal with harem.

Shido can't help feeling assure from Kotaro. But he can't help feeling guilty that he didn't do enough to help. He admire Kotaro for standing up against the AST when he even couldn't do it himself.

"But are you okay by continuing fighting?" Shido asked with worry.

"Yes, I am… Someone need to stands up for the Spirits than letting AST constant shooting them." Kotaro answered. But he need this power to protect those who important to him as well.

"But do you think your brother will be okay with you risking your life?" Shido asked.

This causes Kotaro to stop for a moment. The idea of Takeru react to his secret as Gaim scared Kotaro a bit. But his brother taught him that those with power have responsibility. "I don't know… but I won't regret fighting since I want to be strong to stand for myself. I don't want to lose anyone close again." he answered. He used to have jealous of other kids who have parents before meeting his friends who become close things to his own family.

"Kota…" Shido muttered.

"Good night, Shido." Kotaro said with a smile.

* * *

(JDGF Military Station)

A certain black hair captain of AST reading the newspaper about the Kamen Riders with a frowned appeared on her face.

"They're keeping increasing in number..." She growl in frustration. She can't help feeling humiliation by the defeated from these Riders.

"Did you wish to see me, Captain?" A calm voice asked as she looks up to see Origami in front of her. It takes Origami several weeks to get back on her feet.

"Origami, we need to devise a plan of capturing these Riders." The black hair captain said. This made Origami blinks. "We can't let them get away after hiding those Spirits especially we don't know their real agendas."

"I see…" Origami said. "I will help made a plan would be fool-proof."

* * *

(Next morning)

Kotaro groan in his sleep as he felt something on his face.

"Stop that…" Kotaro complained in his sleep. "Stupid Kotori." He muttered before trying to fall asleep again.

"Wake up, Kotaro." A familiar voice requested as this caused Kotaro's eyes to stirring up and got up from bed.

He looks to see Maria standing next to his bed. "M-Maria, when did you doing here?" he questioned. And how did she let herself in?

"A few minute ago. I thought that I should wake you up since it's alright morning." Maria answered.

"I see… so I am going to help you today?" Kotaro asked.

"If that is alright, Kotaro." Maria said.

"Ok. But I need to make a call with someone first." Kotaro said after getting off his bed.

He went to the living room and turns on the video cam. His older brother isn't sitting in his office like he usually does.

"Nii-san, are you there?" Kotaro called.

It wasn't long until he saw Takeru got to his sat. "Morning, Kotaro." He said with a smile. "How is things going in Tengu city?" he asked.

This made Kotaro smile. "Nothing bad happen." He said. "I take it that you heard about the appearances of Kamen Riders, right?" he asked. He knows that the news about Riders might make it across the globe.

Takeru nodded. "It make quite a news across the televisions. I hope you weren't involved with them." He replied.

"No, I am not." Kotaro lied with assuring tone. "But… I wonder what do you think of them, Nii-san?" He asked to his older brother.

"… They're a bit of rebels, but they do keep the streets safe from those monsters. I have to admit that they aren't bad with fighting them despite they aren't working with the authority." Takeru answered calm.

This made Kotaro relief even though he is a bit tick about being call rebels by his own brother when he was younger. "So how is work?" He asked.

"The Boss is quite strict, but we manages to get work done in a week." Takeru answered. "Also I have another news to announce, Kotaro."

"What is it, Nii-san?" Kotaro asked.

"I was given permission to come back home sometime next month." Takeru answered.

Kotaro can't help but drop his jaw. His brother is going to come home sometime next month. "No way…" He uttered. "But doesn't he usually puts a lot of work on your shoulder, Nii-san?" He asked.

"The boss is a reasonable man, Kotaro. Especially when it comes to family matter." Takeru explains. "You don't think that I will let you be lonely over there, do you?" he asked.

Kotaro can't help looking speechless. Even though his brother tends to be the busy man, he still maintain his job of looking after him like a real brother. There are times Kotaro does feel lonely when his brother is oversea. "Alright… Nii-san, I will see you soon." He said before turning off the call.

Kotaro soon got up from the computer as he saw Maria watching him. "Who was that?" She asked.

"That is Nii-san. He told me that he would come home sometime next month…" Kotaro said before deciding changing the topic. "So Maria, what else can you do?" he asked.

"You're asking about my functions?" Maria asked, made Kotaro nodded, "I can looks up specific things through Fraxinus databases about any topics so I can understand stuffs." She explained.

Kotaro decides to give her a test.

"Can you looks up Ice cream?" Kotaro asked.

"Ice cream…" Maria's eyes suddenly start glowing immediately for a few moment. "Fascinating. Ice cream is a cold treat eaten in the summer."

Kotaro nodded. "That is correct." He answered.

Suddenly they heard the doorbell rang and Kotaro approach the door.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"I-It's me…" Yoshino's voice behind the door said.

Kotaro opens the door to see Yoshino and Yoshinon in the front door.

"Morning Yoshino," Kotaro greeted with a smile.

"_Morning Kotaro-kun, what a lovely day is today!_" Yoshinon greeted.

"Morning K-Kota…" Yoshino said quiet.

"Do you guys want to come in? I am planning on making breakfast." Kotaro offered.

Yoshino nodded before allowing herself into the apartment and notices Maria who watching her curiosity.

"Who is she?" Yoshino asked curious.

"This is Maria. She is a new friend," Kotaro introduced.

* * *

(With Rinne)

Rinne is enjoying her breakfast before she hears an explosion coming from the next door neighbor or the Itsuka's resident.

"What was that?" Rinne's mother asked from the kitchen.

"I am going to check it, Kaa-san." Rinne said before leaving for the front door.

Rinne went over to the Itsuka resident and knocked on the door immediately. It wasn't long until Shido is the one who answered the door.

"Hey Rinne," Shido said.

"What was that explosion I heard?" Rinne asked with serious tone.

This made Shido looks a little nervous.

"T-Tohka accident sips milk on the couch." He answered.

This causes Rinne to facepalm. "Shido, may I have a word with Tohka?" She asked.

Shido blinks. "Huh?"

* * *

(Mall)

After eating breakfast, Kotaro decides to go on a walk around the mall with both Yoshino and Maria coming along. Yoshino doesn't seems to mind Maria even though she don't know that she an AI.

"_So Maria-san, how did you and Kotaro-kun meet?_" Yoshinon asked to Maria.

"I meet him on Fraxinus." Maria answered.

"What is he to you?" Yoshino asked curious.

"He promised to help me on my quest to find answers." Maria answered.

"_What sorta quest?_" Yoshinon asked.

It wasn't until Kotaro notices Origami watching them with suspicious look especially at Yoshino. Could Origami recognized Yoshino? She bet not figure it was her or he is going to plan on break her legs.

"What is wrong?" Maria asked.

Kotaro looks at the girls. "Whatever you do, don't make any eye contacts or talks with Tobiichi. She will only causes troubles." Kotaro warned as he takes Yoshino's hand.

Maria and Yoshino looks at how serious Kotaro before they nodded as they made their way to a Merry Go Round.

"_What is the spin contraption?_" Yoshinon asked.

"It's the Merry Go Round." Kotaro answered.

"Kotaro, can we ride the Merry Go Round?" Maria asked excited.

Kotaro looks at Yoshino who seem eager as well. "What about you, Yoshino?" Kotaro asked.

Yoshino nodded as Kotaro brought out some money as he purchase tickets for him, Maria, and Yoshino then getting on the Merry Go Round. The machine soon starts to moves in motion now.

"Sugoi…" Yoshino mutter in awe as she and Yoshinon on a horse.

"_Look Yoshinon, we're really riding a horse!_" The white puppy replied.

Kotaro feel happy that Yoshino is enjoying the ride before feeling a tug on his shoulder. He turns around to see Maria looking at him.

"Yes, Maria?" He asked.

"You seems to act different when Shido react to Tobiichi Origami." Maria replied. She uses the Fraxinus database.

"Well… I am not letting her near Yoshino after what she and her group try to do." Kotaro said.

"Why have you try to win her heart over?" Maria asked curious. "Won't it make things easier?" she asked.

Kotaro shakes his head as he made an x-cross with his hands. "No way." He said. "There is no way I would go out with her." He refused.

This made Maria looks confused.

"She might look pretty, but she is not fun for a date." Kotaro answered. He really don't understand what the guys at his school thinking of Origami sometime.

"Does it mean you prefer people are fun on a date?" Maria asked.

"If either boyfriend or girlfriend doesn't feel fun on the date, it won't be consider a date. She doesn't even smile at all. I doubt Shido will have fun with her." Kotaro explains.

* * *

Shido and Tohka were on a date in the aquarium before Shido let out a sneezed.

"AACCCHOOO!" Shido sneezed as this surprised everyone.

Tohka turns to look at him. "Shido, are you alright?" She asked.

"I am fine…" Shido answered. "Someone must be talking about me…"

"So where is Yoshino?" Tohka asked. "I didn't see her this morning."

"I think she went spending time with Kota." Shido said.

* * *

"I see…" Maria mutter. "But do you think this is fun?" she asked.

Kotaro nodded. "Seeing Yoshino being happy made me happy and that is enough for me." He answered as he turns watch Yoshino smiling on her ride.

"What about you, Maria?" Kotaro asked. "Are you have fun?"

Maria looks surprised at Kotaro when he places this question to her. "Hmm…" She pondered. "It's possible that I like this ride."

Suddenly they heard scream sounds as they seeing people being chased by couple of Elementary Inves. Soon more people trying their best to run away while Kotaro is left with the two girls.

"…Are those Inves?" Maria asked. Kotaro nodded.

"Maria, can you take Yoshino to Fraxinus so she can be safe?" Kotaro asked.

Maria nodded an affirmation before taking Yoshino's hand as they disappeared into a blur of light. Kotaro looks around before he attached his Sengoku Driver and got out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

Suddenly a zipper portal opens above him and revealed the Orange Arms descend down on him.

"Henshin!"

Kotaro did his pose before placing the Lockseed in.

**"LOCK ON!"**

The standby music played before he 'sliced' the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

His Orange Arms collapsed on his head as he starts running at the Inves and finished his transformation as Gaim.

"Here I come!" Gaim roared as he getting both of his swords ready.

The Inves saw Gaim and charged at him as the orange theme Rider dodges their attacks. He soon blocks their attacks before deliver a roundhouse kick. An Elementary Inves grabbed Gaim from behind and try to slam him to the ground until Gaim walks backward as he elbowed it, making it released him and Gaim response with multiple slashes. He then thrusted the Musou Saber to the Inves as he pierced it, killing the creature.

He turns around to see the Inves stares at him. "Alright, who is next?" Gaim asked.

The Inves charges at him immediately as Gaim did a spin slashes against the Inves as this sent the Inves flying backward. He then used his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim did a spin dance as he turn into an orange tornado and takes down more of the Inves right now. They soon exploded on the ground. It wasn't until he saw something gleaming from afar and dodged what looks like a net as it hit the tree.

"A net…" Gaim muttered. It looks like someone out here to catch him.

Gaim soon blocks several bullets aiming at him with his swords as he saw his attacker from afar and recognized the distinguished white hair color.

"Tobiichi…" Gaim said. "Never thought the AST will send you here." he muttered.

"Your cooperation with the Spirits make you an enemy." Origami said with a serious tone before she charged forward with her lightsaber right now.

But Gaim dodges her attacks several times and response with a kick in her crotch. This causes Origami to flinch in pain and force to move back. Before Gaim decides to advance his attack, he made a contact with Kotori first.

"_Kota, what is going on? And why are you fighting Origami?_" Kotori asked.

"I have no ideas." Gaim whispered in his helmet while keeping an eye on Origami who try to get up from the ground. "But I think they are trying to hunt us for siding with the Spirits. Any idea on what I should do?" He asked.

"_This is going to be difficult. But I think you shou-_" Before she could finished, they heard the Spacequake alarmed.

"You got to be kidding me…" Gaim muttered. "Kotori, where is it coming from?"

"_We're trying to locate it. But you should get out of there._" Kotori said before Gaim saw Origami try to attack him again.

But Gaim dodges the attack by rolling to the right of his shoulder. However, Origami continued to advance her attack on him and Gaim blocks her attack with his sword.

_Something doesn't feel right about this…_Gaim thought. He thinks back to his observation of Origami and how she reacted to the Spacequake alarm…

"Shit…" Gaim soon kicked very hard in the stomach to send her flying backward and trying to get himself away as possible.

It wasn't until Gaim saw missiles coming his way and hits him as he got sent flying to the wall. Gaim groan in pain as he got himself up and finding himself being trapped in a barrel.

"Damn it," Gaim growl. This is no doubt a trap crafted by the AST as he seen those girls coming out of from the rooftop as Origami joins them.

"Good work, Origami." Ryoko said.

Gaim try to break the barrier by slashing the shield, but only for him to be hits backward by the cell right now.

"You wretches…" Gaim growl.

"Surrender and tells us where are those Spirits!" Ryoko demands.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

The Fraxinus members and Shido watching the scene occurring with shocking looks on their faces. Shido gritting his teethes at the scene of Gaim getting trapped by the AST members.

"The Spacequake alarm is just a false alarm, they're trying to capture Kota." Shido said, growing angry.

"It looks like the AST improved their strategy on catching someone close to the Spirit." Kannazuki replied calm.

"We have to save Kota somehow!" Shido said. "He can't face the rest of AST on his own."

"I'm actually surprised to see you're being quite aggressive, bro." Kotori said.

* * *

"Why would I bother tell you where they are, you wretch bitches!?" Gaim retorted.

"They're the villains here." Ryoko said.

This made Gaim angrier as he studied the barrier form by the AST and got an idea on how to break himself out. "The only villains I see here… are you guys." Gaim said, pointed at them. "You broke the most sacred rule of this world: using children for war. You should be arrested for your actions."

"You don't understand what needs to be done!" Ryoko replied.

"There is no way, I will go with you wretched bitches!" Gaim said, pointed his sword. "If the laws aren't doing anything about you, then I will destroyed your organization for using children in war!" There is no way to bring back the people who lost their life in a Spacequake, but he can't stands that his fellow human constant have to give up their life fighting Spirits.

Origami approach Gaim with a deadly look on her face. "If you don't tell us where they are-"

"I can break out of here. Myself." Gaim said before reaching for his Cutting Blade and pushed down three times.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**"

Gaim soon gathering a lot of energy into his blades as he made another attempt to clash with the barrier. This time, there are cracks emerging out of the barrier and caused an explosion around the AST soldiers right now.

"Shit!" The AST soldiers look around for Gaim vanished in the mist of explosion before they heard a familiar sound.

"**SOIYA! PINE SQUASH!**"

The AST soldiers soon find themselves being struck hard in the head by Gaim's Pine Iron and sent flying backward. Gaim regains his Pine Iron and glares at them. "Who wants to be whacked by my pineapple?" he questioned.

When they try to fires their weapons at him, Gaim swings his Pine Iron to deflect their attacks and send them back. Three AST soldiers were about to charge at Gaim when they got ran over by a biker with a black Rose Attacker as he appears in front of Gaim.

"That bike…" Gaim muttered before he noticed the biker's Sengoku Driver. "No way."

The biker takes out his Citron Lockseed. "Stay back… I will handle them." He said quiet to Gaim.

"**CITRON!**"

Suddenly a zipper portal open above him and a metallic yellow fruit appear above his head. The young man then placed the Lockseed in the compartment and literally locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

It started playing a theme similar to Baron's. The biker soon pushed the lever down to the lock and when he did the front of the Lockseed was sliced off while hanging from the rest of it. The portion that was cut off has a picture which depicted sword.

"**COME ON! CITRON ARMS! TA-TA-KAU, TATAKAU, TA-TA-KAU!**"

The citron dropped and landed on the man's shoulders, engulfing his head. Then the energy came out of the metallic fruit and onto his body coat in a black with gold gauntlets as well as greaves.

When the Citron Arms appear on him, the Lemon appears sideways and when it fits over his head, the front folds down into his chest plate and the two sides of the citron move down over his shoulders, though they fragment like slices and give the appearance of Roman shoulder armor. His visor is also shaped like a Roman gladiator's own helmet, and when the citron slice attaches his eyepieces become yellow and the slice on his helmet makes it look like a gladiator's helmet fin. This is Kamen Rider Fumou.

In his hand is a roman sword with blade resembles citron slice.

The sight of Fumou caused Ryoko to gritting her teethes. "You again…" She said. "Who are you!?"

"Those who are about to die, doesn't deserved to know my name." Fumou said calm, holding his Citron Gladius in a reverse grip.

Gaim looks at him in shock and awe at Fumou. '_That is so cool…! I really need a badass line too!_' He said to himself in his mind.

Fumou charges forward as he punches the AST soldier before slashing three AST soldiers at once as they were send flying.

"That was cool…" Gaim compliment as he swings his Pine Iron and destroying incoming missiles aimed at him. Gaim then swings his Pine Iron around an AST soldier unexpected and swing the chain as the AST soldier hits her own soldiers.

Origami got up from the ground and ready to fires her rocket at the Riders.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

Suddenly apple slicers appeared out of nowhere and attacks the missiles as Origami forced to flee backward with her jetpacks while green blur slashes down the AST soldier's wire suits and caused them to hits the wall.

Gaim turns around to see Idunn and Zangetsu. "Nice timing, you two." he said.

"We heard that this supposed to be a trap." Idunn said. "Are you alright, Gaim?" she asked.

"I am fine." Gaim answered.

"Who is he?" Zangetsu asked, watching Fumou fighting against the AST soldiers with his Citron Gladius.

"I don't know really… but I planned on talking to him after this is done." Gaim answered.

Gaim continued swing his Iron Pine as he knocking out more AST soldiers with brutally attacks as they send into the air. Zangetsu and Idunn charges forward as they fighting against other AST soldiers as weapon sparks flying in the air.

Fumou continued slashing the AST soldiers until he finds Ryoko and Origami try to attack him. He dodges their attacks with amazing speed. Before he brought up his Citron Gladius and slash Ryoko across the face with his sword before delivering swing kick at her stomach.

"Captain!" Origami shout before forcing at Fumou.

She gritting her teeth before got out another lightsaber and trying to strike down Fumou from the side. But Gaim saw this and stops her attack with his Pine Iron wrapping around her sword.

"I don't think so…" Gaim said.

"I didn't need help. But I will end this…" Fumou said before he activated his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! CITRON SQUASH!**"

His Citron Gladius starting to glowing with colors before he ran passed Gaim and heading for Origami. Origami saw this as she try to shoots Fumou, but he blocks the attacks until he appears in front of her and slashing her several time across the chest as it cause an explosion of citron slices appeared. This cause Origami to hits the wall and she struggle to get backup.

"Damn you…" She gritting her teethes.

"You should have stay out of the military or this will happened." Gaim said with serious tone.

But Ryoko got out a switch and pressed it as this causes several places in the mall to explode as this got the Riders' attention immediately.

"Don't tell me…" Zangetsu said with realization.

"We're are getting out of here!" Ryoko said to her fellow AST soldiers.

Before the Riders could persuade them, they were hit by explosives around the mall as they were almost buried alive. But Gaim got up from the mess first and looks around.

He soon hear some cough noises as Zangetsu and Idunn got themselves out of the mess. Gaim then saw Fumou watching where the AST soldiers flee.

"Damn them…" Fumou said, clenching his fist tightly.

"Hey man, are you alright?" Gaim asked.

Fumou turns around and stares at Gaim. "I didn't take a lot of damages." He replied.

"To think the AST trying to take us out with these bombs. It was a low move." Zangetsu said with a disapproval tone.

"But our suits protected us from the blows." Idunn replied calm.

Fumou sighed as he went to his black Rose Attacker, but Zangetsu appears on the side with his Musou Saber pointed at him.

"Who are you?" Zangetsu asked.

"You can call me Fumou." Fumou answered. "So you three fights against them as well…"

"We didn't want to in the first place." Gaim said. "But why are you fighting against them?"

"They harm more life than they would imagine." Fumou answer cold.

Zangetsu judging Fumou's tone, the AST did something unforgivable to made Fumou angry at them.

"Wait, we still have more questions for you." Idunn said.

"I don't have time. Later." Fumou said cold as this caused Idunn to look shock.

Fumou soon drove his Black Rose Attacker out of the burned down mall as the three Riders look at him from afar.

"That guy is quite rude." Gaim remarked.

"But we did learns he has a grudge against the AST similar to Baron." Zangetsu said.

Gaim approaches Idunn who seems to be quiet. "Rin, are you alright?" he asked.

"I am fine, Kota. I can't help wonder what is on his mind." Idunn said.

Gaim nodded before collapse on his knee and breath heavily as this caught the attention of his friends.

"Are you alright?" Zangetsu asked.

"…I am fine," Gaim said, "But I think that I hurt myself too much when breaking the AST's barrier."

"Let's get you somewhere safe, Kota." Idunn said.

* * *

(Team Baron's base)

Souji and his crew were watching a fellow member hacking the mall's security camera.

"Boss, I managed to hack in the system." A member of Team Baron replied as he plays the footage on the screen now. The footage shows Gaim fighting against the AST before Fumou shows up to taking on the wire suit soldier girls.

Zeo's eyes wide at Fumou's appearance, "Souji, is that Fumou?" he asked.

"Never thought he will appear again." Souji muttered. "But let's keep watching the footage."

When the Riders have the AST on the rope, the AST activated some bombs in the mall and caused the screen turns pitch black.

"Glad that no one went to the mall today." Peco remarked.

"Souji, what should we do?" Zeo asked.

"We're going to find Fumou…" Souji said before looking at the member with the computer. "As for the video, make copies of it before sent to your friend." He said. "The AST has keep themselves run from public eye, we're going to change that."

"Yes, boss." The Baron Member said.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro is being helped carried to a private room on Fraxinus. Rinne got out a Himawari Lockseed and insert into Kotaro's belt. Kotaro feel his energy getting replenished from Lockseed.

"That was a close one…" Kotaro sighed.

Mihashi nodded.

Suddenly Shido come into the room and saw them.

"Kota, are you alright?" Shido asked.

"…I'm fine," Kotaro answered. "Those wretches are slipping bunch."

"But who was that Rider with a lemon theme?" Shido asked.

"He call himself Fumou. He seem strong enough to handle the AST as well." Kotaro answered.

"From the judge of his tone, he has a grudge against the AST for something they did." Mihashi said.

"But Kotori says that the AST doesn't harm civilian." Shido pointed out. He doesn't want to believe Origami's group did something bad.

"I don't know about that… Shido," Kotaro said. "Something tells me that there are fishy things going on judging by Fumou's reactions. We definitely have to find him again or wait for Kotori's hackers to find out what is going on." He continued.

Shido nodded but still have a worried expression.

Suddenly the doors open again and this time Maria came into the room. She then approaches Kotaro with a smile.

"I see you made it back, Kotaro." Maria said.

"Hey Maria." Kotaro said. "Is Yoshino alright?"

Maria nodded affirmation while Kotaro's friends look awe at Maria.

"Kota, who is this?" Rinne asked.

"This is Maria, Kotori assigned her to work with me." Kotaro said.

"On what?" Shido asked.

"To find out what love is." Maria answered. This made them blinks.

"Say what…?"

Kotaro rubbing the back of his head. "You see… Maria is an AI for helping Shido making decisions in dating. But Kotori have her working with me now." He said. This causes Shido to look shocked.

"You mean she is Fraxinus' AI?" Shido asked. Kotaro nodded.

"Amazing… she looks complete human," Mihashi noted. He got a feeling that Kotaro might telling the truth since something about her make her different from normal humans.

"What exactly are you work with her on?" Rinne asked curiosity.

"As Shido taking dating trainings from date Sims, I have to help Maria understand what 'love' is…" Kotaro said with a nervous tone. "Kotori believed that this will make Shido have better options in handle Spirits."

"Is that so…?" Rinne asked.

Maria soon approached Rinne. "Are you Kotaro's girlfriend?" she asked curiosity.

This caught Rinne and Kotaro off-guard immediately. "W-What…?" Rinne asked with blush.

"What make you think like that?" Kotaro asked.

Maria tilted her head in confusion, "But you says that you will like to go on date with a person who is fun. According to research, being with childhood friend might suit you." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Rin is my close friend and comrade… but-"

"That is right, it's my job to look after Kota…"

"But we aren't in that relationship!" They exclaimed before looking at each other in shocked. This made Shido chuckle and Mihashi have amusing look.

"There's no reason for you to get so defensive about it!" Rinne said.

"You're the one who's getting defensive!" Kotaro argued.

"I better get going, I am supposed to check on Tohka…" Shido said as he left the room.

"You says that a second earlier than I did!" Kotaro bark.

"It's your fault for agreeing to do a stupid job from Kotori in the first place!" Rinne argued.

"You two…" Mihashi said, but the two continued bicker.

"It's for protecting the world!"

"I am fine with monsters fighting, but dating doesn't count as saving the world!"

Soon Mihashi got between them as he breaks them from each other. "That is enough, you two." He said to them. "We're really tired today. Why don't we call it a day and go home?"

"Hmph!" Kotaro and Rinne turns around from each other.

* * *

The AST soldiers were carried the crippled comrades away from the fight against the Riders as they were on their way back to a transportation that their backup have. But one AST soldier soon collapse to the ground while others trying to continue moving.

"Damn…" AST soldier cursed, gritting her teeths. "Damn those Riders…"

It wasn't until she notice strange purple fruits growing on vine crawling on the wall. She never seen the fruits like them before. As a soldier, she isn't supposed to eat strange fruits but she couldn't help resist and take a fruit in her hand before bitten into the fruit without realizing the consequences.

* * *

(Next morning)

Kotaro got up from his bed and making breakfast by himself as he watching the news. It wasn't until he saw something caught his attention on television.

"_We're here with the strange breaking into the local bar where people claimed to see a monster destroyed the place._" The newswoman explained.

Monster…

"Impossible…" Kotaro muttered. Another Inves attack?

"_But what strange about this monster, people claimed it have machine parts on its body._"

_Why machines would appears on Inves unless…_ Kotaro suddenly realization something as his eyes wide in shock.

"You got to be kidding me…" Kotaro muttered.

He suddenly hears his phone rang and picked it up.

"Mihashi, did you saw the news?" Kotaro asked.

"_Kota, there is no doubt about it. Somehow one of the AST we encounter must ate a Helheim fruit._"

This causes Kotaro to gritting his teeths. "This can't be happening now…" he said.

"_You know what this is mean, right?_" Kotaro thought back to the scout member Ratatoskr sent and how he becomes an Inves by eating the fruit.

"There is no other way…" Kotaro said with regretful tone. He never want to dirt his hand in blood when he got this power. But he realized that if he left the Inves alive, the creature will cause more suffering.

"W-We have to end the victim's suffering…" he said.

"_I already inform Rinne and Kotori about the situation._" Mihashi said.

"There is no telling where the Inves goes except our Lockseeds draw them to us. Then I will see you at school." Kotaro said as he hanged the phone now, he looks at his Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds as he places them in his school bag before he takes his school jacket and left his apartment.

* * *

(Raizen High school)

Rinne walking by herself across the hallway. Even though she agree to help look for the Inves runs amok in the city, she still a bit upset about Kotaro's words and surprised how she is affected by the words.

_Why does Kota have to be stubborn?_ Rinne thought. She thinks when she meet Kotaro when they enter elementary school. Kotaro is a nice kid with the habit for pranking on people and she becomes the one kept him on a leash.

"Morning Rinne," a female voice said as this made Rinne turns around to see another girl. She is around Rinne's age with black hair, grayish eyes, and a girl wearing a school uniform.

"Hey Akatsuki-chan," Rinne greeted.

"This is a surprised… I noticed that Kota isn't walking with you today." Akatsuki replied, looking around. She knows that they're close friends since they go to the same schools together.

"I just feel like walking here by myself..." Rinne said. She hopes that Akatsuki didn't bother to ask her any more questions about what happened to her and Kota.

"Is that so? Did you hear about the strange monster attack?" Akatsuki asked.

Rinne nodded. She figured out what the news about, but she is a little worry. "I watched the news about it." She answered. "I hope nobody get hurt in the incident."

"Same here." Akatsuki agreed.

* * *

On the track, the school tracker team members were drinking bottles of water after their recently practices on the field.

It wasn't until one student notices a girl crawling on the field. She is wearing strange wire suit that mistaken her for a cosplayer.

"Hey, are you alright?" The student asked.

The girl suddenly got up and other track members noticed them.

"Get away from her!" The senior student shout serious.

"Huh? What do you mean-" The student's eyes wide in shock and saw she has a large gray claw for one hand before backward away from her.

"Who the hell are you!?" he exclaimed.

The AST soldier didn't respond before green leafs appears around her and transforming her into a new form as an Inves. It resembled a monstrosity red-black lobster like creature with machine like claws and have spike over the body. This causes the track team members and others start running for their life as the Inves approaching the school ground. The Inves brought out its claws and fired missiles at the school buildings.

**BOOM!**

Kotaro, Mihashi, and Rinne hurry out of the gym door as they saw the lobster like Inves roaring in the air right now.

"That is the Inves…" Rinne said.

"It looks like the wire suit have some effects on the Inves." Mihashi said. "But what do we do now…?"

Kotaro got out his Orange Lockseed and Sengoku Driver before looking at the Inves. He then thinks back to what Souji once says to him.

_Souji stares at him. "Humanity's hands were never clean to begin with." He said._

"I didn't want to do this…" Kotaro said as he places the Sengoku Driver to his waist, "I never wants to stain my hands by killing others, but…"

"**ORANGE!**"

Suddenly his Zipper portal opens above him as the Orange Arms above him. "But I won't those who becomes Inves continued to suffer or they will causing harms to others!" he shout, locked the Orange Lockseed into his belt and places his hand on his Cutting Blade.

**"LOCK ON!**"

"But we're the only ones who can handle this mess!"

"That is your decision?" Mihashi asked.

Kotaro nodded before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout as he charges forward.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

He transforms into Gaim as he striking against the Lobster Inves and the Inves soon focused its attention on Gaim now.

Mihashi and Rinne got out their Sengoku Drivers before their Lockseeds as they charge forward to assist their friend.

"**MELON!**"

"**RINGO!**"

"Henshin!"

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"**COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!**"

They transform into Zangetsu and Idunn as charge forward as they struck the Lobster Inves and sparks flying in the air. But their attacks doesn't do much damages to the Inves. Gaim try to struck the Inves with Daidaimaru, but the Inves caught his arm with it's robotic like claw and snatched the Strawberry Lockseed from his Lockseed holder before sending him flying backward to the wall.

"Gaim!" Idunn exclaimed.

The Inves takes the Strawberry Lockseed and devoured it before it turns into a gigantic monster humanoid lobster with red bone like armor.

"Shit… it growing from eating your Lockseed." Zangetsu cursed.

"Damn," Gaim got himself back up.

The Berserker Inves roared as it swept the ground where Idunn and Zangetsu standing as they were forced back.

Zangetsu is the first one to get up and getting out his Suika Lockseed.

"Two can play the game…" Zangetsu said as he activated the Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!**"

A crack opened above him, revealing a very MASSIVE watermelon that was almost twice his size, surprising everyone.

"I-Is that even possible?" Idunn asked, looking at the size of the watermelon.

"What the… it's a wrecking ball?!" Gaim wondered out loud.

"I got this…" Zangetsu said to his fellow Riders with assured tone.

"Don't do it, pal! You will die!" Gaim said.

Zangetsu replaces his Melon Lockseed with the Suika Lockseed as he locked it in and using his Cutting Blade now.

"**SOIYA!**"

Zangetsu's Melon Arms vanished before he got 'smashed' by the watermelon.

"NOOOOO!" Gaim and Idunn exclaimed as they covered their eyes shut.

The Berserker Inves approach the massive watermelon before it spins immediately to force the Inves back.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

The watermelon stopped spin and Zangetsu's head poked out of it. He had a red visor with some black seeds, resembling a watermelon slice. He looked around and looked at his fellow Armored Riders.

"I am not dead, you two." Zangetsu deadpanned.

"You almost give us a heart attack, man." Gaim said.

"Glad you're alright…" Idunn said with relief.

The Berserker Inves got up and fires powerful water at the Riders. But Zangetsu got into his watermelon and roll in front of his friend as he spins the watermelon in order to deflect the attack.

"**YOROI MODE!**"

The Suika Arms jumped up and shifted, the shell of the watermelon shifting and sliding, reforming into the image of a large suit of armor with green shoulder pads, chest, and legs with darker green armor. Gripped in its hand was a doubled-bladed sword styled like watermelon slices and a shield with watermelon theme. Zangetsu's body could be seen within the armor, controlling it easily. The head on the top was dome-shaped with a large gold and red decoration like a samurai's helmet.

"Oh my god… he become a mecha?" Gaim gawked.

"Sugoi…" Idunn said.

Zangetsu charges forward as he clashed with the Berserker Inves and he deliver spin slashes at the Inves caused sparks flying in the air. But the Berserker Inves got up and try to pushes Zangetsu who using his Suika Defender.

"Damn you…" Zangetsu shout as the green mecha vanished from the Berserker Inves's sign and reappeared behind him before Zangetsu slashes the Berserker Inves as he slice of the Berserker Inves' left arm with the Suika Sojinto. The Berserker Inves try to flee from Zangetsu before Pine Iron swings against the Berserker Inves's head causes the Inves to become dizzy as Gaim got back his Pine Iron.

"Let's finished this. Together" Gaim said with a serious tone. Zangetsu and Idunn nodded.

"**SOIYA! PINE SPARKING!**"

"**COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!**"

"**SOIYA! SUIKA SQUASH!**"

Gaim throws the Pine Iron into the air as it landed on the Berserker Inves's head and enlarged itself. Gaim glowing in yellow aura and Idunn glowing in red aura as they jumps into the air before falling down with a kicks as they made holes in the Inves. Zangetsu throws his Suika Defender as it trapped the Inves in a barrier before his Suika Sojinto glowing with dark green color and Zangetsu charges forward to slice the Berserker Inves down. The Inves exploded in multiply colors as collapsed to the ground.

"Let's go…" Zangetsu said to his friends. Despite their victory today against the Berserker Inves, they kill someone who consumed Helheim fruit without realization. It might cause many destructions but they had no choice, it has been done.

* * *

_In a dark room were four individuals gathered as they were talking about the recent events. Their appearances can't be seen except one of them wearing a top hat._

"_It looks like we manages to track down the remains of Prototype Sengoku Drivers in Tengu city as they're being picked up by children." One man in black business suit said._

_A man in white lab coat looks at the top hat man, "So how did they handle against the AST soldier turns into Inves?" he asked._

"_Apparently, they take care of the poor soul who turns into an Inves without any hesitation." The top hat man reported._

"_It sound like they aware of Helheim fruits' origin better than I expected." The scientist said. "So what should we do now?" he asked._

"_We need to find these Riders before Issac's force get them..." The man in business suit said with cold tone as he looks at the Lockseed with a gold and red apple symbol._

* * *

Kotaro sighed as he fiddling with new Strawberry Lockseed to replaces the one got eaten while he is looking out the window of his apartment. He soon heard a knocking on the door and turns around as he opens the door.

It was none other than Rinne and Mihashi.

"Hey guys…" Kotaro greet with a casual smile. "How is it going?"

"Can we come in?" Mihashi asked.

Kotaro nodded as he lets his friends into the apartment before locking the door.

"Are you okay after that fight?" Rinne asked.

"I am fine… but I can't think properly… after killing her." Kotaro admit looking down at his hands as if he felt like trembling. "After all, that Inves…"

"The Inves was once a person before eating Helheim fruit," Mihashi finished, having a regretful look. "But we did what needs to be done. There is no turning back."

Suddenly, Rinne pulls Kotaro and Mihashi to a hug with both her arms around them as this surprised the two boys. It wasn't until they heard whimper from Rinne. "Don't worry… you guys aren't holding this burden alone." She said with a conform tone.

This made Kotaro and Mihashi looks sad as Rinne feel bad about what happened as well. She is the one who affect by it the most.

They did their best to hug Rinne in order to conform her.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of the first chapter? I bet you're surprised by the first victim of Helheim fruit. Also I decides to change Fumou's Lemon Arms to Citron Arms instead to make less confusion.** **Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	8. Shido's Unexpected Reunion

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. Welcome everyone to Chapter 8, I hope it will be a bit better chapter.**

Armor Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch8: Shido's Unexpected Reunion! Ryugen's starts!

Standing in the front of the meeting room is none other than a young blue hair girl.

"My name is Mana Takamiya, I am a second lieutenant. I am pleased to be here and I am looking forward to fight alongside all of you." The young blue hair girl in wire suit said.

Ryoko bumped Mana on the back of the head with her clipboard before walking over to Origami and doing the same. Mana cried in pain for a moment from the hit while Origami had a poker face and showed no pain.

"Seriously, what is with destroying valuable and expensive equipment for a practice match? Huh? They aren't cheap!" Ryoko yelled at them.

"Sorry, we won't have again, Captain." Both girls replied instantaneously.

"Good. It time to review over the Hermit and Princess we failed to kill." Ryoko said.

Soon Mana and Origami sit down with the rest of the AST soldiers as they were soon watching the clips. While they were watching the clip, Mana thinking of the assignments she was assigned from the director related to the Riders. _They won't get away any longer…_ Mana thought to herself.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hang firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

It been few weeks had passed by for Kotaro and his fellow Riders facing against their first victim turned into Inves. They learned about the dangerous of Inves as they still dedicated their life to protect their own home town from the mess.

Kotaro is currently making breakfast in the kitchen while Yoshino, Yoshinon, and Maria are watching cartoon show together. It been a few weeks since the AI girl joining his home, Kotaro can tolerated her curiosity to know what love and trust her to get Yoshino out from harm.

"_Kota-kun, what is your older brother like?_" Yoshinon asked curious.

Kotaro told them that his brother is coming home sometime next month and want them to be on best behavior.

"He is quite serious person but he is nice and he had been raising me on his own." Kotaro answered.

Maria turns to look at him. "Your brother works in a building company in another country." She said. Kotaro nodded.

"Do you think he will like us…?" Yoshino asked quiet. She is a bit worried about Kotaro's older brother feel about them.

Kotaro ponder before looks at Maria. "What is the probability of Nii-san not find out about what have occurred here?" he asked.

"I guess around 45 percent from the profile about your brother, Kotaro. Though he might find out about you if he saw you transformed." Maria said. Maria does bring up a point.

"Well… I guess you're right, Maria." Kotaro pondered. "I already told Nii-san that I work at a daycare… since you're helping to work with me Maria, do you think you can be a supervisor?" he asked.

"So it is to make it believable. I will see what I can do." Maria said.

Kotaro then looks at Yoshino and Yoshinon, "Nii-san can be strict sometime, but he is nice to kids. Just don't freeze anything." He said.

Yoshino nodded. "Okay, Kota." She said quiet.

"_You can trust us, Kota-kun._" Yoshinon said excited. "_Yoshino, this is our chance to make a great impression on Kota-kun's Onii-san and get his approval for-_" But Yoshino covered the puppet's mouth and her face looks scarlet.

Kotaro sighed. "We really need to work on that." Kotaro said as Yoshino nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I better get going now." Kotaro answered as he getting his bag. "But don't worry I will be back."

Yoshino nodded. He then patted her head as he left the apartment.

* * *

Kotaro walk down the street toward his school while keeping an eye out for a certain leader of Team Baron as if he going to popped out of nowhere. "It doesn't look like he is going to challenge me again…" he said slight wary.

He continued walking until he hears a humming sound and stop by a familiar shrine where he saw a girl around his age brushing the leafs. She had long, dark brown hair which tied with blue ribbon and have a single bang. She also has brown eyes and her skin tone slightly pale. She is wearing a white shrine maiden dress.

Kotaro never actually seen anyone work at this shrine since no one ever around and surprised this girl work here. For some reason he like her humming but it wasn't until the shrine girl notice him.

"Hey there…" Kotaro greeted, nervous.

"Are you a visitor?" The shrine girl asked.

"I am just on my way to school…" Kotaro said. "But this is actually my first time seeing someone working here."

"I see…" The shrine girl said. "I got this place recently since it belonged to my grandparents and I came to take care of it."

"I didn't know that…" Kotaro said. "I hope taking care of shrine isn't hard."

"Don't worry. I will be fine." The shrine girl said.

"Okay. It's nice to meet you," Kotaro smile. "But I need to get going since I have school." He said.

"You're welcome." The shrine girl said.

Kotaro nodded as he continued on his way to school right now.

* * *

(With Souji)

Souji stirring up from a nice sleep as he wakes up and spotted a familiar Spirit resting on top of him. Kurumi is snuggling tightly on his chest.

"Hehehehe… that ticks…" Kurumi giggle in her dream. Despite being the scariest Spirit, she looks like a normal girl having a wonderful dream now.

_She almost looks like a kitten…_ Souji thought as he stares at her face. Any men would fall for Kurumi's beauty in a matter of minutes, but they can't satisfy her enough.

He pushes her slowly aside for him to get himself up from his bed.

Souji picks up his jacket and puts it on.

He soon came downstairs and seeing Tsuki making breakfast in the kitchen while Taiyo is eating his cereal.

"Morning, Onii-chan." Tsuki said.

"I see that you got yourself up this time, Taiyo." Souji said.

"Morning Onii-chan." Taiyo said before eating his cereal.

The Kumon siblings were eating breakfasts while they were chatting about interest or non interest topics. It wasn't until Souji felt two soft bosoms around his head and looks up to see Kurumi stares at him.

"I see you decide to wake up without me." Kurumi said in a seductive tone.

"Morning, Kurumi-neechan." Taiyo and Tsuki said at same time.

Kurumi just smiles at them before she looks at Souji.

"Souji, I need a refill before I can start the day and it looks like we're low on those fruits." Kurumi said.

Souji knows what Kurumi is talking about and sighed. "Very well, Kurumi." Souji said as he got himself up from his chair.

"Be back soon, Onii-chan." Tsuki said.

Souji and Kurumi waved as they heading outside of their home.

* * *

It was just another day in class as Kotaro and other listen to the lecture, takes notes, and whatnot. Kotaro did his best trying not to sleep in the class while Tama discussing the lecture. It wasn't long until lunch hour start soon as Kotaro heading to his locker to fetch his lunch.

Kotaro suddenly felt his arm got grabbed by Origami and being pushed into the closet room with her as she pinned him to the wall.

"What the heck, Tobiichi!?" Kotaro demands. Though he won't mind hanging with any other girls, but Origami is someone he refused to hang with.

"A girl with a puppet… where is she?" Origami questioned. Kotaro did know Origami saw him with Yoshino even if she can't prove to her group.

"You know that people would react to your bold move when you supposed to be dedicated yourself to Shido. What do you think they will react seeing us in the closet?" Kotaro taunted loudly as this causes Origami to flinch.

"Be quiet-" Origami said.

Suddenly the closet door opened and they saw various students as the students gasp.

"No way… Origami is flirting with Kazuraba!?" A female student gasped.

"Is she trying to make Kotaro have sex with her?" Another student questioned.

When Kotaro felt Origami loose her grips, Kotaro pushed her from him and getting out of the closet as everyone else looking at Origami. Kotaro sighed in relief before fetching his lunch from his locker, but he can't help find it funny the rumors about Origami being a two-timer going to be spread across the school.

_It looks like it your loss… Origami_, Kotaro thought with mischief.

Kotaro soon meet up with his friends as they were talking to each other before they noticed him.

"Kota, what take you so long?" Shido asked.

"Let just says that Origami try to stop me on the way here." Kotaro answered.

"She didn't do anything bad to you?" Mihashi asked.

Kotaro shook his head. "Luckily, you won't have to deal with her for a while." Kotaro said to Shido.

"What do you mean…?" Shido asked.

Before Kotaro could answered, a girl around Kotori's age with blue hair tied into a ponytail in Raizen High school uniform and have a striking resembled to Shido approached them.

For some reason, Shido seems to be nervous by the stare from the girl.

"May I help you…?" Shido asked.

"I can't believe you're in the same class as her. I finally find you…" The girl said. This made the guys blink in surprised.

Just then Tohka and Rinne came to join them…

"Onii-sama!" The girl hugged Shido tightly.

Everyone looks at the scene in front of them before reacted.

"EEEHHHHH!?"

"What in the world going?" Shido wondered out loud.

* * *

(Itsuka Resident)

After school is over, Shido and others take Mana who claimed to be his long lost sister to his house. Mana even shows them the pendant which has picture of a young Shido and Mana together to prove her claim. Though Kotaro, Mihashi, and Rinne keeping an eye on Mana for anything funny.

Soon they were greeted by Kotori who has her black ribbon and looking surprised at Mana.

"Kotori… This is Mana… and apparently my long lost sister." Shido explains.

"Eh? Are you serious!?" The redhair loli commander asked while Tohka was sitting on the couch.

"It's nice to meet you." Mana said, shaking Kotori's hand. "I never thought Onii-sama would be living with a nice family and have bunch of nice friends. He must be having fun. Thanks for keeping an eye on him."

"Umm… Mana-san, Shido doesn't have any memories of you." Kotaro said.

"I see… the same is for me too… I don't remember much after five years ago and more." Mana said. This made Shido looks surprised at Mana.

"Then how do you know Shido is your older brother by the pendant of yours?" Mihashi asked.

"Hmm… Guys, what about get a DNA result to make sure?" Rinne suggested.

Shido and Mana nodded at the same time.

"I can call someone in the hospital in order to get us some clear to this mystery. We might get some result tomorrow." Kotori said to them.

Suddenly Kotaro and Rinne noticed Mihashi giving them a glance at the door which is a signal for something.

"I guess I better get going now…" Mihashi said.

"It's nice to meeting you, Mana. But I remembered that I have something take care of." Rinne said.

"I have to head back home now." Kotaro said.

Soon the three Riders heads out the door altogether as took walk for several minute.

"Do you guys feel something strange about her?" Mihashi said. They nodded.

"Mana does share some resemblance to Shido." Rinne said. "But they don't have any memories of their past."

"Same here, but I guess we will have to wait until we get some results." Kotaro said.

"Are you guys up for another visit into the forest later?" Mihashi asked. It has been awhile since they last visit the forest.

"My parents will be gone for the night, I won't mind." Rinne answered.

Kotaro nodded. "I hope we find some clues this time." He said.

* * *

(Helheim forest)

Sakura petals out of the portals as Gaim, Zangetsu, and Idunn came in there on their motorcycles. Gaim and Zangetsu returned their bikes back to their Lockseed forms as they began to explore the forest. So far they only encounter couple of low levels Inves while they were searching for clues.

Suddenly Zangetsu heard something as they hide behind the bushes and saw people in protective suits as they were picking Lockseeds or taking notes.

"There are people here…" Idunn said.

"It looks like they might come here from another portal, but where?" Gaim asked.

"We can followed them and finally get to the bottom of this matter." Zangetsu agreed. Both Gaim and Idunn nodded to their friend.

Just then one of the men received a call and answered it. The three Riders tried to listen in but they couldn't hear anything clear. Just then the man rounded up his team and they all left with their equipment. The trio Riders can't help feeling something is off.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Zangetsu said.

"Guys… I got a feeling that we're being watched by someone." Gaim said.

"Same here…" Idunn said.

Suddenly they dodge an incoming heat beam and looks up at their attacker with widen eyes. His suit was black with silver quilted top like Baron's suit. The gauntlets and graves were pure gold, making the armor appear to be one of a proud warrior's with contrast. His Arms similar to Idunn's Ringo Arm except it has gold chest plate in the front. The gold Rider's helmet attachment was crimson red with apple slice-like horns on either side of his helmet. His weapons were identical to Idunn's as well. This is Kamen Rider Mars.

"It can't be…" Idunn looks surprised.

"It looks like you aren't the only one with identical Arms, Idunn." Gaim remarked.

Zangetsu pointed his Musou Saber at Mars. "Who are you?" he questioned.

But Mars didn't response as he charges forward at them and the three Rider scatter to their different positions.

* * *

(With Souji)

Souji and Kurumi leaving the movie theater as the leader of Team Baron listened to his girlfriend talking about the cute animals in the movie.

Souji sighed before he stops immediately and looks back. "How long did you follow us?" Souji asked.

"To see what kind of man is Baron and never thought to see him hanging out with Nightmare." Mana said, coming out of her hiding spot.

"Well, I never thought to see you again, my old nemesis." Kurumi said with sarcasm tone. "You haven't grown an inch…"

This causes Mana to narrow her eyes at Kurumi. "I never thought you would brainwash someone to do you dirty work, Nightmare." She said.

"I should warn you that you shouldn't talk to my girlfriend like that." Souji said with a serious tone.

"Girlfriend? Nightmare is nothing more than a monster. She destroyed countless lives." Mana argued.

"That goes same for your group; you little girls are nothing but bunch of monsters in disguises." Souji countered.

"So you won't back down…" Mana said, making a decision. "It looks like I will beat you down the hard way." She said as her body suddenly start glowing before revealed her wire suit.

"Very well." Souji said before attaching his Sengoku Driver to his waist. He then got out his Banana Lockseed and activated it.

"**BANANA!**"

Soon coming out of the Crack is none other than the Banana Arms and Souji places his Lockseed into his Driver then locked it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin…" Souji said as he pushed down the Cutting Blade to slice his Lockseed.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

The Banana Arms landed on his head before morphing his body into his bodysuit and the Arms disassembled into his Arms as Baron with his Banaspear in hand.

"Come at me!" Baron shout as he charged forward.

* * *

Gaim got out his Musou Saber and firing at Mars, but the gold Rider stop his bullets with his Sword Bringer.

Mars turn around and block the flying Melon Defender with his own Apple Reflector as he knocked it aside then engaged in combat with Zangetsu in swords. However it seemed that Mars seemed to have a little advantage over Zangetsu, since he is a bit stronger than he was but Zangetsu wasn't going to back down that easily. Zangetsu using Acceleration to dodging Mars's upcoming attacks before ready to deliver a blow on Mars's exposed back.

However, Mars vanished from his sight as this made him, Idunn, and Gaim surprised. Suddenly Zangetsu got a slash from behind and turns around to see Mars himself.

"Hmm… you seem have mastered Acceleration, but that won't be enough!" Mars said before kicking him aside.

Soon Idunn and Gaim charges at Mars next as they try to slashed him. But he got his Apple Reflector up to block their attacks at the same time before knocking them across the ground.

Gaim got up from the ground and stares at Mars before breathing heavily. "Why are you fighting? Don't you know how dangerous being in the forest? Do you even know that the fruit does to people?" he asked.

"You three have the will to move after your first kill, I will admit." Mars said. "I can see you worthy of those belts… but questioning your enemies, make you doubt yourself in battle."

"Who are you?" Idunn asked.

"I will humor you… I'm Kamen Rider Mars." Mars said.

Mars charges forward at Gaim, but Idunn got in his way as she using her Apple Reflector to block Mars's attack. "Even if you possessed the same weapons as me… mine still outclassed your!" Mars said before knocking aside Idunn's Sword Bringer and slashed her on the chest.

"Leave her alone…!" Gaim shout as he charges at Mars next and clashed with his blades.

But Mars keep blocking Gaim's attack with just his Apple Reflector as sparks flying in the air. "You might be good… but you aren't anywhere near good as _him_."

"Him?" Gaim asked confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"The black warrior that bears the same armor as you, Gaim." Mars said to Gaim.

This causes Gaim's eyes wide behind his helmet as he thought back to his dream about the black Gaim rescued him and Rinne when they were young from the fire. He thought it was just a strange dream, but it turns out to be real. "It can't be… h-he is real?" he asked.

Suddenly Mars shovel his Apple Reflector to his chest and sent Gaim skidding across the forest.

Zangetsu got out his Pear Lockseed and replaced it with his Melon Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Suddenly Zangetsu pushed down his Cutting Blade as he ran toward Mars while Nashi Arms land upon his head.

"**SOIYA! NASHI ARMS! ZANGEKI KENZAN!**"

Zangetsu in his Nashi Arms with his Nashimaru in his hand as he slash Mars in the chest to made the golden Rider stagger back.

"I am not going down… until I get some answers!" Zangetsu shout with a serious tone. He charged at Mars as he pinned the gold Rider to a tree, "I know my brother is involved with this forest! I demand you tell me what you know!" Zangetsu demands angrily.

Mars stares at Zangetsu. "But I doubt even you can't handle the truth about the forest even if you wield his belt." He scoffed as this increasing Zangetsu's angry.

Before Zangetsu could get any answers out of him, Mars suddenly glowing with flaming aura around his armor as this caused Zangetsu severs pain before causing him to hit the ground.

"Zangetsu, are you alright?" Gaim asked.

"I'm… fine," Zangetsu said, struggle to get up.

"You three might have the resolve… but you can't comprehend the truth of the Helheim, I will remove those belts from your corpses." Mars said as he charged at Zangetsu.

But Idunn got in his way and blocked the attack with her own Sword Bringer before Idunn throws her Apple Reflector at him. Mars brought his hand as he caught Idunn's Apple Reflector before shattered it and appears in front of Idunn.

"Idunn!" Gaim shout as Mars slashes Idunn and sent her flying backward.

"What do we do…?" Idunn asked.

Gaim suddenly have an idea and got out his Zadkiel Lockseed as this shocked his friends.

"Gaim…" Idunn started.

"Gaim, you aren't serious about using that?" Zangetsu said. "We never even tested it…"

"Oh? A new Lockseed that I've never seen before? Interesting" Mars said. "But can you really use it?"

"There is no other way…" Gaim said before unlocking the Lockseed.

"**ZADKIEL!**"

Suddenly every Riders were hit by a powerful blizzard coming into the forest and frozen everything. But Gaim still standing there as he wasn't affected by the chilling winds. "If you want to fight, then fight me instead!" Gaim said serious.

"This power… is on a scale I never seen," Mars said with surprising tone. "But are you really to risk using it if your friends get caught in it?"

This causes Gaim to flinch. "Shut up! I am going to kick your ass!" Gaim shout before replacing his Orange Lockseed with his Zadkiel Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He then pushed down his Cutting Blade to cuts his Lockseed. But the Zadkiel Lockseed won't open to his dismay and the blizzard disappeared.

"Why won't it opened!?" Gaim wondered out loud as he trying to get the Zadkiel Lockseed opened, but it won't move.

"I don't know what Lockseed is that… but I will be taking you with me," Mars said before charging at Gaim.

"Kota, look out!" Idunn said as she pushing him out of Mars's attack.

This causes Idunn revert back to an injured Rinne and fell to the ground.

"Rin…!" Gaim shout as he takes out his Suika Lockseed and activated.

"**SUIKA!**"

Suddenly the Suika Arms appeared above Gaim and Gaim locked it into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

Gaim jumped into the Suika Arms as he takes both Rinne and Zangetsu before they flee from Mars.

"Is Rin alright?" Gaim asked while driving the Suika Arms.

"Her pulse is still beating…" Zangetsu said, checking Rinne's condition.

Meanwhile Mars watching the scene from the cliff and disappeared.

* * *

(With Shido)

After Mana left the house, Shido is doing the dishes before his cellphone rang.

"Hello…? Tonomachi, what is wrong?" Shido asked.

"…."

"The news? Alright…" Shido said before going to the computer and checked the video Tonomachi sent him.

His eyes suddenly wide immediately and his face turned pale. The screen shows Mana in wire suit fighting against Baron in the street before the screen turns haywire.

"No… Mana, why are you doing this?!" Shido asked as he ran out of the door.

It wasn't long until he hears the clashing sounds as he spotted Mana and Baron fighting each other. They seem to be even matched with each other.

"Why are you siding with Nightmare!?" Mana questioned.

"That is not your business, little girl." Baron counter.

Before Baron could attack again, Mana disappeared in a blur and Baron felt multiply slashes on him before sent him across the floor.

Mana is about to approach him, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Shido.

"Mana! That is enough!" Shido shout with a serious tone.

This causes Mana to flinched immediately and saw Shido. "O-Onii-sama…" she said with scared tone.

"Why are you fighting him? And why are you with the AST in the first place?! You're too young!" Shido argued with a serious expression.

Before Mana could response, Baron pushed Shido out of the way and attacks Mana with his Banaspear right now as sparks flying in the air.

"Don't get distracted, fool." Baron said.

This sent Mana flying backward from the attack as Baron stopped by Shido who holding him.

"What are you doing!? That is my sister!" Shido argued.

"Then you haven't taking your role as older brother more serious enough!" Baron said before slapping him in the face and sends him rolling to the ground.

"Onii-sama…" Mana said, trying to get up.

"I am fine…" Shido said, getting up. He is quite glad that his regeneration ability starts to heal his wounds.

"So it true about you from Kurumi… you can heal from any injuries, however I can't stand looking at how weak you are." Baron said to Shido before punching him in the chest as this caused Shido to flinch in pain and send him to the ground.

Shido try to get up from the ground. "What… do you mean?" he asked.

"You hide behind your friends while they risked their life and what you do? Being a gutless coward who depended on your friends to protect you…and what disgust me more is that you fail in your responsibility as an older brother! You…are WEAK!" Baron scoffed as he looked at Shido in a complete shock on his face.

"D-Don't say that about my Onii-sama…!" Mana argued as she tries to get up despite her injuries.

"Tch...It's not my problem anymore." Baron said before he turns away from them.

This causes Mana to gritting her teeth's, "Damn it." She cursed before going to checks on her older brother.

"Onii-sama, are you hurt…?" Mana asked.

"I… I'm fine." Shido lied.

_Am I that really weak…?_ Shido thought.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro is currently watching over an unconscious Rinne in the medical bed on Fraxinus. His childhood friend had been like this for couple of hours after they left Helheim forest.

"How is she doing, Kota?" Mihashi asked as he approaching his friend from behind.

"You should get some rest." Kotaro said.

Mihashi suddenly have a downcast look, "Listen, it's my fault that I got you two come with me into Helheim and-"

"The only one to blame is… me," Kotaro said, looking at the Zadkiel Lockseed in his hand. "I hesitated when using the Spirit Lockseed and Rin pushed me out of the way…" he said.

Suddenly a familiar hand touched his and Kotaro saw Rinne looking at him, "Kota…" she said.

"Rin… Are you alright?" Kotaro asked with worry and concern look.

Rinne hold his hand tightly. "I am alright…." She said to him. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours." Mihashi answered before facing Rinne, "Rinne, I am sorry about you getting hurt." he apologized.

Kotaro have a similar guilty look on his face. "It's my fault as well."

"It's not your fault…both of you," Rinne said.

It wasn't long until Kotori, Shido, and Reine came into the medical room.

"Rinne, are you alright!?" Shido asked.

Rinne looks at Shido. "I am fine, but I don't think I can move for a while." She said.

"H-How did this happen?" Shido asked with worried.

"We went into the forest again," Kotaro said as this caused the Itsuka siblings look startled.

"And we came across a gold Kamen Rider… known as Mars." Mihashi said.

"Mars?" Kotori asked.

"A golden Rider?" Shido asked. Kotaro nodded.

"He even have an identical Ringo Arms same as mine, but he is a lot powerful than us." Rinne said.

"When none of our attacks work, I try to use the Zadkiel Lockseed…" Kotaro said as this caused alarmed expressions on Kotori, Shido, and Reine.

"You what!?" Kotori exclaimed.

"You used Yoshino's power…" Shido said with disbelief.

"What does it feel like?" Reine asked in surprised.

"But I… I hesitated and the Lockseed didn't work for me." Kotaro said. "And Rin take the blow that meant for me…"

"No way…" Shido said.

Kotaro then looks at Mihashi who stares at him. "Kota, there something bothers me… Mars say there is someone with same armor as you, what does he mean?" Mihashi asked.

Kotaro sighed before he looks at Rinne. He knows that his childhood friend doesn't have a clear memory about the black Gaim like he did.

"It something happened five years ago in that fire incident." Kotaro said as this got everyone's attention especially Rinne who didn't remembered the incident.

"Kota… what are you talking about?" Rinne asked.

"Five years ago… I remembered me and Rin were running for our life when the fire appears out of nowhere, it was a hopeless as we try to escape... When a burning telephone going to fall on us, I saw someone saved us… a black Gaim and he carried us out of the fire. But the next I remember is being in the hospital bed with Nii-san watching over me." Kotaro said.

"So another Rider saved you and Rinne?" Shido asked in surprised.

Kotaro nodded before looking at Rinne stares at him.

"Kota, why didn't you tell me about this?" Rinne asked.

"Because you don't remembered anything about him… I was worried if I triggered something worse and I convinced myself it just a dream." Kotaro answered.

"Still you could just tell me…! I would have believed you…" Rinne said.

"Kota, it unlike you keeps something like this a secret… for longer than I did." Mihashi said.

Kotaro has a downcast look. "I am sorry… It just I was scared of people think I was making things up or I treating it as a joke." he apologized.

Then Kotaro looks at his belt as he thinks back to the previous Gaim. "But being a Rider is no joke or shouldn't be treated like a game… There are more responsibilities in being a Rider, it like the previous Gaim when he saved mine and Rin's life." he said.

"You know that Mars might come after you…" Kotori said.

Kotaro have an angry expression on his face. "Then let him come, I will face him than letting anyone close to me getting hurt because of me." He said.

"Next time… I am going to settle things with him." Mihashi vowed with a cold expression. "I want answers."

"The same goes for me." Rinne said, holding onto her Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds. But she still wants to settle this peacefully.

Kotaro nodded.

"I see…" Shido said before turning away and left.

This got them confused at Shido's behaviors.

"What is wrong with Shido?" Rinne asked.

Kotori had a sad look on her face before looking at them.

* * *

(With Shido)

After Shido left the medical room, he start pounce on the wall.

"Damn it." Shido cursed while whacking the wall. "DAMN IT!" he slammed his fist into the wall. Even if he felt pain, his wounds would just heal themselves up.

He is angry that he couldn't do anything. His biological sister is an AST and he didn't know about it until she fought recklessly against Baron. His friends were nearly got themselves hurt in the forest where Inves live.

It just like he say…

(**Flashback**)

"You hide behind your friends while they risked their life and what you do? Being a gutless coward who depended on your friends to protect you…and what disgust me more is that you fail in your responsibility as an older brother! You…are WEAK!_" Baron scoffed._

(**Present**)

Deep down, Shido realized what Baron says is true since he never been much of a help for anyone especially his friends.

"Feeling frustrated about your own self won't help anyone…" A male's voice caught Shido's attention as he saw a middle-aged man with headband and a goggle with polka dot shirt, blue jeans, and wear sneakers.

"Who are you?" Shido asked confused.

"I am just someone who can't help sympathy with you… Shido Itsuka." The headband man said. "I know you had no control of your life especially after losing your memories and being separated from Mana who you in the past consider the important thing along." He continued.

When Shido hears this and can't help feeling angry at what caused him to be separated from Mana in the first place. "What am I supposed to do…?" he asked to the figure. "I don't have any way to fight back…"

"That is why I'm entrusted these to you." The middle age man said, revealing objects as this made Shido's eyes wide in shock.

In the figure's hands were Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed with picture of grape on it. "No way…" Shido said.

"From now on, you will fight your own battles." The figure said as Shido take the objects into his hands.

"But why me?" Shido asked.

"I can see you desire to find out the truth like your friend, but beware the price of power has consequences." The figure said before he disappeared into the thin air.

Shido looks at the objects in his hand before put them away in his pockets. He has a lot to think about now.

* * *

(The next morning at Itsuka Resident)

Shido is making breakfasts as usually before Kotori came in and looks at her older brother.

"Shido, are you alright…?" Kotori asked.

"Morning Kotori." Shido said with a bright smile. "How is my little sister doing today?" he asked.

Kotori thought back to what Baron says to her older brother. "Shido, I know what he says to you... but don't let his words hurt you. You aren't weak…he is just messing with your head," She said with concern expression. "You don't need to get hurt like them."

"What's wrong with getting hurt if it means you can save everyone else?" Shido asked.

"Huh?"

"There is nothing wrong with what they're doing. If they think what they doing are wrong, they would just leave the belts and ran." Shido said.

"Shido…"

"I know Kota and others would come back from this." Shido said with determined.

The Itsuka siblings heard a scream outside of the house as Shido ran outside to see what going on. He then saw people were running from a Komori Inves as it was attacking them from the air.

"An Inves…" Shido said with a frown.

"Shido, wait!" Kotori said, hurrying out of the house. "You can't go there! Let's call-"

"No!" Shido protest with an angry expression as this shocked Kotori. "I'm done running and leaving the fights to others," He said before heading toward the street where the Komori Inves was.

_Is this how you feel…_ Kotori thought.

Shido saw a Komori Inves about to attack a little boy before he grabbed the little boy and got him out of harm's way.

"Get to safety." He said before looking at the Komori Inves still hanging in the air.

"Shido, get away from there." Tohka said as she and Kotori try to stop him.

"I will take care of this." Shido said with a serious expression before taking out... a blank Sengoku Driver.

"No way!?" Kotori exclaimed.

"Shido, why?" Tohka asked.

"I am done running and letting people to protect me, I am taking responsibility for my own actions." Shido said before placing the Sengoku Driver around his waist.

The belt formed and a new faceplate was made. On the blank panel, a green helmet face with a green background appeared with rainbow-colored eyes.

Shido then raised his Budou Lockseed and hit the switch on the side.

"**BUDOU!**"

Above his head was a Crack and with it a metal bunch of grapes, a triangular bunch which even had a metal circle set on several of the grapes and the image was even complete with a stem on top.

The Komori Inves, Tohka, and Kotori stares at Shido.

Shido held his arms out with his arm have the Lockseed. He spun them around so that his left arm was near the Sengoku Driver while his right going the opposite direction on top of it.

_Is this what you feel, Kota?_ Shido thought. He then thrust the Lockseed out before he placed it in the Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"Henshin!" Shido shout before using his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~!**"

The Budou Arms dropped on Shido's head and shoulders. A ripple of energy formed his bodysuit which had same color scheme as his outfit. It sported green gauntlets and boots with gold accents, black sleeves and leggings, finally with a green tunic not unlike a Chinese soldier's. Inside the Budou Arms, Shido's head became encased in a green helmet with golden eyebrows. A purple attachment then connected, covered in round studs with a purple tassel on top and ornate siding like a Chinese soldier would have, turning the eyes a deep purple. The Budou Arms opened and folded onto his body. The front folded in half, making a purple chest with round silver accents. The sides landed on his shoulders, making layers of shoulder armor before the top and back folded onto his back like a small pack. An ornate gun appeared in his right hand.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

This is Kamen Rider Ryugen Budou Arms.

"Shido become a Kamen Rider…" Tohka said.

Ryugen looks at his weapon in his hand which is a gun. This is his first time of actually holding a real weapon even though he once went to a videogame arcade with his friends. He then glances back at the Komori Inves, he tightened his grip on the gun and charge forward.

* * *

Kotaro is walking in the city with Yoshino and Maria as they were getting couple of stuffs from the store until Maria stop immediately as this made Kotaro and Yoshino noticed.

"Maria, what is wrong?" Kotaro asked.

"The ship informs me that another Rider emerged and it's none other than Shido." Maria replied. This made them look complete surprised.

"What!? Seriously?!" Kotaro asked.

Maria nodded. "I picked up footage from Fraxinus's security camera." She said before taking out her IPAD and showing them a clip. It was Ryugen fighting against a Komori Inves while Tohka and Kotori are watching the event.

"No way…" The two gasp.

* * *

The Komori Inves charged at him before Ryugen dodges its attack before dodging again. He aimed his gun and fired. His shots managed to hit the Inves's wings and caused it fall to the ground.

Ryugen then looks back at Tohka and Kotori. "You two get back!" He advised.

The Komori Inves clashed with him, making him fall while the Komori Inves flew back into the air. Ryugen just aimed his gun again and fired at the Inves as the attacks hit Inves in the chest.

The Komori Inves then hits the wall and before charging at Ryugen again. But Ryugen dodged it again before he landed in a kneeling position. He then pushed the knife like lever on his Driver.

"**HAI~!**"

"**BUDOU SQUASH!**"

He pulled the back of his gun while the grape-like pattern on the Budou Ryuhou glowed as mini-spheres flew off to gather in front of his weapon's barrel.

Taking aim, he pulled the trigger and fired.

"Take this!" Ryugen yelled.

The sound of a dragon's roar was heard as he unleashed a concentrated barrage of energy shots at the Inves. The Inves was soon obliterated by the blasts.

"I did it…" Ryugen said, looking at his weapon. "I can protect people on my own like my friends…" he said.

Ryugen turns around to looks at both Tohka and Kotori as they look surprised.

* * *

**AN: What do you think of the first chapter? I finally have Ryugen joining the fight and it none other than Shido himself. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concerns. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	9. Clear Mind Resolve!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. Welcome everyone to Chapter 9, I hope it will be a bit better chapter.**

Armor Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch9: Clear Mind Resolve! Gaim's Zadkiel Arms!

Shido opened his eyes and notices he is standing in purple vortex.

"Where am I?" Shido pondered.

Shido, now confused, looking around for an answer until…

"_Be warned…_" A voice said.

The blue hair teen looks at the direction of the voice to see 'Rinne'. He was obviously shocked on how this girl looked so similar to his friend. "Who are you…?" He asked.

"_You are grasping for the reins of fate._" She started.

"Eh?" Shido looks confused.

"_Continue down this path… and there shall be no turning back._" 'Rinne' explained. "_You will have to fight to the bitter end._"

Shido thought about her words. He knew the worst case scenario could be death, but he has a reason to fight.

"But if that make Kota and others notice me… find out about my past… then I'll bear that burden! I'll bear the suffering if it's the last thing I do!" He answered determined.

'Rinne' stares at him after hearing Shido's answer, but she turns away and vanished.

"Wait…!" Shido shout.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hang firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Shido wake up from his bed and looks at the clock.

"A dream…?" he asked before noticing his Sengoku Driver and Budou Lockseed on his table.

Shido stretched his arms before getting up from his bed.

He then got his phone and noticed a text message from his phone.

"Kota…?" he wondered out loud.

(Fraxinus)

After get some breakfast, Shido got transport by the teleport beam and he soon went to the private room where Kotaro, Rinne, and Mihashi are waiting for him.

"Hey guys." Shido said with a smile.

"Shido… is it true you become a Rider?" Mihashi asked.

"Yes." Shido nodded before showing his belt for confirmation as this lead them to become surprised.

"Are you sure that you want to get involved?" Kotaro asked.

"Power always has a price, I know." Shido answered, looking at his Driver. "But I'm willing to bear whatever consequence this power has."

"Shido…"

Shido looks at his friends, "I know what I'm doing is reckless… but I want to take responsibilities for my own actions… I want to be strong to see Mana." He said.

"Your young sister whom you've been separated…" Mihashi said. Reine told them that Shido's and Mana's DNA does match.

Shido nodded. "I always feel fear about what missing in me before I was brought into the Itsuka family and I finally understand why..." He said.

"Mana must trigger something…" Rinne said.

Shido sighed. "She is the only fragment I had of my past… I have to know what happened made us separated in the first place. I don't want to rely on Kotori for everything." He said. "Why did I forget about Mana in the first place?"

Kotaro can't help notices Shido struggling with all of this. He knows what like living without parents or remembered them since he was too young.

Rinne places her hand on Shido's shoulder, "Shido, don't be too hard on yourself." She said to assured him.

Shido nodded.

* * *

Souji is currently listening to the reports from his fellow members of Team Baron and has a calm expression on his face.

"So the gutless coward gambles his risk and gain power… Interesting," Souji said.

"You know that they're having more Riders on their side than we do…." Peco said with a concern look.

"That would make them thinking we're better than us. But it isn't the strength in the numbers, just the strengths these numbers have." Souji said.

"Do you want me to challenge him?" Zeo asked. Souji shook his head.

"No… I will handle it." Souji said before looking around, "Have anyone seen Kurumi?" he asked.

The members of Team Baron shrugged. "No clue." They said at the same time.

This causes Souji to facepalm before leaving his men and start looking for his girlfriend.

* * *

Mihashi and Rinne were walking in the park as they getting some fresh air.

"So how do you feeling about Shido's decision?" Rinne asked.

"Though it a surprise, but I have to respected his decision." Mihashi answered calm.

"I see… I hope that Shido doesn't do anything dangers." Rinne muttered.

"Rinne, I want to know something." Mihashi getting his friend's attention. "Does Kota's account about what happened on that day ringed any bell to you?" he asked.

Rinne shook her head, "S-Sorry… I only remembered waking up in the hospital." She said. Even though she didn't remembered what happen in fire, she was really worry about Kotaro.

Mihashi crossing his arms, "I see… but it make sort of sense how Kota got picked as a Rider." He said. It reminded him of how he find out about his brother's secret as a Rider.

"But who do you think he is?" Rinne asked.

"I am not sure…" Mihashi muttered.

* * *

(Itsuka Resident)

In the Itsuka resident, Shido is watching some gun action DVDs that he borrows from Mihashi to help improved his fighting style due to his main weapon is a gun.

"I think that will be enough for today…" Shido mutter as he turns off the computer.

It wasn't until he notices Tohka watching him from the crack of the door.

"Tohka?" Shido asked. "What is wrong?"

Tohka slowly coming into his room and have a worry expression on her face before looking at him. "Shido, I want to know is it true you worry about Mana that much?" Tohka asked.

"Because I felt like I have failed my responsibility towards her." Shido said.

Tohka tilted her head. "Responsibility…?" she asked.

Shido sighed. "As an older brother, I have duty to look after my young sibling." He explains.

"But what about Kotori?" Tohka asked. "If you went after Mana, doesn't that mean you leave Kotori behind?"

Shido become quiet for a moment. "There is no rules saying that I can't look after both of them at the same time." He pointed out.

This made Tohka blinks. "Really?" She asked.

Shido nodded.

* * *

Kurumi is enjoying another relaxing day in the park after her recently refill for her spirit energy. Her boyfriend is quite helpful when it comes to find an alternative source of energy in order for her to stay in the human world.

Kurumi went through the park reaching a quiet alleyway, reaching the vending machine, suddenly her eyebrows twitched.

She was in a good mood, but her ears heard an unpleasant sound.

***BANG***

Kurumi wordlessly started walking, stopping at a dead end even further inside the alley.

"...Ara ara. What are you all doing here?" She asked.

And, spoke while silently half-opening her eyes.

"...Hyii!?"

The youths seemed to be frightened by Kurumi's voice, turning around.

Over there were, four people. All of them were carrying guns—But this was Japan. Most likely they're model guns—, facing the depths of the alleyway.

And in the deepest part of that dead end, she saw a shadow slightly quivering. It was a cat. A kitten that was born not long ago, dragging its feet while crying out "Mii—Mii—"

At this point, Kurumi understood. They were probably test-firing their guns, it was an easy way to relieve stress…

Well, it was as she saw it. Kurumi narrowed her eyes.

"...What's the matter? Are you going to threaten us?" The guy asked.

"Hey, what are you going to do about it?"

"Ah...A girl?"

Everyone seemed to notice Kurumi's presence, looking at her together.

"Ah—...We're really sorry, this place is currently occupied. Go over there."

Saying that, they waved their hands as though trying to chase Kurumi away.

However Kurumi took a step forward, revealing a smile full of charm.

"Ara ara. Please don't say that. I have some knowledge about the use of guns you know? May I join in?" Kurumi asked.

"Aah...?"

One of the youths glared at Kurumi and raised his eyebrows.

Seems like he finally noticed that a rare beauty was in front of his eyes. As he drew closer to Kurumi, his face showed an intimate look.

"Ah—what's that, you want to join in?"

"Nn. Definitely."

"It can't be helped. Well then, let's—"

"Ufufu, there's no need to trouble.—Aside from that, may we slightly change the rules?" Kurumi suggested.

The youths were puzzled at Kurumi's words.

"Change the rules? What do you mean?"

"It's not anything difficult.—It's just a slight, change of target you know." The black hair Spirit said. As a dangerous smile showed up on Kurumi's face.

* * *

Kotaro is walking down the streets and on his way back to his apartment. He looks at the Zadkiel Lockseed and thinking back to what occur in Helheim forest.

(**Flashback**)

"_There is no other way…" Gaim said before unlocking the Lockseed._

"_**ZADKIEL!**__"_

_Suddenly every Riders were hit by a powerful blizzard coming into the forest and frozen everything. But Gaim still standing there as he wasn't affected by the chilling winds. "If you want to fight, then fight me instead!" Gaim said serious._

"_This power… is on a scale I never seen," Mars said with surprising tone. "But are you really to risk using it if your friends get caught in it?"_

_This causes Gaim to flinch. "Shut up! I am going to kick your ass!" Gaim shout before replacing his Orange Lockseed with his Zadkiel Lockseed._

"_**LOCK ON!**__"_

_He then pushed down his Cutting Blade to cuts his Lockseed. But the Zadkiel Lockseed won't opened to his dismay and the blizzard disappeared._

"_Why won't it opened!?" Gaim wondered out loud as he trying to get the Zadkiel Lockseed opened, but it won't move._

(**Present**)

_I couldn't use it because I hesitate… and worried about my friends' safety_, Kotaro thought to himself.

While he, Rinne, and Mihashi were resting due to their injuries from Mars, Shido is the next one to become Kamen Rider Ryugen. He didn't think Shido would take up weapon because he don't like conflicts before he has a reason to fight.

Unaware to Kotaro, he is too deep in his thought as he didn't notice he ends up bumping into someone who carrying shopping bag.

"Ouch…" The female voice groan.

"Sorry…" Kotaro apologized before he got a surprised look. "Oh, it's you." He recognized the Shrine girl except she wears causal clothes like blue long sleeve sweater, white skirt, black skirt, black stocking and brown shoes. Kotaro have to admit she is cute and have a small blush.

The Shrine girl stares at him for a moment before realizing. "Huh? I never thought we would meet like this…" she said with a surprised tone.

"My name is Kotaro Kazuraba. But I go by Kota." Kotaro answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Kota. My name is Miyuki Sakurai." Miyuki said, try to pick up the stuffs.

"Hey, let me help you with that." Kotaro said as he helping Miyuki picking up the stuffs into her shopping bags.

"Thank you, Kota." Miyuki said.

"It's no problem." Kotaro said. "I am sorry about what happened earlier… I just got something in my mind." He explains.

"It's alright…" Miyuki said as the two start walking down the streets. "Whatever the problem, it looks like something to do with guilt." She said. This made Kotaro blink.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You can says that I am familiar with the look," Miyuki said.

Kotaro sighed. "It my fault that my friends got hurt. I don't know how to make up for it..." he answered.

"I see… but does your friends blame you for it?" Miyuki asked. Kotaro shook his head.

"No…" he answered.

"Then you don't have anything to worry, Kota. I am sure they didn't want you to blame yourself." Miyuki said. "Not everyone could be perfect at everything. That is what make us human." She answered.

"I am still human…" Kotaro muttered.

Soon they stop in front of the shrine and Miyuki looks at Kotaro. "I hope you don't blame yourself too much, Kota." She said.

Kotaro nodded. "You give me a lot to think about… but thanks you, Miyuki." He said with a smile.

"I have stuffs to take care of… but I hope that I will see you again, Kota." Miyuki said. Kotaro nodded as Miyuki soon left to her home.

Kotaro soon continued down the street before getting a call on his cellphone immediately.

"Hello?" He asked.

Suddenly his eyes wide in surprised. "What?"

* * *

"It seem we came across another Spirit that we believed to have sided with Baron." Kotori said, over the communicator. "Mana is current in engaged battle with her and Baron at the same time."

* * *

(In the park)

Mana skidded across the park after a rough blow from the unlikely couple at the same time. She surprised those two are quite a deadly pair.

"Is that one of the Wizards the DEM have to offer?" Baron scoffed.

"Why… someone like you have grudge against the DEM!?" Mana demands.

"For everything they stolen from me…" Baron said before looking at Kurumi, "Kurumi, I need a boost." He said.

"Coming right up, Souji-kun." Kurumi said before take out her rifle and points to Baron's head.

"**Zafkiel…Aleph!**" She said before shots Baron's head with dark energy bullet that doesn't causes the Rider to flinch.

Before Mana could reacted, Baron suddenly goes into light speed and attacks the blue hair DEM soldier with his Banaspear in a stabbing attack, causing Mana to screams in pain before she got sent flying across the grass as dirt flying across the air.

"Damn it…" Mana said, struggling to get up from the ground.

Suddenly she hears running sounds and turns around to see Shido ran toward them.

"Mana!" Shido shout.

"Onii-sama…?" Mana asked with disbelief. What is he doing here?

"Well, if it isn't the coward who runs away…" Baron remarked with sarcasm.

This causes Shido to frown. "I am not a coward… I am here to do something right and I won't relied on anyone else to protect me!" he said before revealing his Sengoku Driver to them.

"No…" Mana gasp.

Shido attached his Driver to his waist as yellow belt forms and bind himself to the Driver. He then takes out his Budou Lockseed.

"**BUDOU!**"

Suddenly a Crack forms above Shido and came down from it is none other than the Budou Arms.

"Henshin…!" Shido shout before locking his Lockseed into the Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Shido soon place his hand on the Cutting Blade and pushed it down.

"**HAI~!**"

Soon Budou Arms land on his head and his Rider Wear forms as the Budou Arms transform into his armor as Ryugen.

"**BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

The Budou Ryuhou appears in his hand as Ryugen goes into his battle stance.

"Do you need my help?" Kurumi asked.

Baron shook his head as he looks at Ryugen. "Do you think you can beat me?" He questioned.

Ryugen fires several rounds at Baron, but Baron blocks his shots with his Banaspear and charge forward to attack him.

Ryugen dodges Baron's attacks while he immediately saw pairs of lamp poles and begun to shoot them, prompting lamp poles falls upon Baron's back.

Ryugen hurry and help Mana up as they start running from the park.

"Where are we going?" Mana asked, still surprised by her older brother being a Rider.

"We to get out of here." Ryugen said. He knows that even with his new Rider power, he can't beat someone like Baron on his own.

* * *

Ryugen and Mana continued running down the streets for nearly an hour before the two resting behind the wall.

"I think we're safe for now." Ryugen said as he doesn't see Baron or his Spirit anywhere.

"Why…?" Mana asked with an angry expression.

Ryugen looks confused at Mana. "Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why did you become a Rider?! You know Baron or the AST will be after you!" Mana said.

Ryugen closed his Lockseed and revert back to his original form.

"I don't care! I fight for myself… because you're the last remaining family I have!" Shido shout desperately at Mana who looks surprised at his outburst, "I've lose you before but I won't lose you again!"

"Onii-sama…" Mana muttered in disbelief.

"Mana, why are you in the AST in the first place?! Who put you in there in the first place…?" He asked, shaking his sister's shoulders.

"The truth is… I am not part of AST, but the DEM." Mana said as this wide Shido's eyes.

"The Deus Ex Machina Industries…?" Shido asked. Mana nodded.

"Onii-sama, how do you know about the AST in the first place?" Mana asked.

Shido sighed. "Tell me, Mana. Have you heard of Ratatoskr?" he asked.

"I did… they're most wanted group by the DEM director." Mana said. This made Shido blinks.

_So Ratatoskr is their enemy?_ Shido thought. Though he knows Kotori will be piss off, but he is determined to set the matters straight with Mana.

"As you can see… I am work for them not by choice." Shido said as this made Mana's eyes wide.

"Say what!?" Mana exclaimed. "Who made you work for them!?"

"My sister… Kotori." Shido revealed as this causes Mana's eyes narrow.

"I am going to pummel her…" Mana growl.

"I didn't have any choice because Ratatoskr says that I have the ability to seal Spirits' power and make them normal humans." Shido said.

"I don't believe you…" Mana said.

Shido looks around and saw a sharp object as he cuts the skin of his hand causing Mana's face turn pale at her older brother's action.

"Onii-sama, what are you-" Mana gasp before she saw Shido's hand start healing right now.

"Do you believed me now? This is no different from when I got shot in the chest by Origami and able to heal myself." Shido said without realizing the implication of his statement which Mana promptly faints on hearing his past activities.

Shido got Mana in his arms and try to get her up. "Mana, please wake up…" he said as he shake her.

Mana suddenly stirs up and looks at Shido. "Onii-sama… why do you have this power of sealing Spirit in the first place?" she asked with worried expression. Most of all, she plan on crossed out Origami from being her future sister in law after hearing from her older brother's account.

"I have no clue either… but it must be from the past we no longer remembered. That is why I join not only for Kotori, but finding out the connection we have with the Spirits." Shido answered. This made Mana to be quiet as she accept his answer.

"You… that was a really low blow." A familiar voice said as this snapped them out of their thoughts and they saw Baron standing.

"You…" Shido gritting his teeths as he standing in front of Mana. "Mana, stay behind me… You're still too injured to fight him." he said.

"I don't see Kazuraba or others here… they must run and hide with their tails." Baron said.

"You have no right to judge them…" Shido said.

"But if you ever think of pulling the same stunt… then guess again." Baron said, snapped his fingers as their surrounding become darker than before.

"This… It's Nightmare's field…!" Mana said before suddenly feel tired. "It supposed to draw away people's life slowly."

"I rarely use it unless if you're going to fight harder, Shido Itsuka." Kurumi said.

"Why are you even with him!?" Shido questioned.

"I am not like the Princess or Hermit…" Kurumi answered. "After all… I and my knight have a similar goal." She answered.

"Only those with the abilities of seal Spirits could handle this…" Baron explains. "So what is it going to be, Coward?"

Shido gritting his teethes before get his hand to his Cutting Blade. "Henshin…!" He shout as he charges forward.

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

His Budou Arms land on his shoulder and transformed him into Ryugen once again. He charges forward and firing several shots at Baron.

But Baron just deflected his shoots with his Banaspear before charging forward as he attacks Ryugen. Sparks flying off of Ryugen's chest as Ryugen got sent flying backward.

Baron then got out two Donguri Lockseeds and unlocking them.

Two Cracks appeared before two Elementary Inves materialized as this made Ryugen and Mana looks shock.

"No way… you can summoned Inves with Lockseeds?" Ryugen looks shocked. He didn't think it would be possible.

"You got to be kidding me…" Mana gawked.

"You should have studied harder." Baron said as he closed his Locks.

"This is just another power of the Sengoku Driver!" Baron finished. He then ordered his Inves to attack.

Ryugen try to fires at the Inves, but Baron got in the way and spin his Banaspear to shield the attack.

"It's worthless merely to have power…" Baron started. "If you don't wield it to its fullest potential. Then you'll stand no chance!" He finished before pointing his lance at Ryugen.

The Inves and Baron charged at him, Ryugen can't attack them at close range and dodges their attacks. Baron then tried to struck down Ryugen with his Banaspear, Ryugen dodged a majority of the hits before being slash in the side. Baron then jabbed him in the stomach, making him fly before rolling on the ground. But Ryugen got his hand to his Cutting Blade and pressed down twice.

"**HAI~! BUDOU AU LAIT!**"

Ryugen take his gun and shot a large purple orb in the air before it scatter and hits the Elementary Inves as they were destroyed. But Baron blocked the attacks with his Banaspear as Ryugen got up from the ground.

"Not bad… I am surprised you haven't call upon your Spirit's power yet." Baron remarked with sarcasm.

_The only problem is I don't even know how…_ Ryugen thought before dodging Baron's attack again.

Ryugen try to fire his gun again, but Baron slashed him across the chest as sparks appear in the air.

Both Mana and Kurumi were watching the fight between the two Riders as they have different thoughts.

"Onii-sama…" Mana said with hint of worry. "Someone please save him…" she pleaded.

"Not bad… Shido Itsuka, this is the second day you become a Rider and might show some potential…" Kurumi remarked as she watch the fight going on.

Soon Baron is beating the life out of Ryugen as the Chinese theme Rider rolling across the ground. Suddenly Kotaro arrived immediately and his eyes wide in shock.

"Shido! Mana!" Kotaro called out.

"Kota…" Ryugen said, trying to get back up.

Kotaro hears footsteps and turns to see Mihashi and Rinne as they arrive, but they collapsed to the ground.

"Kota… we got here just… in time," Mihashi said.

"Are you guys alright?" Kotaro asked to them.

"I…I don't know why but I feeling tired…" Rinne said weakly.

The three turn to see Baron kicked Ryugen away and sent him to hit the ground.

Baron turns around and noticed them.

"So you finally decide to join us, Kotaro Kazuraba, Mihashi Izuruno, and Rinne Sonogami." Baron started. "But I have nothing to say to you three spineless maggots you've turned into." He said before turning his attention to Ryugen.

"Souji, why are you doing this!?" Kotaro demands. "Why going after Shido and Mana for!?"

"One, the gutless coward here failed his responsibility as a brother and let his own sister in the DEM. Second, his sister is in the same organization I despise." Baron said.

"Even so… I won't let you anywhere near my sister, I will protect her from the like of you!" Ryugen shout as he charges at him and try to punch him.

"Shido, you can't fight him on your own!" Mihashi said, trying to get up despite feeling weak every seconds. "Damn, if it wasn't for this field cast by his Spirit." He cursed.

Rinne try to get up even though she puts on her Sengoku Driver but she felt weaker than before.

Baron pushed Ryugen down on the ground but he was still getting up.

"I can't give up… Not when my sister and everyone's life at stake!" Ryugen answered before getting up.

"Just give up while you can!" Baron advised before slashing Ryugen again.

_There have to be a way to disperse this shadow field… _Kotaro thought before looking at the Zadkiel Lockseed in his hand as he feel shaking. He then think back to what happened when he uses the Zadkiel Lockseed…

"But can I really use it?" He asked as he watch Ryugen get beaten by Baron.

"Please, Kota… You need to help Shido!" Rinne pleaded.

"B-But… I will endanger everyone!" Kotaro said. The Zadkiel Lockseed's power is on a different level than their Lockseeds.

"Look at Shido! He isn't afraid to risk his own life… because he looks up to you and try to find his own strength in order to reach Mana." Mihashi said.

"Isn't that the same when you try to reach out for Yoshino?" Rinne asked.

Kotaro's eyes wide before looking at the Zadkiel Lockseed and thinking back to Yoshino. He remembered Yoshino is afraid to lost control of her own power. "I can't give up…" he muttered before looking back at the fight, began to getting tired of watching.

He then got out his Sengoku Driver and places on his waist before getting the Zadkiel Lockseed. "Hey Souji!" Kotaro shout.

Baron and Ryugen turns around to see Kotaro with his Driver and Zadkiel Lockseed.

"No! Kota! You don't have to use that Lockseed! You don't have to fight anymore!" Ryugen said as he struggled to stand up.

"I am not afraid…of my own power, because I am fighting for myself and protect those important to me!" Kotaro said with a smile. "Nii-san always say it the duty of those with power to protect others!" he added.

"Kota…" Ryugen said.

"**ZADKIEL!**"

Suddenly everyone felt a chilling air around them immediately after Kotaro pressed the Lockseed and close his eyes. His body suddenly glowing in bright blue aura.

* * *

(Fraxinus- Living Quarter)

Yoshino, Yoshinon, and Tohka were watching television in a private quarter above Fraxinus.

"_That show was bold-_" Yoshinon said before both Spirits feel something strange in the air right now.

"W-What in the world is that?" Tohka asked. "It felt similar to your power, Yoshino."

"Kota…" Yoshino said with worry. "Is he doing what I am thinking?" she asked.

"_It looks like Kota-kun using that Lock… but I hope he is alright._" Yoshinon said.

* * *

"This feel… So he is using it," Baron said with excited.

"I won't hesitate anymore! Clear Mind!" Kotaro locked the Zadkiel Lockseed into his Driver. "Guardian of ice and rain purge the rotter of this world and bring hope of tomorrow! Henshin!" He shout before using his Cutting Blade.

(**Play Clear Mind- Masaaki Endoh**)

"**SOIYA!**"

Kotaro's body burst with bright light as it make everyone looks away from Kotaro. As the bright light gone, revealing a new form of Gaim that they never seen before. Gaim's bodysuit is still blue except have white highlights. His body armor resembled that of Orange Arms except it white and have green crystals. He wear a heavy dark green jacket resembled Yoshino's raincoat except it doesn't have a tail. But hanging on the back of his back is two white rabbit ears. As for the head is covered in steel metal helmet with pair of yellow visor. In his hand is a large white zanbato.

"**ZADKIEL ARMS! HERMIT OF ETERNAL ICE!**"

Gaim swing his zanbato in the air and disrupted away the darkness casted by Kurumi in the area. "This is… My Stage Now!" Gaim announced.

Gaim then charged at Baron as he pushing Baron back with surprising speed. Ryugen regain his balance as he looks at Gaim with surprised look.

Suddenly Ryugen hears Crack appeared behind him and saw several of Inves emerged out of it. But Mihashi and Rinne got in front of him as they got out their Lockseeds.

"**MELON!**"

"**RINGO!**"

Suddenly two cracks appeared before their respective Arms emerged above them.

"Henshin…!" They shout before doing their poses and locked their Lockseeds into the belts.

"**LOCK ON!**"

They then using their Cutting Blades.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**

**COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!**"

They transform into Zangetsu and Idunn as they slashes away the Inves. Gaim soon joined them.

"Are you alright, Shido?"

"We're in this together now!" Zangetsu and Idunn said at the same.

"Kota… Mihashi… Rinne…" Ryugen said as he got back up and firing several shoots at the Inves. Then Gaim focus energy into his blade and unleashed an ice energy wave which destroyed the Inves.

Soon Gaim turns around to block an attack from Baron's Banaspear as they glance at each other. "I should commend you for unlocking the power of your Spirit." Baron said with sarcasm. "Yet even with that power, you refuse to attain true strength!"

"Like the hell I believed that bull crap!" Gaim shout. "This power, no… it's the bond shared with me and Yoshino! A bond shows human and Spirit can truly exist!" he shout before blowing Baron away with an artic wind blast.

"Kota achieved a new level of power…" Zangetsu muttered at the appearance of Gaim's Zadkiel Arms.

"Kota…" Idunn looks shock. "I can't believe he is using Yoshino's power."

_Is it possible that I can do it as well?_ Ryugen thought as he watching Gaim fighting against Baron.

Baron soon stabbed the ground with his Banaspear to prevent himself being pushed away by the brutal chilling wind from Gaim before jumping away from the hit of Gaim's Musou Saber.

Zangetsu throws his Melon Defender to strike down more Inves while Ryugen firing his gun at couple of Inves and Idunn charge forward as she slashes the Inves.

Gaim and Baron were exchanging blows before Baron disappeared from Gaim's sight and try to attack him from the behind. But Gaim stop his attack by holding his lance.

"Even if you think you can't go on, someone strong can inspire you to get back up!" Gaim said before sent Baron backwards.

Ryugen overheard the whole thing and realized his reason for becoming a Kamen Rider in the first place causing Ryugen to immediately helping Idunn against the Inves.

"Why would you even bother to help the failure? There is nothing for you… It not even your problem!" Baron asked.

"People can also possess selfless desire to help someone in need! You don't have to step over others in order to obtain that sense of self-satisfaction! I… am just doing the right thing!" Gaim said before punching Baron in the stomach.

"Kazuraba… you the most annoyance person I ever face!" Baron exclaimed before he brought up his fist which glow with red energy and punch Gaim in the helmet to force him back as this forced both of them to stares at each other.

Kurumi suddenly appears on Baron's side immediately and start multiplying into many Kurumi clones.

"So you can summon clones…" Gaim said.

"They aren't only clones, but myself from the past." Kurumi said before Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Idunn standing beside Gaim.

"Then bring it on!" Gaim roared as he and his friends were ready.

Suddenly the Kurumi clones come charge at them as Gaim brought up his sword and unleashed chilling wave of energy and frozen dozen of them in ice.

Zangetsu brought out his Melon Defender and destroyed several Kurumi clones as they disappeared into darkness. He then dodges several shots from Kurumi's rifles with Acceleration and slashing through them.

Idunn brought up her shield to protect her and Ryugen when Kurumi clones fire their guns at them. Then Ryugen and Idunn split as Ryugen deliver several rounds in the front and Idunn slashes the Kurumi clones in the back.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

Gaim turns around and using Zadiken to block Baron's attack before Baron charged at him. "I find it weird you never uses your Spirit Lockseed. Unless there is another reason…" Gaim remarked.

"I don't need mine to defeat you, Gaim." Baron said as his body suddenly glowing with demonic aura. "I already know other _uses_ for Spirit's power." He said as he standing on even term with Gaim who using Zadkiel Arms.

They soon traded blows with each other as weapon sparks flying in the air. Suddenly Baron made Gaim loose his grip on Zadiken and the zanbato lands on the ground as Baron try to attack Gaim.

But Gaim brought his arms together and his armor turns into pale blue color to shield him from Baron's attacks Gaim respond with his own punches and forcing Baron to stagger back.

Suddenly Ryugen charge forward at Baron in hope of punching him, but Baron dodges and try to attack him. However, Zangetsu appears on the side and slash Baron as this made Baron try to blocked his attack. Suddenly Ryugen got the chance to shoots Baron in the shoulder as this made Baron rolled back.

Soon the remains of Kurumi clones got in front of Baron as they covered him.

"Everyone… get back. You might get caught in it." Gaim said before reaching his hand to his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ZADKIEL SQUASH!**"

Gaim raised his sword into the air as water starts gathering around it before giving off chilling air and Gaim's visor glowing yellow. He then unleashed powerful artic double slashes at the Kurumi clones as the attack is also powerful enough to caused even the ground to freeze. The attack caused the Kurumi clones to frozen in ice before Gaim charges forward with his Zadiken as it glowing with blue aura and did multiply slashes before causing them to shatter.

(**Song End**)

"Tcch, then I would-" Baron said before he felt Kurumi's hand on his shoulder and caused him to stop as he stares at his girlfriend. "What is it, Kurumi?" He asked.

"I think that would be enough, Souji-kun…" Kurumi said. "Even if you uses Zafkiel Arms now, it could do some harm to you. You don't want to make Taiyo and Tsuki worried." She said.

Baron pondered on Kurumi's words before turning away from Gaim. "Hmph, another day until we settle this, Kazuraba. You better learn your power or else." He said.

"Souji, what is your real reason of fighting against organization like DEM?" Gaim asked.

"It simple: they're the reasons why people are weak-" Baron started but Gaim cuts off.

"Enough with the strong and weak bullshit! You are doing this for your siblings, aren't you!?" Gaim countered as this made Baron quiet and answer Gaim's question.

"You think you're cocky smart, Kazuraba." Baron said cynically. "Because of them… my parents were murdered by them." He said as this got Gaim's eyes wide.

"Your parents were murdered… by them?" Gaim asked with disbelief.

Baron and Kurumi didn't say anything as they disappeared into the shadow. Gaim sighed before looking at his friends especially Mana who seem to be shocked the most.

"What in the world are you…?" Mana asked.

Ryugen approached his young sibling with resolve.

"Mana, we need to talk now…" Ryugen said. "Now you see this is what I and my friends have to deal with-"

"N-No, I can't…" Mana said with a sad smile. "I need to head back…"

But Gaim grabbed her shoulder to prevent her from leaving.

"You need to stop running from your past. Your place is beside your brother, not the AST or DEM." Gaim said.

"N-No you don't understand… I owe-" Before Mana could finished, Zangetsu is the one who knocked her behind the neck as this caused her to completed out cold.

"Mihashi…" Ryugen said.

"Judging by her words, I got a feeling the DEM did something unforgiven to your sister. I don't like the idea for siblings to be part from others." Zangetsu said to Ryugen.

Ryugen looks at the unconscious form of his sister as he take her into his arms. "Thank you…" Ryugen said to him.

Gaim sighed before he suddenly fell down to his knee immediately.

"Kota, are you alright?" Idunn asked.

"I am fine…" Gaim said, using his Zadiken for supports. "We need to get out of here before the ASTs know we got Mana." He said to them.

It wasn't long until a familiar light appears as it transport the Riders and an unconscious Mana away from there. Unknown to them, Fumou had been watching them from afar.

"That power…" Fumou muttered, clenching his fist.

* * *

(Outside of Team Baron's base)

Zeo and Peco are watching their fellow Team Baron members practicing their moves before they heard familiar footsteps.

They turns around to see Daisuke and Reiji as they were walking toward them.

"What is this? It doesn't seem your boss is here." Daisuke remarked with a smirk.

"What do you two want?" Zeo questioned.

"Your boss… where is he?" Reiji growl, looking around.

"He isn't here after all, he doesn't have time to play with smart ass like you." Peco taunted.

Daisuke and Reiji suddenly look at each other before they smiled.

"Then I wonder how he is going to react when we trashed his teammates?" Daisuke suggested.

This made the members of Team Baron laughed at them. "Do you think you can take on all of us at the same time?" One member of Team Baron asked.

Daisuke frowned as he pulled out something familiar from his pocket as this made them stop laughing— A Sengoku Driver.

"No way… A Sengoku Driver?" Peco asked.

Daisuke's Sengoku Driver has the faceplate of a brown helmet styled like a medieval helmet with a metal plating coming down between the eyes. The visor was rainbow-colored and the background was a faded misty gray.

"He isn't the only one," Reiji said, showing his Sengoku Driver as well. His faceplate looked like a traditional Japanese foot soldier's with a band across the forehead and a silver strap under the chain with a visor that was rainbow color as well.

"Two more Sengoku Driver!?" Peco gawked in surprised.

"You may not have noticed, but we've been busy!" Daisuke said as he and Reiji placed on their Sengoku Drivers. The belts materialized around their waists.

Daisuke brought out a Donguri Lockseed while Reiji brought out a Matsubokkuri Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**DONGURI!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

Two portal like zippers emerged above their heads. Above Daisuke was a giant metallic acorn while for Reiji was a giant metallic pinecone.

The two young men placed their Lockseeds in and locked them.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Their Drivers made sounds similar of Baron and Gaim. It certainly made the people going about their business flinch in fear and begin to panic for something about to happen. But the only ones keep themselves from running away are the members of Team Baron.

"**COME ON!**"

"**SOIYA!**"

The nuts fell over their heads. Daisuke was donned in a brown version of Baron's suit while Reiji's suit was a black version of Gaim's but the bracers were silver.

"**DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

For Daisuke, the front folded down to reveal a round chest plate while the top and sides of the acorn rested on his shoulders. His helmet was designed similarly to perhaps a Viking or European soldier's. The back and an acorn-like attachment which turned his two eyepieces bright yellow. The Donkachi, an acorn-like war hammer, was last to appear in his hand.

For Reiji, his head is replaced with a helmet resembling that of a common soldier with a silver headband, wide visor, and a silver chin strap. It wasn't long until a triangular attachment landed with the surface and fills his visor with glowing yellow light. The Matsubokkuri Arms opened up and then folded onto his body to form armor with the front folding over his chest, the same on his back, and then the top and sides coming over his shoulders. Last to appear was a spear with a pinecone just under the spearhead which held in his right hand.

"I am…" Armored Daisuke said.

"That is Gridon, and I am Kamen Rider Kurokage." Armored Reiji said, spun his staff Kagematu.

This causes Armored Daisuke, who now Gridon have a dread look, "Wh-What!? NO! Why the hell am I using that name!?" he argued. He just thought of a perfect name only for his partner to give him a stupid name taken by reversing the syllables of his Donguri Lockseed.

"Are you serious…?" Zeo groaned.

Peco chuckled a bit.

"Gridon? It could get anyone angry by that name… How about call yourself Ornac?" Peco joked.

"Don't EVEN think about it!" Gridon snapped.

Like others, the rest of Team Baron laughed at such a ridiculous name.

"I told you that I don't like that name!" Gridon argued.

"Cool it, we're here to settle business." Kurokage said before looking at them. "Are you scared yet…?" he asked.

But Zeo approached them with a serious look. "If anyone try to harm the members of Team Baron while Souji isn't around, they have to deal with me…" he said.

"Like you can do anything to us-" Kurokage said before noticing Zeo takes out something from his jacket pocket which revealed to be none other than a Sengoku Driver.

"Another one!?" Gridon exclaimed. "I thought Souji is the only one with a Driver in your groupie…" he said.

"That isn't quite true…" Zeo said before placing the Sengoku Driver on, allowing the belt to fasten it to his waist. He then whipped out a Kurumi Lockseed, a walnut-shaped Lockseed with a gold band running down the middle, and hit the release switch to unlock it.

"**KURUMI!**"

Suddenly a crack form above them as the two Riders saw an orange and brown giant walnut lower out of a portal in the air toward Zeo.

"You guys are in a big trouble…" A member of Team Baron said with a smirk.

"Henshin!" Zeo said.

He placed the Kurumi Lockseed into his Sengoku Driver then locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

He then hit the Cutting Blade lever, slicing open the Lockseed, opening it to reveal insides of a walnut, but also a large orange fist with a red stone embedded in it. The metal Kurumi Arms fell on top of the Zeo's head as a ripple of energy made his bodysuit form. It was pure black with silver bracers and graves, lightweight but still able to protect him. Inside the Kurumi Arms, his head is cover by a black ornate helmet styled not unlike an eastern infantryman with a silver mouthplate with slits in it for breathing. The eyepieces were large and round, easy to see through. When the helmet was formed, an attachment connected to the back, looking like the jagged form of the Kurumi Arms, and turned the eyepieces bright yellow. The Arms then disassembled, the front portion flipping over to become a square chestplate with thick orange panels while the rest lowered over his shoulders, with the back pieces landing on his back, completing the suit. A flash covered his hands, becoming almost comically large metal fists covered in studded orange steel with rubies embedded on the back.

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

This is Kamen Rider Knuckle Kurumi Arms.

"Who exactly are you…?" Gridon asked.

"I am the second in commander of Team Baron, Zeo… Kamen Rider Knuckle," Knuckle said calm, walking toward them. "If you have any thought of crossing with us, then you will answer to my fists."

* * *

**AN: I hope you like the chapter as well as the introduction of Gaim Zadkiel Arms and appears on the Nut Riders Kurokage, Knuckle, and Ora- I mean Gridon! Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	10. Bloody Messiah! Zangetsu's Gatling Gun?

**Toa Solaric: I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live!** **They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series. I hope you like the debut of Gaim Zadkiel and the Nut Riders from the previous chapter.**

* * *

Armor Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch10: Bloody Messiah! Zangetsu's Gatling Gun!?

"Who exactly are you…?" Gridon asked.

"I am the second in commander of Team Baron, Zeo… Kamen Rider Knuckle," Knuckle said calm, walking toward them. "If you have any thought of crossing with us, then you will answer to my fists."

"Even with those fucking boxing gloves, you can't take on both of us!" Kurokage exclaimed as he charges forward and try to impale Knuckle.

"Wait, Reiji! We're need a plan!" Gridon said, but Kurokage refused to listen to him.

But Knuckle dodges Kurokage's spear attack and went directly to punch Kurokage in the chest. This causes Kurokage to grunt and sent flying backward.

"Reiji!" Gridon exclaimed before looking at Knuckle and charging at him, "You will pay for that!" Gridon try to swing his hammer at him.

When Gridon swing his hammer at him and caused spark flying into the air. But Knuckle stood his ground and response by punching him with the Kurumi Bomber.

"AAAHH!" Gridon shout as he flying to the trashcan.

Kurokage regain his conscious and noticed Gridon who seem to be quite dizzy as he start seeing stars now.

"Daisuke, are you alright?" Kurokage asked to his friend.

"I am good…" Gridon said, trying to regain his focus.

"Come on! We can still win this!" Kurokage said.

"Right!"

The two Riders got up and charges at Knuckle who waiting for them quietly. Knuckle dodges their attacks before unleashed shockwave punches at them and the other Nut Riders dodge them. Kurokage landed a jab on Knuckle's shoulder and Knuckle soon blocks a hit from Gridon's mallet before sending the brown Rider away.

Kurokage and Gridon sliced their Lockseeds.

"**COME ON! DONGURI SQUASH!**"

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**"

Knuckle watches Kurokage jumped high in the air and Gridon starts spinning. Knuckle place his hand on his Cutting Blade and pushed down twice.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**"

Knuckle goes into his battle stance as he waited for them to make a move. Gridon spun in a tornado with his hammer, making him look like an acorn spinning. Kurokage lunged his spear imbued with pinecone aura at Knuckle…

Knuckle stops Kurokage's attack by grabbing his staff with his Kurumi Bomber as it make Kurokage's eyes wide. "How-!?" But Kurokage got sent flying back when Knuckle launched his Kurumi Bomber at him to send him flying backward.

Then Knuckle glowing in a Kurumi like aura and collided with the acorn tornado as the collision caused the two Riders to move back.

But Gridon collapsed on his knee. "Why…? If you have this power, why didn't you make your own group than follows Souji?" he asked.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks before cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hang firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls prove their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we seen Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Knuckle looks at the two Riders as they seem to struggle getting up from the ground.

"You don't know what it means to be in Team Baron," Knuckle said. "Souji is the only person I would follows and no one else." He continued.

"What about even overthrow Souji?" Kurokage asked.

This made Knuckle scowls. "You two… make me sick." He said before charging at them.

Knuckle throws his fists at them as he send energy Kurumi like Bombers at the two Nut Riders. Kurokage trying his best to block them before he got pounced in the chest and sent flying backward. Gridon soon went hiding behind bunch of trashcan to dodge the blows.

"Is he even human…?" Gridon asked.

"Do you want to know?" A cold voice asked as Gridon turns to see Knuckle standing behind him and looking down on him.

"AAAHHH!" Gridon scream as he landed next to Kurokage who got up first.

"I am not done yet!" Kurokage said before sliced his Lockseed once.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**"

Kurokage leaped in the air to perform his finisher while Knuckle pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

Knuckle's Kurumi Bomber start glowing as his fist launched at Kurokage and stopping him from doing his finisher as well causing him to canceled his transformation.

Gridon try to sneak up on Knuckle from behind when a small marble ball smacked him in the place where no sun shine.

"Gotta!" Peco said with his sling shot.

"OW….! No fair!" Gridon cried out as he falls to the ground and covering between his legs. "Even with the suit on, the pain hurt…!" he cried out.

"You won't be expecting have children in the future…" Peco teasing as this made other members of Team Baron cracking up and some of them felt their side hurt from laughing hard.

"Damn you…" Gridon cursed before undoing his transformation. "This isn't over!" he shout.

"We will remembered this!" Reiji shout as he and Daisuke start running right now from them.

Knuckle sighed before closed his Lockseed and revert back to his civilian form as he looks at Peco.

"We show them." Peco said.

The two thought back when they meet their leader and friend.

(**Flashback- three years ago**)

_Zeo and Peco were standing back to back with another as they were surrounded by thugs. The two soon began to fight as they watch each other's back. Zeo punches the man in the stomach to force him back while Peco deliver swing kick toward another man's face. It wasn't until Peco saw another man ready to pull out a gun and try to fire at Zeo's back._

"_Look out!" Peco shout as he pushed Zeo down. But he got gazed by the shot in the process._

"_Peco!" Zeo said as he holding a breathing heavily Peco._

_Before the thugs could approach them, a young man in red-black coat arrived as he starts taking them down. When the guy who got the gun ready to pointed at him, the young man disarmed his gun immediately and twisted his arm._

"_You are…" Zeo said as he and Peco looks at the one who helped them._

"_Can you two stand or you're going to submit to these fools?" Souji Kumon asked with a scowl._

"_I am fine, Zeo…" Peco said, getting himself back up and holding his wound._

_The three young men then hears running footsteps and saw more thugs._

"_Are you two ready?" Souji asked. Zeo and Peco nodded as the three men fought them and forced them to flee._

"_What do you get from helping us, Kumon?" Zeo asked as he and Peco want to know._

"_I know who you two are and it because of 'them'… you lost your families." Souji said with a calm tone as this made them look surprised. "I would like you two join me… You two have more worth than those who wrecked the lives of those are weaker than them." he continued._

"_And do what?" Zeo asked with a caution expression._

"_To crush them… for the lives still alive and those who die." Souji said. This made Zeo and Peco looks shock._

(**Present**)

They have stay with Souji and his siblings for a few years. The Kumon siblings become sort of family to them after what they lost their families.

"But we won't heard the last of them." Zeo said, crossing his arms. "And we need to make sure no more Sengoku Drivers fall into other people's hands." He added.

"Or Souji, will go hunting nonstop." Peco said. Zeo nodded in agreement.

Zeo and Peco soon went back to resumed their usual routine with their fellow members of Team Baron.

Unknown to them, a shadow figure is watching the whole fight with amusing grin.

"Hmm… they seem to be good with the Sengoku Drivers, now where are your Driver… Izuruno Mitsuno?" the figure asked.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro opened his eyes as he find himself in the bed on Fraxinus.

"What happened?" Kotaro asked, still sleepy as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"Kota…" a familiar voice said.

Kotaro turned his head saw Yoshino along with his friends as they were waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey guys…" Kotaro said.

"Hey to yourself, you nearly have us worried there." Mihashi said.

"Is that so…? Where is Mana anyway?" Kotaro asked.

"She is still unconscious, but Reine look after her." Kotori said.

Shido looks at his friends."Kota, Mihashi, Rinne…" Shido started. His clothes were a little messy but he smiles. "Thank you. I don't think me and Mana would have survived from Baron and Kurumi…" he said.

Kotaro smiled as he looks at his friend. "It alright… I should be thanking you." He said. "Be sure to looking after both Mana and Kotori from now on." He added.

Shido nodded with affirm.

Soon Tohka walk toward Kotaro's side. "Is it true that you were able to uses Yoshino's power now?" Tohka asked with curiosity expression. Kotaro nodded.

"Yeah… the power is amazing, but it quite tiring…" he answered.

"_Yoshinon is surprised you were able to do that. You nearly drained a lot of our reservation._" Yoshinon said as this made Kotaro looks concern at Yoshino.

"Are you two alright?" Kotaro asked with concerns.

Yoshino nodded. "I am fine… Kota. But you should be careful…" she said quiet. She doesn't know what will her power would do to Kotaro, but she can't help worry for him.

"I will try my best to do that." Kotaro said with assured to her.

"Since Shido is a Rider, couldn't he used the same ability as you?" Mihashi asked to Kotaro.

"I still haven't a clue why I can't do it yet." Shido said.

"I think it probably because Shido is still new to be a Rider." Rinne said before noticing Kotaro seem to be in deep thought. "Kota, are you still thinking about Souji?" She asked with concern.

Kotaro nodded before looking at Kotori. "Do you know anything about it?" he asked to her. Everyone's eyes were on Kotori.

Kotori sighed. "We looks through it… but we find that the police try to investigated the incident, but were forced to call it off." Kotori answered as this made them frown.

"But why the DEM murdered them in the first place?!" Kotaro asked angry. He might not like Souji, but he can't help feeling sorry for his family.

"That is something I have no clue even with our databases to show no connections with the Kumon family and the DEM." Kotori explains.

"Do you think Mana know about anything it…?" Mihashi asked.

"I-I don't want to believe she has any part in killing someone's family…" Shido retorted, clenching his knuckle tightly. But there is a small part of him being afraid if Mana is part of it.

"The only way to know is… talk with her when she waked up, Shido." Kotaro said to the blue hair teen.

"Kota is right, Shido. We don't know anything as long as we asks Mana for some answers." Rinne said to assure him.

Shido looks at his friends as they nodded. "Thank you… everyone." Shido said quiet.

* * *

Mana start stirring up and wake up in a new place. "Where am I?" she muttered confused. This place doesn't looks like the AST headquarter, but she still bother by how she ends up here…

"I see you're currently awake, Mana Takamiya." Mana turns to see Reine sitting on a chair near a computer.

"Who are you? Where exactly am I?!" Mana questioned with caution.

"I am Reine Murasame, you're on the airship Fraxinus belongs to Ratatoskr." Reine explains as this made Mana's eyes wide.

"R-Ratatoskr…" Mana muttered before seeing Shido and others came in. "Onii-sama!" she exclaimed.

"Mana, how are you feeling?" Shido asked.

"I am fine…" Mana said, noticing her injuries were gone. She got off from the bed and went to him. "But are you alright?" she asked, looking at him from all angles.

Shido nodded before having a serious expression on his face.

"Mana, we need to set few things straight. My friends aren't enemies like the AST say." Shido said, getting Mana's attention. "My friends were protecting this city from the Inves."

"Why should I trust them?" Mana questioned.

"Please, Mana, at least heard them out. Origami and other ASTs refused to listen to them no matter what." Shido said. "Do it for me."

"I don't know…" Mana beginning to feels conflicted.

"Why are you holding back toward your big brother?" Rinne asked to Mana. "Aren't you happy that you can be with your brother after all these years?" she asked.

"I am, but…"

"Mana, what is important to you? Your remaining family member or the organization?" Mihashi asked with serious. This made Mana looks surprised.

"I… I don't know…" Mana ponder, but the truth is she never actually hear their side of story. "But I will hear you out." Mana said as this made them sighed in relief. "So how do you become Riders in the first place?" She asked to Mihashi and Rinne.

Mihashi takes out his Sengoku Driver and places on his waist. "Before me, my twin brother Mitsuno was Kamen Rider Zangetsu and watched over this city from the Inves." He started.

"Was…?" Mana asked.

"He passed away in a Spacequake." Mihashi said.

This made Mana looks sad. "I am sorry about your loss." Mana said.

"I didn't know about this until I find his Driver and his journal as he hidden this from the whole family. I learned about the Inves from his journal as they were from the Helheim forest, a forest lies in a different dimension." Mihashi explains to Mana.

"But how did your brother got his Driver?" Mana asked.

"It doesn't mention. But the Inves are harmful to other forms of life in our world as they could infected them with Helheim flora into the victim bodies and make them suffer." Mihashi said.

"Kota is the next person to get his Driver to become Gaim when he finds his Driver and Lockseed. Mine were a bit strange since someone sent them to me." Rinne said.

"I see… So where the other Lockseeds came from?" Mana asked.

"From Helheim forest. But people enter the forest without Sengoku Drivers can't get out." Rinne said with a sad expression.

"What will happened to them?" Mana asked.

"They become Inves after one bite of Helheim fruit." Mihashi said with a grim expression. Rinne nodded.

This causes Mana to become shock except Shido who already hears the explanation from Mihashi and others. Shido is still a little freak out about it.

"C-C-Can't they be save?" Mana asked.

They shake their heads to her dismay. "Mana, did the ASTs mention anything about a giant lobster like Inves to you?" Mihashi asked.

Mana nodded slowly, getting a bad feeling. "Don't tell me…" she said with hesitated.

"An AST soldier ate a Helheim fruit and turns into that thing and we didn't have any choices but to end her." Mihashi said.

"Just great…" Mana muttered before noticing someone missing. "Where is your friend? Kota?" she asked.

"Kota is still recovering from using Zadkiel Arms put quite stress on his own body." Rinne explains. But she left out about the part effect of Zadkiel Lockseed.

This made Mana's eyes blink. "Zadkiel… Isn't that the name of Hermit's Angel?" Mana asked confused.

"Kota find another way of sealing Spirit's power by contained them in Lockseed. Apparently, he isn't the only one with the ability to access Spirit power like Shido." Mihashi answered.

Mana looks surprised at the fact Kotaro is about to uses Spirit's power without going berserker.

Shido looks at Mana before take a deep breath, "Mana, I want to know something." He said as Mana's attention focused on her older brother. "Did… you have any part in killing Souji Kumon's parents?" he asked.

This made Mana's eyes wide in shocked. "Wait, what!?" Mana protested with angry. "I would never kill anyone's parents, Onii-sama!" she argued.

Rinne studies Mana's expression. "Hmm… guys, I don't think Mana-chan have any part in it." Rinne said. This made Shido sighed in relief before Mihashi brought up his question.

"Then do you know anything about it?" Mihashi asked.

"This is the first time I ever hear of it… but I think it did with a mission that a three member squad never return from years ago." Mana said.

"What is the mission about?" Shido asked.

"Someone trying to help a Spirit live in our world after being undetected by the DEM. But I don't know the specify details because I wasn't part of that mission." Mana recalled.

"Someone try to help a Spirit? You mean there is another person like Shido?" Rinne asked, surprised expression.

"If that is true, then Ratatoskr won't need Shido in the first place…" Mihashi pointed out. "But I take it that they don't tolerate human making peace with Spirits like them." He said. Mana nodded.

"But how is Souji's family related with this matter?" Shido asked, confused.

* * *

(Team Baron's base)

"AAACHOOO!" The three Kumon siblings sneezed at the same time.

"What was that just now?" Peco asked confused. Taiyo shrugged.

"Beats me." Souji answered.

"So those two become Riders… What do you think, Onii-chan?" Tsuki asked, treating Souji's bruises.

Souji looks at his younger sister. "They wanted power, and they got them. But if those two scoundrels try to mess with us again, I would sent them straight to Kingdom Kong." He answered.

"It's a good thing that Zeo-nii sent them packing!" Taiyo said with a cheerful tone.

Tsuki soon put the medic box away in the cabin after finishing up patching her older brother's injury. "You know they will even start to form their own groups, Onii-chan." She said.

"Who knows? But I bet those who they recruit would just go after their belts." Souji remarked.

"What are you going to do about Gaim, Onii-chan?" Taiyo asked. He doesn't have any hard feeling toward Gaim after he helped them get out of the forest.

"He may unlocked his power now, but it doesn't mean things between us are finished, Taiyo." Souji said before taking a black Lockseed with red highlight and picture of a clock has dual rifles crossing like swords.

"True… but remembered that boy is also a wildcard." Kurumi said after changing into her casual black dress. "Though why did you told him about the past?" she asked. This made Souji paused.

"It sound like you see potential in him…" Tsuki noted.

"What if I do?" Souji asked.

* * *

(Back on Fraxinus)

"So Onii-sama," Mana said. "What is going to happen to me now?" she asked. "I assumed the AST will learned about my 'kidnapped' by the Riders now." She added.

Mihashi looks at his friends, "She has a point, but I doubt Kotori will let her leave after we brought her into the ship." He agreed with Mana.

"That is true… they might think something off with Mana escaping." Rinne said, seeing Mihashi's logic.

"I think it best for her to stay here and she would understand several things better." Reine suggested.

"Is that alright with you, Mana?" Shido asked to his sister.

"Alright… but don't expect me coping in this ship for long." Mana said.

* * *

(Night)

Kotaro walking into his room and he saw Maria jumps on top of his bed right now.

"Welcome back, Kota!" Maria said cheerfully.

"Whoa…" Kotaro looks surprised at Maria who seem to act like a child, "Maria, what are you doing on my bed?" he asked.

"I heard how people like to jump on beds and want to experience it. It quite amusing." Maria explains before noticing something a little different about Kotaro.

"Kota, did you dyed your hair?" Maria asked.

"It kind of a side-effect from using the Zadkiel Lockseed." Kotaro said.

"I see… so Souji Kumon challenged Shido again and you intervene, right?" Kotaro nodded before he sat down on his bed.

"Though I get why he acts like a jerk since something bad happens to his parents, but I still don't approve of what Souji is doing… it reckless and dangerous." Kotaro said. What if he died, leaving his younger siblings alone? Kotaro shudder to think what he would do if his own brother is even take from him.

"But he is doing what older siblings usual do, protecting their younger siblings." Maria said. "But I find it wrong to use Spirit power for something like this." she continued.

"Because of the possible chance of Spacequake occur?" Kotaro assumed Maria might be concern due to the policy of Rataoskr's goal of making peace with Spirits.

Maria nodded, "Or the power of Spirit being abused by others." She said.

"Hey Maria, what do you think happened if the person hold Spirit dies?" Kotaro asked curious, looking at Maria.

"I am not really sure but I believed the power would returned back to the Spirit themselves. But that theory haven't been proving to be true." Maria said.

"I see…" Kotaro said.

"So what are you going to do about Souji Kumon now?" Maria asked.

"I don't know…" Kotaro answered. But Rinne did ruin the chance of a possible alliance with the leader of Team Baron. "However, I still want to know why his parents were killed in the first place because something doesn't make sense about it." He said.

"Though coming up with a compromise with him might be dangers since we don't know what he is capable." Maria said.

"You're right…" Kotaro said before goes to the kitchen in order to get something to eat.

* * *

Standing alone on top of building is a shadow figure who is watching below Tengu City as if he was searching for something or someone.

In his hand is a newspaper and the main heading focused on the four Riders: Baron, Zangetsu, Gaim and Idunn. But his attention focused directly over the picture of Zangetsu himself.

"Mitsuno… even if you're dead, your successor won't stop me until I get my revenge for what you did." The man said before he vanished into a red blur.

* * *

(A few days later)

Kotaro is wearing a navy blue hooded with orange highlights as he currently walking down the street.

The young Kazuraba glad that he didn't have any work from Ratatoskr today and the AST seem to be quiet about Mana's 'captured'. He soon came across the ice cream truck as the elder lady spotted him.

"Morning Obaa-san." Kotaro greeted.

"This is a pleasant surprise to see my favorite customer here early." The ice cream lady said. "Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, please." Kotaro answered with a small smile.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Tengu city)

Ryuuta is looking at a crystalized Lockseed while standing next to a bridge.

"**Are you alright, Ryuuta-nii?**" a female voice from the crystalized Lockseed asked.

"I will be fine, Minami." Ryuuta said.

"I was wonder when I will be able to find you, Ryuuta." A familiar voice said as Ryuuta turns around and saw Souji walking toward him.

"Souji-sempai… are you here for a fight?" Ryuuta asked.

"I am just passing through before I noticed you were here, Sakuma." Souji said. "What are you doing back in Tengu city?" he asked.

"With the increased of Riders here, there is no doubt I will find them soon enough." Ryuuta said calm.

"The Four Apocalypse..." Souji muttered.

Ryuuta soon walk back to his Black Rose Attacker and looks at Souji, "Watched out for the Zakuro Lockseeds…" he said before riding his bike away.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Mihashi is currently watching Ryugen practicing hitting flying disks in the air, however Ryugen doesn't seem to be doing well and ends up missing several shots.

"Come on, Shido. You need to try harder." Mihashi said.

"I can do this…" Ryugen said to himself as he try to fire his gun again.

But this time, he managed to hit three out of eight disks as they went passed them. Ryugen sighed before slumping onto the ground and try to catch his breath.

"Mihashi, I will take a little break." Ryugen said before he denhenshined from his Rider form.

"Alright…" Mihashi said as he turns off the training simulator before coming into the room and offered Shido a bottle of water.

"Here." Shido catch the bottle and start drinking water.

"How is talking with Mana going?" Mihashi asked curious.

"Well, I spend some time on Fraxinus with her as we talk about stuffs… but Mana never experience a normal childhood like other kids." Shido response.

"I see… Maybe you can take her out on a time to show her what she been missing out." Mihashi suggested.

"Do you think Mana would like that…?" Mihashi nodded.

It wasn't long until Mana came into the room in her casual clothes as she saw them. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Mihashi suddenly have an idea and walk toward Mana, "Hey Mana, I take it that you have experience when it comes to using firearms right?" he asked.

Mana nodded. "Why is it important?" she asked.

"Shido is still new to his power as a Rider, he still need helps learning how to use a gun properly. I figure you might have a better shot at teaching Shido since you have experience." Mihashi said. This is also a good chance to help Shido bonded with Mana.

"But what about you? Couldn't you teach Onii-sama?" Mana asked confused.

"True, but I am more used to fighting with a katana due to my family skill." Mihashi answered honestly.

Mana pondered before letting out a smile. "Sure. I believed that I can helps Onii-sama out." The blue hair preteen response.

"Thanks…" Mihashi said before leaving Mana with her older brother.

Mihashi soon went back to the city through the Fraxinus's teleport. It been a few weeks, but he still find no clues about who Mars and those men were. Who in the world are they? Most of all, what does Mars have to do with his brother Mitsuno?

Mihashi suddenly hears singing and see many people gathering at a karaoke store for some reason.

"Whoa, they really good." One guy said.

"Yeah. The singers also looks amazing in their exotic clothes." Another guy said.

This cause Mihashi to focused his attention to the singers on the stage and have a blush on his face immediately.

Standing on the stage are two orange hair girls with same face in revealing outfits singing together. The one on the left have dark purple and pink outfit had a lock and a broken chain blew her neck. She had some lower cape around her waist as she had some type of brace on her right wrist.

The second orange hair girl have her hair in braided in three portions, and she has a curve figure than her look alike. She has a vague expression and her eyes are half closed. Her dress is mainly the color is bluish-purple with a small cape and has chains on her left hand and foot.

_Y-You don't see this every day… _Mihashi thought to himself, still blushing. Even though he never seen such beautiful girls like them before. Maybe Kotaro could help him arrange a dat….

Suddenly Mihashi's right hand soon slapped himself to snap out of the daze.

"I can't be thinking about this right now…" Mihashi reminded himself as he try to regain his focus on his current situation and walk out of the store.

_It not like I will see them again. If I did, then I will bring Kota along…_

Mihashi didn't pay any attention when he accidently bumped into someone.

"Ow…" a familiar female groan. "Mihashi?"

"Sorry— Akatsuki-san?" Mihashi said with surprised tone before helping the class president back up, "I didn't see you there." He said.

"I-It's alright." Akatsuki said, flustered as she try to recompose herself. "So what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I am getting some air." Mihashi said. "How about you? Been busy with the student council?"

"Y-Yeah, Mihashi, I was-" Before Akatsuki could continue, they were interrupted by an old man approaching them.

"Excuse me." The old man said to the two teens.

"What is it?" Akatsuki asked. Mihashi wasn't sure, but there is something odd about the way the old man looking at him.

"Would you die, Mihashi Izuruno?" The old man asked before taking out a Lockseed with a picture of Pomegranate and clicked it.

Suddenly the Lockseed starts making beeping sounds before Mihashi's eyes wide and looks at Akatsuki next to him.

***BOOM!***

"Get down!" Mihashi grabbed Akatsuki and got her out of the way from the explosion.

"What in the world…?" Mihashi muttered in shocked. '_How could a Lockseed be used as an explosive?_' He thought in disbelief.

"D-Did he just blow himself up?" Akatsuki asked, scared.

Suddenly Mihashi soon saw a black hair man in a business suit watching him from afar with a frown.

"Slow reaction, Mihashi Izuruno." The man said with a disappointed tone.

"Who are you?" Mihashi questioned.

"Even if you have his power, you don't know the whole truth about your brother Mitsuno… then follow me." The man said as he turns and left through the streets.

This causes Mihashi's teeths to gritting right now and got up immediately. "Wait!" he shout as he ran after the lone man.

"Wait, Mihashi!" Akatsuki said, running after her friend.

* * *

(With Kotaro)

Kotaro continued walking the streets calm after finishing his snack before he stop when he saw Reiji and Daisuke were in his way. There is something weird about the way they were looking at him.

"Oh. It's you two… What do you want?" Kotaro asked. He already know these two are the new Riders appear on the streets thanks to Fraxinus's monitor system.

"Fight us, Kazuraba…" Reiji said.

"Huh? Fight? You know that I am not much into fighting…" Kotaro said with faking innocent tone. There is no way they could know that he is Gaim.

"We know who you are… Gaim." Daisuke said.

This causes Kotaro to gritting his teethes since they knew about his identity, "How did you know about that?" Kotaro asked, feeling something odd about both of them.

"Enough talking! I will make you fight us or not!" Reiji said before he and Daisuke places their Sengoku Drivers on their waists.

"Wait! Can't we talk about this…?" Kotaro pleaded before seeing them taking out their Lockseeds already.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

"**DONGURI!**"

"Henshin!"

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

"**COME ON! DONGURI ARMS! NEVER GIVE UP!**"

The two teens transformed into their respective Rider forms with their weapons ready.

Kotaro sighed in disappointed before taking out his Sengoku Driver and places on his waist, "I guessed that I have no choice, but I will find out how you know about that." Kotaro said, taking out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Kotaro soon transformed into Gaim before reaching out for his Daidaimaru and his Musou Saber at the same time.

"It's time to make this showy!" Gaim declared before the three Riders glance at each other and then charges forward.

* * *

(Back to Mihashi)

Mihashi continued ran after the man until he finds himself in an abandoned warehouse and looks around for him. It wasn't long until Mihashi turns around and saw the man standing there.

"So you came…" The man said.

"Who are you and what do you know about my brother?" Mihashi questioned with a serious expression.

"I will only tell you if you beaten me," The man said before taking out something from his pocket to make Mihashi's eyes wide in shocked— A Sengoku Driver!

But what shocked him the most is there is another slot on the side where the faceplate was supposed to be. What in the world is going on here?

The man soon places his Driver on his waist before getting out two Lockseeds with both hands. One of them is the same Lockseed that elderly man try to use and another Lockseed have a picture of blood orange.

"**ZAKURO!**"

"**BLOOD ORANGE!**"

"Henshin…!" The man said before locked both of them into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**HA!**"

Instead of metallic fruits emerging from the Cracks, red armor parts emerged around the man before attaching themselves to him and covered his body entirely. His chest armor resembled that much of Mars except the colors entirely red and his left shoulder looks like from Orange Arms. His helmet is mostly black and red shared similar helmet of Mars as well.

"**ZAKURO ARMS! KURUIZAKI SACRIFICE! HA! BLOOD ORANGE ARMS! JA NO MICHI ON STAGE!**"

This is Kamen Rider Savior.

"You can use two Lockseeds at the same time?" Mihashi asked in disbelief. "Who in the world are you?" he asked to the strange Rider.

"You may call me… Savior." Savior said.

"Savior…? What a corny name." Mihashi commented with sarcasm tone.

Akatsuki, hiding behind a pillar, gasped upon seeing the man transformed into a Rider and what he wants with Mihashi.

Savior takes out a red version of Daidaimaru in his hand before charges at Mihashi without any warning. Mihashi jumps out of the way of the strike and immediately got out his Driver before placing it to his waist now.

Savior try to attack Mihashi again, but he jumps out of the Daidaimaru's reach and got out his Melon Lockseed and dodged another incoming attack from Savior before looking at the dual wielding Lockseeds Rider.

"**MELON!**"

Soon his Melon Arms descend down from the cracks before Mihashi does his pose and locked his Lockseed into his Driver.

"…Henshin!" Mihashi shout.

"**SOIYA!**"

Saver try to attack him again, but the Melon Arms lands on Mihashi's head and the Daidaimaru bounced off of the Melon Arms before it changed Mihashi into his armor form as Zangetsu.

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

This causes Akatsuki to gasp when she saw Mihashi transformed into Zangetsu before the white Rider charged forward.

* * *

(With Rinne)

Rinne is sitting on her bed while listening to a new CD that she borrow from her friend and find herself enjoying the song.

But she is completely unaware that her cell phone is vibrating right now with the calling ID is Shido.

* * *

(Back with Zangetsu)

The two Riders clashed with each other as sparks went flying in the air before Savior kicked Zangetsu back and brought about his Daidaimaru to attack him. But Zangetsu got out his Melon Defender to protect himself from the blow before using the shield to pushed Savior toward the wall.

"You think that is enough to deal with me?" Saver joked.

He soon rolled to the side than crashing into the wall and brought out a futuristic bow as he fired several shots at Zangetsu from behind.

"Gaah!" Zangetsu screamed in pain before rolling across the ground right now. "What in the world is that weapon…?" he questioned to himself.

Zangetsu got himself back up from the ground again as Savior try to fire his energy arrows again. However, the white Rider is ready this time and turns into a white blur immediately as he slashes Savior couple of times on the chest.

"Oww… do you think that will be enough to defeated me?" Savior asked before he surprised got up, "Mitsuno did much better than you ever would!"

"What!?" But Savior got the chance to push down his Cutting Blade before Zangetsu could even have the chance to move away…

"**HA! ZAKURO SQUASH! BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Savior's red Daidaimaru starts glowing immediately and slashed him across his chest armor as Zangetsu let out a cry of pain before sending flying across the ground.

Before Savior could attack him again, the red rider got hit by several purple shots from out of nowhere as Ryugen shows up immediately.

"Zangetsu, are you alright?" Ryugen asked.

"Yeah…" Zangetsu said, getting himself back up.

"So you have a backup." Savior said. "But it doesn't matter to me." He added before firing his Savior arrow at the two Riders.

But Zangetsu and Ryugen jumps out of the way from the attack before the two Riders charge toward Savior at the same time. Savior blocked Ryugen's shooting with his Daidaimaru before slash him a couple of time, but Zangetsu soon turns into a white blur and delivered several slashes at Savior's back.

"You won't get away!" Zangetsu said before places his hand on his Cutting Blade and pushed it down once.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

Zangetsu charges forward as his Musou Saber glowing with green aura as he slashes Savior several times in the chest before he bursts into bubbles.

Ryugen looks shocked immediately. "Did you just-"

"_To think this is all you got, Izuruno Mihashi… You are really a disappointment for your brother's Driver._" Savior's voice said from everywhere.

This causes Zangetsu to clench his fist tightly. "Where are you!?" Zangetsu questioned as he looking around the area for him.

"_Hehehehe... if you want to show me how stronger you really are, then come in find me in the city in 3 hours or everyone in the city be blown to bits._" Savior said.

"Teme…" Zangetsu growl coldly. "How dared you involved so many innocent life!?" he demands.

"In 3 hours, how is that going to be possible?" Ryugen asked, confused.

Ryugen then approached Zangetsu as the two closed their Lockseeds to revert back to their original forms.

"Who was he?" Shido asked.

"Someone who have connect with Mitsuno… or possible a grudge against him." Mihashi answered. He soon turns to the pillar where Akatsuki hiding. "Do you enjoy the show, Akatsuki-san?" he asked.

_How did he know I was here?!_ Akatsuki mentally questioned herself.

"Wait, Akatsuki is here?" Shido asked in surprised.

"I know she been following me after seeing I followed Savior." Mihashi said, "Just come on out of there."

Akatsuki slowly come out of her hiding place as she looks at him and Shido.

"You two are Kamen Riders?" Akatsuki asked.

"Come on, we better get out of here." Mihashi said.

* * *

(Back with Gaim)

Gaim have lost track of times when the two Nut Riders challenged him into battle as the duo prevent him from relaxing. The orange samurai Rider looks at Gridon and Kurokage before jumping out of the way as the two Nut Riders end up smacked each other in the helmets.

The two Nut Riders groan in pain from crashing into each other and tumbling to the ground in the process.

Before Gaim going reach for his Cutting Blade, he hears a motorcycle coming toward him and saw a familiar Black Rose Attacker and a familiar biker coming toward them.

"You…" Gaim uttered.

The biker got off his motorcycle and take off his helmet to revealed a young man with short black hair and green eyes. He places his Sengoku Driver on his waist then takes out his Citrus Lockseed.

"**CITRUS!**"

"…Henshin!" he shout.

"**COME ON! CITRUS ARMS! TA-TA-KAU, TATAKAU, TA-TA-KAU!**"

In a flash, the young man suddenly transformed into Fumou with his weapon in his hand as he approaching Gaim.

Kurokage is the first one to get up from the ground and charges at Fumou from behind. "Don't ignored me!" He growl before getting his Kagematsu and slashed Fumou in the back.

This causes the Citrus theme Rider to stumble the ground before they heard him growl from Fumou immediately.

"You…" Fumou growl with angry. "Attack someone from behind is a _low_ blow, fool." He said before getting up and strike him immediately with his Citrus Gladius.

This cause sparks flying in the air before Kurokage went rolling across the ground. Gridon charging forward and push down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! DONGURI AU LAIT!**"

What happens next is something no one would expected as a holographic version of the Donkachi came out of the physical one before start… growing? Then… the holographic Donkachi got… bigger and bigger and bigger and bigger!?

"What the heck!?" Gaim exclaimed. "Is that even possible!?" he added.

"Eat this!" Gridon shout as he swinging the holographic Donkachi at Fumou. But Fumou jumped out of the way of the humongous hammer, but the shockwave caused him to fall the ground immediately.

"You're mine!" Kurokage exclaimed as he charges at Fumou.

But Fumou rolled out of the way before kicking Kurokage in the chest to cause the black Rider to stumbled backward and regained his balances. Suddenly Gridon and Kurokage began to groan in pain as visible red cracks appear over their bodies before vanished.

"What was that?" Gaim asked.

"I see… so that what is going on," Fumou said before he takes out a new Lockseed which has a picture of a coffee bean.

"**COFFEE BEAN!**"

Suddenly a crack appears above Fumou's head and descend down from the portal is a metallic brown coffee bean.

"There is a Lockseed with Coffee Bean…?" Gaim asked, surprised.

Fumou immediately replaces the Citrus Lockseed with the Coffee Bean Lockseed and locked it into his Driver immediately.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Fumou then pushed down his Cutting Blade to cuts his Lockseed.

"**COME ON!**"

Soon Fumou's Citrus Arms vanished immediately after the Coffee Bean Arms landed on his shoulders and began to disassemble immediately to a new armor.

"**COFFEE BEAN ARMS! PHARAOH'S JUDGEMENT!**"

Fumou's helmet soon resembled that of ancient Egyptian pharaoh with brown visor. The Armor part then came apart, folding onto Fumou's chest plate, similar to Zangetsu's Melon Arms while the sides around the chest plate resembled giving the image of Egyptian robe. The sides folded together to become armor shoulder pads with gold trims. As for the main weapon of the Coffee Arms is large scythe with gold trim on the edge.

"So there is actually a Coffee Arms…" Gaim said.

Fumou then pushed down his Cutting Blade on his Driver once.

"**COME ON! COFFEE BEAN SQUASH!**"

Coffeickle began to glow with bright color as Fumou twirled it with both hands. He spun the weapon before swinging it at the Nut Riders. Brown energy slammed into them, causing Kurokage and Gridon to roll on the ground. Their armor vanished as Zakuro Lockseeds were dropped from their belonging with cracks on them.

"Oww… my head, it fucking hurt." Reiji groan.

"What in the world were we doing?" Daisuke asked confused to his friend.

"Okay. What the heck is going on here? You guys were challenged me before you guys were acting like this." Gaim said, feeling really confused now.

"Huh? We were fighting?" Reiji asked in confusion.

"I have no idea of what you were talking about… the last thing remembered is blacking out this morning." Daisuke said, trying to recall what happened.

"It's completely useless to ask them that. They don't have any clear memories of the event." Fumou stated seriously as this made Gaim looks surprised.

Gaim then noticed a broken Zakuro Lockseed and picks it up immediately. "Then this Lockseed caused such problem?" he wondered out loud before trying to get information from the Nut duo.

But they were nowhere in sight as Gaim suddenly felt danger and brought up his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru to defend against Fumou's weapon.

"Whoa! What the heck, man?" Gaim demands, surprised.

"Tell me… why are you associated with the Spirits?" Fumou asked with serious cold tone.

"Why do you want to know about Spirits? And why do you think I am with one?" Gaim responded. "May I asks you why?"

"I see you have a similar power of one. I am well aware they can appears as human girls, but I don't trust them or the AST." Fumou said before trip Gaim to the ground and try to slash him.

But Gaim rolled out of the way as he brought up his Musou Saber to fire at Fumou. But Fumou spins his weapon around to repel the blasts at him.

"So you hate both of them, huh?" Gaim asked. He can feel this is different from Origami's hatred toward Spirit except Fumou keep himself in check.

Fumou soon swings his Coffeickle again and slash Gaim violently across the chest. This causes Gaim to crying out in pain before sent backward.

"They both causes destruction. Spirits enter this world will end up bring Spacequakes while AST with their military weapons cause magnitude of destruction, why are you involved?" Fumou questioned.

Gaim grunted as he stood up once more and looks at Fumou, "…That is true, I seen one up close before I got this power." Gaim said, clenched his fist. "But I want to protect the Spirits especially those who doesn't want to fight!"

"To protect those doesn't want to fight?" Fumou questioned.

"You may think most Spirits want to fight, but there are those who doesn't want to be in a fight in the first place. I know one who doesn't want to fight, but those AST still treated her like a monster and I made promised that I will protect her no matter what." Gaim said.

"But at what cost? Are you going to betray humanity for them?" Fumou countered cool.

"I am not betray humanity. I am fighting to protect those who doesn't have power to defend themselves and stop this war before everything else is lost!" Gaim said before blocking another blow from Fumou.

Fumou stares at Gaim before he felt a little bit of his hostile toward Gaim vanished after hearing his words. Though he felt angry at a Rider using Spirit power, Gaim doesn't seem to be the one who use it to hurt innocent lives. "I will let you go for now after all this city is currently danger by that pyscho Savior." He said.

"Savior?" Gaim asked confused.

Fumou pointed to the Zakuro Lockseed in his hand, "He can control people with the Zakuro Lockseeds especially causing them to blow up like bombs." He explains.

"What!?" Gaim exclaimed in shocked. "Are you seriously?"

"We don't have much time before he decide to activate them…" Fumou said. "Now get going."

"Thanks, Fumou."

Fumou didn't say anything as Gaim got out his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed and summoned his bike before riding down to the city.

"**Ryuuta-nii, are you alright?**"

"It's nothing, Minami." Fumou said as he turns and walk toward his Black Rose Attacker as he rode down to another direction.

* * *

Akatsuki, Mihashi, and Shido are looking out at the street to see people were standing emotionless with Zakuro Lockseeds in their hands.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Akatsuki said with shocked.

"Savior wasn't kidding around…" Mihashi said, clenched his fist tightly. "He is holding everyone in the city hostage."

"Mihashi, who in the world is he?" Shido asked, confused. He already made a contact with Kotori about the situation and asks her to keep an eye out for people with Zakuro Lockseeds.

"I don't know… but I can tell he has a grudge against Mitsuno as if he know him from long time ago." Mihashi said.

"But why?" Akatsuki asked.

"Before me, my brother was the original Zangetsu." Mihashi answered as this made Akatsuki look surprised at her friend.

"Most of all, how in the world he able to use two Lockseeds at the same time? I thought it impossible." Shido said.

"Maybe something to do about modifying his Driver... that is the only thing I can make sense." Mihashi explains before getting up from the hiding place. "I have to stop him." he said.

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for others to catch up?" Shido asked with worried. They couldn't defeated him even if they work together.

"No… I will be the one defeated him and make sure everyone is safe." Mihashi said, this causes his friends to become shocked. "I will find out what he knows of my brother's past and I won't let him humiliated my brother's grave anymore…" he said with a determination look.

Suddenly Akatsuki remembered something and reach for her school bag as she get out something. "Wait, Mihashi. I don't know if this would help, but you can uses this." She said, taking out what a new Lockseed that neither Mihashi nor Shido seen before.

It a Lockseed picture of watermelon but the Lockseed's code is 'Proto-10'.

"Where did you get this?" Mihashi asked.

"Before I bumped into you, this thing fall on my head from out of nowhere." Akatsuki said.

"It fall on your head…?" Shido look dumbfounded at her.

"I see…" Mihashi said, taking the Watermelon Lockseed in his hand. "Thank you, Akatsuki." He said.

Suddenly Shido's phone began to ring immediately and looks at the caller ID before picking it up immediately.

"Hello?" Shido asked.

"_Hey bro, just let you know we find out something interesting about that Savior guy… he isn't human._" Kotori said.

"What do you mean that he isn't human?" Shido asked.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotori is going over the clip of Zangetsu fighting against Savior before Ryugen showing up before explains to her older brother.

"After our research buddies analyzing his armor, we find out he is nothing more than a ghost in empty armor." Kotori said.

"_A-Are you serious?_" Shido asked. "_But we just fought him recently._"

"I am… It also explains how he could easily vanished into thin air without warning." Kotori said with a dark look.

"_Is there any way to defeated him?_" Shido asked.

Reine answered the question instead. "It still unclear how is possible, but we believed Savior's real form is his Driver to permanently removed the effect of Zakuro Lockseeds." she stated.

* * *

Before Kotori could explain further, Mihashi noticed people holding Zakuro Lockseeds in their hands as they're come after them.

"We better get out of here." Mihashi said as he takes Akatsuki's hand and start running now.

Shido is ran beside them too while talking with his sister Kotori on the phone. "Do you have any leads about where Savior might be?" he asked.

"_We try to pinpoints his locations from the looks of it… According to scanner, he is hiding somewhere in Raizen High school._" Reine said, this causes the three students to look shocked.

* * *

Gaim is ran through the street with his Ichigo Arms already equipped as he went into a hurry and throws at the Ichigo Kunais at any Zakuro Lockseeds at sight.

It wasn't until he saw bunch of Inves coming out on the street and were about to target the people who still have Zakuro Lockseeds.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

Two energy Kurumi Bombers strike down the Inves before they blow immediately. Gaim turns around and saw Knuckle standing there.

"You're with Souji…" Gaim said.

"Under Boss's order to remove any of these Zakuro Lockseeds, don't get the wrong idea." Knuckle explain cool.

"I see… I don't mind." Gaim said before he removed the Zakuro Lockseeds from the people's hands to remove them out of the brainwashed effects.

"What in the world is going on?" One civilian asked.

"There isn't much time, but make sure no one get people out of harm way." Gaim said to the civilian.

The civilian nodded before Gaim and Knuckle spotted more Inves coming at them as the two Riders began fighting against them.

Knuckle shows some impressive hand to hand combats as he send Inves flying backward to the wall while Gaim fighting with his Musou Saber before two of the Elementary Inves sprung wings as they avoid his swings.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

Familiar apple slicers emerged from thin air and caused the Elementary Inves to blow up immediately as Gaim turn to see Idunn.

"Geez… you were really late." Gaim remarked.

"Sorry about that." Idunn apologized.

Gaim noticed a Berserker Inves trashing the street and got out his Suika Lockseed.

"Idunn, check the area for any other Inves, this one is mine." Gaim said.

"**SUIKA!**"

Suddenly the large Suika Arms appeared out of the Crack before Gaim locked it into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

The Suika Arms dropped onto him before changing into Yoroi Mode.

* * *

(With Mihashi and Shido)

They hurry into the hallway as they saw no one is currently around at this hour.

"Where could he be?" Shido asked.

"I have an idea where he could be…" Mihashi said as his friends followed him from behind.

It wasn't long until they go toward the gymnasium before they turn to see the door closed on its own.

"So you really came, Izuruno Mihashi?" a voice asked as Mihashi turns around to see Savior standing in the shadow. "Couldn't wait for your second defeated, huh."

Mihashi looks at Shido and Akatsuki, "Shido, I need you to keep Akatsuki from getting hurt." He said.

Shido nodded before getting his Budou Lockseed ready for anything Savior try to throw at them.

"This time… I will finished this." Mihashi said, holding his Melon Lockseed ready.

"**MELON!**"

"Henshin…" Mihashi shout before locked his Lockseed into his Driver then using his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

The Melon Arms dropped on his head before he transformed into Zangetsu as he withdrew his Musou Saber from his side.

He and Savior looks at each other for a moment before the two charged at another as their blades collided before jump back from each other.

Savior immediately fired his Saver Arrow while Zangetsu pulled the trigger of his Musou Saber as both Riders end up hitting each other's shoulders.

Zangetsu got back up immediately before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT!**"

The Melon Defender glowing with bright green aura before being throw at Savior immediately. But Savior pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

"You never learn from last time…" Savior said.

"**HA! ZAKURO SQUASH! BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Savior's Saver Arrow start glowing before he slashed the Melon Defender and caused it to shatter immediately as he noticed Zangetsu wasn't there.

"What-?" Savior turn around and saw Zangetsu charging at him with only Musou Saber before he jumps away from the blow and slashes the white Rider from behind.

This causes Zangetsu to stagger across the ground as Savior start laughing at him.

"It won't be long until you say goodbye to your city…" Savior laughed in a mocking tone.

Zangetsu clenched his fist tightly as he try to get up from the ground.

"It won't happened… I already lost my brother, I will not lost anymore people I cared!" Zangetsu said before getting out the Watermelon Lockseed and looks at it.

"**WATERMELON!**"

A Crack opens above Zangetsu and bringing down a green metal watermelon down. The main difference about this watermelon than the Suika Arms is the size.

Zangetsu then replaces the Melon Lockseed with the Watermelon Lockseed into his Driver. Suddenly his faceplate made a slight change in colors before Zangetsu pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA!**"

The Watermelon Arms soon dropped onto his head immediately as everyone noticed a sudden change in color happens to Zangetsu's bodysuit. The gauntlets and greaves turns from gold to red as the Watermelon Arms began to disassemble in the same way as the Melon Arms did. Instead of his gold horns, Zangetsu have red horns along with red visor.

"**WATERMELON ARMS! MIDARE-DAMA, BA-BA-BA-BANG!**"

Emerging in his hand is a watermelon theme shield resembled the Melon Defender, but the bottom part have a mini gun attached in place of the sharp point.

This is Kamen Rider Zangetsu Watermelon Arms.

"Woah…" Shido and Akatsuki looks surprised at the new Arms of Zangetsu.

"What in the world is that Arms?" Savior questioned.

Zangetsu didn't say anything but taking his new shield hybrid machine gun and start firing at Savior which send the red Rider flying straight out of the wall then onto the tracking field.

"I have to admit this come quite handle." Zangetsu comment, looking at his new weapon.

"Kisama…!" Savior growl before firing his Saver Arrow again.

But Zangetsu jumps backward before firing his Watermelon Gatling Gun at Savior who rolled to his left shoulder in order to avoid the strike.

Zangetsu try to fire his gun again and find Savior uses his teleporting ability to warp into another direction before getting hit by Savior's Daidaimaru.

The white Rider try to hits Savior but he keep dodging the shots before Zangetsu felt his head getting a little dizzy.

_Shit, I can't stay in this Arms for too long or it will drained my will power immediately…_ Zangetsu thought to himself.

"I have to end this in one blast." Zangetsu muttered to himself.

Soon the red European theme Rider rematerialized again before bringing out his Blood Orange Lockseed into his Saver Arrow's lockseed attachment and locked it.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Savior then pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**HA!** **ZAKURO SQUASH!**"

The red Rider then pulled the bowstring of his Saver Arrow far back as red energy gather around the bow to form red energy made arrow as he fired.

"**BLOOD ORANGE!**"

Zangetsu pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! WATERMELON AU LAIT!**"

The Watermelon Gatling Gun gather green energy before Zangetsu fired multiple shots from it. Both attacks collided with another before Zangetsu's attack overcome it and shots straight for Savior's Sengoku Driver and the Zakuro Lockseed.

"AAAHHH! This can't be happening!" Savior screamed before collapsed onto the ground as his body start disappearing. "I can't disappeared like this!"

Zangetsu removed his Watermelon Lockseed before turning back to his original form as he approached the soon dying Rider on the ground.

"Tell me what you know of Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds… Especially how you know of my brother?!" Mihashi demanded.

"If you want to seek out your answers… then find Yggrdrassil." Savior said as this made Mihashi's eyes wide in surprised.

Suddenly an important memories resurface to Mihashi's head about something.

(Flashback)

_Mihashi blinks as he looking over his brother's shoulder and seeing what his brother doing his report on._

"_You're looking up on Yggrdrassil Company for your project?" Mihashi asked, looks surprised at his black hair twin._

"_Yeah… interesting, huh." Mitsuno said with a grin._

"_But you can't get an interview with the company who fall after the Spacequake." Mihashi said. "Can't you do a different company?"_

"_Don't worry, Mihashi. I will be fine." Mitsuno said._

(Present)

His brother have connection with Yggrdrassil. Why didn't he realized this before!?

"What? Yggrdrassil… isn't that the name of the organization whose responsible for making medicines?" Mihashi asked.

This made Savior scoffed. "Really? You shouldn't never judge a book by its cover, Yggrdrassil knows about Helheim's existence for years and responsible for the creations of the Sengoku Drivers." he explains.

"Then our Drivers made by them?" Shido asked in surprised, holding his Driver.

"But why did they ends up with us instead of Yggrdrassil?" Mihashi questioned. This one is the most confusing him for some time.

"Of course… but it wasn't for the Spacequake happened 10 years ago as it result the Drivers scattered across who knows where. But Yggrdrassil still among us." Savior continued.

That definitely explains how people they know would become Riders in the first place. "You mean some of them actually survived from the Spacequake…?" Mihashi asked in surprised. "But how would I find them?"

This causes Savior to chuckle. "Oh don't worry… You don't find Yggrdrassil, they will _hunt_ you instead." he said in a creepy tone before he vanished immediately leaving nothing but his broken Driver on the ground.

"He is gone…" Shido said.

"So it's Yggrdrassil…" Mihashi said before he collapsed onto the ground.

Suddenly they hear running across the field as they saw Gaim on Sakura Hurricane with Idunn sitting behind him.

"Mihashi! Shido! Are you guys alright!?" Gaim asked to his friends.

Idunn turn to look at Akatsuki before becoming surprised.

"Huh? Akatsuki, what are you doing here?" Idunn asked in surprised.

"I should say the same time, Rinne! Why didn't you told me that you're a Rider!?" Akatsuki countered angry. This causes Idunn to become quiet immediately.

"Well…"

Gaim ran toward Mihashi who is currently on the ground and checked on his friend, "Mihashi! Are you alright?" he asked with worried.

"I am fine… but we finally have a lead… Yggrdrassil." Mihashi said before looking at the Watermelon Lockseed. "This packs a serious recoiled."

It take Gaim a moment to realize what his friend mean and nodded. "I see…" he said.

Gaim then noticed Savior's broken Driver and noticed the Blood Orange Lockseed is still in shape before going to fetch it.

From out of nowhere, Fumou got in the way and takes up Savior's Blood Orange Lockseed in his hand.

"You…" Shido said, looking shocked.

"I will be taking this." He said before he turns around and left.

"Wait-" Gaim is about to followed him before Shido call out to him.

"Kota, let him go." Shido said. "We need to get Mihashi help."

Gaim turn to look at Fumou who already disappear before sighing and return to his friends.

* * *

Souji and Kurumi were standing on the wall as they have been there after Gaim and Idunn come in. They soon turn and left immediately.

"What do you think, Souji-kun?" Kurumi asked.

"Savior is quite strong… but Zangetsu's new Lockseed is impressive as it suits him, but it had bad recoils." Souji comment.

"I can't imagine you using it…" Kurumi mused.

"Tell me about the Spirit Efreet, Kurumi." Souji said.

"Always to business," Kurumi said. "The Efreet is the first Spirit even caught by Ratatoskr… and the one causes the fire five years ago."

Souji knows what Kurumi talking about as she referring to the Tengu city fire happened five years ago. But when Kurumi mentions fire, it reminded him of something from long time ago…

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!"_

"_Souji, you're the big brother now! Protect them with your life!"_

"A Spirit of Fire." Souji said. "Who is it?" he asked.

"All _she_ says it someone always closed to Itsuka Shido." Kurumi said.

This made Souji grin. "This will be interesting… It won't be long until all of Angel Lockseeds surfaced to this world." he said.

_Even if the old man lies about the wish, I will still have the power to crush the DEM… _Souji thought to himself.

* * *

(**NEXT TIME**)

"Why did you become a Rider?" Origami questioned.

"Let's see what you got, gutless coward!" Baron said as Ryugen dodging his blow.

"Kotori… you're an Spirit!?" Ryugen exclaimed.

"I have one question… why is the DEM after your family in the first place?" Kotori questioned, pointed her battleaxe at Baron.

"**COME ON! ZAFKIEL ARMS! KNIGHT OF NIGHTMARE!**"

"The power over flames shall be mine..." Baron said.

**Next chapter: The Fire Spirit from Five Years Ago! Baron's Nightmare!**

* * *

**AN: That is the end of this chapter and the introduction of Watermelon Arms including a small appears of the Yamai twins. Also I am looking for some beta readers even though I have people who give me good ideas sometime, they aren't quite good in grammar checking (No offense). Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	11. Baron's Nightmare!

**Toa Solaric: How is it going, everyone? Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. I don't own Kamen Rider Gaim or Date A Live! They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Chapter 11: The Fire Spirit from Five Years Ago! Baron's Nightmare!

Ryuuta was looking out the window of his apartment and gazing up at the stars.

"**Ryuuta-nii.**" The crystalized Lockseed said on the table next to him.

"Yes, Minami?" Ryuuta looked back at his little sister.

"**I am scared… What if they find out we're here?**" Minami questioned.

"Don't worry, Minami. I will make sure they won't find us." Ryuuta said softly before looking at the Blood Orange Lockseed in his hand, "With this, we will find the first of the four Apocalypse… and get you back to normal."

"**I hope so… but please don't stay up for too long, you need to rest.**" Minami pleaded

This made Ryuuta sigh as he knew it pretty late as well, and he couldn't disobey his younger sister's wishes.

"As you wish, Minami." Ryuuta said as he took his Sister Lockseed with him to bed.

Besides, that 'snake' had promised him some answers once he got one of those Lockseeds...

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

A teen is shown standing in the middle of a ruin, with a small girl holding his hand. Suddenly he sees his little sister being snatched away from him by four shadows. Initially despairing, he gained a determined look and grabbed his Citron Lockseed and transformed into Fumou, raising his Citrus Gladius and rushing at his enemies.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

(Kazuraba residence)

Kotaro is in the kitchen as he finished making chocolate pancakes for him and Yoshino.

"**HELLO~! Tengu city!**" A voice called from the living room as Kotaro took the two plates of chocolate pancakes with him before placing them on the table in the living room.

"Thank, Kota…" Yoshino said softly.

"What are you watching?" Kotaro asked curious.

"There is a new DJ in town…" Yoshino said.

He looked at the television and saw a mid-aged man with a polka dot shirt with various logos on it, with blue jeans, sneakers, and wristbands and a watch on his wrist. He wore a pair of goggles and headband on his head, and a headphone wrapped around his neck.

"**I am your new radio host! DJ Sagara!**" The mid-age man announced.

"This is surprising…" Kotaro commented at this unexpected development.

"**And I am here to bring info for those viewers at home about our mysterious beloved guardians of Tengu City, the Kamen Riders!**" DJ Sagara said excited as this got Kotaro and Yoshino's attention. "**Let's go over them, shall we?**"

Sagara soon brought up clips of Riders as they fought different Inves.

"Seriously, I thought people flee whenever the Inves start rampage across the streets." Kotaro said with hint of annoyance. "Why the heck do they have time to take video?"

"_That is something Yoshinon is curious about too!_" Yoshinon commented.

"Yeah," Kotaro said.

They had been very cautious about people taking pictures or video of them. Shrugging it off, he decide to continue eating his breakfast with Yoshino.

* * *

(With Shido, Kotori and Tohka)

"What do you think of him, Kotori?" Shido asked after watching DJ Sagara's show.

"I don't know why… but there is something odd about him." Kotori muttered.

"What do you mean? He seem to be enjoying his work." Tohka inquired, eating her breakfast.

Kotori soon walk up the stairs immediately. "It doesn't matter right now; anyway, I need to take care of something important…" Kotori said.

"I almost forgot, today is trash day." Shido said before leaving to the kitchen. "Be right back, Tohka."

Shido got the garbage bag as he went out the back door.

When Shido about to opens the lid, he got an unexpected surprise in the form of Origami popping out the lid.

"Origami, how long have you been in there!?" Shido questioned in surprised. He did his best to avoid his white hair stalker for almost a week and she have to turn up in a trashcan.

"Why did you become a Rider?" Origami questioned him. Riders were the allies of the Spirits, her mortal enemies. If she fought Spirits, she would likely have to...

This made Shido's eyes widen immediately. How in the world did she know about him becoming Ryugen in the first place? He was sure-

_Then again, I failed to outsmart Origami… _Shido thought to himself.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Shido countered with hint of irritation.

"You shouldn't be involved-" Before Origami could finished her sentence, she noticed Shido's eyes turn cold at her immediately.

"If you're going to badmouth about Tohka again, I am not forgive you." Shido said, half-hearted. "I already made this decision for myself. I am tired of being helpless after learning my sister was in the DEM and grew up as a weapon. I want to save her from them!"

Shidou sighed, and to Origami he looked tired, as if he had wanted to say this for a while.

"Why...can't you respect my decision?" he questioned.

"But the Spirit is the-"

"Origami, I have one thing I want to ask— did your parents even ask you to get revenge for them?" Shido asked as this caused her to flinch immediately.

"I-I…" Origami said in a hesitant tone.

"They didn't, right?" Shido figuring out. He knew there was no way Origami's own parents would make her seek vengeance, to become as cold as steel instead of how she used to be. "You live against their own wish…"

"B-But I was doing this for you."

"I don't even remember asking you to protect me. What would your parents think of you after they saw you like this? Living for vengeance, instead of moving on with your life?" Shido said before he turns around and head back into his house.

"Wait, Shi-" Before Origami could even try to catch up with Shido, she felt her entire world turn pitch black immediately.

* * *

(Location unknown)

"Wakey wakey, little girl~" A voice cut through the darkness. "After all, I want some entertainment before later~"

Origami opened her eyes after a little while, but found to her surprise she was bound to a chair, with something stuffed into her mouth and a cloth tied over that.

"You look so very delicious struggling like that." Origami turned towards the voice, stunned to see Kurumi, who was smirking.

"Mmph! Mmprh?!" Origami shouted into her gag. Kurumi merely sauntered closer to her and placed a hand onto her captive's bared thigh.

"You want to talk? Too bad; I need you nice and hidden away until later." Kurumi teased, slipping her hand up Origami's skirt.

Origami shut her eyes, trying to block out this scene. Then, Kurumi was next to her ear. "Once my lovely Baron has completed his objective, I'll be back for you. Like I promised back then, you're too cute to ignore."

It was a pragmatic choice to restrain Origami; Souji had told Kurumi to make sure nothing intervened in what he was planning to do. Origami would probably intervene when the fighting started, and her hatred of Spirits and Riders made her an undesirable element.

"See you soon, Origami~" Kurumi then knocked her out again with a punch to the stomach.

She locked the door to the closet that was in the school, and proceeded out; she really wanted someone to stumble across Origami, but at the same time Souji had been very persuasive.

She stopped outside the school, aware of someone behind her.

"You know, if Souji found out you were stalking me, he'd get really angry." Kurumi told Ryuuta, who had a neutral look on his face. "Do you really want that?"

"I promised Souji-sempai I wouldn't attack you, since he's been helping me ever since back then." Ryuuta's tone was death-cold. "I'm holding to that, but remember: I hate Spirits as much as I hate the AST."

"I remember that incident." Kurumi giggled, privately infuriating Ryuuta; he refused to give her satisfaction. "That was quite the blood-bath wasn't it? I recall it was given the name, 'Slaughter at Onogoro'."

Ryuuta remembered that day, and the terror he had felt. Screams assaulted his senses, the smell of fire and the sound of bullets, with only his little sister-

"I just came to give you that warning." Ryuuta warned her. "If you hurt a lot of people, or get in my way, I will fight you. Even if Souji-sempai tries to stop me."

With that, Ryuuta rode off on his motorcycle, towards the place that 'snake' had promised to meet him.

Kurumi gazed after him, before people filed into the school courtyard, ready for the day. "What an interesting guy. I can see why you like him, Souji-kun~" she said before leaving.

* * *

(With Kotaro)

Kotaro was walking down the streets as he was his way to meet his friends at school. Before he made a turn across the street, he decided to make a stop at Miyuki's shrine.

Kotaro saw Miyuki brush away the leaves with a broom before she noticed him.

"Morning, Kota-san." Miyuki greeted him.

"Morning, Miyuki." Kotaro replied with a smile, proceeding closer.

"How are you doing lately? I am sure you're surprised by the appearances of Kamen Riders." Miyuki told him.

"Yeah, I am." Kotaro said replied, aware that he was holding back his identity of Gaim. "What do you think of them?" he asked.

"I think it nice that there people who still defending people. I looks up to them as well." Miyuki said warmly, which made Kotaro smile.

"I see…"

Miyuki looked at the watch on her wrist. "I will be right back, Kota-san. I need to take care of something first." She said before leaving to her house.

Kotaro sighed before he noticed a familiar plant nearby and walk toward it. He kneed down and he was right about it. It was a Helheim flower.

_A Helheim flower, what is doing here? _Kotaro thought. He didn't spot any Inves here as well, as he looked around._ I might need to check this place after school… _He thought before grabbing the plant and putting it in a trashcan.

It wasn't long until Miyuki returned and approached Kotaro, who was looking a little serious.

"Kota-san, is something the matter?" Miyuki asked in concern.

"Miyuki, has there been anything strange happening here lately?" Kotaro questioned.

"Nothing really; there haven't been any suspicious things around the shrine." Miyuki answered.

"I see… Anyway, I need to go now since I need to head for school." Kotaro said, he would be late. "I'll see you around."

"Alright… I hope to see you again soon, Kota-san." Miyuki said as she watched him leave in a hurry.

Kotaro sighed in relief after he left Miyuki's place, "That was close…" he muttered to himself.

"I never thought you take an interest in a girl, Kota." A familiar voice said as Kotaro jumped when he saw Mihashi come out of nowhere.

"M-Mihashi, what are you doing here?" Kotaro questioned, surprised.

"I was passing by…" Mihashi mused. "I'm surprised you never mentioned her." He added.

"You didn't ask." Kotaro countered.

"Wise answer." Mihashi said. "Is she your type?" he asked.

This cause a slight blush on Kotaro's face. "I only meet her a few times... but her family owns that shrine." Kotaro said, while thinking on how he intended on investigating the situation by himself.

"I see… Though I was surprised that you didn't make a move toward Rinne, you two did have a rocky start." Mihashi teased.

This causes Kotaro to turn red in response to that being brought up. "There is nothing going on between us! I-I only see her as a sister… nothing more!" Kotaro stuttered. "Beside Shido is closer to Rin since their families live right next door to each other!" he added.

"But why did you stutter just now?" Mihashi countered. He was enjoying teasing his friend.

_If he finds joking about me and Rin funny, then here is something he doesn't know! _Kotaro thought before a casual grin appeared on his face.

"Hey Mihashi, did you know that Akatsuki has a crush on you?" Kotaro asked.

This made Mihashi's eyes widen comically. "A-Are you serious?" Mihashi asked in surprise. "I mean she doesn't show it…" he recalled.

"It's obvious; after all, you did rescue her from that bully in Middle school." Kotaro said with a smirk.

"Umm… You got to be kidding me." Mihashi looks speechless at what his friend just told him and was tempted to facepalm, before they saw Rinne waiting at the school gate.

"Morning you two." Rinne greeted.

"Hey Rin," Kotaro said as he noticed the blue hair teen isn't around. "Has Shido come yet?" he asked.

"Tohka hasn't either." Rinne said.

"I-I am sure they might be running late or something," Mihashi placated his friends, hoping Kotaro didn't bring up the Akatsuki business.

* * *

(With Shido)

Shido and Tohka were hurrying down the street together after an unexpected incident happened this morning.

"I am so sorry… Shido." Tohka apologized nervously.

"It's fine… besides I never thought it was possible for you-" Before Shido could finished his sentence, he suddenly stopped when he saw a familiar person waiting for them.

Souji Kumon. He is already wearing his Sengoku Driver around his waist.

"You… the Banana Knight!" Tohka called out as this cause Souji's eyes to narrow at Tohka.

"It's Baron." Souji growled. How did everyone mix that up?

"Kumon… what do you want?" Shido questioned.

"I am here to settle our match we never have a conclusion." Souji said.

"Wait!" Tohka protested. "Why do you need to fight Shido anyway!? Why can't you guys get along!?" she demanded angrily.

"That isn't your business, Yatogami." Souji said before got out his Banana Lockseed ready.

"**BANANA!**"

"Henshin…" Souji said before locking his Lockseed into his Driver and sliced his Lockseed.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Souji charged forward as he immediately transformed into Baron with his Banaspear in his hand.

"Get back, Tohka!" Shido said to the purple haired girl before getting out his Lockseed and Driver.

"**BUDOU!**"

"Hen…Shin!" Shidou shouted as he ran forward before placing his Lockseed into his Driver.

"**HAI! BUDOU ARMS! RYO, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

The blue hair teen soon transformed into Ryugen and grabbed Tohka, bringing her out of harm's way before he dodged an attack aimed his head.

"Tell me, what are you really after?" Ryugen questioned as he and Baron stared at each other with both of them waiting for the other to make a move.

"Hmph, depends on if you survive long enough… gutless coward." Baron answered with sharp sarcasm at Ryugen's inquiry.

Ryugen's eyes narrowed and growled at that name. He might regret it, but he made up his mind: he wasn't going to wait for Kota or others to come and help him. He was going to stand up for himself to protect those precious to him!

The green rider got up and fired at Baron. Baron ignored the shots as he charge and thrust his spear forward at Ryugen at an impossible speed.

"_Nii-sama, watch your enemies movements and try to predict them to counter them._" Mana's voice rang out in his mind as Ryugen jumped away from the hit which destroyed the wall behind him. He privately thanked Mana for her advice.

"How long are you going to play with that little gun of yours?" Baron spat as he waited for Ryugen's next move.

"Time for close offense." Ryugen muttered before unlocking the Budou Lockseed.

"**LOCK OFF!**"

Then he took out a new one – the Kiwi Lockseed – before he unlocked it after a moment's hesitation.

"**KIWI!**"

"So you got another Lockseed…" Baron muttered: it wasn't surprising, given that all of the current Riders had secondary Lockseeds, but still...

"A giant kiwi?" Tohka asked in surprise.

The Budou Arms vanished, allowing a large metal kiwi to appear above him. Ryugen then inserted the new Lockseed before he locked it in place.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEIYA-HA!**"

The metal kiwi dropped onto Ryugen's shoulders with a splash of green juice energy before beginning to disassemble. The top slice lifted off along with the right side, folding onto Ryugen's right shoulder. The next slice and the left side did the same for his left shoulder. The front split off and folded onto his chest, showing the inside of the kiwi like a collar while the outside was a chest plate. The back portions did the same, and his head was topped by a green helmet attachment of wide fins on the side like kiwi slices. His eyes also turned bright green. In his hands were a pair of bladed rings with kiwi slices in the middle known as the Kiwi Gekirin.

Ryugen dashed towards Baron before he throws the Kiwi Gekirin, much to Baron's surprise as he was struck by Ryugen's close offense Arms. Ryugen regained his Kiwi Gekirin before sending Baron stumbling back as he struck him with the Kiwi Gekirin.

"Had enough or do you want some more?" Ryugen asked.

"Heh…and I originally thought you're a hopeless cause," Baron mocked and complimented at the same time as he took out a Lockseed with picture of Mango on it. "Alright, then let's take it up a notch!"

"**MANGO!**"

The Crack opened and coming down from it was a metallic mango above him.

"Mango?" Ryugen and Tohka looked confused at the new Arms.

Replacing his Banana Lockseed, Baron soon placed the Mango Lockseed in his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**"

The Mango Arms split open, the outside skin folding onto the back and looking like a cape or cloak of some sort. The rest of the Arms came down onto Baron's head. The shoulder pieces folded down, proving to be flat and crimson with yellow cube productions split into the squares mangos were usually cut into for serving. The chest plate also folded being red and imitating a male pectorals with a yellow cubed abdomen. His helmet was revealed, the new attachment being red with yellow horns that curved downward, cubed like served mango. His visor had turned a deeper shade of yellow, but appeared to be cubed like served mango. A flash and in his hand appeared a mace with a top styled after cubed mango assembled in the head of the hammer with jagged edges, otherwise known as the Mango Punisher.

This is Kamen Rider Baron Mango Arms.

"That's new…" Ryugen muttered, losing some of his confidence.

Immediately after he noticed Baron vanished immediately and appeared closer to him. Ryugen barely had any time to react then the Mango Punisher slammed into him. Baron followed up with another brutal strike, and another, and then another. Another blow connected with Ryugen's head, knocking him violently across the ground.

"Shido…" Tohka said, fearfully.

"You must strike your enemy down with overwhelming force," Baron spoke coldly before he approached Ryugen who tried to pick himself up.

Before Baron could even lay another strike on Ryugen, the knight felt a brutal attack slam into his side and send him a few feet away from Ryugen.

Both Riders spotted Tohka with a furious look on her face. What surprised the two of them was part of her Spirit armor had appeared on her Raizen High uniform.

"Tohka… W-Why…?" Ryugen looked in disbelief at Tohka who released a fraction of her power just now.

"I am sorry, Shido. But I won't let someone like him continued bully you like this anymore." Tohka said as her icy glances at Baron.

"So the former Princess decide to step in to save her boyfriend… I heard you were strong, but I never would guess how _degraded_ you are." Baron scoffed in sarcasm. "But you aren't the Fire Spirit."

Ryugen get up slowly as he thanked his healing ability to recover from his wounds kick in. "F-Fire Spirit?" Ryugen asked with a confused expression. "What are you talking about?"

Tohka soon brought out her sword and tried to attack Baron, but to her and Ryugen's surprise Baron caught her blade with his bare hand as he sent her backward with his Mango Punisher.

Ryugen soon ran and caught Tohka in his arms as the two rolling across the ground. "Tohka!" Ryugen shout with worried and shocked. "A-Are you alright?"

* * *

(With Kotaro)

Kotaro hurried out of the school yard and got out his Sakura Hurricane Lockseed. He told his friends to stay behind and watched out for any Inves since he is the only one who can handle against Baron.

"Damn it, why is Souji after Shido and Tohka at time like this…" Kotaro muttered before activating his bike now.

"_I believed he is after Tohka's power which is sealed inside Shido._" Murasame-sensei said in his earpiece.

"I will do what I can to stop him from hurting Shido or Tohka…" Kotaro vowed before he got his helmet on his head before getting on his motorcycle and riding down the street immediately.

Meanwhile Kotori seemed to having a headache as she watched Baron approaching her brother and Tohka.

"Commander, are you alright?" Reine asked.

"Fire Spirit…" Kotori couldn't help feeling like her head about to hurt. Briefly, she saw fire everywhere… and a younger Shido collapsed in front of her.

_What the hell are these visions? _Kotori thought to herself.

"What is wrong?" Mana asked of the redhead commander.

"I-It not your business!" Kotori said, angry all of a sudden, drowning out those memories as she focused on the battle.

* * *

"I'm fine… Shido." Tohka said before looking at Baron who is watching them intently, as if it reminded him of something.

"Kumon… Why do we have to fight? We're both Spirit Sealers and we have younger siblings to care for! Why can't we just work together to protect them?" Ryugen questioned the other Rider.

After all, with them having similar backgrounds they should've been able to understand each other, but up to this point they always fought when they met. Ryugen's comment made Baron clench his fist tightly in anger

"When hell freezes over. I will never work with you…" Baron scoffed darkly before raising his Mango Punisher again with both hands. "Time for talk is over."

Before they knew it, the Mango Punisher glowed with dark colored energy as Baron charged forward at them. Both Ryugen and Tohka jumped out of the way when Baron swung his hammer downwards before a massive shockwave occurred and a giant crater formed from the strike.

"What the heck?" Ryugen asked in shocked. Baron rested his weapon on his shoulder, seemingly coming to a conclusion only he knew about.

"Now call her out… or else." Baron demanded of Ryugen, who was confused.

"Who are you talking about?" Ryugen asked.

"The Fire Spirit…" Baron stated simply.

"I don't know any Fire Spirit!" Ryugen countered.

"Oh really… Itsuka?" Baron chuckled darkly. "You don't know how the fire of Tengu city started? After all, it caused by none other than the Fire Spirit, Efreet." He revealed, to the shock of everyone present

"W-What?" Ryugen looked speechless at Baron. "You mean that…"

"But most of all, I can't stand how someone like you tamed that power! You don't deserve that power at all!" Baron roared with anger as he charged at them. "NOW CALL HER OUT OR ELSE…!"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT!**"

Suddenly Baron turned and saw an orange energy wave coming at him. He got hit across the chest before flying a few feet back.

Ryugen and Tohka turns to see Gaim on his Sakura Hurricane with his Daidaimaru ready.

"Kota!" Ryugen and Tohka said with relief.

"Are you guys alright?" Gaim asked, coming closer to them.

"Damn you, Kazuraba…" Baron growl. "Don't interfere!"

"I am surprised that you guys hold against him this long… not bad." Gaim said, impressive.

This made Ryugen flustered under his helmet. "Thanks…" he said, awkwardly.

"Souji, why are you after them?" Gaim questioned.

"He says that Shido have another Spirit…" Tohka said as this made Gaim looks shocked.

"There is no way I will allow someone like Itsuka to have the power of Fire Spirit, no one but me will get it!" Baron said before his body began to glow in a crimson aura as he charged forward.

"Then I will have no choice…" Gaim said before getting out his Pine Lockseed.

"**PINE!**"

Suddenly Pine Arms appeared above him from the Crack before Gaim placed the Lockseed into his Driver and locked it in.

"**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

With the Pine Iron in his hand, Gaim was able to block against Baron's Mango Punisher several times. "Why are you after other Spirits' power?" Gaim questioned. "Do your siblings approve of you going down this path?"

"That is not your concern!" Baron roared angrily before he swung his Mango Punisher several times before breaking Gaim's defense and slamming him into the wall.

"Leave Kota alone!" Ryugen shout before throws his Kiwi Gekirin toward Baron from behind.

"**COME ON, CITRON ARMS! TA-TA-KAU, TATAKAU, TA-TA-KAU!**"

There was a blast of light as the bladed wheels were deflected to the side, and Ryugen caught them. He looked on in surprise as Fumou landed at Baron's back, his Citron Gladius held in one hand and pointing at Ryugen.

"Glad to see me, Souji-sempai?" Fumou asked of Baron, who merely grunted. "Alright, as sociable as always. Let's switch battles, sempai; you want to get at that guy, right?"

Immediately the two enemy Riders switched places, with Fumou fighting Gaim and leaving Baron to fight Ryugen.

Baron glared at Ryugen with an intensity that he seldom put into his glares; he was well and truly angry. "I will get my hands on Efreet's power… even if it means taking it from your corpse!" Baron shouted before gathering energy into his Mango Punisher.

He then pressed down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**"

Baron started twirling his mace as the energy mango dices surrounded the Mango Punisher's spiked end, charging it up with energy. As he swung the mace rapidly, it left a trail in the form of mango dices. As he kept swing the mace, his speed increased and still increased beyond even that making it look like a mango themed twister.

Ryugen pushed down his Cutting Blade three times in response.

"**HAI~! KIWI SPARKING!**"

Ryugen took a deep breath before going into his stance as he jumped into the air before he turned into a twister shaped like a kiwi as Baron released his attack at him. Both attacks collided with each other and it wasn't until Baron's attack overwhelmed Ryugen and caused the Chinese theme Rider to drop to the ground that Ryugen was beaten.

"Shido!" Gaim and Tohka shout in shocked.

Gaim tried to go to Shido's defense, but he was stopped by Fumou slashing him in the chest, sending up sparks and pushing Gaim away. Gaim looked up at Fumou in impatience; he had to protect his friend!

"This is Souji-sempai's fight." Fumou stated matter-of-factly. "Your fight is with me!"

Their weapons clashed repeatedly as they struck against each other again and again. It became clear to Gaim that Fumou was much more experienced as a Rider than him, but his swordsmanship was moderately better than Fumou's. This balanced out the fight, and Gaim delivered several slashes to Fumou's chest in response.

Meanwhile, Baron looked at Ryugen, barely hiding his contempt for this weakling.

"How futile, is this how much power you have? If you just become stronger if your friends are injured, you're weak! How can you protect your friends if you can't protect them from getting injured?!" Baron taunted as he strode towards Ryugen who struggled to move.

"I… I can't give up…" Ryugen said tired as he tried to move, but couldn't do so.

"But it's already over, Itsuka. You lose." Baron said before he placed his hand toward his Cutting Blade….

Suddenly a powerful fireball came towards him as Baron was forced to dodge it.

"Don't think you're getting out for what you did…" A familiar voice said as everyone looked up immediately…

"So you finally come… Efreet." Baron said.

"That's Efreet?" Fumou asked neutrally, clenching his sword tighter. "Damn..."

"No way…" Gaim said with disbelief. "It can't be…"

"Kotori… you're a Spirit!?" Ryugen exclaimed.

Indeed. Standing above watching them is none other than Kotori Itsuka. Instead of her usually commander uniform, she is wearing somekind of crimson battle kimono. Her hair was let down, but you could still see the black ribbons on her hair with horns. In her hand is none other than what looked like a heavy red axe.

"Kotori… a Spirit?" Tohka looked dumbfounded; she never would have suspected this situation.

"You're going overboard. Now kneel." Kotori demanded in anger at Shido's condition. "I've come to repay you."

"You can thank me by showing me what you can do…" Baron remarked back.

"If you don't want a spanking, then drop your suit and leave…" Kotori said before descending down to the ground.

"I refuse." Baron said before he summoned orbs of dark energy in front of him and sent them flying with his Mango Punisher at Kotori.

Kotori suddenly let out a smirk. "Now…**Camael**!"

Suddenly Kotori brought up her axe and slashed away the attacks coming for her before sending a torrent of flames at Baron who is caught by surprise.

"Nani!?" Baron looks shocked as the flames overtake him immediately.

"Kotori, isn't that an overkill?" Gaim deadpanned. Fumou merely watched Kotori's display, not even bothering to fight as he analyzed her capabilities.

"What a devastating power..." Fumou muttered, not even making a move towards Baron. "But Souji-sempai can handle it."

"Don't be a fool… Look carefully." Kotori retorted.

Suddenly, bursting out of the flame is none other than Baron himself as he breathed heavily.

"How is that possible?" Gaim asked with a shocked expression.

"It seem that I was right." Kotori said with a serious look. "First he held his own against Tohka's Angel, then this…"

Suddenly emerging beside Baron was none other than Kurumi herself as she had a devious smirk on her face. "So this the Spirit of Flame…" Kurumi said. "How feisty."

"That witch..." Fumou noted with some degree of dread and contempt.

"I have one question… why is the DEM after your family in the first place?" Kotori questioned, pointed her battle-axe at Baron.

"What does it matter to you anyway?" Baron asked. "It doesn't matter to anyone else but myself."

"It's concerning to us… whether you're human or not, Baron." Kotori said as this caused Baron to become quiet for a moment.

"I'm pretty much human thanks to my father… but my parents did their best to protect us until they were murdered by them." Baron answered darkly. Fumou shared his anger at the DEM; one of the many reasons they worked well together.

"Who exactly-" Before Gaim question, he suddenly remembered what Mana told them about. Another person who was similar to Shido and trying to protected a Spirit.

It was then that Gaim came to an impossible conclusion, one that was surely improbable but it was the only one that fit all the facts. Every single piece of the puzzle fell into place, and he felt shock and surprise seize his body, barely able to comprehend what he himself had come to believe.

"No…way…your mother is a Spirit?" Gaim asked as this caused Kotori, Tohka, and Ryugen to become shocked.

"Say what!?"

"That is true." Baron confirmed, as Fumou took a place at Baron's side, opposite to Kurumi. "I and my siblings are half-Spirit hybrids."

A half-Spirit hybrid? Surely, it was impossible! There was no proof that Spirits could have children together with normal humans and even if there was, it would be most improbable. But Baron himself had confirmed this. He and his siblings were an impossible existence, but all the same...

"Bakana!" Kotori said. "That hasn't been proven possible yet!"

"I have to disagree, Itsuka Kotori." Kurumi said calmly, her tone absolutely monotone compared to normal. "You see… there have been children brought into this world from the unions of Spirits and Humans before several times, such as King Arthur and perhaps even other historical heroes like Susanoo. A Spirit like myself could recognize them as 'Demi-Spirits'."

"Demi Spirit…" Ryugen muttered.

"I don't really care." Fumou said with a stoic tone. He didn't care about Baron's half Spirit heritage since he knew his mother must have been a kind woman and he didn't wish to piss Souji off.

"But how could your mother have been killed?" Tohka asked confused. She was still surprised by the possibility that humans and Spirits could have children.

"There is a certain time when Spirits can't access their power… you know what I am talking about, Gaim-san." Kurumi said, looking at Gaim who had been quiet up to now, processing the information.

"Childbirth is the only time I can think, where that happens…" Gaim solemnly admitted. All of this recent information was most likely the reason why he felt a strong connection between Baron and his siblings.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

The crew along with Mihashi, Rinne, Maria, and Mana looked shocked.

"T-That possibility actually exists!?" Kyouhei exclaimed with shock.

"Y-You mean that you never know about it?" Rinne asked.

"Because Ratatoskr never encountered evidence of Spirits and Humans co-exist since AST always drives them away…" Maria answered.

"King Arthur and Susanoo…" Mihashi muttered with disbelief. "Then our world has been influenced by Spirits for a long time…" He said in realization.

The one who was the most shocked by the fact was none other than Mana herself as she tried to comprehend the fact, as she was taught Spirits were enemies of humanity. But she was never told of this fact or of the possibility.

"Mana, are you alright?" Mihashi asked in concern.

"H-How could this be?" Mana asked, still shaking due to the sudden realization. "Humans and Spirits can have children…"

"If it wasn't for you, Kotaro wouldn't figure it out." Maria said. She is quite impressed by the fact Kotaro could solve the mystery out of anyone else, compared to perhaps Kotori.

"If what Kota says is true, then Souji's parents were…" Rinne realized with a sad expression.

"Murdered by the DEM." Mihashi finished with a grim expression. "Because they refused to accept the possible chance of co-existence."

* * *

"I am here for one thing and that is the power of Flame Spirit." Baron reaffirmed.

"Oh? Do you really think that you can get Camael that easily?" Kotori questioned with a grin.

Baron knew there was a limit to what he could handle against a full-fledged Spirit like Kotori after meeting Kurumi back then. "Hmph, it means I have to kick up a notch on the power level." Baron said, taking out a new Lockseed- the Zaphkiel Lockseed.

"That…" Ryugen saw the new Lockseed, and was instantly on edge.

"**ZAPHKIEL!**"

Soon Baron's entire form became covered in a crimson aura as the Zafkiel Lockseed started glowing with a black aura similar to Kurumi's.

"Become the nightmare shaking both Earth and Heaven!" Baron roared before replacing his Mango Lockseed with his Zaphkiel Lockseed and pushing down the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON!**"

Suddenly Baron's entire body began to burst with dark energy before a powerful wind blew past them.

* * *

Tsuki raised her head up and looked away from her drawing of a knight fighting a great beast.

"What's wrong, Tsuki?" Zeo asked in concern.

"Onii-chan is fighting again." Tsuki answered calmly.

"But he will be alright." Zeo assured. He knew from fighting beside Souji for a long time and rarely seen him fall in battle. "Souji will never give up if he can help it!"

* * *

(**Play Kamen Rider Baron: Never Surrender ost**)

Gaim and others soon watched as the darkness disappeared and Baron emerged in his new appearance. Baron's bodysuit was still red, but the chainmail-like material on the torso turned into a black padded suit and his gauntlets and greaves gained flame like markings. His chest armor resembled his Banana Arms, but the color was crimson with black linings. He also donned a jacket shared the same colors as his casual clothes. Hanging on his back was a large black coffin with a clock on the front. His helmet looked slightly different as the faceguard gained more demonic looks with demonic wings hanging on his head. In his hands were two massive handguns; one red known as Kronos and second one being black known as Saturn with the two having clock symbols on them.

"**ZAPHKIEL ARMS! KNIGHT OF NIGHTMARE!**"

"I-I thought you don't like to use guns…" Ryugen murmured. Baron had previously showed he preferred to use only close range combat weapons.

This made Kurumi giggle as if at some private joke but Baron ignored her. "These are exceptions." Baron affirmed before firing his guns at Kotori.

Kotori swung her battle-axe to deflect those bullets with ease. "Is that the best you can do?" The redhead Spirit asked before she turned around and block Kurumi's rifles.

"Don't forget that I am here too…" Kurumi giggled.

"Get out of my way!" Kotori growled before send a slash with her axe toward Kurumi.

But Kurumi turned into a blur immediately until appearing at the side of the Fire Spirit and kicked Kotori across the ground. Before Kurumi could continue with her attacks, she dodged incoming attacks from Ryugen's Kiwi Gekirin.

"Kotori!" Ryugen shouted with worry before he tried to run towards her.

But Ryugen soon saw Baron on his right and tried to hit him with his Kiwi Gekirin. However, Baron blocked the attack with Saturn easily.

"My turn…" Baron response with a punch in the gut to send Ryugen flying backward, and winding him.

Kotori's face morphed into rage and she unleashed fierce flames at Baron. But Baron summoned a shield made of darkness to protect himself from the attack.

Soon both Baron and Kurumi attacked her with their shots, but Kotori's eyes glowed red again.

"Burn them, **Camael**!" Kotori roared before firing a wheel of flame at the two immediately.

"In that case…" Gaim said before he reacted and with his Musou Saber blocked an incoming attack from Fumou.

"I told you that this is their fight," Fumou reminded his enemy in a calm and stoic tone.

Gaim just hissed in anger at being unable to help Kotori and Shido, and so he countered another attack before kicking Fumou back a few feet.

"**Zaphkiel…**" Baron muttered. "Aleph!"

Before Kotori knew it, Baron suddenly gained more speed and starting to move in lightning fast formations. Kotori had trouble keep track of her enemy's movements as Baron appeared behind her with the gun pointed at her head.

"Don't think I will let you get away!" Kotori roared before causing fire to erupt around her to burn Baron until he disappeared in a flash of speed.

"**COME ON! ZAPHKIEL SQUASH!**"

Kotori turned and looked up as she saw Baron holding the massive coffin which transformed into a machine gun.

"**Zaphkiel**…Zayin!" Kotori turned her glance at Kurumi who fired at her from behind and the shot caused her to become frozen in time.

"Kadere!" Baron shout before firing the massive gun at the Spirit of Flame.

Soon the machine gun unleashed black bullets as they rained down on Kotori from above.

"Kotori, look out!" Ryugen shouted in worry.

But the dark bullets soon started to rain down on Kotori as smoke appeared around the area.

Gaim is currently clashing swords with Fumou before he saw what happened to Kotori. "Get out of my way…!" Gaim growl angrily.

(**Song ended**)

Suddenly Fumou heard an incoming noise before he dodged an incoming attack from a certain blue haired sister of Shido.

"Mana?" Ryugen looks surprised.

"Mana…" Gaim muttered in disbelief. "What are you-"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Kazuraba." Mana said. "I still don't like this, but I need you to help nii-sama handle against Baron since you have the same power as him."

"You…" Fumou growl angrily at a member of his hated enemies before charging at them.

Gaim looked at Mana for a moment before he hurried to check on Kotori to see if she was alright or not. Soon the smoke faded to reveal Kotori on the ground with massive injuries.

"Kotori! Kotori! Are you alright?" Ryugen asked with worry evident in his tone.

"So this how Efreet falls… Huh?" Baron stared down at the red haired Spirit before her wounds immediately healed as she got up.

"I'd much prefer you to be overwhelmed by fear, having just lost the will to fight." Kotori said darkly.

"The power of your Flame will be mine…" Baron reiterated before readying his machine gun.

"You should get serious or-" Kotori said before her head started feeling hurt and there was a pounding inside it. "No… not now!"

"Kotori, are you alright?" Gaim asked.

Kotori's eyes glowed even more fiery than before she let out a sinister grin. "**Camael, Megiddo!**" Kotori shouted before raising her battle-axe into the air.

Soon enough the battle-axe turned into a massive cannon. Gaim had to admit it looked really badass but he was more concerned about Kotori's sinister look now.

"Turn him into ashes, **Camael**!" Kotori shouted before she fired her cannon immediately.

Baron soon jumped away from the attack immediately as the massive flame shot went past him and hit the street, resulting in a massive firestorm that appeared, destroying everything in its immediate presence.

"No… is this what Kotori can really do?" Ryugen looked scared and horrified at the power from his adopted-sister now, unable to accept that this was Kotori.

_This is just like that day..._Ryugen thought.

Both Fumou and Mana stopped when they saw what Kotori just did.

"N-No way…" Mana muttered in disbelief.

"Damn... she's destroying the neighborhood…" Fumou cursed. Most of all, this reminded him of what happens during the great fire of Tengu city.

"Shido!" Ryugen turned around and saw Gaim. "Something is wrong with Kotori, I think she can't control her power! I need you to get her senses back while I try to put out the fire!" Gaim said as he ran past him immediately and hurried towards the fire.

Gaim took out his Zadkiel Lockseed immediately.

"**ZADKIEL!**"

"Clear Mind!" Gaim shouted before he locked the Lockseed into his belt and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ZADKIEL ARMS! HERMIT ON ETERNAL ICE!**"

Gaim in his Zadkiel Arms brought up his Zadiken into the air. "Hope this works…" he muttered before his sword started glowing.

He then unleashed icy winds and snow down the street and made the fire vanished in a few mere moments.

Meanwhile Ryugen got closer to his adopted sister. "Kotori, please stop this!" he pleaded.

But Kotori didn't respond to his voice as she continued to focus on shooting her cannon again at Baron who barely had any time to dodge the blasts, taking a lot of damage as a result.

"Why you!" Kurumi growled with anger before she summoned her past counterparts at Kotori.

But Kotori just fired at them immediately and burned them alive. Before Kurumi could do anything, she soon took a deep breath before falling to the ground due to the expended energy.

"Kurumi!" Baron said in shock at his girlfriend's distress, and in his rage he began to get back up, cracking the ground as he dug his armored fingers into it.

"Picked up your gun! This fight isn't over yet!" Kotori said with a sinister tone and a demonic smirk.

"Kotori, snap out of it!" Ryugen shout, trying to touch her. But he cried out in pain as he was forced back due to the intense heat emanating from her.

"Nii-sama, are you alright?" Mana asked.

"Damn, she is becoming even more of a devil now…" Fumou muttered, looking at Kotori.

But Baron got up immediately and glared at Kotori. "You're going down!" Baron shouted before pushing down the Cutting Blade three times.

"**COME ON! ZAPHKIEL SPARKING!**"

Suddenly Baron's machine gun morphed into a rail gun and he pointed it directly at Kotori who was about to launch another blast at him in retaliation.

"Burn them, Camael!" Kotori roared before firing her cannon again.

Baron pulled the trigger of his rail gun and fired as the two attacks collided with each other. The whole world seemed to be enveloped by a firestorm and a maelstrom of black energy before Kotori's attack overpowered Baron's and knocked him out of his armor before he fell to the ground, groaning in pain before falling unconscious.

"Souji!" Kurumi shouted, as she had woken up a few seconds before, taking him into her arms.

"Sempai!" Fumou shouted in shock, running towards them.

Before Kotori could finish them off, she got pushed back by Gaim who was using his sword.

"Kotori! That is enough!" Gaim growled, looking at the redhead in front of him, "If you continued any further, you will only end up killing them! Even if I don't like him a lot, that guy has two siblings to look after! How would you feel if you killed someone else's siblings!?" Gaim tried to shake some sense into the red haired commander.

Kotori only let out an animalistic growl before unleashing a volcanic eruption-level attack at Gaim. Gaim realized he couldn't dodge or more of the town was going to be destroyed, so he pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ZADKIEL AU LAIT!**"

A crystal mirror appeared in front of Gaim before a familiar large, white demonic rabbit head emerged from it and fired an artic wind blast to counter Kotori's attack which caused an explosion followed by a large shockwave. Gaim soon stabbed his sword into the ground to prevent himself from being blown away by the pressure.

Suddenly Mana soon charged at Kotori from the side as she tried to knock some sense into her. "Oi! Stupid head, wake up!" Mana barked.

But Kotori let out another growl before swinging her cannon and knocking Mana to the wall. She then readied her cannon to shoot at Mana, completely unaware of anything now.

Suddenly Ryugen turned off his transformation and stood in front of Mana to protect her.

"Shido! What are you doing!?" Gaim exclaimed in shock.

"Nii-sama! Look out!" Mana shout.

"I am protecting my family!" Shido shouted in resolution.

Gaim tried to run with every bit of strength he had in his body in order to save both siblings before everything turned into white immediately.

* * *

(Team Baron's garage)

The Kumon siblings were talking with members of Team Baron before they all turned toward the door which was slammed open to see Ryuuta helping Kurumi carry an injured Souji into the place.

"Souji!" Zeo and Peco said with alarmed tone. Peco immediately went to help Ryuuta carry Souji.

"Onii-chan! Kurumi-neechan!" Taiyo and Tsuki exclaimed.

They placed Souji on a couch before Ryuuta looked at Zeo and other members of Team Baron, debating on how to explain this.

"Sakuma, what happened?" Zeo questioned with a serious expression before grabbing his shirt. "Why is Souji like this?" he asked with an angry tone.

Ryuuta looked down briefly, before he gained back his determined expression and looked up at Zeo who met it with an equally determined one.

"We have to talk, one on one." Ryuuta told him, and quietly added another bit at the end as well. "Rider to Rider."

Zeo stares at him before nodded.

* * *

Kotaro opened his eyes and he soon saw Yoshinon in front of him. He then saw Yoshino as well.

"Yo-Yoshinon…" he muttered, weakly.

"K-Kota…" Yoshino muttered until her tears began to show and hugged him tightly, even though he was a little sore. "Y-You're alright…!" she cried, happily.

He soon heard a light thud as Kotaro saw, to his surprise, Rinne as she rested her head on the medical bed.

_Did Rin stay here with Yoshino-chan to watch me? _Kotaro thought before he noticed slight bandages on his body.

"W-what happened…" he asked openly.

"Looks like you're awake, Kotaro." Reine said as she opened the curtains.

"Murasame-sensei… Just what happened?" Kotaro asked. "How did I end up in the medical bed?"

"Please calm down." Reine instructed him, aware as he became increasingly erratic.

"How can I calm down?" Kotaro asked, getting more frantic. "What happened to Shido and others? Are they alright? Why is Kotori a Spirit? What the hell is-" Soon the grayish haired woman interrupted the Samurai theme Rider by pushing his face to her breasts which caused some...rather interesting reactions.

Yoshino tried to cover her eyes but despite she peeked a little at the interactions.

Kotaro then felt Reine's hand calmly stroke the back of his head to calm him down. This feeling… it reminded Kotaro of someone he knew long time ago.

(Flashback)

_A younger Kotaro is comforted by a young woman with auburn hair and wore a butterfly headphone around her neck._

_"Chelsea-neechan…" Kotaro cried._

_"There… there, Kota-kun." She comforted. "That mean dog is gone…" she assured him, stroking the back of his head._

_Soon enough Kotaro stopped crying before he released himself from her calming grip. "T-Thank you, Chelsea-neechan." He said, shyly._

_"No problem. Let's keep this incident between us, since I am sure that your brother will freak out if he learns about this." Chelsea advised._

_Kotaro nodded._

(Present)

"Are you calmer now?" Reine asked.

"Hai…" Kotaro muttered quietly, looking down. But he was a bit confused about why Reine reminded him of Chelsea, since his older sister figure had-

"Don't worry, everyone's fine." Reine said. "As I know, there were no casualties. Takamiya Mana is currently resting in the medic room next to this one." She continued. "Kurumi and Fumou carried Souji Kumon away after Mihashi and Rinne arrived. Rinne volunteered to look after you."

"Where is Mihashi anyway?" Kotaro asked.

"He is taking care of an errand we believed need to be taken care of: Kurokage and Gridon. They still don't know what is going on and continue to be unware of the truth about the forest, especially as they live close to the neighborhood you were fighting." Reine answered.

"Where about Shido? Where is he along with Kotori?" Kotaro asked.

Reine gestured him to follow which he did: he slowly got up and noticed his school uniform was hanging, torn. Reine handed him a blue shirt to wear and to cover the bandages. Soon Rinne started waking up, stirring and saw Kotaro standing up.

"Kota!" Rinne exclaimed. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm a bit sore right now… but I'll recovers…" Kotaro answered.

"Kota… I am sorry, if only I have come-" Rinne apologized with a worried expression.

"It's alright, Rin. You have nothing to worry about." Kotaro assured. "Beside I am not going down that easily. I promised Yoshino and the same goes for you." He said.

"Kota…" Rinne soon grew a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to check on Shido now, but I'll be back. Can you watch Yoshino and Yoshinon for me?" Kotaro asked.

Rinne nodded.

"Alright. But you better promise to tell me what happened." Rinne said. Kotaro nodded.

Kotaro then looks at Reine before following her out of the hallway.

* * *

(Elsewhere in Tengu city)

"Reiji! After that bastard before it get away!" Gridon exclaimed.

"I'm on it!" Kurokage shout before pushing down the Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI SQUASH!**"

Kurokage jump up into the air before trying to perform a screw kick on the Komori Inves.

But he wasn't high enough to reach him as the Inves flew away.

"Damn…!" Kurokage cursed. "I almost got him!"

Gridon got closer to calm down his friend before they saw Mihashi approaching them.

"It looks like finding you two was easier than I thought." Mihashi said aloud. "It's best you come with me or else."

"You're threatening us?" Kurokage asked. "You think you can take both of us on?"

"Wait, Reiji… I don't think-" Before Mihashi showed his Sengoku Driver.

"I knew it." Gridon deadpanned.

"**MELON!**"

"Henshin!" Mihashi shouted.

"**SOIYA! MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"Y-You're Zangetsu!?" Kurokage gawked. Gridon start shivering when he saw the dark aura the white Rider emanating now.

"Now then… do you want to come with me or…?" Zangetsu drawled on while pulling out his Musou Saber. "I will do this the_ hardway_." He said in a stoic and cold tone.

* * *

(Back at Raizen High school)

The closet door was finally opened as Origami Tobiichi saw the lights again despite still being bound to the chair by Kurumi.

"Origami-chan!" Tamae-sensei cried out, as she had heard banging from this closet and opened it to see her student tied up.

"Mmph..." Origami groaned; it had been several hours since she was captured and she had spent most of that time cursing her own lack of perception.

_Kurumi Tokisaki...!_ Origami thought as Tamae helped her get untied. _This isn't over!_

* * *

(**Next time…**)

"I-It can't be… that Inves we were chasing was once human!?" Reiji looks disbelief at Mihashi's calm expression.

"A human with Spirit power?" Shido looks shocked.

"Let just says the first one is closer than you think…" Sagara said.

"Who are you…?" Kotaro, looking shocked at the one who just save him.

"I won't let anyone down again…!" Ryugen shout before getting out his Spirit Lockseed and glowing crimson.

"**HAI~!** **CAMAEL ARMS! RYUJIN NO JUDGEMENT, HA-HA!**"

Next time: Kotori's date! Flame of Dragon God!

**AN: That is the end of this chapter and the introduction of Zaphkiel Arms. The Zaphkiel Arms is based on Emiya from FSN and Beyond the Grave. Especially a new race introduced into my story that never occur in the canon universe: the Demi-Spirits. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	12. Kotori's date! Flame of Dragon God!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Date A Live or Kamen Rider Gaim. Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Chapter12: Kotori's date! Flame of Dragon God!

Kotaro followed Reine as they soon made it to an area where, in front of him, was some type of living room and kitchen that was similar to the one in Shido's home. Kotaro noticed Kotori was sitting in one of the seats, chewing on her sweets.

"Kota… are you alright?" Kotaro turned around and saw Shido next to him, clearly concerned about Kotaro's condition.

"I am fine, how about you?" Kotaro asked in return.

"Good. Though, I'm worried about Mana since the doctors say her condition isn't getting better." Shido answered, and a pained expression came over his face.

"I'm sure she will be alright…" Kotaro assured before looking back at Kotori. "I think we should talk with Kotori. I'm just as confused as you as to what happened before." The blue haired teen nodded in agreement.

"You two will be on your own in there." Reine informed them.

"Huh? I have to go?" Kotaro asked.

"After the battle, Kotori remembered what happened when she shot you and she might want to apologize." Reine elaborated.

The two boys walked up to the steps as the door slid open and walked inside to see Kotori drinking tea. She then noticed the both of them.

"Look like you're awake." Kotori said.

"Yeah…" Kotaro replied as they took their seats before getting to the heart of the situation. "Kotori, what exactly are you?"

"Are you even human?" Shido asked.

"I'm your cute little sister." The redhair girl answered.

"Do people normally call themselves cute?" Shido questioned himself.

Kotori placed her hand under her chin. "I am cute, though, right?" she asked once more.

Shido closed his eyes. "Well, I can't deny it." He said before he opened his eyes. "Kotori, are you a Spirit?" he asked.

"That's what I want to know. Since there's no way you can be a Demi-Spirit like Souji or his siblings." Kotaro said.

She placed her cup down. "I was born human, no doubt but… I became a Spirit five years ago." She answered making them look surprised at this new information.

"But how?" Shido asked.

"I don't remember to be honest, Shido." Kotori answered. It was true; every time she tried to remember there was a pain in her head and she lost track of her train of thought.

"Then how come your powers returned yesterday if you didn't use it, days before?" Kotaro asked.

"I don't know… when Banana boy told me about the Fire Spirit and that the fire happened five years ago, it caused a trigger in my memories." Kotori continued.

"Then the reason why they picked Shido because... he kissed you." Kotaro realized before getting whacked in the head by Kotori. "Ow… what the heck!?"

"Don't misinterpret." Kotori hissed in irritation.

"But how did you get back to your senses after the battle, when you tried to shoot me and Mana?" Shido asked her.

This caused Kotori's eyes to widen in shock. "I…"

"I blacked out when I was about to fight him and… I regained my senses after hearing Shido. But what if I lost control again?" Kotori asked, with hint of fear. "But what if I did something horrible? What if I killed someone?"

"Kotori!" Shido said at the out of character of his sister.

"Sorry… I said something out of character." Kotori said, attempting to cover up her slip.

"Won't your Spirit power return to Shido?" Kotaro asked.

Kotori shook her head in the negative. "Unlike Tohka and Yoshino, I drew out almost all of my power. It won't happen naturally and has the chance of going out of control again.. It need to be sealed again." Kotori said, and looked down at her coffee cup.

"Sealed again…" Shido muttered.

"Like what you did with Tohka." Kotori reminded him.

"Wait, what about-"

"Even if we try to seal in a Lockseed, I don't know how you will able to handle Kotori's power after it made her go berserk." Kotaro said. Even if they sealed it in a Lockseed, Souji would still come after Kotori's power and if it was a Lockseed then he'd be able to use her power even easier.

Suddenly Kotori started coughing before she accidently dropped her coffee cup on the ground. This caused the boys to become alarmed as they went up to her.

"Kotori, are you alright?" Shido asked with a worried expression.

"I'm fine…don't worry about it." Kotori said with a weak smile.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

A teen is shown standing in the middle of a ruin, with a small girl holding his hand. Suddenly he sees his little sister being snatched away from him by four shadows. Initially despairing, he gained a determined look and grabbed his Citron Lockseed and transformed into Fumou, raising his Citrus Gladius and rushing at his enemies.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Kotaro was currently giving a recap to Rinne about what happened during the talk with Kotori in the hallway.

"I see…" Rinne said, "Couldn't you seal Kotori's power instead?" she asked.

"True, but… Kotori want Shido to have her healing ability not anyone else." Kotaro answered. "Also she believed someone erased our memories of that incident."

"That explain why I can't recall that day… but there is one person who might know what happened that day." Rinne reminded Kotaro.

"Kuro Gaim…" Kotaro said, thinking back to their mysterious savior.

"Who exactly is he?" Rinne asked confused.

"Hey Rin…" Rinne turns to look at Kotaro who was suddenly uncertain about something. "Are we really protecting people?" he asked.

"Of course, we are." Rinne said.

"I-It's just… how can we be protect people who killed others? Like those who killed Souji's parents…" Kotaro said with a depressed look. "Those who try to kill the potential future for both Human and Spirits…"

Rinne didn't know what to say to Kotaro. Ever since she learned about the existence of Demi-Spirit, people born from human and spirit, she had been thinking about that very same dilemma.

_But I know you will find the answer…_Rinne thought.

Unknown to them, Kyouhei overheard their conversation and currently in deep thinking.

_They're still green, but it looks like I might need to step in to help these children out soon…_ The blonde vice-commander thought to himself.

* * *

"...so, that's what happened." Ryuuta finished his recap about the battle to Zeo.

"Damn… So Itsuka's sibling is a Spirit who caused the fire five years ago." Zeo muttered coldly and seriously.

Ryuuta nodded.

Like Ryuuta, Zeo had no problems against Souji's heritage since they lost their family members like he did. He especially didn't want to get on Kurumi's bad side either; as much as Zeo respected Souji, his girlfriend was crazy.

"If only I had been there…" Zeo muttered under his breath.

"It wouldn't have changed much since it would've added to the body count, Zeo." Ryuuta warned before he walk past Zeo. "If Sempai is down, then who will be there to protect his siblings?" he asked.

"But can you kill someone like her?" Zeo questioned quietly. He knew of Ryuuta's vendetta against Spirits and the DEM.

This made Ryuuta stop walking and time seemed to stop before he answered. "She has an obvious weakness; her brother. But I doubt Sempai will let me at her…"

Ryuuta then remembered his appointment with that snake, and added an instruction to what he was telling Zeo.

"Tell Sempai, I have a personal matter to take care of." Zeo nodded, before Ryuuta got on his motorcycle outside and drove off. After all, he needed his answers...

The Blood Orange Lockseed glow a sickly red inside his pocket, as if something was alive inside it.

* * *

Gridon and Kurokage collapsed on the ground before their transformation revert them back into their civilian forms.

Soon Zangetsu caught both of their respective Lockseeds in his hands before looking at them.

"Damn it…" Reiji growl, struggling getting back up from the ground.

"W-Wait, Reiji… let see what he wants." Daisuke pleaded to his friend. Reiji is in a deep thought about what his friend say before Zangetsu approached them.

"Listen to your friend, Asakura. There is more to your belts than meet the eyes." Zangetsu said calm.

"Tcch… fine." Reiji said. "But only if you give us back our Lockseeds!"

"After you heard what I have to say." Zangetsu insisted before closed his Lockseed to revert back to his original form.

"Grrr… fine." Reiji complied. "What so fucking important that you have to beat the crap out of us?" he grunted at the white Rider.

"It the truth about the Sengoku Drivers, Lockseeds, and Inves." Mihashi said, crossing his arms. "They're more than what anyone would imagined."

"Like what?" Daisuke questioned.

Mihashi soon take out from his pocket— a Helheim fruit— in plastic bag. "This is what a Lockseed originally from." He answered.

"EEEHHHH!?" The duo exclaimed in shocked.

Daisuke adjusted his glasses as he take a look at the Helheim fruit in the bag. "So that how are our Lockseeds from?" he asked. Mihashi nodded.

"Indeed. But you shouldn't even try to eat them." He continued.

"Or what?" Reiji snorted.

"Hmm… let see." Mihashi said before noticed a small squirrel nearby and take out the Helheim fruit. "This."

He throws the fruit in front of brown squirrel. The squirrel noticed the fruit and approached before taking the first bite.

Before their eyes, green vines surrounding the squirrel and transformed it into a miniature Inves. This caused the two boys to turn paled.

"What the hell!?" Reiji exclaimed.

"That squirrel just turned into an Inves?" Daisuke gawked in disbelief.

"Any living things could turn into Inves after consuming a Helheim fruit…" Mihashi response as the mini Inves finishing up the Helheim fruit.

"Oh no…" Daisuke muttered as this made them look at him.

"Daisuke, what is wrong?" Reiji asked confused.

"Reiji, do you remember when we find the mail man's hat?" Daisuke asked to his friend.

"Yeah…?" Reiji looks confused. "What about it?"

"I-I noticed there were strange vines on the wall before that Inves attack us…." Daisuke said quiet before looking at Mihashi. "Do you think that-"

"There is no doubt about it. The Komori Inves you two just fought was the mailman…" Mihashi said solemn.

"I-It can't be… that Inves we were chasing was once human!?" Reiji looks disbelief at Mihashi's calm expression.

"What!? You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Reiji looking enraged. "Isn't there any way to turn him back?"

"No… there isn't." Mihashi answered as this made the two boys become quiet.

"That is why I came here to ask you whether you want to continued wear those Sengoku Drivers or going back to your normal lives." Mihashi said to them.

* * *

After checking on Mana the second time, Shido decide to go shopping for grocery to get his mind out after learning about Kotori's Spirit status.

_If Kotori lost control of her power, she will gone berserk and attack everyone… This is why Ratatoskr want to sealed their power to prevent them from going out of control_, Shido thought to himself. But the scary part he nearly lost his life when he try to protected Mana without his magic regeneration ability.

But one strange thing is… why he doesn't remember how Kotori become a Spirit anyway? And how did it happened in the first place?

"Shido, there you are." A familiar voice said. "I have been looking for you."

Shido snapped out of his thoughts and saw Tohka in front of him. She have an angry look on her face as she stares at him.

"Hey Tohka…" Shido greet, nervously.

"Don't go 'hey' on me, Shido. You didn't tell me that you left the ship." Tohka said with hint of angry.

"Sorry… I got a lot on my mind, but I was trying to decide what to prepare for dinner." Shido answered. "Do… you want to help?"

"Fine." The Princess Spirit said as the two went down to the market as they're looking up anything for dinner.

"Shido, I've been wonder about something." Tohka said.

"What is it?" Shido asked, looking at Tohka who seem a little nervous.

"To be honest… I never thought it possible for human and Spirit to have children." Tohka admit, looking at a couple nearby with kids.

"I know… I never believed it possible either," Shido said. But it also tragedy to consider that DEM will be hunted them. "But it also proved that they could coexistence together despite what people think of them."

"Thought what is like to have them…" Tohka muttered quietly, for no one to hear.

"What was that?" Shido asked with confused expression.

"N-Nothing!" Tohka protested.

* * *

DJ Sagara was currently on a lunch break after another success in his latest report about the Kamen Riders. It wasn't until he hears footsteps before him and he looks up to see Ryuuta giving him a cold glares.

"I have been look for you, Sagara…" Ryuuta said.

"Sakuma-kun, I have been expecting you." Sagara mused with a smile. "How is your sister doing?" he asked.

This made Ryuuta's expression turn even colder.

"**Ryuuta-nii, calm down. I don't like him same as you.**" Minami said.

"We have a deal, snake." Ryuuta said before taking out the Blood Orange Lockseed and places it on the desk.

"Ah, yes. This is from Savior, alright." Sagara said, taking the Blood Orange Lockseed into his hand.

"Now… tell me what you know." Ryuuta said with a serious expression.

"How feisty." Sagara said with a smirk. "I can't tell where the others are. But the one who carried the Blood Orange of Conquest is close to Kazuraba Kotaro."

This made Ryuuta's eyes wide in shocked and gasped. "W-what did you just say?" he asked.

Sagara looked at Ryuuta curiously, as the youth clenched his fists tightly and, unknown to Ryuuta, a black aura began to grow around him. It fashioned itself briefly into a skeleton-armored figure before disappearing.

"_Interesting. Most interesting..._"

* * *

Kotaro is currently talking with his brother over the internet. It also a good time since his brother is prepared for a meeting.

"I see… Is there something else troubling you, Kotaro?" Takeru asked, noticed his brother seem to be a little stressful than usually.

"What do you mean?" Kotaro asked, slightly nervous.

"You seem to be worn out about something? Did you have in a fight with a bully again?" Takeru asked.

Kotaro wonder if his brother could give him an advice about deal with someone like Souji, "Well… I sort did, but we made him leave us alone." He explains.

"But why didn't you call the authority?" Takeru asked curious.

"I didn't… because he is raising younger siblings on his own." Kotaro said.

The cold expression from Takeru's face disappear and show a soft expression, "I see… But he shouldn't pick too much fight, he will endanger the lives of his own siblings." He said.

"That is what I try to tell him, but he won't listened." Kotaro shrugged.

"Try not get too friendly with him, he might turned on you one day. Do you understand?" Takeru warned with strict tone.

Kotaro nodded, "Hey Nii-san, I was-" But he was soon interrupted by the sound of Takeru's only telephone and his brother picked it up.

"Hello? What did you just say!?" Takeru questioned in annoyance of the caller.

_Whoever call him, must made Nii-san really pissed off…_ Kotaro thought nervously. He is familiar how angry his brother could become.

"Get it done, if I came down there and don't see it clear, you're fired." Takeru said before closed his phone soon.

"A-Are you alright, Nii-san?" Kotaro asked.

"Sorry… Kotaro. It just a rough day at work." Takeru said with a smile.

"I see… Maybe when you get back, we can go to the hot spring together and relaxed." Kotaro suggested.

"The Tengu Spring… I haven't been there for ages, it definitely would sound nice. But I have to go now, Kotaro." Takeru said.

"Don't get too stressed out, Nii-san." Kotaro said before the call turned off.

_Maybe I can cleared my head by getting some fresh air…_ Kotaro thought to himself as he left the apartment.

It wasn't long until Kotaro looks out across the river on the bridge. He soon noticed a family of five hanging around at the side of the river.

The little boy try to throw a pebble across the river and only got three skips.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will get better." The older boy assured before handling him another pebble.

"Thank you, Nii-san." The young boy said.

"Look at me, Nii-san!" The young girl said, trying to imitating her siblings.

The scene of the family having fun somehow made Kotaro smiled. But that didn't last long as he hoped. He soon hear footsteps coming close to him and turn around to see Souji's right hand man Zeo.

"You…" Kotaro said.

"Fight me." Zeo said with cold expression. He then places his Sengoku Driver on his waist for the belt form to around him.

"What? Why do we have to fight?" Kotaro asked confused.

"Don't ask me question…" Zeo said before taking out his Kurumi Lockseed. "And transform…"

"**KURUMI!**"

"…Henshin…" Zeo said cold.

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

Kotaro soon jumps out of the way when he avoid Knuckle's Kurumi Bomber for his stomach by rolling across the floor. Kotaro get up and looks back at Knuckle.

"Wait! I don't want to fight! Why did we have to fight in the first place?!" Kotaro asked.

But he have to dodged another attack from Knuckle immediately before Knuckle made him trip on the ground.

"If it wasn't for you… Souji won't have to get hurt!" Knuckle growl with angry. "If you didn't stop her earlier, then he won't have got serious hurt and made his siblings sad!" he exclaimed.

This made Kotaro's eyes wide in shock to do anything when Knuckle charged at him again without any remorse.

Before Knuckle could even touched him, he didn't noticed a red blur appear out of nowhere and deflected his attack with ease as he was send backward.

Knuckle soon regain his focus before seeing the one who stop his attack as both him and Kotaro look completely surprised.

"What…?"

The figure in front of Kotaro looks identical to Gaim, but except feminine and have blood red on the sword-shaped crest, her armor is red and black, flame-like tribal markings.

"There is another Gaim?" Knuckle asked.

"Who are you…?" Kotaro asked, looking disbelief. Especially the fact that her armor looks just like his!

"Stay here." The mystery figure said calmly before charging at Knuckle.

Knuckle snapped out of confusion before charging at the strange Rider with his Kurumi Bomber. The strange Rider dodged his attacks before firing her Musou Saber at him, but Knuckle uses his Kurumi Bombers to shield himself from the bullets.

Then Knuckle advanced toward her before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**"

The mystery Rider did the same thing.

"**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Knuckle fired his Kurumi Bombers at her, but the strange Rider turns into a red tornado and blocked his attacks with ease. She then responds with a couple of crimson slashes that send Knuckle flying backward for a few feet.

"Who are you…?" Knuckle questioned. "Why do you have to get in the way!?"

"Someone who disliked unnecessary bloodshed." The unknown Rider response before taking out her Blood Orange Lockseed and placed it in her Musou Saber.

Knuckle gritting his teeth before pushing down his Cutting Blade three times.

"**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

"**1-0-0-0! BLOOD ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Knuckle got himself up and straight his Kurumi Bombers before charging at the mystery Rider who is ready with her attack as he send his Kurumi Bombers at her.

But the mystery Rider response by deflecting the attack with her Musou Saber and delivering a powerful slash at Knuckle's chest before he blows up immediately.

Knuckle send to the ground immediately while holding his chest tightly. He soon looks up and see the Musou Saber pointed directly at his face.

"Damnit…" Zeo gritting his teethes.

"Any last words…" The mystery Rider said before Kotaro grabbed her Musou Saber to stop her, "Why?"

"That is enough! He is already unarmed, you don't have to kill him." Kotaro said with a pleading look. "Please… I beg you!"

She stares at Kotaro then Knuckle as she placed her Musou Saber away and this made Kotaro sighed in relief.

"I didn't need your help, you-" Kotaro turn around and glares at Zeo with a very cold expression. "I don't care if you have problem with me, but I reminded you that idiot charge on a challenge that over his even own limit! He know this as well!" Kotaro said, shaking his arms. "Call me naïve if you want… but I am fine with it than being bitter for the rest of my live!" he continued.

This causes Zeo to look quiet before they heard a familiar voice.

"Please don't hurt Zeo-nii!" A familiar voice pleaded as Kotaro turned to see Tsuki.

"You…" Kotaro said.

"Tsuki… what are you doing here?" Knuckle questioned.

"I got a feeling when you went out on your own and I was right," Tsuki said, looking at Kotaro. "I am so sorry about this… Kota-san." She apologized.

Before Kotaro could respond, his eyes went wide as he saw Origami with a sniper rifle and ready to aim at Zeo and Tsuki.

"Look out!" Kotaro shout before getting out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

"No way…" The mystery Rider muttered.

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Kotaro transformed into Gaim before pushing the two out of the way from a long range shot.

"Kazuraba… is Gaim…" Origami said with disbelief.

Gaim soon got himself up and look at the direction where Origami was. "I never thought you goes that low… teme." Gaim clenched his teeth as he tightly gripped his Daidaimaru. Anger welled up inside of Gaim at the moment. At first he was only upset and pity Origami for her loss. Now that he just saw her trying to kill a Rider along with an innocent bystander, the little girl he rescued, the anger in him finally had the chance to come out.

"RAAAAAAH!" Gaim yelled, surprising everyone as he charged towards Origami in lighting fast speed. Gaim landed a brutal slash against the unprepared Origami, sending her reeling in shock.

_When did he… become this fast?_ Origami thought before she got out her lightsaber to block the next attack as sparks flying in the air.

"Get out of my way, Kazuraba!" Origami said before she countered with a slash and sparks flying on Gaim's chest.

She was about to attack Gaim when she got shots several times by the mystery Rider who used her Musou Saber. Gaim then got up before bring his fist to punch Origami in the face when she let her guard down as she was knocked to the ground.

"Is this what revenge done to you? Don't you ever think about the consequences of your actions?" Gaim then grabbed his Musou Saber and firing at Origami. But Origami puts up her barrier to shield herself from the attack.

But he then puts his Orange Lockseed into the slot of his Musou Saber and await for it to glow immediately.

"**1-0-0-0! ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Gaim let out a roar before he draws his swing in a 360 as the blade of Musou Saber is glowing and looks at Origami.

"That move…" Zeo muttered with disbelief as he watched Gaim's style. It reminded him of a certain armor gold and red Rider.

Gaim unleashed a powerful slash at Origami's barrier and it went directly at her immediately. The orange wave struck the barrier head on and surprised causing cracks appears in fast rate until an explosion occurred.

When the smoke vanished, Origami wasn't around anymore as Gaim sighed in disappointment. "What is her game?" Gaim muttered. Especially none of the AST wannabes are around here.

Suddenly he hears footsteps moving and noticed the mystery Rider turned away as she left immediately. Gaim soon closed his Lockseed and reversal back to his original form.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Kotaro asked.

"None of your concern…" The Rider said with hint of cold tone.

"But can you tell me who you are?" Kotaro asked.

But the strange Rider didn't say anything before she ran off immediately.

"Wait!" Kotaro said before running after her immediately.

Kotaro continued in pursued the strange Rider down the alley before he noticed she wasn't anywhere in sight. Could there be a chance she went into Helheim forest?

"Where did she went off?" Kotaro wondered out loud before he left the alley.

* * *

(AST Headquarter)

"Idiot!" Origami flinched as her captain scolded at her immediately.

What is the captain angry about? She call Origami back after she went on her own to hunt down Riders especially learning about what happens.

"But Captain, there was a Rider nearby-" Origami tried to explain but her Captain interrupted her again.

"You almost killed a civilian child in the process!" Ryoko said with angry expression.

This made Origami become quiet when Ryoko pointed that out. "I…"

"You will be suspended from using Realizer for four weeks to think about what you did. Do you understand?" Ryoko asked.

"I-I… understand." Origami said before leaving her captain's office.

Origami hold her fist tightly.

But she is angry at something else.

Why didn't she suspected Gaim to be none other than a student at Raizen High?

The same one got in the way of hunting the Hermit.

* * *

(Kazuraba resident)

When Kotaro came home, he is greeted by none other than Maria herself.

"Hello Kota, I am happy that you are home. I need to talk with you." Maria said.

Kotaro sat down on the couch as he looks at the silver hair girl. "Is it about Kotori?" Kotaro asked.

Maria nodded. "The dating location is going to be at the water park. Are you familiar with that place?" she asked.

"So Shido is taking Kotori there…" Kotaro muttered.

"But you are coming as well." Maria informed, causing Kotaro to become surprised.

"Wait, what!? Why am I coming? Won't that create an awkward situations especially the fact that Kotori is tsundere?" Kotaro asked.

* * *

"ACHOO!"

Kotori sneezed violently before spilled her tea on her report. She felt a scowl appear on her face while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. '_I am not a tsundere god dammit…!_'

* * *

"True. But we can't let anything goes wrong on the date." Maria said.

"Anything else?"

"Also you and Shido have to see the girls in swimsuits." Maria finished before she noticed Kotaro sleeping on the couch and snore lightly.

_He must be exhausted after the long day…_ Maria thought as she fetched a blank from the closet and places on Kotaro.

She read that human could get cold from not sleeping with a blanket and make sure Kotaro doesn't catch a cool.

"Goodnight, Kota." Maria said softly.

* * *

(Next day)

Kotaro meets up with Shido at the swimsuit section as Tohka and Yoshino are looking for swimsuits.

"Remind me again, what is the focus of this task?" Kotaro asked.

"According to Reine-san, to keep up from being distracted from other girls' swimsuits." Shido answered. "And our heart rates will be monitored…"

"Though why am I involved since I didn't kiss Yoshino…" Kotaro muttered.

"Because you're a lolicon." Shido said with a smirk.

This cause a tick mark on Kotaro's forehead. "I am _not_ a lolicon!" Kotaro retorted.

Soon the girls finished picking out their swimsuits, the group head to see what they wear until a certain white haired girl appeared.

"Oh great…" Kotaro muttered. "What are you doing here?"

Origami looks at Yoshino. "As I thought… the Hermit." She said.

Yoshino soon immediately hide behind Kotaro for protection.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Shido." Origami continued. "But I am here to talk to Gaim." She pointed at Kotaro, making him on guard.

"I have no business with you after what you did yesterday." Kotaro retorted.

"I heard you were involved with the Spirit of the Flame before." Origami said. "Who is she?"

"None of your concerns." Kotaro concluded.

Origami did something others won't expect. She placed her hands together and tilted her head. "Pretty please?" she asked.

"No." Kotaro refused again.

Origami then looking at Shido. "By the way, Shido, the only swimsuit I have is the one from school." She continued. "At this rate, it would be extremely problematic if we were to go to the pool or beach."

"Why don't you buy one, since you're here?" Shido asked.

"It's important to get a second opinion when buying swimsuits." She answered. "Having a male opinion is especially helpful."

"As much as I want to help, I am really busy." Shido said. Kotaro nodded.

(A few minutes later)

Sadly, Shido and Kotaro had to be in the dressing room as the two boy looked at Tohka and Origami staring at each other. Kotaro could swear that he can see lighting passed between the two girls.

"All right. Origami Tobiichi!" Tohka started. "Whoever excites Shido the most will be awarded the right to go on a date with him."

"I already know who will win." Origami said. "There's no way I would allow you to go on a date with Shido."

Shido sighed as he rubbing his nose.

Both girls soon began changing to separated swimsuits as this caused both boys to blush especially at Tohka.

_Geez, Shido is really luck…_ Kotaro thought, blushing.

"Kota… help me." Yoshino pleaded from her dressing room.

"Yoshino?" Kotaro and Shido went to checks on Yoshino's dress room as they opened the curtain and their faces turn scarlet.

Yoshino was having trouble with wearing her swimsuit plus she have the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever.

"_It looks like we have a winner._" Reine said in their communicators. But Kotaro fall on the floor unconscious with nosebleed.

_Why does cuteness have to be a crime…?_ Kotaro thought unconscious.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro have a very angry look on his face after putting tissue in his nose from the nosebleed.

Who is he angry at?

Shido is laughing at him while holding his stomach.

"But it proves it, Lolicon!" Shido said.

"It's not funny, Siscon!" Kotaro exclaimed.

Suddenly Kyouhei came into the room. "I had fun with the commentary, though." He said. "But seeing all those girls in swimsuit must have been effective training."

"Maybe we should have done training to prevent nosebleed in the future." Kotaro said.

"Shido-kun, do you really not remember what happened five years ago?" Kyouhei asked. Shido shakes his head.

"I see… then I have something to show you boys. This is something Fraxinus got from long time ago." Kyouhei said, pressing some remote.

We then looks at the footage of a younger Kotori in her Spirit outfit and a younger Shido unconscious. "So that's the fire…" Kotaro muttered.

"Who is there?" Shido asked. This got Kyouhei and Kotaro look confused.

"Shido, what's wrong?" Kotaro asked, looking at his friend's strange behavior.

"Who is there? Why are you on Kotori's shoulder!?" Shido questioned.

_Could there be more to Kotori become a Spirit than meet the eyes…_ Kotaro thought serious.

Suddenly he felt some pain in his head.

_A little boy saw a blue hair boy collapsed on the ground while looking at the redhead standing in front of them._

"_Kotori, is that you?" A girl asked._

"_Kotori, what happened to you?" the boy asked in completely shocked._

_But the redhair girl didn't respond. However, the young boy hears a strange voice as it wasn't from Kotori at all._

"_**What? You two aren't even supposed to be here.**__" A mystery voice said._

"_Who is there!?" The boy asked, looking around. This made his female companion look confused at him._

"_**But I won't let anymore to ruin my plan…**__" Suddenly Kotori summoned a fireball in her palm before throwing at them._

"_Rin, look out!" The boy shout before taking her out of the flame attack._

Kotaro suddenly noticed Shido collapsed on the floor immediately and hurry to catch him in his arms.

"Shido!" Kotaro shout, shaking his friend. "Wake up!"

_What in the world was that vision?_ Kotaro thought confused.

Especially whose voice was that?

* * *

After entrusting Shido to Kyouhei's care, he is currently talking with his friends about the video and his strange vision.

Both of his friends were shocked at the revelation. "So Kotori is really the one who caused the great fire." Mihashi said with a grim expression.

"But who give her the power to be a Spirit make me feeling concerns…" Kotaro said. The more he think of getting close to the truth, more questions bring up.

Kotaro turns and look at his childhood friend before noticing she was shaking and holding her head with both hands.

"Rin, what's wrong?" Kotaro asked.

"You look kind of pale." Mihashi noted.

"I remember something… That day when the fire started… it was Kotori-chan's birthday. We were went after Shido when the fire started." Rinne said, this made Kotaro and Mihashi look shocked.

"R-Rin, you remember?" Kotaro asked.

"I-Is that why you guys were in there first place?" Mihashi questioned, looking serious at them.

"Yes, though I can't forget about that." Rinne said. "But I don't remember seeing Kuro Gaim since I passed out from the smoke." She added.

"I see…" Kotaro said. "Anyway, Shido's date with Kotori is at the water park. Do you guys want to come as well?" he asked.

"I actually can't since there is an important meeting in kendo club." Mihashi apologized.

"I won't mind coming, Kota." Rinne said with a smile.

"Thanks you, Rin. I'm sure that Yoshino will be happy to hear that." Kotaro said.

* * *

(Next day)

Kotaro and Shido are waiting on the bridge as Kotaro looks at the sky. "How are you feeling, Shido?" he asked to his friend.

"I am fine…" Shido answered.

"Though I don't know what's going… but I remember something." Kotaro said. "I think that I saw Kotori in her Spirit suit once…"

"Could it be that Yoshino's power made you remember something?" Shido asked.

"It's possible." Kotaro said.

Shido then noticed Kotori finally shows up. "Hey Kotori." Shido waved.

"I see you and Kota are here…" Kotori said.

"Because I want to go the water park." Kotaro said with a smile.

"I see…" Kotori said, crossing her arms. "And Shido, do you have anything to say?" she asked.

"Umm…" Shido blinks for a moment before noticed Kotori's clothes. "You look nice, Kotori."

Kotori seem to be unfazed by it and looks away.

_Shido need to do better in order to get her reaction…_ Kotaro thought.

"Shido! Kota!"

They turns around to see Tohka, Rinne, and Yoshino come to greeted them. This made Kotori smirk with sarcasm.

"So this is a group date, how interesting…" Kotori said.

Kotaro blinks before realization what she meant. "No! It's not like that!" He protested.

"I've never imagined you boys thought up something clever like this." Kotori said.

"I had no plan for this!" Kotaro said.

"Are you sure that you aren't a lolicon?" Kotori asked with a smirk.

"Shut up, Tsundere!" Kotaro countered.

"I am not Tsundere!"

"What is tsundere?" Yoshino asked, caught their attentions.

"Well…" Kotaro said before Kotori stepped on his foot. "Ow, what the heck, Kotori!?"

"Zipped it. We're burning daylight." Kotori said.

"Come on you two, we should head to the water park." Shido said, trying to break up the fight.

"Fine…"

* * *

(Water Park)

Kotaro was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt and black swimming trunks as he looks at the place.

"Water park kitaaa…!" Kotaro exclaimed excited, stretching his arms into the air.

Shido was wearing blue swim shorts, Tohka was wearing the purple two-piece from yesterday, and Yoshino was wearing a pink one piece.

"This is amazing!" Tohka said, excited.

"There's a lot of water." Yoshino said.

"_I'm getting excited!_" Yoshinon said, excited.

"It sure looks fun here." Shido and Kotaro turns around before their faces turns slight red.

Rinne walk toward them as she was wearing pink two-piece swimsuit. This is actually the first time they even seeing Rinne in a swim suit.

"How do I look?" Rinne asked.

"Y-you look great…" Kotaro said, nervous. "What do you think Shido?"

"Y-Yeah. That looks nice on you." Shido compliment.

"Come on, Yoshino!" Tohka said as she runs toward the water.

"O-Okay…" Yoshino said timid as she tags along.

"Those two sure have a lot of energy." Kotori remarked. She was wearing a white two-piece as it made Shido blush a little.

"I see that you are turns on by Kotori-chan's swimsuit, Shido." Kotaro said, with grinning.

"Umm…" Shido stuttered.

"Kota, be polite." Rinne said with hint of scolding.

"What's wrong, Shido?" Kotori asked. "Can't compliment your own sister?"

_Hopefully, Kyouhei picks the right one…_ Kotaro thought. He hope that his research with Maria have finally paid off.

"Kotori…" Shido started.

"Yes…?" Kotori asked, looking at her brother.

"You looks so beautiful in those bikini." Shido said with a blushing.

In nearly less than a second, Kotori's mouth was opened, flabbergasted and unable to form any proper words while her entire face was nothing but the brightest shade of red. Kotaro howled with laughter, falling to the ground with his arms over his stomach, tears falling from his face from laughing so hard. '_That is the boldest answer I ever heard…!_'

"W-What the hell?!" Kotori sputtered, looking away.

"That look on your face is so priceless!" Kotaro crackled.

"Why you!" Kotori exclaimed, grabbing Kotaro with surprising strength before throwing him into the water.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Kotaro screamed before he hits the water.

*SPLASH!*

Kotaro got his head out of the water as he glare at Kotori. "Why did you have to do that!?"

"You're being nosey…" Kotori said.

"Hey Kotori, why don't we try out the water slide?" Shido asked, pulling the hand of Kotori as this made Kotori caught off-guard and blushed as they made their way to the large water slide.

"Tsundere…" Kotaro said with a smirk. But he soon rubbed his head knowing that he landed in the water hard. "But man that hurt…" he groan.

"Are you alright, Kota?" Kotaro soon turns around and seeing Rinne in the water next to him.

"Yeah…"

"But you shouldn't teased Kotori too much." Rinne said.

"Sorry…" Kotaro said with a sheepish look.

Suddenly they heard a familiar crying sound and saw a large iceberg flowing nearby. But what caught Kotaro's attention was Yoshino on top of the pillar of ice.

"Yoshino?" Rinne's eyes wide in shocked.

Even though Yoshino's power is sealed in Zadkiel Lockseed. There are time her power leaked out when her emotion is in turmoil.

"Hang on, Yoshino! I coming!" Kotaro shout, swimming after the large ice pillar.

* * *

(With Shido)

After the mishap on the water slide while riding with both Tohka and Kotori at the same time, Shido looks at his sister who is busy fixing her bows and there is something on his mind.

"Hey Kotori, why did you wear black ribbons today?" Shido asked.

"What, did you not like them?"

"N-No, that's not it." Shido retorted.

"I had to." Kotori answered. "I'm weak while wearing white. I need to be strong… in black."

* * *

(With Kotaro and Rinne)

After rescued Yoshino from the glacier, Rinne doing her best to calm Yoshino down from crying while Kotaro was drying Yoshinon with a hair dryer.

"Don't worry, Yoshino. Yoshinon is alright." Rinne assured before Kotaro brought forward a dry Yoshinon to the blue hair Spirit.

"T-Thank you, Kota and Rinne-neechan." Yoshino said quietly.

"_Thank you for saving me from drowning again._" Yoshinon said.

Kotaro sighed in relief. "It's alright Yoshinon, just make sure you don't get dropped again." He said.

"Okay, Kota." Yoshino smiled.

"Aww, darling! Look at them, what a lovely young couple!" a woman said.

"Their child is so adorable." Another woman said.

It took a while before Kotaro and Rinne realized what just happened before their faces turned deep red. The people were mistaken them for as a young couple and Yoshino is their child.

Yoshino was unaware of what the people talking about before noticed her friends' face are redden.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I-It's nothing." Kotaro assured, still blushing.

"Y-Yeah, let checked on others, okay?" Rinne asked the two.

Kotaro and Yoshino nodded before they continued on their way back to others.

Kotaro and Rinne can't give secret glances at each other every time, but they never do it at the same time.

_Why would they mistaken us for a family? We're sixteen and Yoshino looks around thirteen…_ Kotaro thought with a blush on his face.

_A-Are we really consider a couple?_ Rinne thought nervously.

* * *

Kotaro and Shido went to the snack bar to order foods while the girls are waiting.

"Excused me, we would like to make some order." Kotaro said.

"Hold your fucking horse," a familiar voice said from the back store as Reiji emerged in his working uniform and looks at them especially when he and Kotaro meet eyes -to- eyes.

"Kazuraba…?" Reiji looks dumbfounded.

"Asakura?" Kotaro asked with surprised at the other Rider. "You work here?"

"What are you doing here?" Reiji asked.

This cause some quiet between the three Riders as they stare at each other.

This is really awkward…

* * *

It wasn't long until the group eating together. Shido notices his sister doesn't seem to be in the mood of touching her foods.

The blue hair teen felt worried about his sister's behavior. "Reine-san, how is Kotori's mood and love numbers?" Shido asked, using his communicator.

"_Not decline, but not increasing either…_" Reine said. "_Nothing changes either._"

_She's totally unmoved, huh?_ Shido thought, looking back at his sister who drinking her juice. _At this rate, I couldn't…_

Suddenly Kotori let out some coughed.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" Shido asked.

"A bit went down the wrong pipe." Kotori said before getting up from her chair.

"Where are you going?" Shido asked, confused.

Kotori looks back at her brother. "You'd be dead meat if you asked any other lady where she's headed in the middle of a meal." She said before leaving.

Shido sighed before noticed his friends look at him.

"What's wrong?" Shido asked.

"I was just thinking that you go back to normal after she left." Tohka said, stopping eating her sandwich.

It wasn't just her who thought something bother Shido. Kotaro, Rinne, and Yoshino and Yoshinon looking at him.

"Yeah, I find it a bit strange." Kotaro said, eating his snack.

"Are you feeling alright, Shido?" Rinne asked.

"Did you have a fight with Kotori-san?" Yoshino asked.

"_You loosen up when you saw her left._" Yoshinon comment.

"Is that really obvious?" Shido asked. The three nodded.

"I am going to use the bathroom." Shido said before leaving the three to eat their meals.

As Shido walking through the hallway, he is currently talking with Reine on the communicator. He is troubled by what his friends say.

"Reine-san, am I really that tense?" Shido asked. "I want to know what the data says about my mental state."

But Reine wasn't the one response to him. "_Oh, Shido-kun._" Kyouhei said. "_Analyst Murasame is away at the moment._"

"Oh, okay." Shido said before noticed something in front of him.

Hiding behind the vend machines, he could see a familiar white lab coat. He think back to what Kotori say as he got a feeling about why Reine is here.

"_Shido-kun, don't…_" Shido soon walk toward the scene despite the Second Commander didn't want him to do.

He soon saw Kotori resting against the wall as if she feeling sick and Reine looks her condition.

"Are you okay, Kotori?" Reine asked.

"Yeah, I'll make it…" Kotori said, weak. "But that was close."

She shows her arm to the gray hair woman. "Please…" she pleaded.

"We already gave you fifty times the normal dose this morning." Reine refuted. "You wouldn't…"

Kotori chuckled. "I'm a Spirit. Drugs won't kill me." She continued. "Please… I'm on a date with Shido… with Onii-chan!"

This made Shido's eyes wide. Is this why she didn't say anything about her condition before?

"Please… This might be my last chance." Kotori said. "If he fails, I'll never be myself again. Before that happens, I want to go on this date with Onii-chan." She pleaded.

Reine soon comply before giving Kotori a shot in her arm before walking out and noticed Shido standing in front of the vending machine.

The two soon walk out before Shido spoke up.

"Reine-san, how long Kotori been like this?" Shido asked, his hair hiding his eyes now.

"Since the moment she regained her Spirit power." Reine answered.

"Then why—"

"Kotori requested it." Reine answered, making Shido look surprised. "She didn't want us to tell anyone close to her. She didn't want you to date her out of pity."

Shido gritting his teeth. Why does his sister always taking the burden for everything? This isn't right.

"That is why… pretend you never heard that… for Kotori's sake." Reine said before walking away.

"I understand." Shido answered.

"So that what it about…" Kotaro said, came toward Shido, "What are you going to do?"

"Kota. I need you and Rinne to look after Tohka and Yoshino." Shido said with a resolved tone.

Kotaro looks at Shido before let out a grin, "I see… Then I wished you good luck with Kotori, man." He said, placing his hand on Shido's shoulder.

"Thanks…"

* * *

(Helheim forest)

In the home of Helheim, there were unfortunately souls fall into the home of the Inves once again. But this time the victims are none other than four AST soldiers as they were completely loss in the forest.

It all started when they were traveling back through the Underground Railroad system before they find a strange portal flow in the mid-air. Without think, they went into the strange portal without realizing what it was and find themselves in a place they never seen before.

"W-What is this place?" the first AST asked, nervously.

"I-I don't know… but we should try to contact headquarter," the second AST said, trying to use her communicator to call HQ.

Before they could do anything, they heard something moving in the bushes and caused them to become caution.

"What was that?" One of them asked.

Soon another saw a shadow moving in the forest and taking her pistol before shooting. Suddenly a black blur emerged out of the forest and coming toward them.

This made the AST soldiers on alert as they try to attack the fast moving blur with either light sabers or firing arms.

But the black blur didn't slowly down as it slowly down to give them a better look at what looks like a black cloak figure.

"What do we have here?" The black cloak figure mused darkly. "Bunch of girls got themselves lost in the forest." the figure said before taking out a pink scimitar resembled Gaim's Daidaimaru before charging forward.

They try to attack the mystery cloak figure, but the figure is quite fast on his legs before beaten them down with ease. It wasn't long until they collapsed on the ground with wounds over their bodies completely as the black hooded figure stares at them.

"What should I do with you, I can leave you with the dwellings before getting devour… or an alternative." The black hooded figure said before walking toward them.

* * *

(Amusement park)

After get dressed in casual clothes, Shido and Kotori head for their new destination- Tengu Amusement Park!

"Alright! Kotori, where to next?" Shido asked, taking Kotori along with him.

"Wait! Slow down!" Kotori insisted, making them stop immediately.

"What's wrong?" Shido asked curious, tiled his head to the side.

"What isn't? Explains what's going on!" Kotori demand. "First the pool, now this pointless scenario!"

"I did explain." Shido answered. "Onii-chan love the amusement park."

"That's not an explanation!" Kotori retorted. "Is that why you dragging me around here?"

Shido place his hand on Kotori's shoulder and give her a serious look, "Kotori, once a man enter High school…" Shido started. "He can't go to amusement park." He said.

"Huh?"

"It's embarrassing to go with your parents, and weird to go with other guys." Shido continued. "The only exception allowed by amusement parks… is to come here with your girlfriend!" he finished.

"Who cares?! Besides…" Kotori try to retort before she realized something and flustered, "G-Girlfriend…?"

Shido noticed Kotori become quiet. "What's wrong, Kotori? Hey, were you…"

"No… It's nothing!" Kotori retorted, looking away.

"Scared by the free-fall coaster?" Shido asked, teasing tone. "You could have just told me that." He giggled.

This cause tick marks form on Kotori's forehead and glares at her brother before start hitting him wild.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop that!" Shido retorted, faking sad tone.

"Kotori, let's ride that next!" Shido pointed to the roll coaster.

"Listen to what I'm telling you!" Kotori exclaimed.

"I guess we can't. You're too short to ride this." Shido said, pointed to the height chart.

The height chart says that only people around 110 cm could ride the roll coaster.

"Are you making fun of me? I'm not that short!" Kotori retorted.

"But you are scared." Shido said with a smirk. He knows Kotori is afraid of roll coaster.

"I'm actually sure that you're the one who's going to pee his pants." Kotori challenging her older brother.

"What!?" Shido exclaimed. "Then let's see who's braver!"

"You're on!" Kotori barked, running for the roll coaster.

(Few minutes later)

Kotori regrets her decision as she holding on the iron bar as her brother smiling calm on the seat next to her.

"You tricked me." Kotori said, nervously.

Shido smiled before the roll coaster soon move downward.

Soon Kotori let out a screamed into the air, "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

* * *

(With Kotaro)

Kotaro is crackled up after Maria send him an update about Shido and Kotori's date especially the roll coaster. "That was so funny…" he said, wiping the tear from his eye.

"_But Kota, is it alright to let Shido continued do this?_" Maria asked from the tablet.

"I guess we don't have any choice… but I think Shido got in it the bag." Kotaro answered. He want to be assured that his friend got this date in the bag. "Be sure to alert me if there is anything went wrong."

"_Understood, Kota._" Maria said.

Kotaro got up from the bench to do some stretch. He planned on checked on how the girls are doing, but he need to take care of something first.

"How long have you been watching me?" Kotaro asked, without turning his back.

"Those girls are they're reasons why you become stronger?" the voice asked.

"They're part of my reason why I want to fight." Kotaro answered. "But why did you care, Asakura?" he asked, looking back at the pinecone theme Rider.

Kotaro have been bother by the fact that Reiji was watching him and his friends. Could something happened when Mihashi confront him and Daisuke?

"Then why the hell is everyone stronger than me?!" Reiji demands angrily. He especially is angry that Daisuke start having second thought about not being a Rider anymore. "It's not fucking fair!"

"Is seeking strength itself really matter to you, crybaby?" Kotaro questioned with a serious look.

"What did you just call me, Kazuraba?" Reiji growl, glaring at Kotaro.

"A crybaby who spilled over milk." Kotaro repeated.

"Take that back!" Reiji shout, throw a fist at him.

But Kotaro caught his fist with his hand before shoving Reiji back. Reiji try to attack him again, but Kotaro decided to dodge the attacks with ease.

Soon Reiji deliver a punch, but Kotaro did a side-step before knee kicked him in the chest. This cause Reiji to fall to the ground and groan in pain.

"I tell you one thing, Asakura. Seeking strength for its sake is meaningless." Kotaro said, cold tone.

"Then what about you, Kazuraba?" Reiji questioned, glances at Kotaro. "I know you seek strength too! Is it to impress those girls? I know you're close to them!"

Kotaro looks down at Reiji. Before he could speak up, both of them hear screams, this made Kotaro ran off to the source.

"Get back here, Kazuraba!" Reiji shout, struggling get himself up.

Kotaro noticed couple of young boys ran past him until he stopped one of them.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"There is some weird chick in cosplay suit going crazy!" Kotaro have a really bad feeling as he saw what the young boy mention as he spotted an AST soldier ran crazy and destroying everything in her path.

It was green and had long claws jutting from the fingertips.

_Oh no… There is another one!_ Kotaro thought with shocked.

Kotaro soon ran passed the young boy as he noticed the AST soldier about to kill an elder man. Kotaro jumps into the air and kicked the AST soldier away from the elder man.

"Get to safety, Oji-san!" Kotaro said, making sure the elder man ran.

Reiji arrived before he saw Kotaro is pushing a woman in cosplay armor away, he suddenly ran forward and got in-between the two with Reiji's fist against Kotaro's face.

"Asakura, what are you doing!?"

"Why the hell are you doing?" Reiji demanded with a serious look on his face.

"Asakura, she is turning into an Inves!" Kotaro explained.

"What…?"

Reiji turns and looks at the AST woman as the green leafy vines burst out of the woman's chest as she let loose a scream. The vines engulfed her before instantly receding to reveal an Inves.

Reiji moved back as he and Kotaro witness a new Inves. It resembled a monstrosity tiger like creature with metallic like claws.

Reiji was surprised to see another mutated Inves after he witness the squirrel turned into Inves.

The Byakko Inves roared as before it unleashed a fireball at Reiji who is too speechless to move. But Kotaro grabbed him as they jumped out of the way of the attack.

"Why did you…?"

"The Inves is getting away. Come on!" Kotaro said, helping Reiji up.

The two boys soon hurry out the food stand as they looking for the Inves. But Reiji felt somewhat responsible for let the Inves escaped. He was snapped out of his thoughts by…

"AAAHHH!"

"No, please! NO!"

The two heard a screams nearby before seeing blood on the floor. Kotaro and Reiji arrived, to their shock and disbelief, the Byakko Inves slaughter a man before injury couple of children.

Reiji just stood in shock. He allowed this to happen and because he did, an innocent family got hurt. Reiji gritting his teeth as he can't take it anymore. He got out his Sengoku Driver and placed on his waist as the yellow belt form.

"**MATSUBOKKURI**!"

"Henshin!" Reiji yelled before locked the Lockseed into the Driver and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

After the Arms land on his head and transformed into Kurokage with his Kagematsu as he let out a scream of defiance.

"Wait, Asakura-!" Kotaro tried to stop him but it was no use so Kotaro just helped the mother and three children escape while Kurokage slashed the Inves violently as sparks flash from the Inves.

Kotaro soon got out his Driver and Lockseed immediately.

"**ORANGE!**"

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout before locked his Lockseed in and using the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

After the Orange Arms land on Kotaro's shoulder before he transformed into Gaim and charged forward at the Inves who slashing Kurokage in the process.

Before the Inves could finished him off, Gaim got in the way by tackle the Inves from the side to push it away from the pinecone Rider.

"Are you alright, Asakura?" Gaim asked.

"Damn… that fucking hurt like hell…" Kurokage groaned, still lying on the ground.

The mutated Inves let out a roar before charging at the Riders, but Gaim holds his ground by using his swords to block the claws and kicked the Inves back.

"I guess it time to use that new Lockseed I got…" Gaim muttered before taking out a new Lockseed and unlocked it.

"**CUCUMBER!**"

A crack opened above Gaim's head before a metallic cucumber appear as Gaim replaced with his Orange Lockseed.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! CUCUMBER ARMS! SET SAIL, CAPTAIN OF SEA!**"

The Arms dropped on Gaim's head before it disassembled like the Banana Arms but with several key differences. Like mostly green with light green trimmings. The front part flipped down to form a pale green chest plate with black trimming marks on the sides, there is a pirate symbol on the middle of his chest. The top and back parts folded and formed back armor. Gaim's visor was now resembled a cucumber slice, complete with its seeds in the center and his helmet attachment had a texture resembling cucumber skin while the side decoration looks large headphones. The armor generated a green flash generated a green juice splash and summoned a trident in his hand.

"Captain of Sea…? I guess that I am pirate and samurai." Gaim joked to himself before he spins his new trident around. "What should I call you?"

When the Inves was charged at him, Gaim turns around and slashed it with the trident in the chest as sparks flying in the air.

Kurokage soon joins Gaim before slashing the Inves and looks back at Gaim. "Oi, do you have a spare Lockseed I can used?" Kurokage asked.

"Hold on! I think I have something…" Gaim said before tossed Kurokage a Banana Lockseed, "Here."

Kurokage takes the Lockseed and pressed it.

"**BANANA!**"

He replaced it with his original Lockseed and pressed down the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**SOIYA! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

Kurokage looks surprised at his new appearance which is Baron's original Arms. "Banana-Banana!" he exclaimed before he looks back at the Inves, "Now it time for round 2!"

* * *

(With Idunn)

Idunn is currently in a fight against bunch of Elementary Inves when she supposed to watch over Yoshino and Tohka on the water ride.

"I thought I can really get a break…" Idunn growl at this unwanted attention.

It wasn't until she saw a little girl being cornered by two Elementary Inves, this caused Idunn to become enraged.

"Get away from her!" Idunn roared before vines coming out of nowhere and grabbed the Inves as they're tossed far from the child.

This made Idunn looks completely surprised at her hand. "H-how did I do that?" she wondered out loud.

She soon focused on the Inves as they came at her before pushing down her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

Idunn soon delivered several slashes at the Elementary Inves before they exploded.

* * *

(Back with Shido)

After attending to other attractions in the amusement park, the Itsuka siblings sat together on the bench as they're taking a break.

"Hey Kotori," Shido said.

"What?" Kotori asked.

"When it was the last time we came to the Amusement park?" Shido asked.

"Five years ago."

"It's been that long ago?" Shido asked before looking at his redhead sister.

"What?" Kotori asked before noticing how quiet he was. Could it be something?

"Kotori?" Kotori's face start show some redness.

"Y-Yes?" Kotori asked, looking nervously and flustered. "Your timing is perfect, but shouldn't we head to somewhere less crowd?"

"Why?"

"A-Are you serious?" Kotori asked before looking away from her beloved brother.

"This place is better than anywhere else. There is something I want to ask you." Shido said.

"So… Kotori?" Kotori then looks back at her brother.

"What… is it?" Kotori asked.

"I have a question to ask you."

"Y-You shouldn't ask me to kiss you like that out of the blue!" Kotori said, looking embarrassed. It wasn't until she realized something.

"Huh?" So her brother wasn't going to kiss her? "What do you want to ask me? Just get it over with already!" Kotori exclaimed, angry.

Before he could response, Shido could swore that he saw something glimmer from afar and grabbed Kotori out of the way as missiles hit the bench were they're sitting just now.

"Are you alright, Kotori?" Shido asked, holding his sister who have a cough.

"Y-Yeah, how did you picked that up?" Kotori asked, surprised by her brother's adaption to the situation.

"Mana taught me other things besides using weapons… but we have an unwelcome guest." Shido said as the Itsuka siblings look up in the sky.

They saw Origami in the sky with a large machine on her back.

"I thought she is smarter than attacking people in broad daylight." Kotori remarked, standing up right now.

Shido have an angry face before standing up. "Origami, what did I told you before about leaving me alone!?" Shido demanded angrily, completely unlike his usual disposition.

"Shido, get away from that monster." Origami said with steel of cold.

"That is my sister, Origami." Shido said with a scowl, feeling angry toward the white hair AST. "What part don't you understanding?" he questioned. He especially disappointed that the AST is this irresponsible to attack where civilian are around.

"That thing killed my parents!" Origami exclaimed as this made their eyes wide in shock.

Kotori start shaking right and holding her head. "I… Did I really do that?" she asked, becoming fearful.

"Hold on, Origami! How would you even know Kotori is the one who killed your parents!?" Shido questioned.

"Because I saw it! A bright light of destruction come down and killed them and it none other than Efreet." Origami said before firing her weapons at Kotori.

Shido got out his Driver and take out a Lockseed from his pocket before dashing toward Kotori.

"Henshin!"

When the smoke faded away, her eyes wide in shock to see Ryugen in Suika Arms protecting Kotori in his arms.

"**HAI~! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

"Get out of my way, Shido!" Origami exclaimed.

"No… I won't stand aside while you're trying to harm my sister." Ryugen objected. "Especially you blaming my sister for something she have no role involved with killing your parents!"

"I know it was her!" Origami shout. "She is the same one from five years ago!"

"Have you even think clear after encounter with Spirits? Each Spirits have different abilities." Ryugen said, thinking back to the powers Tohka, Yoshino, Kurumi, and Kotori used. "You mention a beam of light, right? My sister only control fire, not light! She isn't the one who killed your parents, you're just blaming her when there is no one else to be blamed. That a coward's way out!" He continued.

"Not when I came too close!" Origami countered angry before firing her weapons at Ryugen.

Ryugen pulled out a watermelon version of his gun to countered fire against Origami's shots while running with Kotori in his arms.

_There have to be a way for me to stop her…_ Ryugen thought to himself.

"What about your parents, Origami? How will they feel about this? All of this destruction… are you doing the right thing?" he questioned.

"Don't ever mention them!" Origami exclaimed as she firing her weapons at Ryugen.

Origami soon fired a barrage of shots at Ryugen, but Ryugen turns the Suika Arms back into ball mode and started rolling away from her.

Unknown to them, Peco and a couple of Team Baron were nearby as one of them got out his video camera to filming.

"I thought they don't come out during Spacequake…" Peco said.

"Damn, I can't believe she caused all of these destruction…" Another member said, glaring at Origami. "With this, we will make sure they're ruined instead."

* * *

(Back with Gaim and Kurokage)

Gaim and Kurokage charged forward as they attack against the mutated Inves before the Inves turns around and starts running from them.

"Get back here!" Kurokage exclaimed, running after the Inves.

Gaim was about to followed him before Ryuuta stands in his way.

"What do you want?" Gaim questioned.

"You will tell me where she is…" Ryuuta said cold before getting out his Citron Lockseed.

"**CITRON!**"

"Henshin!" Ryuuta shout.

"**COME ON! CITRON ARMS! TA-TA-KAU, TATAKAU, TA-TA-KAU!**"

After the Citron Arms land on his head and made him transformed into Fumou as he gripped his Citron Gladius.

Gaim got out his trident, he reminded himself that he will give it a name later, and he soon blocks Fumou's attacks immediately.

"Who are you talking about?" Gaim questioned, confused.

"Don't play around! I know she attack Souji-sempai's Second Command! The Horseman of Underworld!" Fumou shout, trying to attack him again.

But Gaim spins his trident to blocking Fumou's attacks as their weapons causing sparks around them. "Her? I have no idea who she is!" Gaim protested.

"Don't lied to me!" Fumou said before jumping back from Gaim's swing and takes out the Coffee Bean Lockseed.

"**COFFEE BEAN!**"

He soon replaced it with his Lockseed and pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! COFFEE BEAN ARMS! PHARAOH'S JUDGEMENT!**"

With the Coffeickle in hand, Fumou charged at Gaim as the two Riders clashed as sparks flying across the ground.

"_Kota, we got a situation. It seem there are more Inves coming toward Shido's place._" Maria said, this causing Gaim to becoming alarmed.

But this caused him to become distracted as Fumou slash him in the chest.

"You shouldn't keep your eyes off of your enemy." Fumou warned before punching Gaim in the face.

"Don't you cared about anyone else's life being in endanger!?" Gaim questioned, starting to get angry.

"Like you know anything about saving life! What would you do if you can save only one life out of others?!" Fumou shout before charging at him. "Now you will tell me what you know!"

But Gaim got up immediately and blocked his scepter with his trident. "I made my mind!" he said, stares back at Fumou. "But I am going to do what I can to help those who are suffered because of the Spacequake!"

"What?!" Fumou looks shocked before pushing Gaim back.

"But I know you are a good person behind the cold facial!" Gaim said.

"Like hell you know how anything about me! Your organization don't know how many people suffered from this conflict!" Fumou screamed, becoming angry before swing his Coffeickle at him.

But Gaim move out of the way and caught the weapon with his trident. "Because no one told us anything about this! I refused to ignore this suffering anymore!" Gaim countered. "Let me helped you!"

"Shut up!" Fumou exclaimed before shoving Gaim back from him. "I can't stand you! You speak the same thing as my sister!"

"Fumou…" Gaim said.

"Don't say like you know me!" Fumou exclaimed before pushing down his Cutting Knife twice.

"**COME ON! COFFEE BEAN AU LAIT!**"

Gaim responded by pushed down his Cutting Blade twice as Fumou going into his battle stance.

"**SOIYA! CUCUMBER AU LAIT!**"

He spins his weapon rapidly before charging at Fumou. Fumou swings his weapon to unleash an energy slash, but Gaim jumps high in the air before coming down with multiply slashes on Fumou in the chest, causing explosion.

Ryuuta rolling on the ground and groan in pain.

"**Ryuuta-nii!**" Gaim looks around with confusion since he see no one around.

"Where is that voice coming from?" Gaim asked before he noticed a crystalized Lockseed on the ground. "A Lockseed…?"

"Minami!" Ryuuta shout.

"**Are you alright?**" Minami asked with concerned.

"That Lockseed just talk… Could it be… his sister?" Gaim asked, reaching for the Lockseed.

But Ryuuta got in the way and picked the Sister Lockseed back up. "Don't touched her!" Ryuuta growl at him.

"Is that your sister?" Gaim asked.

"I will find the Horsemen of Underworld and take their power to bring her back…" Ryuuta said. "I won't hesitant to get my hands dirty." He finished before leaving the area.

Gaim watched Ryuuta leave the area. He finally got an idea why Ryuuta is fighting now. But how he is going to bring back his sister brought up more questions like.

"The Horsemen of Underworld…" Gaim pondered.

Who exactly are they?

* * *

(With Ryugen)

Origami continued her relentless pursued of the giant mechanic watermelon. She did once summoned her force field to stop, but the massive watermelon passed break through it like it was nothing.

But when the massive watermelon made a turn left, Origami soon followed…

Before incoming bullets like watermelon seeds hits the White Licorice before Origami puts up her barrier around herself.

"Give up!" Origami shout, gritting her teeths.

"Never on my life! I'm not going back hidden behind others! I am not losing my family! Not my own sister! Even if it means to defiant against the entire world! Especially… to someone who never was in love with me!" Ryugen shout, this caused Origami's eyes widen in shock.

"W-what?" Origami stuttered.

"You heard me! You never love me at all! If someone love another, they will support them no matter what! You shoot me, remember? Now you're attack my own family! You call my sister a monster! I bet your parents are crying now even beyond the grave for what their precious daughter become." Ryugen said with complete serious tone. "Look around to see what you did!"

Origami soon look around her and her eyes turned wide. The Amusement park was completely ruin and couple of dead bodies on the ground.

"I…"

"You killed them. Those live have family as well. Don't you realized what you done, Origami!? The consequences of your own actions! That is why… I am going to stop you here and now!" Ryugen shout, reaching the levers.

Soon Ryugen's Suika Arms going into Yoroi Mode as Ryugen charged directly at Origami.

"Wait, Shido! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Origami pleaded but Ryugen didn't stop his advance. Ryugen got close and punched the White Licorice instead. Ryugen soon ripped the large machine from Origami's body with his mecha like hands before this caused the white hair AST to scream in pain.

Origami wasn't expect Ryugen to rip the White Licorice from her as she felt pain in her head. Ryugen throws up the White Licorice into the air before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! SUIKA SPARKING!**"

Ryugen points his Suika Ryuhou into the air and fired multiply watermelon like bullets at the machine before destroying it in an instead.

Ryugen soon turns and face Origami who have a grief expression.

"W-why? Why do you have to becoming stronger than me?" Origami asked. Why are these Riders stronger than her?

"I find my reasons." Ryugen said before he saw Origami passed out on the ground. His Suika Arms vanished before he reverts back to his Budou Arms.

_Origami might hate me for destroying her chance to gain more power, but it's for her and everyone's good…_ Ryugen thought to himself. But he still wished Origami let go off her vengeance long time ago and moved.

He sighed before he hears bestial cries and turns around as he saw three mutated Inves with metallic parts slashed at him in the process.

Ryugen send flying backward from the attacks and rolling on the ground.

"Shido!" Ryugen turns around and Kotori hurry toward him.

"Kotori, I am fine…" Ryugen said.

Soon the mutated Inves come at him, but Ryugen pushed Kotori out of the way and fired his Budou Ryuhou at them. Despite the blasts, they keep coming at him before slashing him, sending him tumbling along the ground. One of the mutated Inves jumped into the air and came down upon Ryugen, forcing the latter to use his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING!**"

Ryugen's Budou Arms turns back into itself to metallic fruit before spinning deflected the incoming attack. It doesn't stop other mutated Inves from attacking with rocket like missiles from their behind, this send Ryugen flying further backward and his armor started showing some cracks in the process.

He soon saw Gaim and Kotori try to reach toward him.

"Shido!" Gaim shout.

"Onii-chan, I coming!" Kotori shout.

Ryugen clenched his fist tightly as he getting himself up. "No, I won't let anyone else fight my battle for me again! I won't let my own sister lost control of her power again!" Ryugen shout, making Kotori's eyes wide. "I will save her no matter what it takes!"

All this time, Kotori have been the one who protected him through her power as a Spirit. This time, he will protected Kotori no matter what. He is doing his responsibility as an older brother.

Before the Inves could finish Ryugen, there was a bright flame covering Ryugen's body as this made the mutated Inves to move back from him.

Suddenly Kotori groan as something happened within her as she holding her chest tightly.

* * *

Shido opened his eyes and find himself in a place where fire everywhere.

"Where am I?" Shido asked before he heard footsteps behind.

"**So you are the one who come to resealed me, huh?**" a female, sultry voice asked, making Shido turns around.

His eyes wide to see who standing before him.

"Kotori…?"

It was Kotori except she looks older than her preteen self in spirit form. But what got Shido's attention was how big her chest was. They were almost same size as Tohka or more. Will Kotori be that big in the future? Wait a minute, why is he having this thought right now!?

"**Eyes up here, dragon boy.**" The matured Kotori deadpanned, snapped Shido out of his thoughts.

Shido shake his head immediately and apologized, "I am sorry!" he said, slight blushing. "Who are you? Why do you looks like Kotori?" he asked.

"**You know who I am? After all, you risked your life when she use my power to attack your real sister…**" The matured Kotori told him.

"Y-You're Camael?" Shido asked, which made her smirk.

"**That's correct, Shido.**" The now redhair woman known as Camael answer.

"What do you want?" Shido asked.

"**It looks like you're in a serious pinch… That is why I decided to lend you mine power.**" Camael said.

"Hold on. Why are you helping me? You nearly made Kotori lost control!" Shido retorted.

"**You have no saying in the matter. You did say that you are going to protect my other half and a man must keep his words, right?**" Camael said with a teasing grin.

Shido sighed. He had no choice; he doesn't want to feel left behind after what happened to Kotori. He needed to become stronger.

"Lend me your power, Camael…" Shido said. This made Camael have a smirk on her face before getting closer to him.

"**But I warned you this… the more you used my power, then more despair will you continue to feel…**" Camael said.

"I won't let that happened. I won't lost, I will conquer your power no matter what it takes." Shido vowed with resolved.

This made Camael chuckled. "**You're quite feisty one, I like it. I hope you don't ruin my expectation, my dragon emperor.**" she told him before she caught Shido's lip with a furious kiss.

* * *

(Back in reality)

Ryugen saw something appeared in his hand and saw it was a crimson Lockseed with picture of battleaxe and the code L.S. –CAMAEL.

"I won't let anyone down again…!" Ryugen shout before getting out his Spirit Lockseed and glowing crimson.

"No way… Shido got one as well." Gaim said.

"**CAMAEL!**"

Suddenly the sky opened up with a crack in the air as a dragon made of flame burst out from it. It let out a roar in the air. This gave Ryugen the chance to lock the Lockseed into his Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The flame dragon started spinning around Ryugen as he pushed down the Cutting Blade to slice the front open. The exposed core had the character for 'flame' and on the lid's backside was a battleaxe.

"**HAI~!**"

(**Play Don't Lost Your Mind!**)

The flame dragon flew toward Ryugen and fused with him, his Budou Arms vanishing before his Ride Wear bodysuit changing from green to red as his body released a golden light. Once the flame faded, Ryugen was revealed, clad in new armor.

"**CAMAEL ARMS! RYUJIN NO JUDGEMENT, HA-HA!**"

Ryugen's new Camael Arms was crimson red with gold stripes and a dragon's face on his chest. He had dragon hands on his shoulders with the claws pointed upwards. His visor was green and the headpiece sported spikes on the sides to mimic horns of the dragon. In his hand was a battleaxe resembled Camael itself but with dragon like head on the end of the staff.

"Shido…" Kotori looking speechless at the sight of her brother in his new armor. Gaim was speechless and in awe. Ryugen wield the power of Spirits, like him and Baron.

The three mutated Inves doesn't seem to be impressed as they charged at him. But Ryugen turns around in time and defend himself with his weapon before he sends them flying backward.

"My turn…" Ryugen said before he turns his RyujinAxe and repeated slashed at them multiply times. He then brought down his weapon and sliced off their arms with ease. This cause the Inves to screamed in pain when their metal arms being torn off.

Soon one of the mutated Inves fired missiles from its back and send them at Ryugen. But Ryugen was dodging faster and pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! CAMAEL SQUASH!**"

The Driver released a roar before Ryugen unleashed a wave of massive flame at the Inves before it was caught in it. The Inves screamed before being dissolved into nothing but ashes.

The remaining two mutated Inves let out a growled of rage at Ryugen before trying to attack him with missiles. Ryugen spins his weapon to blocked the attacks before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice, initiating the Au Lait finisher.

"**SOIYA! CAMAEL AU LAIT!**"

The Driver roared again as Ryugen throws his weapon at the two Inves before entrapping them in a cage of flame as this immobile them. Ryugen goes into his battle stance as a flame dragon surrounding him as he jumps into the air and descend down with a Rider Kick at the flame cage.

The two Inves released a shriek before they exploded, leaving no trace of them in sight.

(**Song end**)

The spectators were speechless. Not only had Ryugen gained the power of Camael, but he was also capable of controlling it.

"Shido…" Ryugen turns around and seeing Kotori have a worried expression on her face before ran toward him immediately then pulled him into a hug. Soon Ryugen closed his Camael Lockseed and reversal back to normal.

Kotori only managed to utter his name, "Shido… I thought you lost… control… like I did…"

"I won't let it happened. No matter what happened I will always protect you, just like how you protected me." Shido said, softly.

They stared at each other as their faces are so close to another and the two kissed.

"I know it…" Gaim chuckled to himself, but he decided to leave them and giving them personal space right now.

Unknown to them, the same black cloak figure watching with amusing from afar. "I see... who would thought you were alive the whole time, Takamiya Shido." He said before he dissipated into black swarm and vanished.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Kotaro looks quite shocked at Shido.

"You guys remembered what happened after you two kissed!?" Kotaro asked.

Shido have a big blush on his face and nodded.

"Good job, Shido. You are on your way to build a harem!" Kotaro shouted, proud of his friend and teasing him at the same time.

"I-it's not funny, Kota!" Shido protested.

Kotaro was laughing until he felt a kick right where it hurt, making him fall to the ground.

"Oww…" Kotaro turn around to see Rinne and Kotori in a pink kimono and her commander jacket. "What is that for!?"

"Saying something you shouldn't." Kotori retorted.

"Kotori, are you alright?" Shido asked.

"I am fine… after that happened, I remembered what happened five years ago. Now I have to written down. Who knows we will lose an important clue again." The redhair commander said.

"Though I don't get how you're able to gain Kotori's power like that…?" Kotaro asked, confused.

"That what confused me as well." Kotori admit. "Well, Shido?"

"I am curious too." Rinne added.

Shido looks a little nervous before speaking up. "Y-You might not know this… but I think that I meet Kotori's Angel Camael and she offer her power to me…"

"Really?" Rinne asked.

"What she like?" Kotaro asked.

"Well…. She looks like Kotori, but she is older and big bust…" Shido answered. This made Kotaro's and Rinne's jaws dropped immediately.

But Kotori have a different reaction. "You must be making that up!" Kotori exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"I am serious! Beside how would I ends up regained your spirit power in the first place?" Shido asked. This made Kotori looks quiet.

Rinne looked at Kotaro.

"By the way, what happened to Asakura?" Rinne asked. She know Kotaro went to checks on the pinecone theme Rider.

"After he finished the Inves, he left home since he was shaking about what happened. He promised to help against the Inves since he still felt responsible for what happened to the family..." Kotaro answered.

"I see…" Rinne said.

"That sad." Shido said.

"What happened to Origami?" Kotaro asked.

Soon Kotori have a serious expression on her face. "She is being held in the hospital and going to a trial after her actions. But something else happened. Someone filmed the fight between her and Shido especially the destruction Origami created before send to the whole internet." She answered, this made their eyes wide.

"W-Who could do this?" Shido asked.

"I have one guess: Team Baron. We haven't heard from them for a while." Kotaro concluded.

"Does this mean Spirits also being revealed in public?" Rinne asked with concern.

"No… but the public are pissed off when it comes to the government for using children as children soldiers. Kumon and his henchmen must be waiting for an opportunity like this... I never thought Origami will ruined her own organization." Kotori said.

"I never know this happened. I just want her to stop." Shido said, looking down. He still felt guilty for hurting her. Though it hurts since the expression on her face still bother him, from when he denied her vengeance.

"It's not your fault, Shido… but you did defend me when she tried to accuse me of murdered her parents." Kotori said to assured her brother.

"Origami have to learn that not many people will approved her actions especially close friends' somedays…" Rinne said wisely placing her hand on Shido's shoulder.

Shido took a deep breath and sighed. "Thank you, you two." He said with a smile formed.

Kotori soon leaving the main office. She then looks back at Shido. "Shido, back then… do you really mean it?" she asked.

"Huh?" Shido asked.

"The thing you said to me when you protected me from Origami. Really?" Kotori asked.

Shido then remembered what he say before smiling. "I do. I love Kotori."

"Uh… I…" Kotori have a blush on her face and start fudging nervous. "I…" she try to answered.

_Will Kotori response or get kicked back to sister-zone?_ Kotaro thought.

"I love you as a sister, Kotori."

Kotaro suddenly holding himself, trying to resist the urge to laughing. "Oh my god…" he chuckled at Shido's mistake.

Suddenly both Kotaro and Shido being kicked hard by Kotori before she left the office.

"Oww…"

"Why does she have hurt us like that?" Shido asked annoyed.

"I guess she is upset about your response, Shido." Rinne answered.

"Stupid tsundere…" Kotaro said. This made Rinne giggled.

"I guess you still don't know much about girls like you should, mister dating expert." Rinne teased as this made Kotaro looks annoyed.

* * *

Sitting against a rock near the pond is none other than Miyuki as she stares at the pond. She was thinking about something regarding to a certain black hair boy.

"Why does it have to be you, Kota-san?" She asked.

In her hands was a Lockseed with picture of blood orange. It was giving off a faint red glow.

* * *

**Next time…**

"Nii-san!? When did you get here?!" Kotaro exclaimed in shocked.

"Hey Kotaro, welcome back." Takeru greeted warmly.

"Is this all you got? I was expecting more coming from you after our last encounter." Mars said before pushing Gaim back.

"You're right… but I won't hesitate anymore!"

Chapter 13: Icy Samurai vs Golden Knight!

**AN: That is the end of this chapter and the introduction of Camael Arms especially Shido's unique way of sealing Spirit now. I can't believe this is the longest chapter I completed. Don't forget to check out my other stories.**


	13. Icy Samurai vs Golden Knight

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Date A Live or Kamen Rider Gaim. Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Chapter 13: Icy Samurai vs Golden Knight!

In an airport, there are many people exited the plane but there is particular person who looking around the place.

Takeru looks around the place before let out a breath and exhaled it.

"It's been a while since I am back here." Takeru Kazuraba said before taking his suitcase with him.

After enter the door, he is waiting in line along with others.

The elder Kazuraba soon focused his attention on the television especially a news about the Kamen Riders caught his attention.

But what seem to caught his interest seem to be related to a certain orange theme Rider.

"I won't be surprised if he didn't know that I came back earlier…" he mused.

He can't wait to see the surprised look on his little brother.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies. Soon the scene changes to the forest with Zangetsu in his Watermelon Arms before pointed the Watermelon Gatling Gun at the screen.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies. Soon there is a scene shows him in his Mango Arms and Zaphkiel Arms ready.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

Soon a scene shows Ryuuta looking out at the sea before the Sister Lockseed in his hand before holding it tightly. Then there is a scene of Fumou holding the Citron Gladius before clashed with Gaim before four different shadows appear behind him.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Kotaro is currently standing in front of the ice cream truck as the ice cream owner handle him his order.

"Here you go, Kotaro-kun." The Ice Cream owner said with kind tone.

"Thank you, Obaa-san." Kotaro response, looking at his ice cream with delight expression.

Soon the elder woman noticed someone else coming to her truck.

"Oh, another new customer?" The ice cream owner asked.

Kotaro turns around and looks surprised to see Miyuki approached them. "Miyuki? This is a surprised." he said with surprised. "I haven't seen you lately…" he added.

"Hey Kota-san…" Miyuki said.

"You know each other? Could she be your girlfriend?" The Ice cream owner asked with a teasing grin.

"I-It's not like that, Obaa-san…" Kotaro said with a flustered expression.

"There is no need to be shy. Your brother was like this back when he was in high school, I wonder how he is doing…" The Ice cream owner said.

"Kota-san, is it alright if I talk with you alone?" Miyuki requested.

"Oh sure…" Kotaro said before following her for a bit. "So what do you want to talk about?" he asked curious.

"Kota-san… what do you think about Gaim?" Miyuki asked, make Kotaro looks surprised.

"Well, I think he is doing much good in protect city along with his allies from what going on in the city." Kotaro answered.

"But why do you think he do that? Does… he have an alternative motive?" Miyuki asked.

These questions caught Kotaro a bit by surprised before regain his composition. "I am not sure… what on his mind. But I think that he love this city because he is born in it." Kotaro answered. This made Miyuki looks surprised.

"He loved this place?" Miyuki asked, tilted her head.

"Then why would he go far in protecting it?" Kotaro response.

"To protect…" Miyuki noted.

"But why are you asking me these questions? Is there something matter?" Kotaro inquired, about what on her mind. This made Miyuki flustered a little.

"I-I… just wonder on his mind about what happened in the Amusement Park." Miyuki answered.

This made Kotaro have a downward look when she brought it up. "I know… he must be in shocked about what happened. Those people didn't deserved to die like that." He said.

"So you have a brother…?" Miyuki asked. Kotaro nodded.

"He take care of me when I was young and work oversea. I can still take care of myself. Nii-san make sure to contact me when he was available." Kotaro said, eating his ice cream.

"He sound nice…" Miyuki said.

"What about you?" Kotaro asked.

This causes Miyuki to become silent. "I had an older sister… but she passed away some time ago." She said before have a sad expression.

"I am sorry… I shouldn't ask something personal." Kotaro apologized.

"It's alright, Kota-san…" Miyuki said.

* * *

Rinne currently exited a store with some bags in her hands before heading on her way home.

She the notices a familiar person in the park, she focused and spotted Kotaro.

"Kota?" Rinne then noticed he was talking to a girl with dark brown hair, but couldn't make out what they're saying before the girl smiled.

Soon the two leave on separated path from another.

Rinne watched them before they were gone. She wasn't sure why, but she feel pain in her chest.

_Why am I feeling like this?_ Rinne thought with confused.

* * *

When Kotaro got home, he soon heard people talking in his apartment.

"_You're a very kind person._" Yoshinon's voice said. Did Yoshino let someone into the apartment?

_Who is Yoshino talking to? _Kotaro thought.

"It's nothing really, I am glad that I meet you in person, Yoshino." A familiar voice said as this causes Kotaro's eyes widen in shocked.

He soon walk into the living room before seeing Yoshino talking with someone familiar. But the thought of him interact with Yoshino made his jaw dropped and couldn't move.

His brother.

"Nii-san!? What, are you- I mean… When did you get back here?!" Kotaro exclaimed in shocked. His brother wasn't expect to coming home this soon!

Takeru Kazuraba turns and giving a friendly smirk on his face when seeing his younger brother who looking quite shocked.

"Hey Kotaro, welcome back." Takeru greeted warmly.

"Kota? Is there something wrong?" Yoshino asked quietly.

After hearing Yoshino's voice, Kotaro snapped out of his dupe and looks at his older brother. "When did you get home? I thought you're going to come home for another week?" Kotaro questioned.

"I originally intended before I hear about what happened in the Amusement park with the terrorist attack and I decided to come back home immediately." Takeru said with a grim expression.

"I see…" Kotaro said.

His brother must come home earlier because he saw what happened in the Amusement park on the television like everyone else and caught the first plane to get here.

"How are the Itsuka doing?" Takeru asked.

"They're handle themselves, they have been avoiding many reporters coming at their home and got frequent calls from neighbors." Kotaro explains.

"Hmm…" Takeru soon pets Yoshino on the head, making Yoshino relaxed. "When I come back, I didn't expect her waiting here for you." He said.

Kotaro didn't see anything wrong telling his brother about Yoshino, but not mention her being a Spirit. He can tells that his brother seem to like her as well.

"It seem that she likes you as well, Nii-san." Kotaro noted.

"Your brother is nice…" Yoshino said with a smile.

"_He also give Yoshino snacks._" Yoshinon said happily.

This made Kotaro give a funny look at his older brother. "Is that so?"

"I still don't get how she is mastered of ventriloquism." Takeru whispered. He been trying to figure out how Yoshino about to control her puppet highly advanced even since meeting her.

"I don't know either. But whatever you do… never mention that _word_ in front of her." Kotaro whispered back with strict tone.

"Alright…" Takeru said.

* * *

_Origami find herself in a familiar amusement park except it have the destructions and blood spilled everywhere. She didn't know what she was doing here and trying to look for her way out._

_But no matter where she go, she couldn't find her way out and can't tell how much time went passed after she looks._

_Soon she heard a cried voice before came across a little girl crying nearby. Origami soon approached the child from behind._

"_Do you know a way out of here?" Origami asked._

_Soon the little girl stop crying before Origami felt something wrong with her._

"_How… could you… killed my parents?" The little girl asked angry._

_This causes Origami's eyes wide in shock before noticed more shadow figures walking toward her._

"_Why did you killed us?"_

"_Murderer!"_

"_No stay back…" Origami said but the shadow figures continued their advancing to her._

_Origami soon find her back facing against the wall as the shadows approaching her._

(Reality)

Origami snapped her eyes open and got up sweating before looking around to see she still in the hospital room that she is assigned to. She have been here since her arrest for what happened back at the Amusement Park.

"No…" Origami muttered, shaking.

Though she know it was just a nightmare, but it felt really real and their words keep haunting her.

* * *

(Helheim)

Deep in the forest, Inves were struck dead hard as red blur knocked dead and returned into Idunn's hand as she saw no more Inves around.

Idunn sighed in relief.

"I guess that feel much better…" Idunn said.

She thought of heading back home before hears sound of metal nearby. This got her curious as she followed the source of the sound to a nearby tree.

Idunn's eyes widen before seeing Baron fighting against the Inves with his Banaspear in hand.

_So I am not the only one here…_ Idunn thought to herself before continued watching Baron fighting against the Inves.

Baron was about to strike until he felt some pain in his arm and near fall to his knee. An Inves noticed and was about to strike down the blow on him.

Suddenly Idunn jumps down in front of Baron before slashed the Inves away.

"You…" Baron let out.

"You aren't the only one in the forest." Idunn said before resuming fighting the Inves while Baron regains his composure.

He soon joins the fighting with Idunn.

"Duck!" Baron warned, Idunn did, Banaspear glow with black and yellow before he spun in a circle. When he did, the Inves he hits had an energy spear through them that looked like a banana before they exploded.

Both Idunn and Baron reverted back to their civilian forms and took out their Lockseeds.

"What are you doing here?" Rinne asked to Souji.

"Collecting." Souji answered before he approached a tree and take out plastic bag then take the Helheim fruits in the bag.

"What are you doing with those?" Rinne asked with a serious expression. She is sure that Souji knows what the Helheim fruits turning people into Inves.

"It's for Kurumi. She needs them to maintain her existence." Souji said, making Rinne looks surprised before collecting more fruits.

Rinne snapped out of her shock before follow Souji, "Wait, are you saying that she is immune to Helheim fruits?! How!?" she asked.

"As far I know, she is the only Spirit couldn't turn into Inves from consumed them." Souji said. But it better than letting her eating his siblings and his Team Baron.

"What happened if she doesn't…?" Rinne asked.

Souji looks back at her. "That's not your business…" he said before continued on his path.

"Oh…" Rinne assumed that Souji hasn't forgive her for that incident.

Though she could leave him, Rinne recalls Souji have a little problem with fighting against Inves before she intervene and decides to followed him from behind.

"Did you came here on your Lock Vehicle?" Rinne asked.

"Yes. And you?" Souji asked.

"Not really. But I find a Crack near my place." Rinne said.

"Interesting…" Souji muttered before continued on his path… with Rinne following him from behind. He noticed this before looking back at the pink hair girl. "Stop following me. Shouldn't you be with your friends?"

"I just came here by myself to release some steam and this path is where the Crack I was from." Rinne answered.

The two stared hard at each other before Souji turns and continued his path. Soon Rinne follows him from behind.

* * *

Soon we see the two Kazuraba brothers praying in front of the two gravestones near a large tree. It's tradition for the two to come here when they get together.

"I wonder how Tou-san and Kaa-san doing over there?" Kotaro wonder quietly.

"I think that they can relaxed knowing we can take care of ourselves." Takeru assured.

"Yeah…" Kotaro agreed.

"I wonder how they react if they meet Yoshino?" Takeru asked curious. "I bet they will be surprised that you're take care of her."

"Not sure, but I got a feeling that they will like her." Kotaro answered with a smile.

"You want her as a little sister, don't you?" Takeru asked.

"Yeah… I wonder what is like being in your position." Kotaro response with a smirk.

"Kotaro, I want to apologize." Takeru said.

Kotaro looks at his brother with confused expression.

"What for?" Kotaro asked curious.

"For not being around when the terrorist attack happened. It must be scared for you." Takeru said with concern expression.

Soon Kotaro pat his brother on the shoulder to calm him. When his brother left to work oversea, Kotaro was a bit scared of losing his own brother after they loss their parents at a young age. That is why they keep close contact with each other so neither would have to worry much.

"It's not your fault, Nii-san… Though I admit that I was scared. But I more upset that the one who is responsible for the attack was a student from my class. It made me angry that she didn't think about the lives over there and will have to face the consequences soon." He said with bitter.

"She deserved whatever punishment coming for her. But no matter what happened I will still be here when you need me." Takeru said.

Kotaro nodded to his brother. "How about we get some lunch? It's been awhile since we have eat anything together." Kotaro said with an anticipated expression which made Takeru chuckle.

"Of course." Takeru said.

Soon Takeru take the lead before they went into the car and driving to the city.

* * *

(Back in Helheim)

The two continued down the path before Rinne noticed something.

"It disappeared." Rinne said.

"I wouldn't expect Cracks to be well-behaved. They wouldn't remain for long." The Demi-Spirit muttered before looks at Rinne. "You shouldn't have jumped into it." He said.

Rinne thought about getting a Rider Vehicle Lockseed before she noticed Souji's arm was bleeding. He must've been injured by the Inves while gathering Helheim fruits.

"You're hurt…" Rinne observed. "Was it from fighting the Inves?"

"It'll be fine. It should heal soon enough." Souji waved it off as if it was nothing to him.

"Hold on." Rinne said before went for her bag and opened it. She grabbed a rag and Souji's arm but he pulled it back. "Just hold on!" Rinne insisted. She pulled up Souji's sleeve to see another bruise with another bandage on top. "You were hurt this badly…"

It wasn't long as Rinne wrapping her rag on Souji's injury while Souji had a neutral look on his face.

"Why couldn't you accept Ratatoskr's help?" Rinne asked. Ratatoskr's purpose is help building bridge between human and spirit.

"They would treated my siblings as nothing more than research experiments being under constant watch and let them die if they become too dangerous." Souji said in a dangerous tone before looking at her. "If they intend on saving all of the Spirits, why the hell didn't they save my parents from that day?! It shows that they're nothing more than weakling."

Rinne stared at him with a sad look as she should realize it sooner. So this is why Souji never trust Ratatoskr. It because they never rescued his family and had him grow while raising his siblings on his own.

"I am sorry…" Rinne said.

"But no more… I will make the DEM pay their retribution for what they did." Souji said.

"I see. I guess our ideals on strength are really different." Rinne said.

"What do you mean?" Souji asked, wanting clarification.

"It true that there are hardship happened every day… there are still people smile and keep going, I want to be able to protect those smile. Most of all, I want to keep their hope for tomorrow alive." Rinne response.

"That is strength isn't worthy gaining at all." Souji denied and Rinne looked at him. "Strength is earned by winning, by taking." Souji got up. "Come on. We might find another Crack while gathering more fruits." He said.

This made Rinne looks surprised.

"You can follow me if you like." Souji said.

"Umm… thanks." Rinne said before following Souji from behind.

* * *

(Back in the real world)

Kotaro and his brother soon find a bakery as the two brother are currently eating lunch calmly and make some casual remarks about their foods.

"So… Kotaro, have anyone visit the apartment lately?" Takeru asked.

"Well, my friends often come over…" Kotaro said before he suddenly stop with a realization look. He know who his brother is asking about.

"Did she dropped by?" Takeru asked.

Kotaro shakes his head. "Sorry, Nii-san… I haven't seen her." He said.

"Oh… I see." Takeru murmur.

"You know… you never mention what you guys were fighting about back then." Kotaro said. This made Takeru become quiet and stares at his food.

Kotaro noticed there was sorrow in his brother's eyes and he can tell this is something he doesn't want to talk about. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to." Kotaro said, snapping Takeru out of his thoughts.

"Thank you, Kotaro. It's kind of complicated. But I never find out why she left…" Takeru answered.

"I see…" Kotaro said.

"I will be right back, Kotaro. I need to use the bathroom." Takeru said before getting up from his seat and left the table.

Kotaro sighed before he take a sipping into his soda.

_I never thought Nii-san still hung about Chelsea-neechan…_ Kotaro thought.

Suddenly his phone rang immediately and saw Mihashi's ID caller on it.

"Mihashi, what is it?" Kotaro asked.

"_Kotaro, it seem that I take your textbook by mistaken. Where are you right now?_" Mihashi asked.

"Oh… I didn't noticed that. But I am currently busy right now." Kotaro said.

"_What is it?_"

"Nii-san is back already." Kotaro answered.

"_Takeru?! He already came back?_" His friend's voice sound quite surprised.

"Uh-huh. We're currently eating out right now." Kotaro continued.

"…_I see. I guess that I will give you your textbook back sometime later._" Mihashi said.

"Just make sure nothing happened to it, man." Kotaro said before he closed the call.

Before he could continue eating his lunch, he hears bunch of scream and saw civilian being chased by multiply Inves.

"Shit…" Kotaro cursed, ready to reach in his bag for his Driver.

But he stopped when his eyes caught someone already fighting against the Inves already. Someone who he hasn't seen for a while.

A Rider in golden armor.

"The golden armored Rider…" Kotaro muttered in disbelief.

It was definitely Mars.

The golden armor warrior brought his Sword Bringer forward before he slashes the Inves, causing them to burst into flames. Soon Mars saw more Inves going after the civilian and brought up his Apple Reflector before throwing it to wipe out more Inves.

"Go to hell…" Mars said before pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**GOLDEN SQUASH!**"

Soon Mars's Sword Bringer began to glow with bright flame before he unleashed a powerful slash around him and destroyed every Inves in sight.

"Woah…" Kotaro muttered in awe as he and everyone look quite shock.

Mars soon sheathed his Sword Bringer back into his Apple Reflector. He then turns away and vanished into gold flame.

_What is he doing here?_ Kotaro thought confused.

He hear the sound of his phone rang and picked it up immediately.

"Kotori?" Kotaro asked.

"_Is that the Golden Rider you mentioned…?_" Kotori asked.

"Yes…"

"_I need you up in Fraxinus with others—_"

"Unfortunately, I can't right now." Kotaro answered.

"Kotaro?" Kotaro turns around to see his brother coming toward him.

"I will talk with you later." Kotaro answered before closed his cellphone.

"What happened here?" Takeru asked.

"There was a fight between those monsters and a Rider while you were using the bathroom." Kotaro said.

"Oh, I didn't know that…" Takeru said with a surprised expression.

"But I glad that things is over…" Kotaro said with a sigh of relief.

But he suddenly spot couple members of Team Baron coming close to the street, Kotaro grabbed his brother's hand and start moving.

"Whoa! Kotaro, where are we going?" Takeru asked, looking shocked.

"You know what? I don't feel hungry anymore, we should do something fun together, Nii-san!" Kotaro said with smiles. The last thing he want is letting Souji spoiled his identity to his own brother and ends up endangering him.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Mihashi, Shido, and Kotori are currently watching the rewind clip of Mars taking down the Inves before vanishing into thin air.

"So that is the Golden Rider?" Shido asked to his friend.

Mihashi nodded before focused his attention back on the screen.

"But why is he now?" Mihashi asked.

"But more odd is that Kota was near the place Mars appeared." Kotori observed.

"Isn't just Kota, but his brother is with him." Mihashi said, making the Itsuka siblings look surprised.

"Eh? His brother is back now?" Shido asked with surprised.

_This can't be a coincidence…_ Kotori thought to herself.

"I don't know what he is up to. But I have a feeling that he might want something with Kota." Mihashi said with a serious expression. He still remember what happened in the forest, Mars got one of his friends hurt and he will never forget that.

* * *

Takeru wasn't sure what is up with his brother since Kotaro volunteer to pay the bill before they went to one place he never thought about going with him.

"Kotaro… I don't know about this." Takeru said with a nervous expression. This is the last place he would want to go when it comes to spend time with his little brother.

Kotaro noticed his brother seem to be nervous. It looks like there are things haven't changed much yet. "Come on, Nii-san. I thought you got over that stage fright of yours. Beside you are never too old for karaoke." Kotaro said with a teasing grin to his own brother.

Yes, Kotaro decides to take his brother to the karaoke parlor. He didn't have any place in mind particular when it comes to getting his brother away from Team Baron's track.

"Well…" Takeru muttered before looking up on the stage then back at his own brother. "If I am going up there, I expected you do the same, right?" he asked.

Kotaro nodded. "It won't be fun to leave you up there alone." He mused.

Soon they walk up to the front stage before they take the microphones as they look at the songs. It wasn't until they saw a song that got their attention before they pressed the button.

Suddenly the music start playing before they look back at the audiences.

(**Play Last Train (Atarashii Asa) by Knotlamp**)

"_Tooku kanata wo miwata shite _

_Tanjun ni shikai no semai koto ki tsuita"_

"_Jibun suteru hou ga raku demo _

_Saidaigen taete mitai to omotta._"

"_Kyou ga donna dame na hi demo _

_Wazu ka na hikari wo _

_Asu wa mata asu no jibun de _

_Tomoseba ii_"

"_Togirenai you ni _

_Kienai you ni _

_Jibun wo tashikamete _

_Kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuite mo _

_Tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru _

_Nido tonai kyou wo._"

"_Nani ka no sei ni shi nagara _

_Souyatte susumenai jibun aimai ni shite _

_Koko shika nai shunkan datte _

_Mou zutto muda ni shiteki dakedo._"

* * *

(Back in Helheim)

The two continue on their path through the forest before Rinne spotted a familiar Crack.

"There it is." Rinne said.

Souji sensed something is wrong as he take close look at the Crack before seen numerous of Inves surrounding them.

"Get ready!" Souji said before he and Rinne get out their Lockseeds.

"**BANANA!**"

"**RINGO!**"

"Henshin!" They shout at the same time.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"**COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE OF FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!**"

They soon transformed into their respective Rider suits and armed with their weapons ready in their hands.

Soon the Inves charged at the Riders with roared. But both Riders are ready before they slashed at the Inves as they came at them, sending them reeling in backward.

Soon Idunn takes out her Raspberry Lockseed then looks at Baron.

"Baron!" Baron turns around before he caught the Ringo Lockseed in his hand and looks at it.

"Are you sure?" Baron asked.

"I expected it return later." Idunn said before activating her Raspberry Lockseed.

"**RASPBERRY!**"

Suddenly her Ringo Arms vanished before metallic raspberry emerged above of her as Idunn locked her Lockseed into the Driver and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON! COME ON!**"

The Raspberry Arms Armor part falling on Idunn's head.

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!**"

Inside the Raspberry Arms Armor, the red headpiece which attached to Idunn's helmet was studded with silver ear earflaps and a green stem on top. Her visor also became red. The Arms then came apart, folding onto Idunn's body to form her armor. The sides folded together as silver shoulder guards with red studs in the center. The back was folded up and went to her back similar to Gaim's. The front folded together with the inside facing out which looked like a dark red breastplate with white linings with a yellow chest piece with a red stone in the center. In her hand was a rapier with a handguard resembled bunch of raspberries, this is the Raspiecer.

Idunn tested her weapon a few swings before getting handle of it.

"This could work." Idunn comment. The Elementary Inves came at her from behind and she struck with her Raspiecer. They recoiled from the brutal blows as she continued to slash them.

(**Play Kamen Baron: Never Surrender ost**)

"I won't waste the opportunity to test this." Baron said before unlocked the Ringo Lockseed.

"**RINGO!**"

Energy gathering above Baron, forming the Ringo Arms. He quickly replace the Banana Lockseed with the Ringo Lockseed into his Driver before locked it in.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**COME ON! RINGO ARMS! DESIRE FORBIDDEN FRU~IT!**"

Soon the Ring Arms covered Baron's head before disassembled forming the armor and his helmet equipped with red headpiece that had horns on both sides that resembled apple slices. Juice like energy splashed from his left hand, materializing the Apple Reflector shield. Gripping the sword handle that stuck out the top with his right hand, Baron soon drew out the Sword Bringer.

Baron soon let out a roared before he start slashing the Elementary Inves as they came at him, sending them reeling backwards. He used the Apple Reflector to block their blows before he pushed back against their force.

Idunn soon pulled the back of her sword as some raspberries from the hand guard glowed and floated off.

She then pointed her weapon at the Inves and raspberries flew at them at a high velocity and when they hit the Inves, they exploded.

"**COME ON! RASPBERRY SQUASH!**"

Suddenly multiple of raspberries flew off of her sword handguard before directed into the blade, making it glow. Idunn then ran into the Inves and slashed them multiple times. The Inves had red marks on its body before they fell down and exploded.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

Baron throws the Apple Reflector like a disk, the Apple Reflector glowing with crimson energy before piercing through the Inves. They exploded instantly after the attack and Baron turned to see the last remaining horde of Inves.

"Let's go, Baron." Idunn said.

"Whatever." Baron comment before he hit the Cutting Blade three times.

"**COME ON! RINGO SPARKING!**"

Idunn did the same as she pushed her Cutting Blade down threes over her Lockseed.

"**COME ON! RASPBERRY SPARKING!**"

Baron and Idunn jumped up into the air before performed downward kicks on the Inves. The two soon blast through the number of Inves before they both did a three point landing with their backs facing the Inves.

The Inves' bodies went up into blazed before exploded.

(**Ost Ending**)

"Hmph." Baron scoffed before looking at the Ringo Arms itself. He was right about Idunn's main Arms being different from Arms he came across.

_This Arms is powerful…__like his..._ Baron thought before thinking to another Rider who shared similar Arms.

"We better get out of here." Idunn said.

"Fine. I already got what I came for." Baron said.

* * *

The crowded went cheering upon the last note of the song played. Kotaro and Takeru bowed to the crowd before they waved at them.

"Thank you!" Kotaro laughed slightly.

Takeru just waved at the crowd politely before he and Kotaro gets off the stage.

"I have to admit… that it was quite fun, Kotaro." Takeru said with a small smile.

"I told you so." Kotaro smirked.

Just then, they heard bestial growl from outside of the parlor. It wasn't long until they spotted Elementary Inves start attacking the civilian.

Before Kotaro and Takeru could react, civilian went passed them as the brothers struggle reach for others despite the civilians went passed them.

"Nii-san!" Kotaro shout, struggle to reach for his brother.

"Kotaro! Hurry to my car!" Takeru said before Kotaro couldn't see him anymore.

Kotaro soon ran passed the civilian with a thought on his mind.

_Sorry, Nii-san. I need to take care of something first…_ Kotaro thought with a serious expression.

* * *

Kotaro continued run across the street. He soon spotted Elementary Inves chasing people while rest is running amok.

"I just want a normal day with Nii-san and you have to ruin it…" Kotaro growl before placing on his Driver and getting out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

Kotaro goes into his pose before locked his Lockseed into his Driver before pushed down the Cutting Blade to slice the Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

After he donned his armor as Gaim, he places his Daidaimaru against his shoulder.

"This is my stage now…!" Gaim declared before he charged forward and fights against the Inves head on.

The Inves roared back challengingly as they charged towards Gaim. With his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru, Gaim start slashing at any Inves he encountered. One of the Inves swiped its claw at him, but Gaim blocked it with the Musou Saber and response by slashing it chest twice with Daidaimaru. Gaim soon throws the Inves away before seeing another one coming at him.

But Gaim leap into the air to avoid the attack before shots more bullets in the process. After landing on the ground, Gaim joining his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru together.

"**LOCK ON!**"

"**1-0-0-0!**"

"Raaah!" Gaim cried with a swing of his weapon, each wave of orange power engulfing the Inves in an orange sphere. He then charged forward before unleashed a slash through the spheres and their contents.

"**ORANGE CHARGE!**"

Multiple explosion occurred after the sphere detonated, vaporizing their contents.

He was about to deal against the remaining Inves before noticed a red blur went passed him and struck the Inves with lighting fast velocity. Gaim soon felt a familiar presence behind him and turned to see Mars as the golden armored warrior stares at him.

"You…" Gaim said. "What are you doing here?"

But the golden armor Rider didn't say anything. Mars draw out his Sword Bringer and pointed it at him, a sign of challenging.

"Alright… I want a payback for what happened back in the forest." Gaim said, still remembering what happened back in Helheim.

Gaim charged at Mars with his Daidaimaru.

Mars simply blocked his Daidaimaru with his Apple Reflector and pushed him back before slashed him several times.

"Gaah!" Gaim groan before he rolled across the ground.

He then got himself back up before charging at Mars, but he vanished again and Gaim turns around in time to block the attacks despite being pushed back a few feet before being whacked by the Apple Reflector in the process.

"Grrr….I am not done yet!" Gaim shout angrily before getting out his Pine Lockseed and replaced it with his Orange Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

Gaim swing his Pine Iron before he smacked Mars in the chest armor to make a small dent, but the golden Rider stand his ground. Mars soon charged at him with his Sword Bringer, forced Gaim to go into defensives with his Pine Iron. However, he was about to pierced through the Pine Iron and thrust several stabs on his chest armor a couple of times. "Is this all you got? I was expecting more coming from you after our last encounter." Mars said before pushing him back.

Soon Mars vanished immediately into thin air before Gaim felt pain from everywhere as explosion of sparking appear on his body.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Gaim fall backward before he groan in pain. He soon reached for his side and take out the Suika Lockseed before pressing it.

"**SUIKA!**"

Soon Mars watched as the Suika Arms descend from the Crack.

Gaim then locked his Suika Lockseed into his Driver and pushing down the Cutting Blade.

"**LOCK ON! SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

The Suika Arms land on him before he turns into mecha mode.

* * *

Unknown to them, Ryuuta is watching their battle from a roof of building. He was wondering what is going on until seeing Gaim fighting someone he doesn't recognized.

"What in the world?" Ryuuta muttered.

"**Ryu-niichan…. I am scared of him.**" Minami said as this caught Ryuuta's attention.

"You mean the Golden Rider?" Ryuuta never thought someone could get his sister even feel afraid. But if what his sister says is true, then this is someone he should be warily.

* * *

Gaim swings his Suika Sojinto at Mars who used his Apple Reflector to block against his attacks despite being pushed backward. When Gaim was about to punch him, Mars jump into the air and avoided the blow.

"I see that you did improve, but you still have long way to go…" Mars said as he pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

"**COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH!**"

The energy pooled at the tip of his blade before Mars does a downward slash. Inside his Suika Arms, Gaim was unable to move fast enough to avoid the attack this time. The attack that struck at Suika did the unthinkable and shattered the giant armor to pieces, sending Gaim falling to the ground. Hitting hard, he tumbled several times before coming to a stop, unmoving. He had no Arms, leaving him in his bodysuit alone, his bare helmet, and only a red watermelon visor to show which Arms he had been in.

"Oww…" Gaim groan in pain. He had not expected _that_. The inner mechanics of the Suika Arms must have been less durable than the outer shell.

Before Mars advanced toward him, he brought up his shield to block incoming bullets from out of nowhere, causing him to stumble in surprise.

"You…" Stood in front of Gaim is none other than Zangetsu in his Watermelon Arms.

"Zangetsu…?" Gaim asked in surprised.

Zangetsu nodded before looking at Mars. "This was for before." He warned coldly.

The white Rider charge forward as he brought out his Musou Saber and collided with Mars before the two Riders went past each other.

Zangetsu brought up his Watermelon Gatling Gun before blocking incoming fireball to get close then firing several shots toward the golden Rider.

This cause Mars to send flying backward a few feet back. Before Zangetsu could even get close, Mars got himself up before smashed his Apple Reflector at his chest. This caused the white Rider to gasp in pain before Mars send him back.

"You two are still weak even back in the forest. I thought you two would show some spine, but no improvement. You don't have what it take to seek the truth. If you weren't this weak, then your friend won't have to risked herself in protect your life because you hesitate." Mars said cold expression.

Hearing his comment, this cause both friends getting up from their knee and glares at Mars.

"It's true, that is something I've always regret and feel ashamed of. But no more." Zangetsu said.

"You're right… but we won't hesitate anymore!" Gaim said, taking out his Zadkiel Lockseed and unlocked the Lockseed.

"**ZADKIEL!**"

Suddenly there was a massive chilling wind occurs around Gaim.

(**Play Clear Mind ost**)

"Clear Mind!" Gaim shout before replaced his Pine Lockseed with his Spirit Lockseed.

"**SOYIA! ZADKIEL ARMS! HERMIT ON ETERNAL ICE!**"

The chilling wind surrounded Gaim before he transformed into his Zadkiel Arms and wielding his massive sword in his hands.

"Interesting… so this is your new power." Mars noted before the red parts of his armor glowing with crimson energy and his Apple Reflector turns into crimson energy before it increased the size of the Sword Bringer.

Gaim and Mars stare at each other before they jumped into the air and their weapons collided with each other, creating a powerful shockwave to blow others back.

Zangetsu charge ahead before firing his Watermelon Gatling Gun, but the golden knight brought up his blade and slash the bullets aside before unleashed wave of flame toward him.

But his attack soon got stopped by a wall of ice before Gaim appeared and went charging at him.

Mars swing his Sword Bringer again, but Gaim dodged the attack and swing his sword at him. Mars blocked the attack with his Sword Bringer then uses his other hand to send fireballs at Gaim.

This forced Gaim to jump backward from the attacks, but Mars turns around and charging directly at Gaim.

"**GOLDEN SQUASH!**"

Mars unleashed a powerful wave of flame on the ground and the attack hits straight for Gaim. But Gaim jumps out of the way before he noticed that Mars's weapon stuck in the ground.

Gaim then pushed down his Cutting Blade in the process.

"**SOIYA! ZADKIEL SQUASH!**"

"This is the end…!" Gaim roared before he ready to swing his sword down on Mars.

Before Gaim could completed his attack, a Crack appears behind Mars. The golden armor warrior jumps straight into the portal before Gaim completed his attack. This cause completed massive wave of ice hits across the street in the process.

(**Ost ended**)

"Damn! I thought that I got him this time!" Gaim cursed. Why did Mars have to flee at the time like this?

"Are you alright?" Zangetsu asked as he joining his friend.

"I am fine…" Gaim said with heavily breathing.

* * *

(With Mars)

Mars is currently inside the Helheim forest and currently talking to someone within his helmet.

"_I see. This is definitely unexpected news. With these Spirit Arms, they can match your level soon…_" The voice said from the communicator. Mars is currently talking with the voice.

"That's right." Mars stated. "But I am assured that you're adjust the Genesis Drivers before handling them out, right?"

"_Don't worry about me. I will be done before you know it._" The voice said. "_Also _he_ is awaken now._"

"I see…" Mars said. "Tell him that I want him to be ready to head to Tengu."

"_Don't you have someone to worry about? I need to make adjustment to the Drivers after the data I received._" The voice said.

"Alright."

Mars soon closed the call before looking at the crack on his armor and think back to the fight with Gaim. "So this is the power of Spirit Arms…? These power shouldn't be fell into the wrong hands." He vowed the last part with quiet tone.

* * *

Kotaro start looking around his brother's car for any sights of his brother, but no matter where he look. His brother is nowhere in sight. His brother should be here early and scold him for being late.

But his brother didn't show up at all.

This cause the younger Kazuraba look confused.

"Nii-san? Where are you?" Kotaro asked with worried expression. '_Don't tell me that he—_'

"Kotaro, are you alright?" Kotaro turns around and see his brother standing next to him.

He hurry to his brother and looks at him.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Kotaro asked with worried tone.

"I am fine… I am sorry that I take this long to reach here." Takeru apologized.

"Same here." Kotaro said with a cheerfully expression.

"Let's go home, it's a long day." Takeru said.

* * *

(Unknown part of the world)

A young man sitting in the darkness part of the plane while playing with a lock in his hand before looking at the photos of the Riders on the wall.

But his focused on the picture of Baron which has a knife sticking on it.

"It won't be long… Souji and this time you will paid dearly." The young man said with a dark grin before pressing the Lockseed.

"**RED BANANA!**"

**To be continued…**

* * *

(**Next time…**)

"Why is someone wearing my face?" Ai asked in shocked as she and Daisuke stare at each other.

"What in the world is going? Why can there be another me?" Daisuke asked.

"EEEEHHHH!?"

"So it isn't just only them being affected…" Rinne said.

"If we don't find that Inves soon, you two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever." Kotaro said.

Next chapter- The Most Unusual Changes! Enemy of Red Banana!

* * *

**AN: That is the end of the chapter and I know it short one especially when it comes to introducing Takeru and we get to see the mysterious Kamen Rider Mars once again. Also I borrowed the Raspberry Arms designed from Spartan719. Though I usually let my friend looks at it and do editing, but he hasn't come back and I can't wait anymore.**

**Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	14. Unusual Changes! Enemy of Red Banana!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Date A Live or Kamen Rider Gaim. It's been a while since I am working on this story since it felt like it really a long time. Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch14: Unusual Changes! Enemy of Red Banana!

Origami's lips twitched as she have handcuffs before in the presence of the court. The judge is an elderly man with gray hair donned in black judge clothes like those in television.

"Origami Tobiichi, your actions have caused the loss of multiple lives and it also been exposed the existence of your organization to the public. What did you have to say for your own actions?" The judge asked.

But Origami didn't say anything.

"Hold on!" Ryoko protested, standing beside her subordinate. "Origami wasn't in the right state of mind at that time!"

"Then explained why didn't you show up to stop her? Won't you supposed to be her superior?" The left man beside the judge said, this made AST captain flinched.

"I…" Ryoko doesn't know how to defend herself. It true that she and others regret of not getting there in time.

"If you want anyone to blame… then you should have blamed on me, it was my fault for this to happen in the first place. Don't take it on her." Ryoko admit.

"I see. According to Master Sergeant Tobiichi's file, she has skills but her state of mentally is unstable." The man said, sitting on the right side of judge. "That is why we come to decision of exiled Origami Tobiichi from the AST and being confiscated of all AST technologies. She will never be allowed to use them ever again."

This causes both Origami and Ryoko look completely shocked at the decision that the three men made. The military council decide to exile Origami. This decision wasn't something that they expected.

"N-No… This can't be…" Origami said.

"Wait, a minute! Please give her another chance!" Ryoko shout. Origami is the strongest soldier on her squadron, if they lost her—

"If she is caught using Realizer again in public, she will be place in a life sentence." Judge said with a cold expression.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies. Soon the scene changes to the forest with Zangetsu in his Watermelon Arms before pointed the Watermelon Gatling Gun at the screen.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies. Soon there is a scene shows him in his Mango Arms and Zaphkiel Arms ready.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree before he shows up into the sky with Camael Arms.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

Soon a scene shows Ryuuta looking out at the sea before the Sister Lockseed in his hand before holding it tightly. Then there is a scene of Fumou holding the Citron Gladius before clashed with Gaim before four different shadows appear behind him.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

In the Kumon resident, Souji is seen sleeping peaceful while Kurumi wrapped her arms around his in her sleep. As they were sleeping, Souji was moving his head a little in his sleep as he dreaming of bunch memories from the past. Voices echoed through his head as his body squirmed a little in his sleep.

"_Hey Souji, let's play!"_

"_Why are you doing this!?"_

"_H-How could you do this to me, Souji!?"_

"_You aren't the same person I used to know."_

The Demi Spirit soon awoke as he had enough of the voices that plagued his mind. He soon slid his arm out of his companion's embrace before he wandered outside of the house. He takes out the Zaphkiel Lockseed which giving off flare.

"Why are you showing a ghost from my past…? Or it's a warning?" Souji asked quietly. He is quite familiar when his Spirit Lockseed give off warnings about certain events.

* * *

Kotaro soon came out of his room after wearing his school uniform before he saw his brother cooking breakfast. Since his brother came back, Takeru decide to help with the chores that Kotaro usually does on his own despite Kotaro's protests. Soon Kotaro went to the sink before start washing his hands then dried them.

"Morning, Kotaro." Takeru said, seeing his brother coming toward the table.

"Morning, Nii-san." Kotaro greeted.

The two brothers soon gather at the table before chewing on the foods.

"Hey Kotaro… I was wonder about something." Takeru said.

"What is it?" Kotaro asked, looking up curious at his older brother.

"Don't you think it will be good for Yoshino interact with kids of her age?" Takeru suggested, much to his brother's surprise.

"Well… I am not sure since Yoshino have _trust_ issue after living on the street." Kotaro said, rubbing his cheek with his finger.

"But I think it would be good idea since it can help her open up to people and knowing our community a bit better." Takeru reasoned.

"Hmm… Alright, I will try to talk Yoshino about that idea. Anyway, I will be heading off to school soon." He responds. "What about you, Nii-san?"

"Anyway, I won't be home for a while since there is an old friend who wants to talk with me." Takeru said.

Kotaro nodded in understanding before he finished his breakfast, he then getting his stuff ready and head for the door.

"I will be heading off." Kotaro answered.

"Be carefully, Kotaro." Takeru said before looking at the newspapers.

"And Nii-san…"

Takeru looks back at his little brother.

"If Yoshino did decide to come play with you, better take her to the park." Kotaro added with a smirk.

"Of course." Takeru said before seeing his brother left.

* * *

Mihashi and Rinne are talking to each other before they saw their friend Kotaro hurry toward them.

"Morning guys." Kotaro greeted.

"Morning Kota." Mihashi smiled.

"Morning, K-Kota." Rinne said quietly.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kotaro asked, with concerns. Rinne's face turn red before looks away from him.

"I-It's nothing." Rinne said. She could swear that her heart start pound slowly than usually.

"But you sound a lot quiet than usually… Is something wrong?" Mihashi asked, curious. He might have an idea what bother her, but pretend to be clueless.

"I-It's nothing, you guys! We should go or we will be late for school!" Rinne said, frankly.

"Oh, alright…" Kotaro said. But Kotaro can't help feeling there is something she wasn't telling them about.

Soon they start walking on their way to school while conversation with another.

"Hmm… to be honest, I never seen Yoshino interact with anyone her age before. Though it should be treated lightly" Mihashi said. "But it also sounds like a Park Debut."

When his friend mention Park Debut, it somehow brings some nostalgic feeling toward Kotaro. "Now you mention it, it does sound like a Park Debut. Though I don't remember what my Park Debut was like. It was a blur." Kotaro said.

"Mine was kind of funny." Mihashi mused before having a serious expression. "What are you going to do about Mars? I noticed he appeared when you are around… it sounds like he been following you."

"That is why I want to find out. Though my brother wasn't around when Mars shows up." Kotaro said.

_It can't be a coincidence, could it?_ Mihashi thought with serious.

Rinne was watching the interaction between the boys quietly. When she saw Kotaro interact with that girl in the park, she can't help wonder who she was. Are they secretly dating?

_Should I ask him?_ Rinne thought.

(Rinne's daydreaming)

"_What!? You were spying on me?" Kotaro asked, looking extremely shocked and offended at her. "How could you!? How can someone I trusted been spied on me!?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kota!"_

(Daydreaming off)

This causes Rinne to shudder. The thought of damaging her friendship with Kotaro cause her worry. But she wants to know if Kotaro is dating…

_Wait, a minute! Why am I that worry about who Kota dates!?_ Rinne thought to herself.

"Hey Rin, are you alright?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm fine… But we better hurry to school." Rinne said.

* * *

Daisuke is walking on the street before looking at his bag which contains his Sengoku Driver and Donguri Lockseed.

_What am I supposed to do with these now?_ Daisuke thought to himself. After learning about the where the Lockseeds and Drivers from, he was sure that he might not be need in the fight against the Inves since there are already a lot of Riders fighting against them. But he was also scared after what Reiji told him during his part time at the Waterpark which scared the hell out of him. '_But how is Reiji doing with his Driver right now? I haven't heard from him lately._'

Daisuke was so focused on his thoughts that he wasn't watched where he was going, accidentally tripped on an empty bottle and comical fell on some girl before there is a crash sound.

"What the…?" Daisuke thought out loud as his head and hand on something soft but he was looking away so he didn't see what he was on. He soon squeezed the object before hearing a moan sound. "Why is this so soft?" he squeezed again.

Unaware to Daisuke, the person beneath him was none other than Ai Yamabuki and her face is bright red. She was on her way to school before this guy land on her and starts grope her chest. Soon a blushing Ai was fed up with this.

She rolled up her hand into a fist before she punched Daisuke in the face so hard that he flew and crashed into a wall, making a dent on it.

Daisuke let out a groan before seeing a blushing Ai glaring at him while her hands protecting her chest and then looks at his hand before looking back at Ai.

"You…" Ai growl.

Soon Daisuke connected the two dots together before realized what just happened. His face turns pale immediately and his eyes whited. He can't believe this is actually happening to him!

_Don't tell me my situation become like an anime…_ Daisuke thought with sweatdropped.

"Umm… this was an accident." Daisuke explains with hint of blush.

"You… you…" Ai growl with angry. "Pervert!"

Daisuke did one thing that his auto preservation instinct told him consider this is a mortal danger: he run.

"Get back here!" Ai shout with angry before ran after Daisuke from behind.

* * *

(Street)

"There is still no sighting of her…" Ryuuta muttered, looking at the Blood Orange Lockseed in his hand and hold it tightly. "What did you think I did wrong, Minami?"

His plan of attacking Gaim at the Waterpark to draw her out didn't work and the Blood Orange Lockseed haven't react since then. Could it be that she wasn't there?

Ryuuta then noticed his sister being quiet and take out her Lockseed. "Minami? What's wrong?" she asked.

"**Hey Onii-chan… is it okay. You don't have to restore me.**" Minami said.

"How could you say such a thing, Minami?" Ryuuta asked with worried expression. Minami is the only family that he has left after their parents were killed. "I can't bear to lose you again after what happened…"

"**But I noticed you aren't the kind person anymore and become colder…**" Minami said with sadness.

"I won't change, Minami. You know that…" Ryuuta said softly.

Ryuuta then places the Sister Lockseed away before turning around the corner of the street. It wasn't until someone bumped into him in the process.

"Watch where you're going…" Ryuuta said before he got a better look at the person.

It's none other than Origami herself. The one who responsible for nearly attack Souji's sister.

_It has to be her…_ Ryuuta thought stoic. He knows that Souji plotted a revenge plan on the AST after finding out she almost killed Tsuki, Ryuuta find a degree of satisfaction since an AST finally being punished by the law.

Origami got herself up before continued moving down the street, Ryuuta watched her before noticed people around talk and giving dark looks at Origami.

"What she doing out here?"

"How could that murder be allowed to walk after what she done that day?"

"Because of her, my cousin is dead."

Though Origami kept her stoic expression as she continued down the street, but she felt bitter of herself for letting her emotions get better of her. Their voices are the same ones haunting her in her dream. They asking to her why she killed them.

She soon holds herself together when holds the pole.

_Please make these voices stop…_ Origami thought cringed in pain.

* * *

(Teigu High School)

It was already lunch time as Shido and his friends eating lunch together before Shido brought up about news of Origami to them.

"Eh? They let her out after what she did?" Tohka asked, looking surprised at Shido.

"That what Kotori says… So what do you guys think about it?" Shido asked, slight nervously as he know some of them have a bit mix feeling against Origami.

Mihashi sighed while holding his chopsticks on his favorite beef. "I would rather prefer she stay at a mental institution or I wouldn't be able to sleep easily."

"I probably would keep Yoshino away from her." Kotaro said.

"But guys… she isn't part of the AST anymore; it means we don't have to worried about her attacking us." Shido reminded.

"I know what you are trying to say, Shido." Mihashi said before his tone turns slight cold. "But it still too early to tell… even if she is out of their group, would she let go of her obsessive of killing Spirits after what she did with Kotori?"

"But still… I want to convince her that what she doing will only make her parents cried more." Shido said.

"I have to agree with Mihashi. Not to mention that she might do R-rated stuff to you when you two are alone." Kotaro added. This made Shido shudder at the thought of it.

"Though I am curious about who this Spirit that Tobiichi mention… Something must be going on here that we can't see." Tohka injected.

"Yeah… I would like to get to the bottom of this." Shido said.

"But we still haven't figure out how she knows about Shido in the first place." Rinne spoked up. "I check any old yearbooks I have, but I didn't find any pictures of her."

"I don't recall even meeting her either." Mihashi said.

"You know what else is strange even since she convinced Kotori was the one who did the deed of murder." Kotaro said before taking out a slip of paper. "Maria helped me looks up Origami's old address and it really far from where Shido and Rin lives."

"Hmm… Then how did Origami even know Shido when Shido doesn't know her?" Mihashi said before his eyes wide in shock. "Unless…"

"What is it, Mihashi?" Kotaro asked.

Mihashi then looks back at his friend. "Kota, there is one possibility we haven't consider. Something that we overlook." Mihashi response with a serious expression. "If Shido was with Kotori that day and meet Origami somehow… there is one _scientific_ explanation for how Origami meet Shido."

This made Kotaro looks confused before his eyes wide in shock, "Wait… You don't _mean_ that? I mean no one have proving it."

Before Mihashi could respond, he felt a slight vibration from his cellphone and get it out. He sighed before finished his lunch and getting out of the table.

"What's up?" Shido asked.

"Sorry, Sempai need my help with something." Mihashi said before getting up from his seat. "We will talk about this later."

* * *

Reiji is currently helping his grandmother in her textile shop, carried heavy packages into the place before let out a sighed.

"That is the last one." Reiji said with relief before wipe the sweat off of his forehead. Despite being a hothead, he often helped out at his grandmother's place.

He was about to get a snack when he hears a groaning sound from the front door before he approached the sound and surprised to see who it was. Someone he never imagined to see again for a while.

Daisuke lie against the floor with a big bruise on his face. Reiji blinks in confusion at the state that his own friend is currently in. Did he get into a fight?

"Dude… what the fuck happened to you?" Reiji asked, confused.

Daisuke turns and looks up at his friend's confused expression. "Hey Reiji…" Daisuke said, shaking his hand awkwardly at his friend.

"What is that bruise on your face?" Reiji asked.

"I-It's a long story. But can't I come in?" Daisuke asked, struggling to get himself up.

"Oh sure," Reiji said before he and his friend head to the living room.

The two soon sat down on the mat before looking at each other.

"So what happened to your face? Did someone punch you?" Reiji asked.

"I have seen the wrath of feminine too close when I fell on top of a chick and ran." Daisuke explains.

Reiji stares at Daisuke before he has a dark expression on his face before laughing hard. "Hahahahaha! You always told me to watch where I am going, but its looks like bad karma on you this time! I thought you're smarter than that, Daisuke." Reiji chuckled darkly, causing tick mark on Daisuke's head.

"It was an accident, but she won't listen to what I've to say, Reiji!" Daisuke said but his friend is still laughing.

Soon Daisuke smacked Reiji on the head, this cause Reiji to collapse on the ground comically and rubbing his head.

"I knew this would have happened…" Daisuke muttered.

"S-sorry… but I find it too hilarious." Reiji admit, wiped away his tear.

Daisuke rubbing the arc between his eyes and nose before shaking his head. "So what have you been doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I've been busy lately as well." Reiji said.

"Like what?" Daisuke asked.

Before Reiji could respond, they heard the doorbell rung immediately and hearing footsteps at the front door.

"Reiji, I need your help with something." An elder female voice shout.

"Coming, Obaa-san. Daisuke, you should get some ice for that. We will talk later." Reiji said before heading out of the living room.

Daisuke soon got himself up before he went to the fridge and get an ice pack for his face. He soon sighed in relief as the ice made contact with his bruise face.

_This day couldn't get any worse…_ Daisuke thought.

"Thanks you very much." A familiar voice said as Daisuke's eyes become wide. There is something familiar about the voice.

_It can't be… right?_ Daisuke thought with sweating before continued down the hallway and saw a familiar blonde hair girl.

Ai turned and saw Daisuke before dropping her bag while Daisuke dropped his ice pack in equal shock. The two stares at each other for few minutes before they reacted.

"You!" Both Daisuke and Ai exclaimed at the same time. "What are you doing here!?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm going to get you back, perv!" Ai growl with angry.

Daisuke gulped before he soon starts running for the front door immediately.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Daisuke screamed, running for his life.

"Get back here!" Ai shout before running after him.

Reiji return to the room and find no one in sight. "Huh? Daisuke, where are you?" he asked.

* * *

Kotaro let out a yawning as he currently resting on the grass in the park before going back to sleep. There is nothing more he enjoys than snoozing in grass after school. It's been awhile since he has some peace for himself.

_Still there is no sight of my twin today…_ Kotaro thought, looking up at the clouds. He hasn't seen her after she saved him from being killed. It been bother him to wonder why did she helped him?

If she was an enemy, then she would have get rid of him already without any hesitation. Ryuuta claims that she is one of the Horsemen of Underworld, but Kotaro doubt she is evil.

_But who is she?_ Kotaro thought. Whoever she is, she is really good with dual swords. He can't think anyone that he knew would be good with fighting with dual swords.

Maybe if they see each other again, it can do some help since he has someone else other than his friends to sparring with.

"I hope I get to see her again…" Kotaro said hopeful before going back to snoozing.

It wasn't until his peaceful day interrupted by two familiar voices.

"Please leave me alone!" a familiar voice screaming.

"Not until you paid for what you did, perv!" another familiar voice said.

Kotaro opened one of his eyes before seeing one of the strangest scene ever happening in front of him.

Daisuke being chased by Ai around the park. The acorn theme Rider is running for his life or his manhood from an angry Ai who seem to have an intent of murdering him.

_That is the strange thing I've ever seen…_ Kotaro thought before he closed his eyes and resume his peaceful sleeping. He doesn't know that his sleeping time will ends shortly.

It wasn't until he hears a loud cried before he spotted a lot of Inves running amok across the park and people start running.

"Oh great…" Kotaro muttered before he got up immediately.

Kotaro got out his Driver and places on his waist then getting out his Orange Lockseed.

"**ORANGE!**"

Soon the Orange Arms materialized while he was still running before he locked the Lockseed into the Driver and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"Henshin!" Kotaro shout.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Kotaro soon transformed into Gaim before he charged at the Inves while attacking those Inves he made contact with.

"This is my stage now!" Gaim declared before slashing the Inves away from the civilians.

Mihashi soon hurry to the park before he saw his friend already fighting against the Inves before getting out his Lockseeds.

"**MELON!**"

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

He turns to see Reiji who already have his Driver on his waist with his Lockseed.

"I see, so you made your decision." Mihashi remarked.

"I am just looking for my friend." Reiji scoffed.

"Henshin!" They shout at the same time.

"**SOIYA!** **MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

Soon they transformed into Zangetsu and Kurokage before their weapons materialized in front of them. The two Riders charged into battle with the Inves as well.

Zangetsu got out his Musou Saber before slashing the Inves when he ran passed as them, causing them to stumble.

Kurokage soon jabbed an Elementary Inves in the eye with his Kagematsu before head butted it in the process to make it move back. Soon the Inves was shoot in the head by Gaim himself before joining him.

"Where is Daisuke?" Kurokage asked to Gaim.

"What's wrong?" Gaim asked, confused.

"He left and forget his Driver." Kurokage explains.

Suddenly they heard a scream before seeing Daisuke and Ai being cornered by a Kamikiri Inves.

"Shit." Gaim cursed before he and Kurokage charges forward to save the two.

Gaim and Kurokage are fighting against the Kamikiri Inves on the street as they pushed the Inves backward. The Kamikiri Inves looks at both Ai and Daisuke before using its antennae before sending electric shock at them.

"Daisuke!" Kurokage shout with shocked.

Gaim try to attack the Kamikiri Inves, but the Inves jumps away from his attacks before leaving the scene.

Kurokage soon came up to them immediately, "Daisuke, are you alright? Say something man!?"

"Oww… what just happened…?" Daisuke asked, rubbing his head, "Who are you calling Daisuke?"

"Huh?" Gaim looks confused at him.

"But you're Daisuke." Kurokage injected.

"What are you talking about? I am Daisuke, Reiji." Ai said before touching her face. "Huh? Where is my glasses?" she asked.

The two suddenly looks at each other before they look at themselves with shocked expression. There was a dreadful silent occur between the two. They look like they seen ghosts right now.

"Why is someone wearing my face?" Ai asked in shocked.

Daisuke soon moves his hands on Ai's hair before touching her face. "What in the world is going? Why can there be another me?" he asked.

Soon the two touched themselves but Daisuke suddenly looks angry when Ai touched her breasts and pushed her hands aside.

"Don't touch them!" Daisuke scolded at her.

"Umm… dude, what's wrong?" Kurokage asked, confused at his friend's behavior.

Suddenly Zangetsu come to join his friend's side before noticed something unusual odd about Daisuke and Ai.

"What's going on?" Zangetsu asked.

Daisuke soon have a pale look on his face. "Calm down… I am Ai… Ai… Ai…" he chanted to himself.

He then looks back at Ai who seem to be confused, "Who are you?" he asked.

"I… I am Daisuke." Ai said, nervous about the situation.

"What in the world are you two doing?" Gaim asked. "This isn't the time to play around."

"We aren't playing!" Daisuke said.

"W-why does this have to happen?" Ai asked, nervous.

"We are stuck in other's bodies!" They said at the same time.

"I see…" It takes some time before the three male Riders understood what going on until they look at each other before reacted.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?" They exclaimed in unions. "Say what!?"

The three Riders look completely shocked at the two in front of them.

Soon Kurokage regains his composition before looking at Ai. "Oh really? If you are really Daisuke, tell me something he only knows." Kurokage stated with serious. He doesn't believe something like this occurs.

Ai have a serious look on her face at Kurokage. "You used to sleep with a night light and your favorite color is black. You're deathly afraid of monkeys." She deadpanned.

"That is him alright…" Kurokage said.

"Wait, you're afraid of monkeys?" Gaim asked with surprised.

"Shut up, Kazuraba." Kurokage scoffed.

Zangetsu looks at his friend as he waiting for an explanation.

"How did this happened?" Zangetsu asked, quietly.

"I don't know how… but they somehow got shocked by a Kamikiri Inves at the same time. The Inves flee somehow sadly." Gaim response.

"This is unexpected…" Zangetsu muttered. He only seeing something similar to this happened in anime once.

Suddenly the girl in the boy's body soon fainted on the ground after the shocking of learning being stuck in a guy's body.

"Oh boy…" Gaim said before closed the Lockseed and approached the boy. "I think the shock of learning he is in a body of another gender cause too much for to her handle."

"I will track the Inves." Zangetsu whispered before he vanished in a white blurt.

"W-what are we going to do?" Ai asked with concerns. "I don't want to be stuck as a chick forever!"

"Okay… But we need to move he- I mean him somewhere." Kotaro said, pointed at his original body.

* * *

Mihashi is currently looking around the street as there is no sight of the Kamikiri Inves anywhere in sight. Though he already witnesses the sights of what Kamikiri Inves have created as several people are freaking out about the body switching incident.

"Damn… where could it wander off to?" Mihashi pondered.

Just when he was about to make a turn, he suddenly saw Kotaro's older brother not far from where he was and carried a suitcase.

Mihashi thought about what Kotaro says earlier about his brother wasn't there when Mars made his appearance. He has a strange idea, but he doesn't want to believe since it might cause an rift with his friend.

"It can't be… could it?" Mihashi asked to himself. He was about to followed the older Kazuraba when something unexpected happens.

"Get out of the way!" a voice shout.

Mihashi raises his head and looks up to see something completely unexpected as a flash of purple falling above him.

"What the-" Mihashi couldn't get away in time before it crushing down upon him and everything went black for a moment.

Mihashi soon let out a groan before opens his eyes, he finds himself in unexpected position which he couldn't move due to something prevent him from moving upward. His head is trapped between legs stares at something purple.

"What the hell do you think you're looking, mister!?" The female voice snapped, causing Mihashi to look up and saw a familiar face of orange hair girl in a bun like style with a glare at him.

_What is she doing here?!_ Mihashi thought in shocks and flustered.

With both of his hands, Mihashi easily pushed the orange hair girl off of him and getting himself back up from the ground. Mihashi soon dusted himself and about to leave before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Where did you think you are going after what you did to me? This is your fault, you perverted bastard!" The orange haired girl growl with glowing aura.

Mihashi wasn't even afraid when the girl was stare at him. He has seen different girls with deadly aura before, but he isn't fazed by her. "My fault? It was you who landed on me in the first place and sat on me." Mihashi said.

This cause quite tick marks on the girl's forehead and face turns redder than before.

"Because of you, I can't get married for looking at my panties and touching my butts!" The orange hair girl bark.

"So what? Don't cried over a spill milk." Mihashi said stoic. Though he can't believe he have this type of argument with a girl right now.

"You are so dead!" The orange haired girl exclaimed, trying to punch him.

But Mihashi just sidestep to avoid the attack and dodging the next attack.

"I don't have time for this." Mihashi comment before continued blocking the incoming attacks from the orange hair girl.

When a punch is going for his face, it was stop by a surprising arm grabbed her.

"You…" Mihashi said, looking surprised.

"Childish. Kaguya, I take my eyes off of you and you end up fighting this man." Her look alike remarked.

This causes tick mark on the orange hair girl and her attention focused directly on her twin.

"Yuzuru, who are you calling childish?! Because of him, I can't get married!" The orange haired girl known as Kaguya barked.

"Doubtful. Kaguya would make a worse and immature wife." Yuzuru said.

"Why you…!" Kaguya growl.

While the two are bicker, Mihashi decide to make a slip from the two and continued down the streets.

* * *

An unmanly scream could be hearing in the building as Daisuke looking at himself in the mirror.

"Nooo…! I am still stuck as a smelly man!" Daisuke exclaimed with shock and horror on the face in the mirror.

This cause a tick mark appear on Ai's forehead. "Hey, don't call my body smell!" Ai barked angrily at her own body.

Daisuke looks back at the boy in his originally boy and glare. "Oh, it was your fault this happened in the first, perv!" Daisuke argued. "You grope my chest in the first place!"

"That was an accident!" Ai barked angrily, flustered.

Before they could argue any further, they both felt something against their neck and caused them to stop then start laughing uncontrollably on the floor.

"That is enough… you two." Kotaro said with a frown.

"He/She started it…HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The two uncontrollable laughed in the air. "We-Hahaha! Can't stop laughing!"

"That is what you get for arguing in my house." Akatsuki said, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Thanks you for letting us stay here." Kotaro said before bowing.

"Like I say before I would help even though I can't believe one of the victim of this body swap is Yamabuki." Akatsuki admit, looking at the laughing pair.

"Yeah. I thought this could happen in anime." Rinne said in agreeing with her friend. "But isn't there any way to change them back?"

"What else than crushing that bug who caused it? Though Daisuke's folks will be freaking out if they learned Daisuke got stuck as a chick." Reiji said.

"Though I wonder how they're going to use the bathroom; it might be pretty awkward for them." Kotaro added.

"S-Shut up, you two!" Ai exclaimed, blushing very hard.

"My folks will be way more worry than yours if they see me like this!" Daisuke countered.

"That isn't true, since you live alone in that apartment, don't you Yamabuki?" Akatsuki asked with a smirk. Causing the girl in the boy's body to sweats.

"H-H-How did you know that?" Daisuke asked, fearfully.

"I have my way when it come to know those in the home classroom." Akatsuki said. "But if you two don't behave, I will have Kotaro make you stop like before."

"So how did you guys get into a fight in the first place?" Rinne asked, curious. She isn't familiar with the acorn theme Rider, but curious about how they end dislike each other immediately.

"That perv in body grope my chest." Daisuke said, pointed at Ai.

"I told you a dozen time! That was an accident!" Ai counter with a serious expression.

"Be quiet, you two!" Akatsuki demands, causing them to become quiet. "I don't care about whose fault it was, but if you two continued bicker then we will let you guys stuck like this!"

The two nodded nervously at Akatsuki.

"Man, she is scary…" Reiji whispered.

"That is why she is the Class President." Kotaro said to Reiji.

Suddenly Kotaro hears his cellphone range immediately and opened up.

"Hello? Oh, I take it that you hear—" Kotaro soon got interrupted by something unexpected and his eyes went wide. "You gotta be kidding me..."

"Kota, what's wrong?" Rinne asked, with concern about Kotaro's expression.

"It looks like Souji and Shido suffered the same thing…" Kotaro said.

"Are you serious?" Reiji exclaimed. He never imagines to learn other Riders might end up suffering from the same problem.

* * *

(In Kumon residence)

Ryuuta couldn't even believe his own eyes to see what occurs when he come into the building. He hears something weird happens to Souji and came running to see what's going on. Taiyo was the one who lead him straight into the room.

"As you can see, things going quite weird here." Taiyo said, nervous smile.

"W-What in the world?" Ryuuta asked. "Sempai, you…"

"Don't even say _a_ word or else." The Team Baron Leader said with a scowl on Tsuki's face. The scowl can even rival Kotori's own when she was in her commander mode.

"Onii-chan, don't scowl with my face!" The little sister who is currently trapped in her older brother's body said.

"Awww… you look _so_ cute as Tsuki!" Kurumi exclaimed excited, hugging Tsuki's body.

"Let go off me, Kurumi!" Tsuki barked with serious expression, struggling to get her to let go. This is not how he want to be treated after being stuck in his sister's body.

"How did this happened?" Ryuuta asked.

* * *

(Itsuka residence)

"H-H-How can this be happening?" The Chinese theme Rider asked in the most unexpected situation.

"Calm down, Onee-san." Kotori said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Tohka barked angrily at the red hair.

She tries to walk again, but she accidentally collapsed on the ground due to unexpected balance on her chest.

"This is so funny…" Kotori said in mocking tone.

"Tohka, how are you able to walk around with these?" Tohka asked, looking at her original body. Even since the unexpected incident, she has trouble of moving around due to not adjusting to Tohka's body.

"Well, I am not sure…. So this is what being a boy feel like?" Shido's body which host the mind of Tohka said, studied his appearance carefully.

Tohka stares at her chest before placing her hands on them before squeezing them. Tohka's cheeks become red as she continued squeezed them.

_Whoa, Tohka's really soft…._

But it wasn't until a blushing Shido slaps her hands down from doing something embarrassing. "Me, don't do that!" Shido said with a blush and slaps her hand down.

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

"To be honest, what is Mihashi doing at the time like this?" Rinne pondered with concerns. It not like her friend being out this long without calling them back.

"Anyway, I am going to help with looking for that bug." Kotaro said. He doesn't want this incident getting any weirder than before.

"I am going with you too, Kota." Rinne said.

"Before we do that… we need a way to tell who is who." Kotaro said as he and Rinne looks at the swapped teens.

"I have an idea." Rinne said.

(Few minutes later…)

Soon both Ai and Daisuke have headband on their head with cartoon pictures of their version on others' head.

"Hmm… This is quite creative, Sonogami." Daisuke/Ai said. "This will help ease the confusion."

But the girl in Daisuke's originally body doesn't seem to have the same idea.

"What? I can't wear something like this…" Ai/Daisuke said. "I would look too embarrassed in front of people!"

"Geez, you really need to calm down." Daisuke/Ai said calm.

Kotaro then looks back at Akatsuki and Reiji, "I need you guys to stay with them. Since they need some time to adjust to living in their new bodies especially if they have to go the bathroom."

"I don't want the perv looks at my clothes!" Ai/Daisuke exclaimed.

"Than do you want him to pee in your skirts?" Rinne retorted, slight angry. Though she is usual polite to people in her class, but only if they are nice… not being completely rude.

This causes the girl in the boy's body began to shuddered and felt threaten.

"If we don't find the Inves soon, you two will be trapped in each other's bodies forever." Kotaro said with serious expression at them.

"Alright… we will let you know if there is anything up." Akatsuki said.

Kotaro nodded before he and Rinne heads out of the house.

* * *

After getting away from awkward argument of the orange haired girl, Mihashi continued his way through the streets before he hears screaming sound from nearby and saw men with large bruises rolling across the ground.

"What happened here?" Mihashi asked.

"It… was Baron. He attacked us without warning." The first man said, causing Mihashi to have a shocked expression.

"What?!" Mihashi asked in shock. "Baron did this?"

"He also killed one of our own." Another one said.

_That can't be really true, is it?_ Mihashi thought.

"Where did you see him go?" Mihashi asked.

One of the men pointed ahead as Mihashi nodded before leaving them immediately. But Mihashi is a bit confused about what's going with Souji after his several interacts with the leader of Team Baron. He knows there is no way, Souji but Mihashi have some doubt about it.

* * *

Kotaro and Rinne heading off to the market street for any clues about the Kamikiri Inves. It wasn't until Kotaro spots familiar vine on the ground and come close to pick it up.

"It looks like the Kamikiri Inves come here especially it might be hungry." Kotaro said, showing Rinne the vine.

"There might be more Helheim vines here… we've better be careful." Rinne said before they continued their search.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" familiar voices exclaimed as the two hurry forward and find an unexpected scene.

"Seriously…?" Rinne asked sweatdropped.

"You got to be kidding me…" Kotaro muttered. "Tonomachi and Okamine-sensei?"

"T-This can't be happening…!" Okamine exclaimed panic. "How could this be happening right now!? Why am I stuck in sensei's body?!"

"NOOOO! I am supposed to be 30 and Itsuka is still cheating on me!" Hiroto exclaimed in the most uncharacteristic tone.

"Sensei, don't make me sound gay!" The boy argued in the teacher's body.

This made both of Kotaro and Rinne more sweatdropped. Their day of hunting Inves couldn't get any weird than this. To see two people, they know in school suddenly swapped bodies and showing out of characters.

"Hey sensei, I don't mean to be rude… but why do you like Shido that much?" Kotaro inquired. "Because you know how forbidden a teacher and student relationship-"

"Because… he once asks me about it five years ago." This caused everyone in the area looks shocked and dislocated jaws at the teacher who stuck in the boy's body.

"Ehhh!? I didn't know my buddy Shido done that!"

"Shido did what!?" Rinne asked, looking disbelief at him.

"Wait, what!?" Kotaro reacted shocked before realized something. '_Then that means Shido is already hitting on girls before I did?_' This causes Kotaro to suffer mental depression.

"I'm going to strangle him…" Rinne growl.

Suddenly Kotaro and Rinne hears something exploded as they seeing the Kamikiri Inves attacking a cabbage stand and causing the owner to scream.

"Not my cabbage stands!" The owner shout before the Kamikiri Inves attacks him with electric shock. Soon the Kamikiri Inves turn and began to running down the street.

"Stop right there!" Kotaro shout as he and Rinne start running after the Kamikiri Inves.

While chasing the Inves down, they got out their Lockseeds and taking out their Drivers.

"**ICHIGO!**"

"**RASPBERRY!**"

"Henshin!" They shout.

Soon their metallic fruits appear above them while they're running after the Inves and then pushed down their Cutting Blades.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**COME ON!**"

"**ICHIGO ARMS! SHUSHUTTO SPARK!**"

"**RASPBERRY ARMS! PIERCING MAGNIFICENT BEAUTY!**"

After their transformation complete, the two continued charging forward after at the Inves and got their weapons ready.

When the Kamikiri Inves about to jump, Gaim throws an Ichigo Kunai at the Inves's back and cause the creature to fall on the ground immediately.

Idunn materialized multiply energy raspberries around before sending them directly at the Kamikiri Inves, causing more explosion around the Inves.

The Kamikiri Inves try to send its antennas at the two Riders, but they dodge immediately by rolling across the ground when the antenna lands on the ground.

Gaim then throws more Ichigo Kunais at the Kamikiri Inves. But the Kamikiri Inves got up and rolling away from the incoming attacks, but the Inves didn't saw Idunn try to attack it by slashing across the chest.

"This will be over…" Idunn said before reaching for her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!**"

Suddenly Idunn got hit by a giant red banana covered in purple energy to burst out from under her. Idunn being throw into the air before being attacked by a red blur in the air.

"Rin!" Gaim shout with worried before he caught her in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Oww… what the heck happened?" Idunn asked, confused.

"Looks at what we have here?" a new voice asked.

The two Riders turns around and couldn't believe their eyes at the attacker in front of them. Standing in front of them was a Rider who resembled a lot like Baron. The bodysuit is pure black with silver armor on his limbs and composed of a silver top. The Rider's Banana Arms is bloody red. In his hand is a black version of Banaspear with the guard colored red. This is Kamen Rider Black Baron.

"Is that Baron…?" Idunn asked before shaking her head. "No, you aren't him."

"You're right. I am checking if the local heroes are good. But it turns out that you are interesting as Souji himself…" Black Baron remarked.

"Huh? You know Souji, does that mean you are part of his crew?" Gaim asked. But he can't help notice there is faint purple aura around Black Baron.

"We have a history together… before it went down the drains completely…" Black Baron said in a dark tone. "Before I find him… why don't we play?" he asked before charging at them.

Gaim pulled the trigger of his Musou Saber and Idunn fires her energy raspberries at him, but Black Baron deflected them easily before counterattacked by swing his Black Banaspear and the force throw both Riders to the ground.

Soon Black Baron able to impaled Gaim with his Banaspear, but Gaim rolled out of the way from being impaled. Gaim then got out his Orange Lockseed and opened it.

"**ORANGE!**"

Before Black Baron could attacks Gaim again, the Orange Arms descend down in front of Gaim and Gaim kicked the Orange Arms at Black Baron who deflected the Arms back.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Gaim then pressed down the Cutting Blade to slice the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

Gaim got up before his Orange Arms forms and holding his hand is the Daidaimaru before charging at Black Baron who blocks his attacks with his Black Banaspear.

Sparks flying around the air as the two Riders doing damages at each other.

* * *

Reiji is coming into the living room with an ice packet on his face. It quite upsetting to him that girl in his best friend's body was rude.

"Oww… That bitch slap quite hard." Reiji groan, holding the ice pack against his face.

He soon saw Akatsuki and Daisuke/Ai sitting on the couch talking to each other. Soon they hear his footsteps and saw him.

"Hey Reiji, how are you doing?" His friend asked.

"Good… Though she refused to let me show how to use the bathroom and kicked me out." Reiji remarked.

"I won't blame you on Yamabuki's behavior since she always taunted about people behind their back." Akatsuki said, rolling her eyes. She knows well about how Ai and her two friends talk back at people behind their back.

Daisuke/Ai adjust her glass to her nose while looking at her friend who sat down on the chair next to their couch. Even though he is stuck a girl, but he wants to have the chance of talking with his friend.

"Hey Reiji… I was wonder about something." Daisuke/Ai said, getting his friend's attention.

"What is it, Daisuke?" Reiji asked.

"Why did you used your belt again?" Daisuke/Ai asked.

Reiji sighed. "I don't know if you understand… if you were there with me that day when I done the stupid thing. I was trying to find out what make them stronger than me when I can't get stronger to even fight Baron and I let someone die in the process…"

This got Akatsuki's attention even though she knows a little about the Nut Riders themselves.

"But I still don't see why you have to keep fighting… You could get yourself killed by wearing it." Daisuke/Ai said.

"Then why did you still keep your belt, Daisuke? I saw it in your bag and surprised you haven't thrown it out yet." Reiji questioned, causing Daisuke/Ai to flinch.

"Maybe we should start with something simple." Akatsuki said, getting their attention. "What do they have?"

"They have better families than us?" Daisuke/Ai asked sarcastically.

* * *

"**SOIYA! ORANGE SQUASH!**"

Gaim released an orange energy slash at Black Baron, but the attack doesn't do any damages to the dark counterpart of Baron before he chuckled.

"Is that all you can do at your current state?" Black Baron asked in a mocking tone.

Idunn soon jump in to assist Gaim as the two Riders were taking on Black Baron at the same time. When they were about to attack him, Black Baron suddenly disappeared into a purple dust and caught them by surprised.

This caused them to look around before Black Baron appeared from their behind and slash them with his Black Banaspear as they were sending flying backward.

"I was expecting much of challenge… but this is the end." Black Baron said before pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! RED BANANA AU LAIT!**"

Black Baron stabbed his Black Banaspear to the ground before large red banana spikes with purple aura toward the two tired Riders.

"**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!**"

Suddenly a green barrier appeared in front of the two Riders to protect them from Black Baron's attack, this made Black Baron looks a little surprised.

"Haaah!" Zangetsu descend from above with his Musou Saber as he trying to slash Black Baron. But Black Baron got out of the way before he tries to impale the white Rider.

Zangetsu already seen that before bring up his Melon Defender to block the incoming attack from Black Banaspear as the two Riders glare at each other.

"So this is the famous White Phantom…" Black Baron remarked, looking at Zangetsu.

"Who the hell are you?" Zangetsu questioned. "Are you associated with Baron as well?"

"Not really." The two Riders try to attack each other before jump away from each other. The two Riders charged at each other before they swing their weapons at each other before created small crate beneath their feet.

"You…" Zangetsu said before released their weapons and they clashed with each other again.

Soon both Riders pushed down their Cutting Blades.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

"**COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!**"

Black Baron's Black Banaspear glowing with dark red energy and Zangetsu focused energy into his Melon Defender as the two Riders stare at each other before unleashed at each other as small explosion occurs.

Before Black Baron could attack, he spotted a purple energy shoots coming at him and jump out of the way.

This made other Riders turn around to see Ryugen running down the road.

"Umm… Is that Tohka-chan?" Idunn asked.

"Everyone…! I'm sorry that it takes long!" Ryugen shout, running with Budou Ryuhou.

Soon the four Riders hold their weapon ready as they wait for Black Baron to make his next move.

"Sorry, but I already had my fill of entertainment with you today." Black Baron said as he rested his Black Banaspear on his shoulder.

"But we won't allow someone like you suspicious running around in the city." Gaim said with serious tone. This made Black Baron laughed like a maniac.

"How heroic… but I will give you a warning to you all. Your city will become a future war zone soon." Black Baron said with dark humor.

"What?" Idunn and Ryugen looks confused and shocked at the same time.

"What do you mean by that!?" Zangetsu and Gaim questioned at the same time but they only hear laughing from Black Baron.

"So long…" Both Zangetsu and Gaim try to stop him, but Black Baron disappeared complete and there is purple mist left in his place.

"Damn it…" Zangetsu growl.

"What does he mean by that?" Gaim questioned quiet, before clenched his fist tightly. '_He mentioned that he knows Souji… Looks like there is much to Souji than I know._' He thought before placing his hand on his Lockseed.

Meanwhile Ryugen and Idunn talking with each other.

"How are you feeling about this?" Idunn asked.

"I'm fine, though I would prefer my spirit armor. But…" Ryugen said before rubbing the side of his jaw.

"Did something else happened?" Idunn asked.

"W-Well, I try to eat the Budou Arms… It hurt." Ryugen admit, nervous.

(**Flashback**)

_Tohka in Shido's body take the Budou Lockseed and pressed it._

"_**BUDOU!**__"_

_The blue hair boy looks up to see the Budou Arms hovering above him after coming out of the Crack._

"_So this is how Arms work?"_

"_Yep. But you need to lock in the Lockseed."_

_But the blue hair boy has something else in mind when he leaps up into the air and grabbed the Budou Arms._

"_Tohka, what are you doing?" The boy in the girl's body asked with concerns._

_Soon the blue hair boy responds by biting down on the Budou Arms causing the Itsuka siblings to look completely shocked and dropped their jaws._

"…_."_

_Suddenly Tohka/Shido felt completely pain from the bite before yelled into the air._

(**Present**)

"Did you really try to eat it…?" Kotaro deadpanned. He knows quite well about Tohka's glutton nature.

Tohka/Shido nodded. "It still smell like the real grape… and I couldn't resist." Tohka/Shido said, rubbing the back of his hair.

"Arms aren't something you should try to eat it…" Mihashi deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"Rinne, do you have any Arms with sword I can borrow?" Tohka/Shido asked.

"I think that I do." Rinne said.

"What in the world happened here?" They turned around and seeing Zeo coming toward them with a serious expression after getting off his Rose Attacker.

"We encounter another Rider who interfered." Mihashi respond. "A Black Baron."

This made Zeo looks shocked at him. There is another Baron? But he considers it impossible since there can't be two Drivers with identical suit of his leader.

"What!?" The Second Command of Team Baron exclaimed. "You must be joking with me? There couldn't be another Baron!"

"No, we aren't." Rinne stated.

"Whoever, he is… he claimed to have a history with your boss." Kotaro said with a serious expression, getting Zeo's attention. As much as he doesn't want to be involved with Team Baron, but the warning from Black Baron made him concerns.

"Do you have any ideas who could it be?" Mihashi questioned strict. "I'm familiar that there are previous members who been kicked out of your group."

"I have no idea…" Zeo response, gritting his teeth. He remembers there are few members of Team Baron who went rouge after their attempt to overthrow Souji and never to be heard again. It could be anyone one of them who decide to exact their revenge.

"We don't know who he is, but you better alert Souji." Rinne stated.

Zeo stares at Rinne for a moment before he nodded and getting back on his Rose Attacker. He then starts driving on the street.

Unknown to them, someone was watching them through the darkness of the alley before she emerged out of there. Miyuki have a serious look on her face as she watched Kotaro and others went off.

"It looks like things are going to be dangerous from here now…" Miyuki said.

_Who would guess that Kota knows Shido Takamiya?_ Miyuki ponder to herself. She remembers that before her sister die, that she mention that there is one person who is part of that _monster_'s plan and vows to destroy him.

"No matter what Nee-chan... I will finished what you started." Miyuki whisper.

Miyuki clenched her fist was about to follow before she was stop by the unexpected appearance of Ryuuta who have a serious expression.

Her eyes focused on the Blood Orange Lockseed on Ryuuta's hand as it glowing in ominous light.

"I was right that there is something off about you… Horseman." Ryuuta said, holds the Blood Orange Lockseed which giving an ominous glow.

"Hmph, I don't really like that title. I suggested you leave, or else…" Miyuki response coldly. She was hopping that Ryuuta would picked the latter.

But Ryuuta got out his Driver and places on his waist, making his answer clear to her. Though Miyuki felt there is something else strange about this young man and determined to find out why.

"So be it…" Miyuki said as she getting out her Driver and her Lockseed.

* * *

"Did you get it now?" Akatsuki asked, looking at Daisuke/Ai who is in deep thinking.

"Man, I can't believe that I didn't think of this…" Daisuke/Ai sighed.

Suddenly Akatsuki soon noticed something really odd before getting up from the couch.

"It strange… she shouldn't be in the bathroom for that long." Akatsuki noted. This caused the two Nut Riders look concerns before looking at each other.

"Y-You don't think…" Reiji said.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Daisuke/Ai finished before getting up the staircase and saw no one was in the bathroom. "She ran off with my own body when I wasn't looking!"

"I thought something was off!" Reiji growl. "But the question is where she going?"

"If this like anything from anime… I think she ran off to have fun with it." Akatsuki said. But she swears if she finds the real Ai, she is going to punished her for being this foolish.

"Oh crap…" Reiji said before Daisuke/Ai soon starting running out of the bathroom.

_That stupid girl…_ Daisuke/Ai thought with angry expression before running out of the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Ai/Daisuke is happily walking after his previous stun made when using Daisuke's body. He never done such thing in his original body. Just a few minute ago, he pranks some thugs who been hitting on girls by making their pants dropped to below then made a run for it.

"That was so funny…" Ai/Daisuke laughed, leaning against the wall right now. '_Maybe this could be fun even though to be depressing!_'

"Hey there he is!" a voice said.

Ai/Daisuke turns and his face turned paled to see dozens of tough looking men in front of him.

"So you are the one who been messing with my pals, we will teach you a lesson!"

This caused Ai/Daisuke to gulp at the number of men and start to sweat a lot before he starts running for his life. Even though he is a guy now, she doesn't know much about self-defense to fend them off.

"Why me!?" Ai/Daisuke exclaimed in shock. "Why does this have to happen?"

When he turned around the street, he soon stops after nearly crashed into his friends Mii and Mai.

"Sorry… Mii and Mai." Ai/Daisuke apologized before running passed them.

This made the two girls look confused at the boy.

"Who was that and how does he know us?"

"No doubt, he is a stalker. Disguise."

Even from far away, he could hear their words as the thugs continued chasing him.

_This isn't the time to say that!_ Ai/Daisuke thought. But he can't help feeling a little hurtful that his friends didn't even know it was their friend.

Just when he about to get tired, a hand from the bushes snatched him and pulled him in. He then turned around to see Daisuke/Ai looking at him.

"You-" Before he could have finished, she places her hand against his mouth and gestured him to be quiet.

"Be quiet." Daisuke/Ai said.

Soon they hear running sound passed while hiding within the bushes as Ai/Daisuke peeked out to see the men are gone.

"We can be safe now from those idiots." Daisuke/Ai said, getting him out of the bushes.

"H-How did you…" Ai/Daisuke uttered in disbelief.

"It a good thing that I keep my ears opened." Daisuke/Ai respond before looking back at him. "I thought you would stay puts back in the house, but you choose to run off with my body to pulled stunts. Did you ever think of what would happened if you got yourself killed in my body by those idiots? I would be stuck in your body forever!"

This caused Ai/Daisuke looks slight guilty for what he did.

"Umm… I'm sorry." He said awkwardly. "But why didn't you fight back against them?"

"Listen here, Yamabuki. I'm a planner, not much of front fighter like my friend Reiji. You don't know how many times we have to make a run when Reiji get over his head. Even I can tell you that we can't overcome that many and there are times retreating is a good plan." Daisuke/Ai explains, can't help remembered couple of times when he and Reiji get in trouble at young age. "Beside I can't let anything bad happened to you…" she added before covering his mouth and embarrassment flared up on her cheek. She wasn't meant to say something like that!

This made Ai/Daisuke looks a bit surprised at her words even though they hate each other earlier. Even though it strange to hearing direct from his original body.

"I-It's not like that! I-I mean in your body, I can't let something bad occur!" Daisuke/Ai said. "W-what I am trying to say—"

Before she can even finished, both of them snapped out of it when they hear a loud growl as they saw the Kamikiri Inves not far from where they are.

_Damn it, what the hell is it doing here?_ Daisuke/ Ai thought. She can't use her Driver since it was DNA locked to her original body.

"I-It's here…" Ai/Daisuke stammered, a bit afraid of the Inves in front of them.

"Not so fast!" Reiji said, coming in with a kick straight in the Inves's forehead.

"Reiji! You're here!" Daisuke/Ai said.

"I am going to defeated you and get everyone back to normal!" Reiji said, placing on his Driver and getting out his Lockseed.

"**MATSUBOKKURI!**"

The Kamikiri Inves try to attack him with its antennas, but Reiji rolled to the side while his Arms hoovering above him.

Reiji then locked the Lockseed into his Driver and getting up before charging at the Inves.

"Henshin!" Reiji shout, pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! MATSUBOKKURI ARMS! ICHIGEKI IN THE SHADOW!**"

Soon the Matsubokkuri Arms lands on his head before his bodysuit materialized and then formed his armor as Kagematsu appeared in his hand.

Kurokage's visor lit up as he gets closer to the Inves and start slashing against the Inves in rapid speed. He won't wait for the Inves to get up.

The Kamikiri Inves then rolled to the side before unleashed electric at the Rider and shocking him intently in the process then tossing him aside.

"Reiji!" Daisuke/Ai shout with worried.

Suddenly the Kamikiri Inves got struck by bullets from out of nowhere and rolling across the floor as Gaim and others arrive.

"Kurokage, are you alright?" Gaim asked.

"I-I'm fine…" Kurokage said, getting himself back up from the ground.

"We better end this fast." Zangetsu said.

Suddenly another Kamikiri Inves appeared behind them and unleashed its antennas at Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, and Idunn. They got struck by the electric shock before sending flying backward.

"Damn… there is another one of these freaks?!" Kurokage exclaimed.

Gaim was the first one who got up before looking at his hand and becoming alarmed. "Oww… what the heck!? How did I get stuck as a guy?!" Gaim exclaimed.

"What the heck are you doing in my body?!" Idunn barked angrily.

"I should be more worry about you being in mine!" Gaim countered.

"Saved your lover quarrel for later!" Kurokage barked.

This causes Gaim and Idunn looks back at him. "Shut up!" they shout angrily at the same time.

"Hmm… though gun fighting isn't my thing…" Ryugen said, looking at his main weapon.

Zangetsu is currently testing out the Musou Saber with a few swings. "Hmm… I still got it. Though it a bit weird that I am in another guy's body."

"I'm confused who is who now…" Ai/Daisuke said, looking confused. "Who switched with who?"

Idunn sighed before she have an idea before looking at her body swapped comrades.

"We should just say our names so no one will get confused about who we are." Idunn said to her fellow Riders. The others sighed before they nodded.

"I'm Idunn, but I am actually Gaim!" Idunn said. "This is our stage now!"

"I'm Ryugen, but I am Zangetsu." Ryugen said.

"I'm Gaim, but… I'm really Idunn." Gaim said.

"I'm Zangetsu, but I am really confused since I was supposed stuck in Ryugen first before this." The white armor rider said in awkward tone.

Suddenly this made the two Kamikiri Inves looks at each other before start running from the six Riders in different directions.

"Get back here!" Idunn shout as she and others running after the Kamikiri Inves.

Soon the Riders split up into two groups as they chased after their respective Kamikiri Inves. The first group is consisting of Kurokage, Zangetsu, and Gaim. The second group is Idunn and Ryugen.

Zangetsu charge forward and slash to cause the Kamikiri Inves to tumbling across the ground. Then Gaim and Kurokage soon come up next as they attack the Inves with their weapons before knocking the Inves backward.

Gaim and Zangetsu pulled the trigger of their Musou Saber and shooting a couple times at the Kamikiri Inves.

Soon the Inves managed to get itself back up from the ground and charged at the three Riders. Zangetsu brought up his Musou Saber to block the blows with it alone then Gaim followed up with using Daidaimaru to slash the Inves.

"Use this!" Gaim shout, throwing the Cucumber Lockseed to Kurokage.

Kurokage caught it in his hand before pressing the button on it.

"**CUCUMBER!**"

The Creak above him starts to opens and reveals the Cucumber Arms before Kurokage locked the Lockseed into his Driver and pressing down the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA! CUCUMBER ARMS! SET SAIL, CAPTAIN OF SEA!**"

The Kamikiri Inves got back up from the ground and released its antennas again, but Kurokage spins his new weapon to deflect the antennas easily and charged forward at the Inves.

"Eat this you antenna freak! This is for making my friend being weird!" Kurokage shout before slashing the Kamikiri Inves very hard without the need of stopping.

When the Kamikiri Inves rolling across the floor with wounds across its' body, something strangely occurred happened with Daisuke and Ai as the two were breathing hard suddenly.

The two looks at each other careful before touched their own faces at the same time.

"I-I'm back in my body…!" They both said at the same time.

"But why am I not back?" Zangetsu asked, confused.

"Maybe because you were zapped by a different one when you were Ryugen." Gaim guessed.

"Sound like an easy answer for me!" Kurokage said with big grin behind his helmet.

"Reiji, I need my Driver!" Daisuke shout.

Kurokage swing his weapon to knock the Kamikiri Inves down before looking at his friend and tossed his Driver and Lockseed to him.

Daisuke caught them in his hands before looking at them. "Alright, I won't rest until they are down." He said before he hurry off to assist Ryugen and Idunn.

Sparks flying off of the Inves immediately before the three Riders ready to finished the fight off immediately with their finishers.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

"**SOIYA! CUCUMBER SQUASH!**"

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

The three Riders soon charged forward as they unleashed their respective energy slash attacks at the Kamikiri Inves and caused it to explode in the process.

* * *

Ryugen and Idunn are currently chasing after the Kamikiri Inves down the street. Ryugen trying to fire while Idunn throws the Apple Reflector clumsily at the Inves.

Unlike the other one who got defeated, this is one quite fast and dodging their attacks easily. This caused the two Riders looking frustrated.

"I didn't think this one is fast!" Idunn stated.

"Though I don't remember you being this clumsy at throwing the Apple Reflector since you're in her body." Ryugen comment.

"I'm still adjusting to it. Do you know how awkward to run with a skirt on?" Idunn asked.

"Touche." Ryugen remarked with a smirking underneath his helmet.

Just when the Inves about to make a turn when a familiar voice announced.

"**COME ON! DONGURI AU LAIT!**"

"Coming down!" Gridon said before slamming his little hammer to the ground.

When the hammer slammed on the floor, everyone around start to shook on their feet immediately and collapsed on the ground.

"Huh? You are back to normal?" Ryugen asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah. It looks like defeating them is the easily answer." Gridon answered.

Idunn managed to get herself back up. "I see… then we better do it quick."

The three Riders glance at the Kamikiri Inves who managed to get itself up before charging at the big like Inves. The Kamikiri Inves unleashed its antennas at them, but Idunn stands in front of others and used her Apple Reflector to block the attack before using her shield to ramming the Inves straight to the wall.

"**HAI~! NASHI ARMS! ZANGEKI KENZAN!**"

"Kota, get out of the way!" Ryugen said before coming wielding the Nashimaru.

Idunn jumps out of the way as the Chinese theme Rider slashing the Kamikiri Inves with couple of slashes in the process. Soon the Kamikiri Inves dodge a blow from Ryugen and then jumps high into the air before landing on top of a building.

Suddenly Gridon stop when he felt something dropped onto his shoulder and looks down to see a Lockseed that he never seen before. It have the picture of a Pomegranate on it.

"A new Lockseed I never seen before… but where did it come from?" Gridon muttered, looking around the area and find nothing. "I guess it will be a good time to use it."

"**POMEGRANATE!**"

Suddenly a metal pomegranate fruit appeared above the Crack as Gridon replaced his currently Lockseed with the new one before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! POMEGRANATE ARMS! SURPRISING SHOOTER!**"

A pomegranate appeared over Gridon and formed his armor, which was similar to his Donguri armor, except with pomegranate designs instead. His weapon was…

"Whoa… is that what I think it is?" Idunn gasp at his weapon.

"A rocket launcher?" Gridon wondered, bewilder, "Why does pomegranate armor have a rocket launcher?"

"Hurry and shoot it." Ryugen said.

"Hang on." Gridon said before taking the Pomegranauncher and looking carefully at the small glass on it. He soon got the lock on focused on the Kamikiri Inves before aiming at the Inves and unleashed a pomegranate like cannon ball. Though the recoils send him a feet backward after a blast being launched.

This ends up hitting the Kamikiri Inves before sending it flying in the air.

"It ends here." Ryugen said before he and others pushed down their Cutting Blades.

"**HAI~! NASHI SQUASH!**"

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

"**COME ON! POMEGRANATE SQUASH!**"

Energy gathered into Gridon's Pomegranauncher before Gridon pulled the trigger as a large version of the cannon ball from before appeared and shoots forward at the Inves. Soon the large cannon ball was added with attacks of Ryugen and Idunn to make it glow with multiple colors before struck at the Inves.

Suddenly Idunn and Ryugen felt headache before they looks around the area.

"So we're finally back to normal?" Ryugen asked.

"Looks like it." Idunn response.

* * *

"**How is it going, Tengu City? It's been a weird day for those who been getting mind swapped recently, huh?**" DJ Sagara asked. "**It looks like things going back to normal as usual and I hope you are relief as well for that mind swapping incident to be over.**"

Soon Sagara then have a serious look on his face. "**As for you Riders watching, it seem that there is another newcomer coming into this city. But we still don't know the clear details… some claims that he resembled a lot like our mighty spear wielding knight, Baron.**"

Soon Sagara shows a picture of the mystery Black Baron on his side before enlarged for the entire screen for people to see.

"So they're telling the truth about another Baron…" Zeo said, looking grim at the picture.

Both Kurumi and Souji stares at the picture in front of the screen before Souji have a scowl on his face.

"What do you make of this?" Kurumi asked.

"There can only be one Baron…" Souji growl.

"So what is the plan, Souji?" Zeo asked while Souji thought about it.

"There is no doubt he is trying to draw me out… and he can't possible working alone. We can't let him do what he pleased." Souji said.

* * *

"**CITRON SPARKING!**"

"Take this!" Fumou exclaimed as he unleashed a powerful slash with his Citron Gladius at her and an explosion occur.

Fumou thought she is finally down, but his expectation becomes the opposite when he saw her still standing and didn't have any damages on her.

"Is that all you got?" Bujin Gaim asked.

"H-How is that possible…?" Fumou questioned with shocked.

Before he could react, Bujin Gaim vanished complete than reappeared in front of him and unleashed her attacks on him as he been throwing backward and his head slammed against the brick wall.

"Give it up, you wasting your life if you keep this going." Bujin Gaim said.

She was about to leave when she hears breathing from the latter and turned around to see Fumou struggling to get himself back up.

"I can't give up… I can't give up after coming **this far!**" Fumou growl as black aura glowing around his body and starts taking shape of different form.

"W-what the hell? You are-" Bujin Gaim gasped in shocked.

* * *

"Wow… I'm sorry about what happened, Tohka." Shido said after finally relief that he regains his body at last.

"It's not a problem, Shido. Beside I can finally understand how you guys used to fight in fruit arms even though we aren't supposed to eat them." Tohka said, walking beside him.

"It's alright, my jaw is already healed before." Shido said. It's a good thing that Kotori's Spirit healing power does the charm.

Soon they entered the medical room before Shido's eyes become wide immediately.

"Onii-sama…?"

"Mana?"

* * *

(Kazuraba resident)

Kotaro is making himself and Yoshino tea as Kotaro telling Yoshino about his day today.

"_Well, you have quite a busy day, Kota-kun._" Yoshinon comment.

"It a good thing that body swapping thing is finally over." Kotaro said, drinking his tea and let a sighed in relax.

Yoshino nodded before drinking her tea as well.

"How was your time in the park with Nii-san?" Kotaro asked.

"It was fun... and your brother knows many things." Yoshino said. This made Kotaro smile that his brother accepting Yoshino without any problems.

"_So, Kota-kun… what do you think of your experience in Rinne's body?_" Yoshinon asked. This made Kotaro's eyebrow twitching.

"It was for a short time, but I'm glad that I was back." Kotaro said. Beside he remembers that she gives him a deadly look and promised him that if he does anything to her body when possession it, there will be consequences.

"_Too bad that we never get to see something like that. It would be pretty funny~!_" Yoshinon laughed.

"B-but do you think your identity going to be expose?" Yoshino asked with concerns.

"Don't worry, one of my friends got insurance if Yamabuki spill the beans." Kotaro said. Somehow Akatsuki got a picture of Daisuke who was in Ai's body while taking off her clothes, she threat to put on public if she dared to spill the beans.

* * *

Above a lighted up city, you can see a lone female flying across the sky on what looks like a broom. Though it hard to see her appearance in night sky, she looks a lot like a witch with a pointy hat and long jade color green hair.

"They're really persistence than usual…" she comments. "What to do? What to do?"

Suddenly a thought coming into her mind and a smirk form in her mind. There is one person who she won't mind visit again even though it been a while she thought about him. The first person she consider a friend even though they have a little misunderstood back then.

"I'm sure he won't mind me drop in his place again…" The jade colored hair witch said before a smirk appears on her face. "Don't worry… Kota-san, we will see each other again soon~" Her voice sounded against the wind.

* * *

(Next day)

The next day, Kotaro and Yoshino walking out of the Spirit apartment to play while Shido and Rinne have matters to take care of.

"Leave me alone!" a familiar voice shout while Kotaro and Yoshino turned to see an unexpected sight.

Mihashi with his arms being hold by two strange orange haired beauties in exposed clothes.

"Come on, Goshujin-sama…" Kaguya said. "If you choose Yamai Kaguya and give your life to me, then I will protect you."

"False. Nothing good will come of choosing Kaguya." Yuzuru said. "Yuzuru trusts that you will choose wisely."

Mihashi can't help having an expression that Kotaro recognized shown by his own father Yu when it comes to be really irritated dealing with some idiots from high school reunion.

"Mihashi, who are they?" Kotaro asked, can't help being shocked.

"Kota… I need your help." Mihashi said. "These two are Spirits known as Yamai."

This made Kotaro and Yoshino blinks at the strange scene in front of them weirdly.

* * *

**Next time…Ch15: Double Trouble, Yamai Trouble!**

**AN: That is the end of the chapter. This is the most unique chapter involved body swapped that I've even done and we have the debut for the Yamai Twins. Mihashi have to be the one who ends up being with themXD. **

**Yes, Origami is exiled from the AST as the consequence of her crime. Not to mention that Issac won't be able to recruit her when she is set for a different punishment. I know it kinda of cruel to some people, but I want to do something different.**

**I was originally having ForteofBallad98 to beta, but he was busy and seek out my friend Kamen Rider Super Fan to do it. I am so sorry that it take so long to get this chapter update. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	15. Double Trouble, Yamai Trouble!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Date A Live or Kamen Rider Gaim. Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch15: Double Trouble, Yamai Trouble!

(In Spirit Apartment)

Kotaro, Yoshino, Maria and Reine are watching Mihashi struggling with both orange hair girls snuggling against each of his arms.

"Come on, Goshujin-sama…" Kaguya said. "If you choose Yamai Kaguya and give your life to me, then I will protect you."

"False. Nothing good will come of choosing Kaguya." Yuzuru said. "Yuzuru trusts that you will choose wisely."

"Shut up! There is no way I would do that." Mihashi argued, glaring at the two Spirits.

"I never imagined you would end up in such a predicament, Izuruno-san." Reine remarked.

"Umm… how did this happened?" Kotaro asked, confused and somewhat envy of the situation his best friend is in.

"I don't know either. I was minding my own business before these two creeps snuck up on me and won't let me go before I choose one of them." Mihashi explains. Even after outrun them in a crowd, these two won't give up the chase.

"Are they really Spirits?" Kotaro asked to Reine and Maria.

"The Yamai… they matched identical to the reports about them, though they appeared without a Spacequake like Yoshino, Tohka, and Kurumi. How strange…" Maria said, curious. Are Spirits going to keep appearing without Spacequake around?

When Kotaro stares at the Yamai twins, he suddenly have a headache and lean against the wall.

_Zangetsu stood in armor covered in the darkness with a unique large bow in his left hand._

"_**SOIYA! RAPHAEL ARMS! ABARE! FUJIN NO YUMI!**__"_

_What in the world was that? A new Arms and Mihashi is wearing it?_ Kotaro thought confused to himself, holding his head.

"Kota, are you alright?" Yoshino asked with concerns.

"Yeah… There is no doubt that they're Spirits." Kotaro said.

Mihashi looks at Kotaro with a serious look on his face before Kotaro spoked up again. "But what do they want you to picked one of them?" he asked.

"Won't you two explains this?" Mihashi asked, looking at the orange hair girls cling to his arms.

"Understood. The original Yamai was lonely before splits into me and Kaguya due to loneliness." Yuzuru explains.

It can explain they look alike and why they are call Yamai. Not to mention that they're cute, but Kotaro didn't say that out loud and decided to ask a different question.

"Okay. But why are you two fighting over my friend?" Kotaro asked.

"However, we need to end up going back to being one. The original Yamai personality has long been lost." Kaguya said. "Either Yuzuru or I— only one of us— will become the new Yamai."

"Explanation. We determine that by fighting each other in several challenges." Yuzuru said before going to a long list of them.

This made Kotaro and Yoshino sweatdropped at the competitions that these two have.

"After that, one of their personality will disappear… There is no way I am getting involved in a stupid match like this." Mihashi grumbled.

"Refusal. We have look for an arbiter, Goshujin-sama. And we won't let you leave this match." Yuzuru said, placing Mihashi's arm between her busts.

"Though I didn't want you first, but it will make it interesting since you're the handsome white samurai Zangetsu." Kaguya said, with a hint blushing as she placing his other arm against her modesty bust.

This causes Mihashi and Kotaro blushed before Kotaro covering Yoshino's eyes with his hand to protect her innocence.

"Muramasa-sensei, what do we do?" Kotaro asked, looking at the gray haired woman who seem quiet the whole time.

Reine sighed before she approached the Yamai twin. "These two seem too adamant about their pick with him. You two better come with me, Izuruno is a difficult person to open up and you need some help."

Unknown to them, Kotaro trying to sneak out of the apartment with Yoshino before he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going?" a familiar voice causing Kotaro turns around and see Mihashi glares at him.

Kotaro have sweating coming down the back of his head while looking at the intense look on his childhood friend's face. He could swear to see a deadly aura growing around Mihashi right now.

"You… see… I promised Yoshino that I would play with her… today." Kotaro said, nervously. He could swear that he can see the apparition of Zangetsu who his Musou Saber against his head right now.

"If I am going down between these girls, you're _going _to suffers along with me." Mihashi said with a rare evil grin.

"Let's run for it, Yoshino…!" Kotaro and Yoshino made a run out of the apartment.

"Get back here, you two!" Mihashi shout with enraged expression.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies. Soon the scene changes to the forest with Zangetsu in his Watermelon Arms before pointed the Watermelon Gatling Gun at the screen.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies. Soon there is a scene shows him in his Mango Arms and Zaphkiel Arms ready.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree before he shows up into the sky with Camael Arms.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

Soon a scene shows Ryuuta looking out at the sea before the Sister Lockseed in his hand before holding it tightly. Then there is a scene of Fumou holding the Citron Gladius before clashed with Gaim before four different shadows appear behind him.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Mana is eating her breakfasts while listening to her older brother about what happened when she was unconscious and didn't interrupted until he finished.

"That what happened so far when you were out of conscious." Shido finished. "Do you have any questions so far?"

Suddenly he saw Mana have dark aura around her and cursed, "Those idiots… They should have stop her from making a scene in the first place!" Origami broke the one rule that she should never break in the first place when a soldier of the A.S.T. and that is never reveals her presence to human.

"But do you blames me as well for what happened? If I only have stop her earlier, then-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt her hand on his cheek.

"But what happened there… wasn't your fault, Onii-sama. That is what I know for sure after what happened." Mana answered with a serious look. "You were doing what you think was right and I don't have any doubt about it."

Hearing from his sister made Shido felt a bit better since he was still recover from what happened. But what bother Shido is what exactly is Mana going to do right now after waking up from unconscious. Is she going back to her organization now?

"So Mana… what are you going to do now?" Shido asked.

"After hearing what those idiots did, I doubt that I wished to work with them again." Mana said. Not to mention that Origami deliberately exposed the organization to the public will make them less of public heroes and more of terrorist group.

"Mana…" The older Itsuka sibling can't help feel there is a chance to connect with her without them have to go to war.

"Beside why should I after hearing what happened?" Mana asked. But what she is surprised that the DEM haven't made much of move after what happened in the Amusement Park.

"But is there anything about Origami?" The younger blue hair Itsuka asked, curious about her currently whereabouts now. "Did you know what happened to her?"

Shido shakes his head and respond, "No, I haven't heard anything much about her. It looks like she went completely off radar according to Kotori."

* * *

Takeru's eyebrow twitching, he can't even move his own coffee mug after hearing what his brother just says. He hasn't make any sounds or movement that causes the younger Kazuraba to become worried for his sibling.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Kotaro asked, looking a bit worried at his brother. Yoshino copied Kotaro's expression as the elder Kazuraba wasn't response at all.

"…" But there is no response coming from him for a while.

"Earth to Nii-san!" Kotaro shout. This caused the older Kazuraba snapped out of his daze.

"Y-You and Mihashi going on… a double date with twin girls?" Takeru asked, looking completely surprised. Kotaro nodded.

"Yes… Nii-san. Mihashi and I end up going on this date even though they more want to compete for Mihashi." Kotaro said.

"You know that means you end up being a fourth wheel if you go through with this, right?" Takeru tensed a little about this odea.

Kotaro knows what his brother meant even though he was restrains by Maria with handcuffs and reluctantly agree with Mihashi to help him deal with the Yamai twins.

"I know, but I can't help feel there is a bit off with their competition… beside Mihashi need my help." Kotaro replied. Because Mihashi vowed that he is going down with him to hell, if he didn't accept it.

"Kotaro, do you know there is an old story when it comes to dating twins in Tengu High?" Takeru asked, making his younger brother looks confused.

"_Is that so?_" Yoshinon inquired.

"Huh? I didn't know anything about that." Kotaro said.

Takeru wasn't surprised since his brother was younger at the time when he was still in high school and part time job to support both of them. But he wants his little brother being prepared for something like this.

"It's around the time when I was in High school… there was a boy and two girls been friends since they were childhood as they grown up together, some says that their bond are unbreakable." Takeru said.

"Okay… where is this going?" Kotaro asked, raising one eyebrow.

"It wasn't until their bond isn't strong as they were before when a third party came in a beautiful girl who the boy is fond of." Takeru continued, this made Kotaro looks a little worried. "I want you to hold your questions until I finished my story."

Kotaro nodded before continued hearing the story.

"It wasn't until the sisters confront the boy before they settle by having the boy dated both of them to determine who he likes the most. But the boy wants to pick both of them since he realized his mistake about neglected their friendship, however the twins didn't give up on making him choose one." Takeru continued, looking out at the window and it is currently windy. "At the end of the date, the girls brought the question about who he wants…"

Kotaro waited for the answer, but the answer he got isn't what he expected. If there is anything from his brother's story could help figure out the Yamai Twin, he need to be prepared.

"He didn't pick neither of them because he realized the more that they argue the two sisters aren't become the same friends he used to grow up with. This got the girls upset than before and told him to choose or their sibling quarrel won't end until the girls vanished mystery." Takeru finished.

"What do you mean they vanished after what happened?" Kotaro asked, looking confused.

"No one knows what happened on that day even for the twins' parents who grows worried about them. Some says that they were kidnapped or worse… killing each other to end the quarrel." Takeru answered.

"What about the boy? How does he react to all of this? I mean he might feel bad about what happens to his childhood friends." Kotaro asked with worried expression.

"The boy hasn't been the same after what happened… even his parents or the girl he befriends couldn't get him to move on after what happened. That what know among those who befriend the boy in Teigu High school." Takeru said.

"I have no idea… Something like this happened, Nii-san." Kotaro said. "Do you know this boy?"

It made Takeru paused for a moment before he responds. "I used to be acquired with him before the incident happened…" he answered. "The reason why I am trying tell you this, I didn't do this to scare you. But I want you to know that there are some bonds won't last long over pitied competition than you would imagined."

"I see…" Kotaro said.

"Normally, I don't want you get involved with something dumb as this competition. But if you insist on going through with this, then you promise me to get out yourself and Mihashi of it unscratched, am I clear?" Takeru asked. He doesn't want his little brother suffered on this pretend date.

This made Kotaro smile. "Thanks you, Nii-san."

"Do you have any good idea on where you are going for the date?" Takeru asked, curious about where they're going for this unusual date.

"Not really… I thought we are going to watch movie. But that might sound boring to them." Kotaro shrugged, remember their personality.

Takeru places his mug on the table before rubbing his chin and remember something. "Well, I heard there is going to be a carnival coming this weekend. Maybe you four can go there." Takeru suggested.

"That sound like a good idea. I am going to tell Mihashi that." Kotaro said before heading to get his cellphone to tell Mihashi.

* * *

Mihashi can't imagined the way of waking in the morning by this.

"W-What the hell are you two doing!?" Mihashi exclaimed, embarrassing while holding back Kaguya from preying on his innocence.

"Reine-sama told me how you like to be seduce by young women…" Kaguya said.

Suddenly Mihashi felt something wet against his neck and seeing Yuzuru licking his neck.

"Yuzuru, what is the meaning of this!?" The green hair teen demands, trying to hold back Kaguya.

"Action. Kotori-sama told me this is the desirable way to remove sweat." Yuzuru said.

'_Damn that midget!_' Mihashi mentally cursed.

Kaguya then looks close at Mihashi face with a light blush. "Are you too good for me…?" she asked with an innocence expression…

This action caught Mihashi off guard and have a blush on his face.

_When she looks like that she looks so cute… WAIT! Remember those two are forcing you into their stupid contest!_ Mihashi snapped out of thought before kicking Kaguya back.

Suddenly the door opens and reveal to be Sanae coming into the room.

"Mihashi, what is the-" Sanae stop before looking at her son and the two girls.

"Ka-kaa-san…" Mihashi is sweating a lot on the inside. "I can explain…"

"T-This is a bad dream, Sanae… This is a bad dream…" Sanae mutter before fainted on the floor.

"Kaa-san! Are you alright!?"

* * *

Elsewhere in Tengu city, Fumou is seeing fighting against a bunch of Elementary Inves who seem to be trailing him when riding his motorcycle.

Fumou didn't bother flee since he has something to vented his rage on. He soon slams his knee into the Inves face before slashing another Inves from the side.

"Is this all you got?" Fumou mocked to the bestial creatures of the forest. This seem to make them enraged before coming charging at him.

Fumou then pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! CITRON AU LAIT!**"

Fumou spins around and slashing the Elementary with his Citron Gladius with multiply slash until they exploded in the process.

Before Fumou could even relax, he felt there is another presence nearby before he hears footsteps running toward him. Fumou turns around and managed to grab his strange attacker by their neck before pinned them straight to the wall.

To his surprised, it wasn't one of his fellow Riders or a random thug, but…

"You…" Fumou growl cold at the certain white hair killer.

"Give me that belt!" Origami barked angrily, struggling to release herself from his grips. Fumou also noticed there are dark bags under her eyes to indicating she have not sleeping for a while.

"Who should I?" Fumou questioned retorted.

"I need that power more than you!" Origami said. This make Fumou doesn't look amuse since she trying to steal his own belt. Even if she did try to get it, she will be in surprised that she can't use it.

"To kill people? You already done it." This causes Origami to shudder, "If it for protecting Itsuka, he doesn't fuck need you since he already has his companions and didn't need the bitch who try to kills his sister-"

"I need to make them stop!" Origami injected. This made Fumou blinks and stares at her.

"Stop…?"

"I can't… handle it anymore… their voices are driven me mad…" Origami said, shivering.

Fumou looks a little confused at the white hair girl who seem scared and terrified. These voices she been hearing; could they be—

This made Fumou regains his cold composing and stares at her.

"That is what you get for being a murder." Fumou said with venom.

"I become worse as Spirit-" But this made Fumou throws Origami across the ground and give her a cold glare. This girl is more naïve than he originally believed.

"You think Spirits are the only ones can become evil and humanity always pure and clean? How naïve of you. Don't you know that humanity have dirty their hands with blood of others before committing unforgivable crimes?" Fumou said in dry and sarcastic tone. He learns the hard way when his parents were killed by the conflict of AST and Spirits.

"You're wrong-" But Fumou beats to her.

"Don't judges others for their crimes before looking at your sins! You claim you cared for Itsuka, then what about those fucking bull craps you pulled when you trying to kill his sister and all those people in the Amusement Park?" Fumou asked angry, this make her flinched hard.

"You claims that you want to kill the Spirits, then why the hell you trying to kill a 10-year-old girl in the first place? You claim that your organization is doing good by protecting humanity, then why the hell they didn't stop you from killing those people on that day?" Fumou continued.

"You're wrong! I… I…" Origami trying to find a way to explains, but could not find any words coming out of her mouth.

"It make me think that you girls aren't much of team than they letting you in the range of fire. It sounds to me that you don't fucking cares about who goes in your way as long as you obtain your revenge." Fumou stated cold.

This is the last bullet struck her core very hard and causes her falling into unconscious due to her insomnia taking a big toll on her body now.

"**Onii-chan, is it alright if we take her back to our place?**" Minami requested quietly.

"Are you sure about that, Minami?" Fumou asked.

"**I know you don't like her, but looks at her.**" Fumou looks back at Origami unconscious on the ground. "**She already been banished from her group, hated by people in the city for her crime and is haunted by voices of the dead that she barely has any sleep. Isn't that enough punishment for someone?**"

Fumou would have to agree his little sister since she brought up good points. That enough could drive anyone crazy and insane. He wonders why the military never consider sent her to the crazy house before making his decision.

"Alright… but if she causes any troubles for us, I am going to kicking her out. Agreed?" Fumou said. He might regret this decision later if his Sempai find out about him keeping the one who try to kills his sister living in his apartment.

"**Agree.**" Minami said.

Fumou turns around immediately and throws his Citron Gladius at an empty trash can. For certain he was sure that someone was watching him, but it looks it just his imagination.

Fumou picks up Origami who he surprised admit is light weight before heading off to his apartment.

Unknown to him, someone was watching and holding a camera in her hand as the Rider with her target was away. "Damn… I almost blow my cover," The woman with a camera inward cursed.

* * *

A young girl with brown hair and fashioned them in pigtails, and has matching brown eyes, wearing a Raizen High school uniform, was sitting by herself on the bench in the park.

"Are we really doing the right thing…? Origami-sempai, why did you do it?" The young girl mutter with doubtful expression and sorrow expression.

She still hard time of believing that her beloved sempai, the one who saved her would suddenly turns into a villain. This shocks her and others completely after what they saw on the internet.

The girl hears cry and spotted a young boy trip on the playground, she approached him and helps him back up.

"There you go." The young girl said, helping him back up.

"Thank you, Nee-chan!" The little boy said with a smile before hurry off to play with his friends. This made the girl have a smile on her own face.

Then she heard screams and turned around to see the same kid along with his friends being chase by Elementary Inves. The sight caused the civilian start running away in panic.

"Not those monsters…" The girl gritting her teeths before helping the kid to escaping from the Elementary Inves.

But the Inves didn't give up on their preys as they catching up with them.

Just then an unexpected help arrive immediately.

"Henshin!" A voice shout.

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

The girl turns around and surprises to see Shido arrive before he transformed into Ryugen.

"A Kamen Rider…?" the brown hair girl uttered in disbelief. But she remembers that this was the one who ruined Origami of her vengeance.

Ryugen pulled his trigger and fired at the Inves before focus his attention on the girl. They stare at each other for a brief moment before Ryugen spoke up.

"Get him to safety!" Ryugen stated.

This cause the girl startled before she take the child to a safety place. But she keeps a safe distance to watching how Ryugen battling against the Inves.

Ryugen dodge some punches before firing close range shoots at the Elementary Inves that stand still. Ryugen then deliver couple of spin kicks and make the Inves land on their back hard.

"**HAI! BUDOU SQUASH!**"

Little purple orbs of energy like grapes formed at the sides of his gun, aiming at the group of Inves before the grape energy balls circle around the gun and became one big ball of energy.

"Eat this!" Ryugen shout, shooting dozens of shoots at the Inves before they exploded in gouts of flame.

_If it wasn't for him, Origami would have stay with us… Even if she says that they aren't the enemies, I still won't believe it after what they did to you!_ The girl thought with bitter expression.

Before Ryugen can even relax, he dodges an incoming sound wave attack from Komori Inves flying passing him and Ryugen trying to shoot down the Inves but miss.

The Komori Inves soon starting flying around Ryugen who trying to shoot it, but always missed.

Ryugen trying to help, before hit by soundwave attack from the Komori Inves to send him rolling across the grass.

"Not so fast!" Ryugen shout, changing his Budou Lockseed with the Kiwi Lockseed.

"**HAI~! KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEIYA-HA!**"

With his Kiwi GekiRin, Ryugen tossed his weapons into the air and they hit the Komori Inves's back. This causes the Inves to stumble to the ground immediately.

"Time to finish this!" Ryugen shout, then he pushed down his Cutting Blade once as the Komori Inves come back for them.

"**HAI~! KIWI SQUASH!**"

With his Kiwi GekiRin glowing in his hands, Ryugen charge forward before throws his weapons at the Komori Inves, struck it in two different directions. The Inves exploded with a kiwi holographic in the background.

_That was close… and no other Inves sighted today either_, Ryugen thought. But he felt a bit proud of himself being able to handle much of the Inves by himself today.

He closed his Lockseed before reversal back to his original form and ready to head back home.

"You!" Shido turns around and saw the same girl who he saved earlier. He also noticed that the girl wear the female uniform of his school.

"Yes…?" Shido asked, unnerves.

"It wasn't for you, Origami-san won't have been kicked out!" The girl shout with angry. This causes Shido to become surprised at what she says.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Shido asked, surprised. '_Is this girl happens to be part of the AST? But she is also from my school as well._'

"It wasn't for you, Origami won't be kicked out!" The brown hair girl repeated angrily.

"I see. So you're one of the AST." Shido said, making the girl looks surprised and startled.

"H-How…?" The girl let out loudly before stopping making sure not to expose any government secrets. "How do you know the AST?" she asked quietly.

"Crossed path. But if you really going to play blame game with me, then what about your organization?" Shido questioned. "Isn't your policy to only come out when Spacequake occur?"

"But it isn't fair that Origami was kicked out!" The young girl protest. "She is the person who inspired me to become strong! Why did she have to be the one being kicked out because of you guys? Why!?"

"Then are you okay with her crossing the line of harming people with family?" Shido questioned with a serious expression. "Is that consider any heroic for her?"

"Lies! All you did is cause further pains to her and our organization!" The girl said.

Shido was thinking but remembered how Kotori tells him that all AST members have warped ideas about Spirits and realized it hopeless to convince her.

"If you are looking for work in hero, then you shouldn't be in the AST in the first place." Shido said before turning away and starts walking.

"Wait! Where are you going?" But Shido didn't answer anything to her at all.

This can't help causing her to become infuriated at the young man. She clenched her fist tightly and can't help feeling frustration.

"I will get them back for you… I promised." The girl whispered.

"Is that so? Do you really think that you can crushed all of them?" A strange voice asked as the young girl turns around to see a silver haired man around his thirty with glasses in a lab coat.

"Who in the world are you?" The girl asked.

* * *

The crowds are gather to watching Team Baron performing and rooting for them. Tsuki and Taiyo are sitting on the side with few members watching how many people gathering around to see the performance.

Soon Tsuki spotted something unusual odd among the crowd. There are five unusual figures with black hooded with red trim watching the performance before approaching the crowd. But between the hooded figures, there is one focus intense on her older brother and Tsuki can't help feeling something familiar about him.

"Hey Peco…" Tsuki said, getting the older Team Baron member's attention. "Do you know any gang members with hoods like them?" she asked.

"No… I never seen them before." Peco said. But whenever there is new gang coming into the city, there is trouble.

Suddenly the hooded man then taking out a pistol and shoot into the air, causing the performance to stop and people began to panic away from the hooded figures.

"Ah… the screams, how thrilling to hear people terror in fear." The hood figure chuckled. "But this performance going to end in hell."

"Kisama… who in the world are you?" Souji questioned.

This made the hooded man chuckle before removing his hood. This made Souji and his siblings' eyes wide open in shock. Under the hood, reveal a young man around Souji's age with dark brown hair that is spike with some yellow streak and cold blue eyes.

"Isn't that…" Taiyo gasped.

"No, it can't be." Tsuki said with disbelief expression.

But unlikely his younger siblings, Souji's expression becomes harden as ice when he stares at the man who interrupted his gang performance.

"It's been a long time… Souji." The young man greeted.

"Kiryu Shimura…" Souji said with a low growl. "I heard you're supposed to be dead. How _are_ you even here?"

"I might have if it wasn't for my desire to crush you kept me alive after these years." The dark brown hair young man said before reveals his Red Banana Lockseed.

"Kiryu… why?" Tsuki whispered with disbelief.

"I see that your siblings are here as well…" Kiryu said, looking at Tsuki and Taiyo who still have disbelief look on their faces.

"Don't think of come close to them…" Souji said before getting out his Banana Lockseed.

"**BANANA!**"

"You think that you can threaten me? Maybe I should take them hostage to make you fall down into fear." Kiryu said before placing his Sengoku Driver on his waist.

"**RED BANANA!**"

Soon the Red Banana Arms descend down from the Crack with dark purplish aura. Suddenly there is dark rock tone playing in the background before Kiryu locked the Lockseed into the Driver.

"Henshin…" Kiryu said before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! RED BANANA ARMS! SPEAR OF BLOOD!**"

After the Red Banana Arms land on his shoulders and transformed him into Black Baron with his Black Banaspear in his hand.

Zeo knows there is something going to happens before looks at the crowds who still shaking in fear of Black Baron, "Get out of here now!"

After hearing the voice of Second Command of Team Baron, the crowds soon start running away in panic to get away from what looks like possible shit storm is brewing between them.

Black Baron and his hooded gang seem to be interested in the panic civilian as they are waiting for Souji.

"Henshin…" Souji said.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

With his Banaspear in hand, Baron stares hard at his dark counterpart. Baron roared in anger as he charged at Black Baron. He swings his Banaspear but was block by the Black Banaspear before he was hit hard in the chest and send stumble. Black Baron crack his neck and charge toward him.

Baron manages to dodge the blow by rolling to the side and he brought up his Banaspear to collide with Black Banaspears. The two continued trading blows to blows with each other as sparks flying in the air. Though the two Riders are using the similar level Lockseed, but Black Baron seem to be able to counter against Baron's movements.

It was because Black Baron knows how well his counterpart's fight style and pattern styles. When Baron is few feet back from his counterpart, he pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Black Baron does the same thing as his counterpart.

"**COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!**"

Both Barons hold back their Banaspears as energy gather within their weapons and thrust them forward, ending up hit each other in the process and sent other flying backward.

This cause the Kumon siblings gasp along with the members of Team Baron.

"Onii-chan…!" Tsuki cried.

"Tsuki, get back!" Baron grunted.

Soon Black Baron picks him up from the ground and bash his fist straight to his helmet, sending him further away.

"You should be more worried about yourself! After all, the _hell_ you put me through, you are going to get the exact thing!" Black Baron shout.

"Shut up!" Baron shout before getting himself up. He never felt angry than before when it comes to deal with a ghost from his past.

"I need more power…" Baron said before taking out his Mango Lockseed.

"**MANGO!**"

He then replaces his Banana Lockseed with the Mango Lockseed before locks it into the Driver and pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! MANGO ARMS! FIGHT OF HAMMER!**"

Charging into his enemy again, he swings his Mango Punisher that collided with the Black Banaspear. This sent Black Baron skidding backward in the process. But Baron wasn't finished there, he continued hitting Black Baron with Mango Punisher, sending him reeling backwards even further. Black Baron retaliated with a forward thrust, but Baron firmly caught the lance in his hand and pulled Black Baron forward to knee him in the gut. He then landed a brutal blow that slammed into Black Baron's face.

"This is over… Kiryu!" Baron then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

"**COME ON! MANGO SQUASH!**"

Before Baron's finisher move can even reach his dark counterpart, Black Baron's visor glowing slight red and he managed to jump backward in phantom like speed.

"H-How in the world did he do that?" Peco asked, with shocked and disbelief expression.

Black Baron grab onto his Black Banaspear and glares, "Don't you think that this fight will end this so easily Souji!"

"My thought is the same!"

The two soon continued onward fighting against each other. Before they traded blows with each other. Black Baron dodge the blow from the Mango Punisher by performing a shoulder tackle against him. His Black Banaspear glow violent color as Black Baron deliver violent slashes across Baron's chest, not giving him a chance to attack. He then thrust his Black Banaspear to Baron's left side and pierces through his bodysuit immediately and caused Baron to scream.

In a flash, Souji's armor suddenly vanished as he crashed down on the ground while holding the place where blood coming out.

"Onii-chan/Souji!" The group cried out in completely shocked and disbelief.

This scene causes Black Baron to laugh like a psycho maniac in the air. "Hahahahahaha! Now I have you finally on the ground… now then—"

Before he can even finish his sentence, he got shoots several times in the chest from out of thin air. This cause everyone to look surprised.

"That is far enough." Gaim said, pointed his Musou Saber at him.

"Kota-san…" Tsuki whispered.

"Why you…! Don't fucking interfere!" Black Baron charges at him with his Black Banaspear thrust forward. Gaim dodge to the side and jump to avoid a swing kick for his gut. Gaim then turns around and fire more shoots at Black Baron, but he used his Black Banaspear to block the bullets.

"**KURUMI SQUASH!**"

Soon Black Baron spins his Black Banaspear to deflect the incoming attacks and saw Knuckle in his way.

"He isn't the only one." Knuckle said, ready with his Kurumi Bombers. "You'll paid for what you did to Boss!"

Black Baron looks at both of them before making his decision. "As much as I want to enjoy fighting more Riders, the fight between me and Souji will be delay for now." Black Baron said.

"Wait… I'm not done yet." Souji said, struggling to get himself back up from the ground.

"Just remember this Souji, as long you and I exist, I will keep coming for you until one of us remain standing." Black Baron said before walking toward his black hood figures.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't finished them off now?" One of the hood figures asked in a male voice.

"No, we will have plenty of time." Black Baron said before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! RED BANANA SQUASH!**"

Black Baron unleashed a red pillar shape like banana before it exploded in the process to blind everyone in the process. Soon enough the explosion faded as Black Baron and his men disappeared.

Souji have a scowl on his face as he watches him vanish and mutter, "Kiryu…"

* * *

Kotaro is standing outside of the Kumon residence. But he is thinking about Black Baron and the damage he does to Souji. Whoever those black hoods people accompany Black Baron, they might be more than they appeared. "Who the hell is that guy?"

"Kota. There you are." Kotaro turns around and seeing Mihashi hurry to joins him.

"Yo," Kotaro greeted. "I hope you didn't have any troubles with the Yamai twins."

"Don't remind me. Is it true that Kumon's been injury by Black Baron?" Mihashi asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kotaro said. "But get this… he isn't alone there. He seems to have five hooded people following him and were watching the fight the whole time."

This made Mihashi have a serious expression. "You don't think that they could be-" Suddenly the door opens and reveals Tsuki coming out with her twin brother.

"How is he doing?" Kotaro asked.

"Onii-chan is alright… though he is kind of foul mood." Taiyo said, slight nervous.

"I can imagine that." Kotaro deadpanned, picturing his expression in bed.

"I still… can't believe Kiryu-san is Black Baron." Tsuki said with a down expression.

"Who exactly is Kiryu?" Mihashi questioned.

"Kiryu-san was a childhood friend of Onii-chan… he helped Onii-chan raising us when we have nowhere else to go." Taiyo answers. This made the two friends look shocked to learn that Black Baron was once Souji's childhood friend.

"But how did he ends up become a hateful toward Souji?" Kotaro asked. This cause the siblings to become quiet immediately.

Mihashi sighed. "I can tell it really personal, then we won't pry into it." He said.

Tsuki shook her head and answers, "I'm sorry…"

To this day, they never learn what causes the torn up friendship between Souji and Kiryu after hearing Kiryu's death. But they are in even more shock about Kiryu's suddenly return and hurt their brother.

"Anyway, we should get going now." Mihashi said to Kotaro who nodded. They know well that Souji won't want them to bother him.

"Kota… thank you for helping us." Taiyo said.

"No problem, you should go back to your brother now." Kotaro said before he and Mihashi left the Kumon residence.

"Any luck on getting anything from the twins?" Kotaro asked.

"Unfortunately, no…" Mihashi said. Not to mention that the twin was trying to seduce him in his own bedroom unexpected. "They did nothing much except their competition before I manage to get away from them by hiding in Helheim."

"It looks like we have to resort with the date. Did you know about the carnival coming this weekend?" Kotaro asked.

"If you are thinking the same, then yes." Mihashi said.

"But how will you get the Twins to agree?" Kotaro asked.

"It's simple. As their Arbiter, I have the right of having an assistance to make it fair." Mihashi said with a smile.

"You know with the twin fighting… it reminds me a bit of how you and Mitsuno were like." Kotaro recalled with a smirking. "Remember the cake incident… at Rin's birthday?"

"That was one unfortunately experience for the cake…" Mihashi moaned. They ends up fighting for the last piece of cake which dropped onto Kotori's head.

"That was one good cake." Kotaro recalled.

"Not to mention that we had to apologize to Kotori." Mihashi reminiscing. "Though I am surprised that Takeru will allow you to go on a date."

"He just want us to be careful around the Yamai twin after I told him about their competition since it reminded him of an incident while back." Kotaro soon repeated the story that he learned from his brother.

"Hmm… Looks like we'll be careful." Mihashi muttered. "Any ideas on how I am supposed to seal them?" he asked.

"I still trying to figure it out. I manage to do it since I kept my promise to Yoshino that I will protect her." Kotaro said. "But…"

"But why?" Mihashi asked, curious at his best friend's behavior.

"The power of Spirit is something you shouldn't take lightly. Unlike Shido and Souji, they aren't affected by the drawback." Kotaro said.

Mihashi does remember there are drawbacks when it comes to donned Spirit Arms after Kotaro unlocked his first armor as he ends up sore and tired. Nevertheless, it doesn't seem to be affect Shido and Souji as the two have somewhat connects with Spirits.

_The last thing I want is my friend getting hurt again…_ Mihashi thought to himself.

"Don't worry, I will think of something when we get there." He said.

* * *

Souji is resting in his room while looking out the window at the sunlight right now. He was not focus on the view, but on a certain someone who he thought to be dead. '_After all this time, you still hold that grudge against me… Kiryu._'

"I never imagine something this would happens." Souji turns around and seeing Kurumi in her casual black dress, coming to sat on the chair next to his bed.

"He didn't do anything serious." Souji muttered.

"Though I am surprised that you have such an interesting childhood friend, Souji-kun." Kurumi mused. "But I am curious about why he become so violent against you?"

"He is no friend of mine after crossing _that _line." Souji said, remembering that day. The day when he saw someone who he thought to be close as brother, suddenly become dark.

(**Flashback**)

_Baron emerged with his younger siblings out of the harms' way after crossing through any traps set up by gunners. It was easy to run through them due to the protection of his armor. _

"_Onii-chan, where is Kiryu-nii?" Taiyo asked with worried._

"_Don't worry, he can take care of himself. We need to focus on getting out of here alive." Baron assured to his younger brother as the three continued making their way out._

"_How does it feel, you little son of bitch?" a familiar voice asked._

"_P-Please spared me…! I have a family!" another voice said._

_The three Kumon siblings soon stop as they witness something that they never thought of seeing._ _Kiryu is beating up another man with his fists, noticing the blood on his fists already. _

"_Like I believed that, you must be hiding a mistress behind your ass!" Kiryu continued beating the life out of the man. The man continued coughing up blood to the ground._

"_P-Please stop…" Tsuki said, holding onto her older brother's leg and shiver._

"_Shut the hell up!" Kiryu shout, looking back at her with bloodstain on his face. "He and others deserved this!"_

_Baron closed his Lockseed to reversal back to his original form, he approaches his friend before grabbing him by his jacket. He may not forgive them, but he is angry at Kiryu's behavior._

"_My sister says that far enough…" he growls._

"_Enough? It's never enough!" Kiryu argued before Souji punch him in the face and he rolls across the ground._

_Souji then knelt down near the man who was whimpering in pain and told him, "Get out and never show your face in front of my family again." The man painfully picked himself up and stumbled away._

_Kiryu struggling get himself up and saw Souji leaving with his siblings._

"_Where are you going!?" Kiryu demands angry. "We can do more with that you have! We can conquer the world!"_

"_We're done here, Kiryu." Souji said without looking back at him and left._

(**Present**)

"The last time I've hear Kiryu was arrested and though to dead in prison." Souji finished. Since that he severs his tie with Kiryu and anyone associated to him. The day he saw Kiryu turns into sadist and want his family to be no part of it.

"I see… I take it that why Tsuki and Taiyo are scared of him." Kurumi said. "Though you could have beaten him easily with my power…"

"Whatever happens between me and him is personal, Kurumi." Souji retorted. He only fight with his Spirit Arms if he finds worthy challengers or it will be a one-side kill. But during the fight, Souji sense something different about Kiryu as if something done to his body.

"So what are you going to do about him?"

He didn't need Kazuraba to stick his nose around Kiryu, Kiryu is someone from his past and need to take care of him personal.

"I will fight him whenever he shows himself." Souji answer with resolved.

* * *

(Few days later…)

Kotaro got out of the car with his brother beside him as they look at the carnival. Kotaro didn't think much to wear but blue sport shirt with brown jacket and blue jeans.

"Thanks you for the ride, Nii-san." Kotaro said happily.

"No problem. Though I am curious where Mihashi is…" Takeru said, looking around the place.

"Yo! Kota." The siblings turn around and see Mihashi dressing in white shirt with light blue jacket and jeans, black shoes.

"So where are the Twins? Aren't they with you?" Kotaro asked.

"I heard they're waiting for us at the entrance and want to surprise us with something." Mihashi said.

"Before you two go in there, I want to give you something." Takeru said before taking something from his car and handle to them.

This caused the two boys look surprised at what Takeru giving to them. A small box of condom in their hands.

"O-Onii-chan…!" Kotaro exclaimed in embarrassed with big blush on his face. Mihashi also have a big blush on his face at the present he was given to him by Kotaro's older brother.

"Umm… I don't know what to say… Takeru-san…" Mihashi said awkwardly at the gift.

"I seeing people making out in the carnival, who know if you need them." Takeru said.

"T-That is mighty generous of you… Nii-san." Kotaro admit, nervously.

"I suggest you get going, since you aren't supposed to make the girls wait." Takeru said.

The two boys nodded before putting their condom boxes away before hurry toward the entrance of the carnival.

Soon they spotted the twin orange hair girls and surprised by what they wear. Yuzuru is wearing yellow button shirt, black belt and blue skirt. Yuzuru is wearing a white shirt with red ribbon around her neck, black vest, and black skirts.

"Hey girls." Mihashi greeted.

"Expected. Greeting Goshujin-sama and Kotaro-sama." Yuzuru said politely.

"Take you guys long enough." Kaguya said, frowned.

"Hey, we came here at the same time." Kotaro corrected. "And you two looks really amazing, don't you think so?" he nudges his friend's shoulder.

"Indeed... You two looks lovely." Mihashi said, slight timid.

This cause Kaguya have a blush on her face while Yuzuru remain calm.

"I-It was nothing at all… Goshujin-Sama…" Kaguya said awkwardly.

"Acknowledge. Thanks for your compliment." Yuzuru said.

"Shall we get going?" Kotaro asked.

The twins nodded before they accompanied the boys into the carnival.

* * *

Origami opens her eyes as she finds herself in what looks like a bed. She got herself up from the bed and notices she was in some strange room.

"Where…?"

"My apartment." Origami turns around and seeing Ryuuta walking toward her. But what caught Origami's attention is Ryuuta's Citron Lockseed clip to his jean and made a conclusion about his identity.

"Why did you saved me?" Origami glared coldly.

"I didn't do this out of mere kindness." Ryuuta answers. "Killing you won't allow you to escape your crime that you commit."

"You should have get over it, if you hate me like all others." Origami said.

"If you truly want to repent, dying won't absolve you. Learn to live with your mistakes, and never commit them again." Ryuuta retort, not like how Origami behaving right now. "Do you think that your parents will be proud of you becoming a massive murder?"

Origami closed her eyes and shaking. That is the same line Shido spoke to her on that day but also the day when the Spirit killed her parents.

"This doesn't concern you at all…" Origami hesitating said before turning away from his eyes and going back to bed.

_Though she saw consequences, but still refused to give up on her vengeance against Spirits lead to this…_ Ryuuta thought before he sighed.

But he didn't have time to get into debate with her about right and wrong, he still need to find the Horsemen' Lockseeds especially that girl.

* * *

(Back in the carnival)

The boys and the Yamai Twins spent some times at each stands as they see what they have to offers there. The two friends seem to notice the Yamai twins enjoying themselves than their competitions.

"So what should we try next?" Kaguya questioned.

"Well… what about the shooting gallery?" Mihashi offered, point to one of the stands.

"Cool. I got the higher scores in that." Kotaro said with a huff of pride.

"Is that so? I bet that I can get a better score than you." Kaguya counter with a cocky grin.

"Correction. Yuzuru have high score than Kaguya who is slow at shooting." Yuzuru said, causing her twin to become irritated.

"Y-You were only luck back there!" Kaguya bark before looking back at Kotaro. "Come on, little boy. Let's play a quick game."

"You're on!" Kotaro said before the two went straight for the shooting gallery.

The two went straight for grabbing the guns before Kotaro paid for them and they wait for the targets UFO to emerge. Soon enough the two starts shooting at the target to increase the number of points that they get.

But Kotaro suddenly notices Kaguya is getting more scores than him by shooting as he glances at Kaguya who have a big grin.

Suddenly Kotaro felt something soft against his back and surprised to see Yuzuru being close to him. This cause Kotaro's face turns slight red due to being near her. For he can felt her breast pressed against his back. '_No way… they are really soft… Wait, what the hell am I thinking of this!?_' Kotaro thought, trying to keep himself from turning red.

"Kotaro-sama, there is a large target come above you is coming soon." Kotaro cannot help feeling shudder as her breath close to his ear. But Yuzuru was right that there is another UFO coming and it was a big one.

Kotaro fired the target before Kaguya did as the bell rang to announce him as the winner.

"Damn, I was almost close!" Kaguya exclaimed.

Kotaro soon return and offered the teddy bear to Yuzuru, "This is for you, Yuzuru." he said with a smile.

"Kotaro-sama didn't need to thank me. Yuzuru didn't do anything to deserve it." Yuzuru said.

"But I still want you to have it." Kotaro said, stares at Yuzuru.

"If that is your wish, Yuzuru accepted it." Yuzuru said, accepting the stuffed bear.

The sight made Kaguya a bit irritated before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looks at Mihashi.

"Don't worry. I'm not upset that you lose, but you look like you were having a great time." Mihashi said, this causes Kaguya to blush.

"U-Umm… T-Thank you. But… I'm not trying to impression you or something." Kaguya sputter, shyly.

_Just like Tohka and Kotori, she is always a tsundere…_ Mihashi thought before he picks up a line from his friend now.

"Maybe in the next game, I will help you win." Mihashi said with a teasing grin and making Kaguya blush hard. He starting to see why his best friend enjoying teasing people so far.

"Hey guys!" A voice caught the two boys' attention before seeing Shido accompanied by Tohka who eating her cotton candy.

"Shido? I never guess that you will be here as well." Kotaro said.

"The foods here are delicious!" Tohka chirped happily, eating her cotton candy right now.

"Hmm… I thought you were busy looking after Mana." Mihashi said.

"She says that she won't mind, but I plan on bring her back something." Shido said. But he also wants to help looking after the Yamai twins like his friends are.

"Question. Kotaro-sama, is this one of your friends?" Yuzuru asked.

Kotaro nodded.

"So where are you guys heading next?" Shido asked.

"We're trying out more games." Kotaro said. "I guess you guys are trying out tastier foods, right?"

"Of course!" Tohka said.

"I heard there is one stand with teriyaki." Mihashi informed them. This causes Tohka's eyes glow brightly with happily and looks at Shido.

"Shido! Can we go there!?" Tohka asked, eagerly.

"Of course, Tohka…" Shido said before the two departs after Shido giving his farewell to his friends and good luck on their date.

"So where should we go now, Goshujin-sama?" Kaguya asked.

This causes Mihashi to pond for a moment before he saw a photo booth and got an idea.

"Let's go there, we should get something to shows this special day." Mihashi said.

They went into the photo booth even though it a bit small and they manage to fit in the room. They were trying to adjust for pose after Kotaro places some money in the machine, but the Yamai twins end up fighting about who should sitting on Mihashi's laps before causing unexpected consequences for everyone as the camera start taking pictures immediately.

After coming out of the photo booth, Kotaro can't help but laugh at one of the pictures when they come out. The picture of Mihashi's face stuck in a blushing Kaguya's chest while groping Yuzuru's bust. This is something that can happens in anime.

"This one is priceless…" Kotaro admit as his friend who glares with dark aura.

"If you think that is priceless, then what about this?" Mihashi asked, showing Kotaro a picture.

Kotaro looks at the picture and his face turns red. It was a picture of Kotaro's face was in between Yuzuru's legs and was having difficult time of getting up since she was sitting on him.

"Umm…" Kotaro can't speak or having anything come out of his mouth.

"Apologize. Yuzuru is a shame about what happens to Kotaro-sama…" Yuzuru said with hint of flustered expression.

Her twin can't speak either since she never imagines of Mihashi lands his face on her chest.

"Umm… it's alright…" Kotaro sputters.

"So where to next?" Mihashi asked.

Suddenly it's Kaguya's turn to pick the place and it none other than a mirror maze.

* * *

Kotaro and Yuzuru are currently exploring one of the window like maze while Kaguya is accompanying Mihashi in another area.

Kotaro looks at Yuzuru who haven't say anything when they come in here. He looks around the place and didn't spot other group nearby. '_It's now or nothing. I need to know…_' he thought.

"Yuzuru…" The stoic orange hair girl stares at him.

"Yes, Kotaro-sama?" The orange haired twin asked.

"Yuzuru, did you ever think of stopping the competition between you and Kaguya? Both of you are sisters." Kotaro said.

"Refusal. Even if Kotaro-sama wish for it, Yuzuru can't changes her fate." Yuzuru said with stoic expression.

"Are you really sure about that?" Kotaro asked with worried expression.

* * *

Mihashi and Kaguya were having the similar conversation regarding about the competition.

"Is there no way of turning back from the competition, Kaguya?" Mihashi asked.

"No. There can only be one Yamai at the end." Kaguya said. "We will have to fight to the last."

This causes Mihashi clenched his fist. He was sure that the girls are having fun when they weren't busy with their competition.

"Why do you two have to fight? Don't you have fun earlier?" Mihashi asked.

"Even if we want… but we can't escape from our fate…" Kaguya said.

* * *

"But if you do, won't you missed your own sibling?" Kotaro asked.

"Expected. Yuzuru knows what you were trying to do." Yuzuru said. This causes Kotaro slight flinched at the smarter of the Yamai twin.

"W-What… are you talking about?" Kotaro asked.

"I know you're seeking to stop our match of determine the Yamai." Yuzuru said before leaving.

Kotaro did not give up as he trying talking with Yuzuru once again by grabbing her shoulder.

"Listen to me, Yuzuru. This competition is a mistake, you two shouldn't be even fighting in the first place." Kotaro said. "If you know I was plot this, why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Confusion. Why Kotaro-sama cares about if Yuzuru or Kaguya vanish? This isn't his aff—"

"If one of you vanished, Mihashi will blame himself for it!" Yuzuru becomes startled by Kotaro's voice rising.

"K-Kotaro-sama… I didn't know-" But Kotaro wasn't finished yet.

"I do this for my friend because he lost his twin brother in a Spacequake. Don't you know how devastating Mihashi was when he lost his brother!?" Kotaro demand with angry look.

He remembers that Mihashi was not the same and won't come to school after the death of his twin brother. Kotaro ends up staying with his friend's place since he lives alone until he recovered from the trauma.

"Conflicted. Yuzuru didn't know…" This causes Yuzuru to have slight of guilt expression than her usual stoic looks right now.

"Even if you can lie behind that stoic expression, but I know someday you might regret the decision." Kotaro said.

The two have not say anything after they got out of the mirror like maze. They were about to wait for others when they hear explosions not far from where they are.

Kotaro soon hurry before he stops and saw what looks like flying robots attacking the attractions in the carnival.

* * *

Abroad the Fraxinus ship, Kotori and her crew are shocked and disbelief at what they just saw right now.

"What the hell…?" Kotori asked.

"N-No… what are they doing here?" Kotori turns around and seeing Mana who have disbelief expression on her face at the sight.

"You know what they are?" Kotori questioned.

* * *

"Kota!"

Kotaro turns around to see Mihashi with the Yamai twins behind him.

"What the hell is going on?" Mihashi asked.

"Oh great, it those stupid robots again." Kaguya grumbled.

"You know them?" Kotaro asked.

"Knowledge. Kaguya and I have fought them before…Bandersnatch. They're created by the killer organization known DEM." Yuzuru answers with slight cold tone.

"The DEM…?" Kotaro gasp. "But why are they doing this?"

Soon they saw the Bandersnatch starting to chase after people with their guns ready to kill them.

"We can't stay here and do nothing. Let's go, Kota!" Mihashi said.

Kotaro nodded. The two got out their Lockseeds and places their Driver on their waists right now.

"**ORANGE!**"

"**MELON!**"

"Henshin…!" They shout at the same time.

"**SOIYA!**"

"**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**"

"**MELON ARMS! TENKA GOMEN!**"

The two transformed into their Rider forms and equipped with their weapons. Zangetsu throws his Melon Defender at the Bandersnatch to distract them from the civilian before Gaim jumps in and then slashing them with both of his Daidaimaru and Musou Saber.

* * *

In unknown area, someone was watching Gaim and Zangetsu fighting against the Bandersnatch.

"I will show them…" The shadow figure said before taking something from their pocket, which reveals to be a red object. It was red with one lever on a fixed position on the left side and a pushable lever on the right side. The core was located in the center of the Driver with several transparent pipes going from it and a small glass jar was located right under the core.

"They will pay for what they did," The figure said.

* * *

Zangetsu then charge forward and slashing the robots next before causing them to exploded in the process. But more Bandersnatches appeared in their places as they were about to attack the Riders. Zangetsu and Gaim pushed down their Cutting Blade at the same time.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT!**"

"**SOIYA! MELON AU LAIT!**"

Gaim focus energy into his Daidaimaru before unleashed a large wave of orange slice energy to destroyed dozens of robots before more robots being destroy by the Melon Defender tossed by Zangetsu himself. But more coming in their fallen comrades' place.

The two Riders about to fight them when they hear familiar voice.

"**HAI~! BUDOU AU LAIT!**"

But they were shoot down by rain of purple orbs and the two Riders saw their fellow Rider along with Tohka joining them.

"Nice timing," Gaim said.

"But where are these robots coming from?" Ryugen question.

"They would be with me." A familiar voice said as they turn around to see a familiar figure.

It's Black Baron who holding his Red Banaspear.

"You again…" Gaim said before realized something.

"Then that means you are from the DEM." Zangetsu concluded.

"What?" Ryugen look surprised at them. "But why are you attack at place with so many people?!" he questioned.

"Those people aren't our concerns. After the stun you pulled on the news... I'm more interested in your Spirits Lockseeds." Black Baron said with a dark tone. "I would like them for myself."

"Do you really think that we will let you have them!?" Gaim barked angrily. "If this about between you and Baron, then don't get all of the people involved! Don't you care about anyone here… Kiryu Shimura?!"

"So you know my name…." Black Baron said.

"We did a bit research about you… and you live in this city at young age like all of us here. We read about your past crime activities… and you were supposed to be dead. But I assumed that the DEM have some involvement with your escape." Zangetsu said.

"Shut up! You don't know how I feel about him getting more power than I do… after everything I done for him, I gain none but dust!" Black Baron growl, angry.

Before they can respond, a familiar engine sound and turns around to see Baron on his Rose Attacker.

Black Baron jumps out of the way as Baron stop his bike in front of Gaim. He looks slight surprises to see Baron being here of all of the places.

"I know you will be here, Kiryu…" Baron said calm and cold at the same time.

"I was expecting you be in bed after that injury I dealt on you." Black Baron remarked.

"Shut up! I will make you paid for what you _did_!" Baron said before getting off his seat and charge forward.

Black Baron soon leap out of the way to dodge the swing and stares at his old childhood friend. Baron then charges forward at Black Baron who counter with his Black Banaspear as they collided with each other couple of times.

"So Souji, how is your siblings doing?" Black Baron asked in mocking tone.

"You have no right of talking to them after the bullshit you commit!" Baron shout before slashing him with his Banaspear.

Black Baron did the same as the two Riders went stagger back from each other, causing sparks flying off their bodies.

The three Riders going to help Baron against the Black Baron.

"**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**"

Gaim looks around before a shadow figure not far from where they are. But what caught his attention was the metallic dragon fruit appear above the shadow figure.

A different techno tunes other than their played as a Crack opened up from above and a metallic dragon fruit descended down before the shadow figure locked the Lockseed in place in the stranger's unknown Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

The figure pushed the lever, the Lockseed opened up to reveal the core of the Lockseed, and the juice was filling up in the Concentrate Pod.

"**SODA~! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!**"

The rest of the tune played and the Dragon Energy Arms landed on her before opened up like Mango Arms for Baron. A Ride Wear suit formed over the unknown figure's body with the design similar to Baron's with silver chainmail material on the torso, but was black in where Baron's was red. The opened part of the Dragon Energy Arms moved further to her back, forming a pair of cape-like attachments while the shoulder armors folded up and the chest plate folded down. All was red like dragon fruit skin and modeled after the said fruit. The helmet was revealed, revealing a black helmet with two horns on the front, four slit eyepieces, a silver mouth similar to Gaim's, and a dragon fruit-theme piece attached on the back, with two prominent spikes on each side. With a splash, the futuristic red bow appeared in her hand.

This is Genesis Rider Tyrant!

"What in the world?" Zangetsu uttered with disbelief.

"What kind of Driver is that? I never seen anything like it before." Gaim said.

"I am Genesis Rider Tyrant… and I will kill every one of you!" Tyrant shout before she charged forward at them with a surprising speed.

The three Riders did not have any time to dodge before they sent flying across the ground. This cause the three Riders groan in pain.

"Genesis Rider…" Zangetsu mutters. "…I guess it have something to do with her unique Driver…" But not to mention her weapon resembled Savior's.

"Who in the world are you?" Gaim questioned.

But Tyrant didn't say anything before pulling the shaft of weapon known as Sonic Arrow and unleashed couple of energy bolts.

"Look out!" Zangetsu said before charging forward and brought up his Melon Defender. With his shield up, he protects himself and Gaim from the incoming energy bolts though it causing smoke coming out of his shield.

Suddenly Tyrant turns into a blur before slashing the three Riders once again, causing them tumbling across the floor.

"Damn… she isn't just strong, but fast!" Gaim stated.

"Her weapon isn't just for close range, but actually long range at the same time." Zangetsu observed.

"Anyway, we need to remove that and find out who she is!" Gaim said, making Ryugen and Zangetsu nodded.

Soon Tyrant starting shooting more energy bolts at the three Riders. They saw the attacks coming before jumping out of the way from the incoming blows.

Zangetsu and Gaim charge forward as they swing their weapons at Tyrant who used her Sonic Arrow to protect herself. What surprising them that Tyrant wasn't giving an inch when they swing their weapons at her.

"Guys, get back!" Ryugen shout before pushing his Cutting Blade three times.

"**HAI~! BUDOU SPARKING!**"

Ryugen then fired a massive blast from his Budou Ryuhou and released a giant grape like orb into the air. Then the grape like orb transformed into a large Chinese dragon before charging at Tyrant.

This made Gaim and Zangetsu jump out of the way for Tyrant to take the attack. But to their surprise, Tyrant brought up her hand to stop the dragon. Tyrant soon crushed the purple dragon with her hand.

"Is that all you got?" Tyrant questioned. "My turned!" she said before pushing her Seaboll Compressor once.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!**"

Tyrant unleashed a powerful swing, made the three Riders jump out of the way. But the attack keeps going and destroyed dozens of attractions in the Carnival.

"Damn… if we were hit by that, we would be toasted." Gaim remarked.

"We won't allow this to continue!" Zangetsu said before he and Gaim charged at Tyrant.

Ryugen was about to joined them before he was shoot by bullets from out of nowhere and caused him to stumble. He turns around and his eyes can't help wide in shock.

"No way…" Ryugen whispered.

"Shido Takamiya… you'll will die here!" Bujin Gaim declared before charging forward.

"Wait-!" Before Ryugen can say anything, Bujin Gaim was already close to him and slashing him in the chest.

* * *

Black Baron and Baron continued with trading blows to blow against each other as they find themselves in evenly match stand once again. Black Baron thrust his Red Banaspear forward to Baron who dodge, but Baron then slashing Black Baron in the left arm.

Baron then hears a metallic sound from Black Baron's arm before being punched in the face, he was send skidding across a few feet and glared at his counterpart.

"Kiryu… what the hell did you do to yourself?" Baron questioned.

This made Black Baron chuckle. "I see you noticed… back in my time in prison, I've end up losing in arm when it comes to live and replaced with something more powerful." He explains.

"No, it made you look even more pathetic." Baron retort.

"What?! How dared you says that after what you did?!" Black Baron demand angry. "Because of your betrayed, I was left in hell while you're making a name for yourself!"

He have been keeping tracks of the news regarding to his old friend who abandoned him.

"I wasn't the one who call the police to send you straight to prison. That was your own dumb luck for the stunt you pulled," Baron retorted angry. "You only assumed that when you saw me there when they came to take you away for your own mistake."

"Unforgivable…" Black Baron growl before becoming angry at Baron.

Soon both Barons then pushed down Cutting Blades at the same time.

"**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**"

"**COME ON! RED BANANA SPARKING!**"

Suddenly a purplish aura appears around Black Baron while Baron have yellow aura around him as the two glare at each other before they screamed at each other and take charge.

* * *

The two Sengoku Riders are in a fight for their lives against Tyrant. Even with the combine might of two samurai Riders, the Genesis Rider keep up with them. Tyrant pulled the shaft of the Sonic Arrow and fired several shots at them. The two Riders saw the shoots are coming and dodge before retaliated with several shoots from their Musou Sabers. Zangetsu then charge forward and slash furious at Tyrant in the chest as sparks flying in the air.

Tyrant get herself back up and charged at Zangetsu, but powerful wind struck her in the process and made her tumbling across the ground.

"What give you any right to harm our Goshujin-sama?" Kaguya asked.

"Correction. How dare you harm Goshujin-sama like that, trash?" Yuzuru questioned.

"Spirits… I will kill all of you!" Tyrant growl before charging forward and pushed her Seaboll Compressor once again.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SPARKING!**"

Suddenly Tyrant jumps straight into the air before coming down with a crimson energy kick. But the Yamai twin didn't say anything before they summoned powerful hurricane at the Genesis Rider, causing multiply damages to her before sending her flying across the street.

"That was an overkill, you two." Zangetsu deadpanned to the Yamai twin.

Gaim suddenly hears an explosion nearby and saw Ryugen attacked by Bujin Gaim.

"No way…" Gaim gasp in disbelief.

When Bujin Gaim was about to take down Ryugen who was on the ground, Gaim intervene by bring up his Musou Saber and Daidaimaru to blocked the attack. "What are you doing?!"

Bujin Gaim seem to be surprised that her counterpart was here. She suddenly jumps backward and glances at Gaim who standing in front of Ryugen.

"That is not your business." Bujin Gaim said with stoic tone. "Get out of my way, Gaim!"

"But why do you have to kill Shido for?" Gaim asked. Though it a bit impossible due to his friend could consider 'immortal' due to his healing ability, but he decides to not bring it up.

"Ryugen is nothing more than a pawn for the destruction of many lives!" This made Gaim and Ryugen look completely shocked but Ryugen can't help shaking in fear.

"D-Destruction…?" Ryugen asked, weakly.

"That is why I ask you this," Bujin Gaim said to Gaim. "Get out of my way and I'll spared your life."

"Sorry… but I don't know if I can believe you." Gaim said.

"Then I will have no choice," Bujin Gaim said in angry but Gaim swore there was hint of sorrow at the same time.

The two Rider with identical weapons collided with each other as sparks flying when their Daidaimaru collided with each other.

Both of them try to push each other back before Bujin Gaim looks like she has more strength and send Gaim tumbling across the ground. Bujin Gaim was about to attack him with her Daidaimaru, but Gaim rolled out of the way before firing several shoots from his Musou Saber.

Suddenly Gaim manages to get himself back up and push his Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! ORANGE AU LAIT!**"

Bujin Gaim did the same but push one time.

"**BLOOD ORANGE SQUASH!**"

The two unleashed energy waves at each other as their attacks collided in the process, making an explosion occur. This caused the two Riders to stagger backward from each other.

Before Bujin Gaim start making a move, Tohka suddenly appear behind her with Sandalphon. Bujin Gaim turns around and barely dodge the incoming attack.

"Tohka!? What are you doing?!" Gaim gasped with disbelief tone.

"Damn… Spirit," Bujin Gaim grunted.

"I won't forgive someone who try to harm Shido!" Tohka said before swings her sword once again and released an energy wave at Bujin Gaim.

Before the attack can get close, Bujin Gaim's visor glow with crimson light as red demonic energy wave blocked the incoming attack.

Black Baron and Baron jumped away from each other before Black Baron noticed Bujin Gaim nearby.

"Huh? Who would expect the traitor would be among us…?" Black Baron mused.

"Traitor…?" Gaim asked, looking confused.

_I near at my limit…_ Bujin Gaim thought to herself.

"This isn't over…" Bujin Gaim said before gets up and summoned a red Crack. She then jumps straight into the portal and then vanished completely.

Before the two Barons can continued their fight, someone intervened between them. But he can see beneath the hood there was flame design on the figure's helmet.

"What are you doing here?" Black Baron questioned.

"Fall back. It not the time to fight him." The hooded figure said in a robotic voice before snapped fingers.

Suddenly the falling pieces of fallen Bandersnatches manages to flow in the air and gathering immediately as they transformed into a gigantic massive monster that let out a growl into the air.

This cause the Riders in the presence to become shocked.

"What the hell!?" Zangetsu exclaimed.

"You fucking kidding me…" Baron said.

"That must be cheating." Gaim said.

"We will meet again, Souji. And there will be no interruption." Black Baron said before turning away from them.

Baron was about to go after his dark counterpart, but he jumps out of the way when the massive machine like monster fired lasers at them and caused the three Riders to scatter.

"Guys, why is there a giant robot here?!" Ryugen questioned before run toward them.

"We need to take this down!" Zangetsu said before he and Gaim fired their bullets at the massive robot. But the massive robot seems to be unfazed by the attack.

"**COME ON! BANANA AU LAIT!**"

"**HAI~! BUDOU SQUASH!**"

When the two Riders launched their attacks at the massive robot, it only done partial damages to the robot before the robot retaliated in the process by come toward with giant claws coming down.

* * *

Aboard Fraxinus, Kotori is trying to communication with her brother about something her crew detect from scanning the massive machine made from scatter parts of Bandersnatches.

"Shido, can you hear me?" Kotori asked.

"_What is it, Kotori?_" Ryugen asked while avoiding being crush by the massive robot.

"You guys need to be careful of destroying that thing." Kotori warned with a serious expression. "We detected massive radiation energy within it, if you end up destroying it and it will wipe out half of the city."

"_What!?_"

"That is why you need to be careful." Kotori said.

* * *

Ryugen soon relay the message to the other Riders and they look surprised.

"Whoever design this plan on making us look bad," Baron scowl. "But we can't move it with just Suika Arms."

"Hmm… maybe we can take it out somewhere that wasn't full of people?" Zangetsu suggested.

"Or we can take it up into the sky…?" Gaim suggested. Before anyone of them can asks what he meant, Gaim got out his Spirit Lockseed.

"**ZADKIEL!**"

"I see… what your plan is." Zangetsu said with his Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!**"

Ryugen and Baron got out their Spirit Lockseeds as well.

"**CAMAEL!**"

"**ZAPHKIEL!**"

"Clear Mind!" Gaim shout before he and others replaced their Lockseeds with other.

"**SOIYA! ZADKIEL ARMS! HERMIT ON ICE!**"

"**HAI~! CAMAEL ARMS! RYUJIN NO JUDGEMENT, HA-HA!**"

"**COME ON! ZAPHKIEL ARMS! KNIGHT OF NIGHTMARE!**"

"**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

Soon the three Riders morphed into their Spirit Arms while Zangetsu donned his Suika Arms already. They charge at the massive machine like monster before dodging the laser beams coming for them. Gaim and Zangetsu slashing the monster from the sides while Ryugen and Baron try to destroyed the weapons on the monster. It wasn't long until the four Riders got the robotic monster from all four sizes as the monster struggling to make them let go.

"Guys… let's do this!" Gaim shout.

The three Riders channel the power of their Spirits while Zangetsu pushing with all his might in the Suika Arms as they lifted it high into the sky. As they climb high into the sky, the temperature starting to dropped immediately.

"I think this is high enough!" Ryugen said.

They soon let go of the massive machine, letting it fall back to the surface of Earth.

"Time to get rid of this thing!" Baron said before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! ZAPHKIEL SPARKLING!**"

Baron takes out the coffin like weapon off his back and aim at the massive machine with dark energy.

The other Riders pushed down their Cutting Blades as well.

"**SOIYA! ZADKIEL AU LAIT!**"

Gaim call forth the demonic rabbit as the ice beast charging up icy energy from the air and channel into its jaw.

"**SOIYA! SUIKA SPARKLING!**"

Zangetsu focused the energy of Suika Arms into the Suika Sojinto as the blade part cracking with electric in the process.

"**HAI~! CAMAEL AU LAIT!**"

Ryugen's dragon like chest armor comes to life with a roar before charging up with serious flame.

It wasn't long until they fired their attacks at the massive robot at the same time. Their combined attacks hit the massive machine like beast hard, causing it to scream in pain. The machine like beast then exploded like thousands pounds of TNT, the riders didn't seem to be affect by the impacts due to the protection of their armors.

Suddenly Zangetsu hears something flying toward them immediately and before tackling him in his Suika Arms. This almost caused his armor to staggering.

"Goshujin-sama!" The Yamai twins exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

"Stop this, you two!" Zangetsu exclaimed comically.

Baron stares at the Yamai twin as they trying to get Zangetsu's attention as they descend down to the ground.

"So those are the Yamai twins…" Baron mutter, observing the twin.

"Are you going to take their power?" Gaim asked.

"I already have my own set of twin to worry about. These two are really annoying." Baron said before flying off into the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile on the surface of Earth, Tyrant was seen land in a large trashcan before she gets herself back up.

"This isn't over…" The Genesis Rider growl before clench her fist hard and getting herself up. "I will get my revenge for… _her_. If it the last thing I do!"

She looks up at the sky with her visor began glowing red.

* * *

**To be continue… **

**NEXT TIME: Bitter Grudge of Tyrant! Enter the New Genesis!**

**AN: That is the end of the chapter with the Yamai causing troubles. And the appearance of the first Genesis Rider Tyrant, first of the many Genesis Riders that will be come. Also I give Kamen Rider Chrome-sempai credit for his design on the Red Banana Arms for his Black Baron design. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	16. Bitter Grudge of Tyrant!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Date A Live or Kamen Rider Gaim. Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch16: Bitter Grudge of Tyrant! Enter The New Genesis!

In what looks like a dark training room, someone was training by herself as there are broken machine parts on the ground.

She takes some breathing before continued punching straight at the punching bag until she finally made a big hole in the object itself.

"It's not enough… It's not enough!" The girl said to herself. She needs to become stronger in order to defeat _them_. The one who she admired ruined because of them.

The scientist gave her the power that beyond the Riders possessed and she accepts it to gain her revenge. Just when she thought that she could get her revenge, the Spirits intervene to protect them. This made her even more infuriated due to them side with those monsters. She vowed to return and getting her revenge on them and the Riders.

She then approached the table and picks up a Lockseed that is completely red with a picture of dragonfruit on it.

"No matter what… I will get revenge for you, Origami…" The girl said with a smirk, holding the Lockseed in her hand. "All those Riders _especially_ him will pay for what he did to you…"

"**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**"

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies. Soon the scene changes to the forest with Zangetsu in his Watermelon Arms before pointed the Watermelon Gatling Gun at the screen.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies. Soon him in his Mango Arms and Zaphkiel Arms ready scene shows.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree before he shows up into the sky with Camael Arms.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

Soon a scene shows Ryuuta looking out at the sea before the Sister Lockseed in his hand before holding it tightly. Then there is a scene of Fumou holding the Citron Gladius before clashed with Gaim before four different shadows appear behind him.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

_Kotaro is starting to run for his life from his pursuer. But he soon collapsed onto the ground and struggling with getting himself up. _

"_You can't get away from me that easily…" the familiar voice in the shadow said._

"_W-What do you want from me…?" Kotaro asked._

_Soon appears before him was none other than Tyrant with glowing red eyes stares down at him. This made Kotaro looks shocked._

"_Tyrant, how are you even alive in the first place?!" Kotaro exclaimed in shock._

"_Your death…!" The Genesis Rider said before strangling the young man…_

"Kotaro snapped out of it!" Kotaro opens his eyes immediately and seeing his brother wrapped his arms around him.

"…Nii-san?" Kotaro asked, feeling a little sweating and breathing hard.

"You were having a bad dream," Takeru said in a calm and soft tone. "But it looks like you saw something scarier."

Kotaro soon looks around and see that he was still in his room. He soon takes breathing.

"I-It was just a dream… It was just a dream," Kotaro said quietly. '_But the looks from Tyrant feel so real…_' he thought to himself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" His brother asked.

"I was running from a monster… a scary one." Kotaro admit.

"That sound scary… but remember that nightmare is made from our own imagination." Takeru said, holding his brother's hand. "But I won't judge you for what happens."

This made Kotaro smiled. "Thank you, Nii-san." He said.

"If it makes you feel better, I would stay here until you sleep." Takeru answers.

"Thank you…," Kotaro said before closed his eyes and try to sleep.

Then the morning soon come. Kotaro joins his brother and Yoshino for breakfast. Kotaro notices that Yoshino have a slightly tired expression on her face since she comes joining them for breakfast.

"Yoshino, are you alright?" Kotaro asked.

"I-I am fine, Kota…" Yoshino said with an assured smile.

"You seem tired, did you get enough sleep?" Takeru asked, noticing this as well.

"_Don't worry, Yoshino will be fine~!_" Yoshinon said to the older brother.

But Kotaro can't help feeling a bit worry about Yoshino. He is sure that Yoshino might be still tired when he was using Zadkiel Arms in the carnival. But it made him feeling concerns about how he is going to get stronger without relied on Yoshino's power. Yoshino felt a hand rubbing her head and see Kotaro.

"Just don't stress yourself today okay?" Kotaro said. Yoshino nodded.

* * *

(Raizen High school)

The teacher seems to have a somewhat nervous expression as the class stare back at her.

"This is an unexpected surprise but we have two new students be joining our class," Okamine said, before gesturing the two orange hair girls who dressed in Raizen high school uniform.

"My name is Kaguya Yamai."

"Introduction. Yuzuru Yamai." Yuzuru introduces with her stoic expression.

Mihashi has a face faulted when he saw the twins here. Meanwhile, Kotaro blinks in surprised of seeing the twins here. Before the teacher can decide to where they sat, the orange hair twins made their way to Mihashi's table.

"Goshujin-sama, did you missed me?" Kaguya asked excitedly of seeing him here.

"Negative. Goshujin-sama missed Yuzuru more." Yuzuru said.

This caused everyone except Shido sitting in their desks to react when they call Mihashi 'Goshujin-sama'. The boys giving Mihashi the dirty look while Akatsuki's eyebrow twitching at the twins paying attention to Mihashi.

"Whoa! Take it easy, you two." Kotaro intervened between them.

"Oh. Hello there, Kotaro-sama." Kaguya said. This cause, even more, reactions as Kotaro was referring to as 'Kotaro-sama'.

"What did Kazuraba deserved to get -sama by those beautiful girls?!" Hiroto inward cursed.

'_Says the one who didn't have a real girlfriend…_' Kotaro mentally retorts, glares at Hiroto who giving him the jealous look.

"Kazuraba-kun, do you and Izuruno-kun know the Yamai twins?" The teacher asked, looking surprised at them.

Soon Kotaro regains his composition before looking at the teacher.

"Yes, we meet them before. They need help in settling in Tengu city." Kotaro explains politely.

"True. Kotaro-sama is Goshujin-sama's right-hand man." Yuzuru said. "And he helped in-" Before she can continue, Kotaro covers her mouth with his hand.

"I suggest you don't need to give them too much information, Yuzuru," Kotaro said. He didn't want them to reveal anything that _rated R _to his class.

He suddenly feels a chilling vibe down his spine and turns around to see Rinne glares at him. He never feels so threaten than before. '_Rin… why is she looking at me like that?_' He thought, nervous.

"But I will let you know that Goshujin-sama will be mine, Yuzuru!" Kaguya said with a shark-like grin.

"Negative. Did you say something, Kagu-yack?" Yuzuru said with stoic irks at her twin.

"Again with that name!?" Kaguya growls angrily.

"Then is it alright if you and Izuruno-kun show them around the school?" The teacher requested, slightly surprised by their interaction.

"Yes, ma'am!" The two boys said.

* * *

(Kumon residence)

"Let me see if I got this straight… Black Baron used to be someone you trusted in the past and sudden work for DEM?" Ryuuta summarized as he in a meeting with his Sempai and Zeo.

"It not hard for anyone who familiar with DEM robot soldiers beside their Realizer users," Souji said, playing with his cards.

_It strange that we never saw them in the forest…_ Ryuuta thought, rubbing his chin. But it looks like there is more to the DEM than they expected.

"The big question is how many Riders he has under his command?" Zeo questioned. "When we saw him, he has six hood pals with him."

"Not only that. But he has those robot soldiers with him." Ryuuta added. This also mean they need to take things serious if they are really fighting against them.

"No matter what… I'm going to stop Kiryu." Souji said. He never forgives Kiryu even if he was his former childhood friend, but making his siblings see something horrible is unforgivable.

* * *

"O-Oww… what the heck, Rin?!" Kotaro snapped, the pink hair girl grabbing him by the ear. He was about to get his lunch, but Rinne stops him by grabbing his ear.

"Why didn't you told me about this before, Kota?" Rinne asked irk, holding his ear tightly. She can't help feeling a little irritation that Kotaro also know the two girls who come into the classroom and being forward with them. She never thought of having this feeling after seeing Kotaro hanging with another girl in the park.

"Well, you were helping your Kaa-san at her work in the hospital since we don't want to distract you from the part-time job." Kotaro answer.

"That is true." Mihashi agreed. This shut down her sudden angry when the two boys made their points as this making Rinne pout.

"Why did you have to choose Mihashi?" Rinne questioned, glare at the twins.

"Because Goshujin-sama is Goshujin-sama," Kaguya said, rubbing her chest against Mihashi's arm.

"Calculation. Both Goshujin-sama and Kotaro-sama have the potential to be bachelors here after our date with them." Yuzuru said.

Suddenly Mihashi manages to remove Kaguya from his arm and looks at the twin. "And why the heck are you two even doing here?" He questioned.

"We haven't given up on our competition, Goshujin-sama," Kaguya said, with a grin.

"Agreement. As our arbiter, you must choose Yuzuru." Yuzuru said.

"Not fighting in school, you two," Mihashi said strictly.

"Anyway, I am going to get my lunch," Kotaro said before getting out of his chair and head out of the classroom.

On his way back to the class, he suddenly hears two voices near the staircase talking there.

"… Even if what you told me, I can't accept it after being abandoned by_ him_." A female voice that Kotaro didn't even think he recognized.

"But… I am worry about you. You haven't been yourself lately." The voice sound a lot like his homeroom teacher.

_Is that Okamine-sensei?_ Kotaro thought curious, stay close by the door. He always a bit curious about who she talking with.

"I told you that I am fine. You should worry more about yourself instead." Another female voice said. Kotaro can make out the disdain and cold before he hears footsteps.

Kotaro decides he hears enough and leaves the scene alone to make sure he did not find out for snooping around.

* * *

Mihashi can't help feeling his eyebrow twitching at the situation he was in right now.

"Is this all you two got!?" Akatsuki asked with a mocking grin, dressing in her gym clothes.

It all start with an activity that Reine thought would increase the trust between him and the Yamai twin. What Mihashi didn't understand how Akatsuki and Rinne get involved in this crazy game…

But Reine brought out the prize: One of his darkest secrets.

That was the worse idea in the world! Not to mention that somehow draw Akatsuki in due to her odd crush on him….

The Yamai twins growl at each other after they failed to get the volleyball when they end up hitting each other in the process and going into a comical argument.

"Out of my way, Yuzuru!"

"Rebuttal. Get out of _my _way!"

"Whoa… I am not surprised they argue this much." Rinne admit.

"This is too easy…" Akatsuki said with a smirk before getting the volleyball back.

Soon Mihashi watches several times that the Yamai twins failed to get the volleyball and end up arguing with each other several times.

"With them arguing, this will be a cake walk," Akatsuki said. Not to mention that she will get a secret on her crush. "How can they going to win if they keep arguing like little children."

As the twins arguing, Mihashi can't hold back his rage anymore before he separated the twins before whacked them on their head with a karate chop.

"What the hell was that for, Goshujin-sama!?" Kaguya exclaimed.

"Demand. Yuzuru wants an answer too." Yuzuru said.

"Both of you stop fighting this instantly or I won't be your arbiter anymore because how pathetic you two behaving!" Mihashi snapped.

This seems to cause some stirring concern in the twin as they glance at each other.

"Hey, Yuzuru… want to do it?"

"Agreement: Let's do it."

When Akatsuki throws another surf on their side, Mihashi saw the incoming ball and bounced it into the air.

Suddenly the twins did something completely unexpected as Kaguya ran forward to Yuzuru before Yuzuru give her twin a boost into the air. This cause the two girls on opposite side and everyone in the gym look shocked as Kaguya slammed the ball with her palm.

"Gotta!" Kaguya exclaimed as the ball come down like a meteor to the floor immediately.

"H-How…?" Akatsuki gasps in disbelief.

Suddenly the Yamai twins look at each other with smiling face before praising each other in the process.

Mihashi was watching the Yamai twin interaction with each other and notice they seem to be a lot happy during the 'fake' double date. "At least they aren't busy fighting over me like before…" Mihashi ponder. '_What they did early, could they really still care about each other?_'

"I guess you two really know how to settle your argument aside," Mihashi said.

When they hear Mihashi's voice, this cause the Yamai twin back away from each other.

"Cut the crap, you peasant," Kaguya said. "You should be _honored_ you got to touch the bottom of my feet."

"Discontent. Now my hands smell. They stink as dirty." Yuzuru said.

This made Mihashi face faulted at the twin going back to bickering as usually.

* * *

"Please help me!" Kotaro looks surprised at Daisuke who suddenly went straight begging on his knees right now.

Kotaro wasn't expecting to meet one of the Nut Duos (though Knuckle can be considering a Nut Rider as well, but he is in Baron's group) once again.

"Whoa… take it easy and please stand up, we're among a lot of people." Kotaro said, noticed the unease looks from people by Daisuke's attention. "What is going on?" he questioned.

Daisuke noticed the people before he grabbed Kotaro by the arm and move to an isolation place. Kotaro then notices Daisuke have a serious expression on his face.

"It's Reiji! He got really hurt from fighting another Rider." Daisuke answer quietly. This got Kotaro's attention immediately and his eyes wide in shock.

_Could it be Black Baron…?_ Kotaro thought serious.

"When did this happened?" Kotaro asked.

"It happens last night…" Daisuke recalled.

(**Flashback**)

"Reiji was helping me with testing out some Lockseeds that I discover before we meet _her_…" Daisuke said.

_Kurokage and Gridon were send flying backward from a mystery Rider with a red futuristic bow. Her appearance remains hiding within the shadow except for the noticeable feature on her was the two horns._

"_W-What power…" Kurokage mutters with disbelief. Gridon can't help but be shaking and nodded to his friend's surprised. _

"_You two are_ really_ weak…" The mystery Rider spats. "But I was destroyed all of the Kamen Riders in this city. Especially those ones with choose to be Spirits' puppets."_

_She got out her Lockseed from her Driver and places in her bow._

"_**LOCK ON…!**__"_

"_Reiji… we need to get out of here!" Gridon said, shaking in his feet about what going to happen._

_"Come on, Daisuke!" Kurokage said, muster up every strength he has to make sure he and his friend runs for their lives._

"_So long…" The mystery Rider said before releasing the arrow._

"_**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**__"_

_The two Nut Riders soon run from the sight of what looks like a red energy shaped dragon._

(**Present**)

This cause a horrified expression to appear on Kotaro's face after Daisuke finished the tale. He never expects that Asakura being attack and the one who responsible for it was none other than Tyrant.

_Impossible… the twin supposed to damage Tyrant, but it looks like she survived the attack…_ Kotaro thought to himself. But he can't help feeling a little pale as he remembers his dream about Tyrant.

"We barely make it out alive… but Reiji suffered more injury than I did and I got him to the hospital in time…" Daisuke finished his account with sorrow expression.

"How is he doing?" Kotaro asked with a hint of concerns for Daisuke's friend.

"The doctor wasn't sure when he is going to wake up," Daisuke said with sorrow before looking at Kotaro. "Though what confused me about what she meant about some being Spirits' puppets. Do you know anything about that? I mean that I notice you, Ryugen, and Kumon have unique Arms different when facing that robotic monster on the news. Where did you get those?" He asked.

Kotaro wasn't sure what to say. It true that he and others never mention to them about the truth behind the Spacequake since it supposed to be a secret from the public.

"Well?" Daisuke asked.

"The only thing I will say that there is something beyond understanding though I disagree with what Tyrant says since no one is a puppet," Kotaro answers with a serious expression.

Daisuke stares at him. "Hmm… I see."

"Even if you have suspected about us, why do you want us to deal with Tyrant?" Kotaro question.

"I still have some doubt… but I didn't have much of choice, I don't want my idiotic friend to go on a rampage after that bitch beats us up, Kazuraba." Daisuke answers. "Will you help…?"

Kotaro sighed. "Alright. I will look into it… But I want you to look after your friend in the meantime if she shows up again."

* * *

Mihashi has a serious expression as he listening to Kotaro explains the encounter that Daisuke have come across. It's a good thing that he has a good excuse for getting away from the Twins when they were eating in the mall.

"What? Tyrant somehow survived from the Yamai's attacks?" Mihashi asked. "Do you think that Tyrant is Tobiichi?"

"_No. But I think it might be either someone in Black Baron's group or AST themselves._" Kotaro said.

"Alright… I will keep a look out and let you know that if I find anything. But don't fight her alone if is necessary." Mihashi said before closing his cellphone.

"Goshujin-sama?" He turns around and seen Kaguya who approaching him.

"What is it, Kaguya?" Mihashi asked.

"There is something I want you to hear…" Kaguya said.

What Kaguya about to say next, make Mihashi's eyes wide immediately and his world suddenly starts rotation than before.

"Why would you… consider doing that?" Mihashi questioned.

"That is why you have before midnight to choose before we destroyed this city," Kaguya said with a serious tone.

* * *

Kotaro is looking at the place where Daisuke told him that battle occurs and seeing if there were any clues about Tyrant.

But he wasn't expecting to see a bunch of men in black and white uniform as they look like they look at the Helheim vines spreading on the wall.

This made Kotaro have a concern expression before he hides nearby a wall. If there is a slight chance they accident encounter an Inves or Helheim fruit, he will intervene immediately.

"We should finish up with the clearing soon before they pick up our presence after the Professor disrupts their cameras." One of the agents said.

_Who are they…?_ Kotaro thought to himself. He is sure that they do not work in the same company as Kotori's group.

Suddenly his eyes went wide when he saw a couple of Kurokage and can't help rubbing his eyes. He wasn't seeing things as there are identical Kurokages with the agents. This causes Kotaro to become more warily of these people because they have copies of Reiji's Drivers.

Kotaro was about to intervene when he felt a soft hand grabbing his hand to stop him.

"Kota-san? What are you doing here?" Kotaro turns around and sees Miyuki was behind him.

"Miyuki…?" Kotaro asked quietly.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I don't think it wised for you being near those people," Miyuki said, pulling him along. "Come on, let get going before they notice us."

Kotaro takes one last look at the place before he follows Miyuki who leading him away from the area and lead to a place with more people around.

She then looks back at Kotaro with a stern expression.

"You should know better than being around them," Miyuki said. "They don't look like they're from around here."

"Though what are you doing here?" Kotaro asked.

"I just came out of the library before I find you here," Miyuki explains. "They might have belts like the Kamen Riders, but I don't think they truly are."

"Well, I guess… thank you." Kotaro said. "It also a good thing that they didn't see us watching them."

Miyuki was about to smile before she suddenly let out some cough and covered her mouth with her arm sleeve.

"Are you alright, Miyuki?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm fine… Though I need to head back home, I need to take my medicines. I'll see you around." Miyuki explains before leaving... except for Kotaro follows her.

"W-what are you doing?" Miyuki questioned, confused and startled by his action.

"I don't think it might be safe for you to walk alone, what if they are around?" Kotaro asked with a serious expression.

Miyuki ponders for a brief moment before looks at Kotaro. "I guess it alright…You can accompany me to my place. Is that alright with you?" She said.

Kotaro nodded.

The two soon walking together through the street as they are on their way back to her place. But Miyuki ponders about what she should do after their clash before it was interrupted by the Spirits.

(**Flashback**)

"_That is why I ask you this," She said to Gaim. "Get out of my way and I'll spare your life." _

"_Sorry… but I don't know if I can believe you." Gaim said._

(**Present**)

Even since she found out that he was Gaim through an accidently matter caused by Origami Tobiichi, she didn't want to get him involved in her vendetta against that _man _who ruined her and her sister.

But the question is how to removes Kotaro from fighting without actually killing him? His death in her vendetta is unnecessary.

Miyuki suddenly lets out some more cough before covering her mouth with her sleeves. '_Damn, I thought I should've brought more with me…_' she inward cursed to herself.

This cause Kotaro to look more concerns. "Are you alright, Miyuki? Do you need me to get you to the hospital? Maybe they can—"

"NO!" Miyuki shout made Kotaro startled. "The medicines I've at my home is the ones that I need… they can't get anywhere here."

Kotaro looks startled by her sudden rise in her voice. Miyuki suddenly realized what she just did before she flustered.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice is like that… Kota-san," she said in a somewhat awkwardly tone.

"Oh, it's alright…" Kotaro said.

"Who would though I will find you here?" They turn around to see Ryuuta standing in their way.

"…You," Miyuki mutters, warily expression.

"What are you doing here, Fumou…?" Kotaro questioned before getting between them.

"I have no business with you, Kazuraba. I am talking with _her_." Ryuuta said, stares intensely at Miyuki who seem to be glare back at him.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Kotaro questioned, looks at him in the eyes. Though he didn't know what is going on, but he already doesn't like the way he talking to Miyuki.

Ryuuta looks at Kotaro for a brief moment. He then realized that Kotaro has no idea who Miyuki really was even though he trying to defend her.

"So you really have no idea who she really is and yet you cared about her. You must be really a naïve fool." Ryuuta said, cold.

This made Kotaro's eyebrows narrow at the other Rider. "What are you talking about? She is my friend! If you think of harming her, then you will have to get through me." Kotaro retort.

"Friend? You really don't know who she is…?" Ryuuta retorts with a tense look. "She really has you completed fool under her grasp… after she is your counterpart that I was looking for." He finished, making Kotaro stop and his eyes wide.

"W…what?" Kotaro looks speechless.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" Miyuki said, nervous.

"Is that so? I am curious how long you're going to take advantage of Kazuraba's kindness… when you can kill him to get your chance." Ryuuta said.

Kotaro looks back at Miyuki who seem to have conflict expression and remain quiet. "Miyuki, are you alright?"

"…" Miyuki remains silent.

"Then I suggest you hand over your Lockseed now…" Ryuuta said, taking out his Citron Lockseed.

"Wait. I won't let you go near her." Kotaro said with his Orange Lockseed in hand.

"Why do you care about her? She is a rogue DEM… so she didn't get the power out of fair play. Shouldn't you be afraid that she take advantage of your trust? Don't you feel like a baka by her deceiving you?" Ryuuta replied.

"I don't want to believe she is a bad person!" Kotaro said before, "Henshin!"

"**ORANGE!**"

Ryuuta activated his Lockseed.

"**CITRON!**"

"…Henshin!"

In a bright flash, the two turns around into their Rider forms as they clashed against each other with swords right now. Soon Fumou knocked Gaim straight to the ground and made him rolling across the floor. Fumou went straight for him, but Gaim manages to get up and does some slashing that Fumou blocks easily before Gaim manages to land a blow on Fumou's shoulder.

"Hmm… This time you take it serious than before." Fumou noted.

"I got better practiced," Gaim said.

Before they could continue, Gaim notice someone coming toward them and it someone wore Raizen high school uniform. Fumou turns around and notices as well.

Its none other than the same girl who Shido encounter before. However, she has a scowl on her face.

"Huh? Aren't you… Mikie Okamine?" Gaim asked. Fumou looks slight confused to why a civilian is here.

"It takes me long to find some Riders to finally crush…" Mikie said, making the two look shocked.

Mikie got out something from her pocket, which reveals to be a red object. It was red with one lever on a fixed position on the left side and a pushable lever on the right side. The core was located in the center of the Driver with several transparent pipes going from it and a small glass jar was located right under the core.

"What kind of Driver is that?" Fumou questioned.

Gaim's eyes can't help widen with shock. '_No… it can't be. Then this girl is—_' he realized the identity of Tyrant.

"With this power… I am going to get rid of _all_ the Riders here," Mikie said before placing on her waist as a silver belt appeared on her waist.

Mikie got out an energy Lockseed with dragonfruit on it.

"**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**"

A different techno tune other than their played as a Crack opened up from above and a metallic dragon fruit descended down before the black hooded figure locked the Lockseed in place on the Genesis Driver.

"**LOCK ON!**"

Mikie pushed the lever, the Lockseed opened up to reveal the core of the Lockseed, and the juice was filling up in the Concentrate Pod

"**SODA~! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!**"

The rest of the tune played and the Dragon Energy Arms landed on her before opened up like Mango Arms for Baron. A Ride Wear suit formed over the unknown figure's body with the design similar to Baron's with silver chainmail material on the torso but was black in where Baron's was red. The opened part of the Dragon Energy Arms moved further to her back, forming a pair of cape-like attachments while the shoulder armors folded up and the chest plate folded down. All was red like dragon fruit skin and modeled after the said fruit. The helmet was revealed, revealing a black helmet with two horns on the front, four slit eyepieces, a silver mouth similar to Gaim's, and a dragon fruit-theme piece attached on the back, with two prominent spikes on each side. With a splash, the futuristic red bow appeared in her hand.

"This time I will finish what I've started." Tyrant said as her eyes glowing an ominous red.

"Tyrant… then you are the one who attacked Asakura," Gaim said, can't help feeling afraid of her visor. "Why did you attacked him in the first place? He didn't do anything to you!"

"It because of your kind… ruined Origami's reputation." Tyrant said, caught Fumou's attention. "If it wasn't for you, she would still be here!"

"Your reason for fighting because of _that_? Don't you know how many people she killed?" Gaim asked. But this caused the Genesis Rider become more irked than before.

"Shut up! It was your fault that her reputation was ruined!" Tyrant said angrily at the Riders. "She was my hero! But because of you, she got hated as a villain! I hate every one of you!"

"If you are doing this, you aren't better than her." Fumou countered though he is curious about how Origami going to reacted. Then again, she wasn't close to anyone in her organization.

Tyrant say nothing but she charges forward immediately in blinding speed and slashing the two Riders with her Sonic Arrow, causing massive sparks flying off their suits immediately.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" The two Riders screamed at the same time before being throwing across the streets at the same time.

"Kota-san!" Miyuki shouts with worried before snapped out of her thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"Miyuki… get away from here." Gaim said, trying to get himself up from the ground.

This causes Miyuki to become concerns. Even though Fumou revealed her real identity to him, Gaim didn't seem to be bother by it or refused to believe it. "But—"

"It will be too late for her." Tyrant said before reaching her Sonic Arrow and charges at her. "After all, she is one of you and that means I will kill her."

"I will not let you hurt her!" Gaim shouted.

Fumou tookn out the Citron Lockseed and replaced with the Coffee bean Lockseed into his Driver.

"**COFFEE BEAN!**"

After the Coffee Bean Arms appeared above him, Fumou then pushed down his Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! COFFEE BEAN ARMS! PHARAOH'S JUDGEMENT!**"

With the Coffeickle, Fumou unleashed a surprised attack on Tyrant from the side and pushed her slight backward.

Fumou then pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**COME ON! COFFEE BEAN SQUASH!**"

He unleashed an attack with his Coffeickle and send it straight at Tyrant who didn't felt a thing.

"Do you really think such pathetic attack will hurt me?" Tyrant questioned, unfazed.

Before Fumou can react, Tyrant pulled the string of her Sonic Arrow and fired an arrow as it struck him in the chest then sending him straight to the wall.

"Gaaaahhhh!" Fumou screamed before sending straight to the wall hard.

"Miyuki, please get out of here," Gaim said.

"But can you take her on alone?" Miyuki asked, knowing that Tyrant wasn't an ordinary opponent. Though she is a little hesitated about transforming in front of him.

"I… Just please get away from here." Gaim pleaded as he looks at her. Miyuki didn't say anything before she starts running from the scene and Gaim looks back at Tyrant.

Gaim then got out his Pine Lockseed. He knows that Tyrant is too strong to take on alone and he can't use his Zadkiel Lockseed due to Yoshino need to recover.

"**SOIYA! PINE ARMS! FUNSAI DESTROY!**"

With the Pine Iron in his hand, Gaim charges forward and swing his weapon directly at Tyrant. The Genesis Rider blocks every blows he try to send with his Sonic Arrow. Tyrant then got close to Gaim before slashing him across the chest. Seeing Gaim staggering, Tyrant pulled the shaft of the Sonic Arrow and fired a bolt. Fortunately, Gaim saw the shot coming and leaped out of the way before he retaliated with several shots from his Musou Saber. He then charged at Tyrant and began swinging furiously, sparks flying violently as they clashed.

"Stop this right now… Mikie!" Gaim shout. "If you really cared about her, then you should stop this violence or else! Stooping down lower than yours doesn't make you a hero at all?"

"Like I listen to anything from you! Because of you, she was banished!" Tyrant argued before they are trading blows. "You guys betrayed humanity by sided with those abnormality Spirits!"

"Says to the ones who used children as soldiers for a stupid war!" Gaim countered. "You never should be working with them in the first place!"

* * *

Not far from where the battle occurs, Rinne and Mihashi are seeing running toward the same place at the same time.

"Is she really this strong?" Rinne asked.

"You have no idea— but we need to make it, Kota won't be able to handle Tyrant by himself. We were lucky that the Yamai twin intervenes, but this fight is personal." Mihashi told his friend.

* * *

Gaim keep a distance from Tyrant who try to fire her energy bolts at him. He then pushed down his Cutting blade three times.

"**SOIYA! PINE SPARKING!**"

Gaim then spins his Pine Iron high into the air as it enlarges before he sends it straight at the Genesis Rider, causing her to become encased in the pine like energy cage.

He then jumps straight into the air before coming down with a kick.

But Tyrant pushed the Seaboll Compressor immediately.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!**"

She let out a loud roar as she unleashed a massive energy wave toward Gaim who still in the air and caused explosion occurs. Gaim screamed as he felt the overwhelming pain before his transform undo before he was rolling across the floor and holding his right arm, gritting his teeth in pain.

The Genesis Rider approach Kotaro slowly who still struggling of getting himself up.

"Now you will feel the pain of my rage… The rage that you ruined her…!" Tyrant said before swings her Sonic Arrow down at him.

"**SOIYA! MELON SQUASH!**"

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

Suddenly the Melon Defender and Apple Reflector strike Tyrant behind the back, causing her to stumbled in surprise.

"Gah!" Tyrant grunted in shock.

"Guys…" Kotaro said as Zangetsu and Idunn hurry toward him.

"Hang on, Kota. We will get you help soon." Zangetsu said quietly before looking at Tyrant who manages to get back up. "You got some nerves of attack our friend…"

"… because of your kind, her reputation was ruined…" Tyrant sneered. "I will kill every one of you!" She pulled back on her Sonic Arrow and fired several more bolts, forcing both Zangetsu and Idunn to use their shield to blocking the explosive arrows.

"We need to get rid of that bow," Idunn observed.

"Easy then done." Zangetsu grimaced. "That weapon served as a long range weapon and close range weapon so she will use it to fight back is a bad idea. But I will distract her long enough for you to get Kota away from here," he said to Idunn.

"I am not letting any of you leave alive." Tyrant said as she unlocked her Energy Lockseed and removed it. Bringing it up to her Sonic Arrow, she locked it in.

"**LOCK ON~!**"

"Guys, you need to get out of here!" Kotaro bellowed.

Tyrant drew back on the Sonic Arrow, causing it to shine with bright red energy. Once it was fully charged, she released the shot as the Sonic Arrow spoke again.

"**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**"

The arrow flew and Zangetsu charges forward, pushing down his Cutting Blade three times.

"**SOIYA! MELON SPARKING!**"

Before the arrow shaped dragon to attack him, a green barrier appeared around him and others. The energy like dragon try hard to penetrate through the barrier but ends up causing many cracks on the shield.

"Zangetsu, use mine!" Kotaro said before throwing his Suika Lockseed to him.

The white Rider caught the Lockseed and glares at the Genesis Rider.

"Looks like I have no choice, time to get serious," Zangetsu grunted as he activated the Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!**"

Tyrant released the shot just as the Suika Arms dropped down in front of it. The bolt hit the Suika Arms but instead of piercing the giant metal watermelon, it gets deflect, making her looks shocked.

"Huh!?" Tyrant gaped.

Zangetsu leaped up and entered the Suika Arms from the top.

"**SOIYA! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

"**YOROI MODE!**"

Tyrant took an involuntary step back as the Suika Arms changed into a giant suit of armor with Zangetsu piloting it. Zangetsu then glared at Tyrant, brandishing the Suika Sojinto and a green energy like shield resembled his Melon Defender. "Like something that will scare me!" she said before charging forward.

But Zangetsu didn't say anything before he slashes her hard with the Suika Sojinto multiply times. This ends up causing sparks on her body and send her straight to the lamppost.

"You did it!" Idunn cheered.

"She isn't down yet…" Kotaro said as Tyrant manages to get back up.

"RAAAAAHHH!" Tyrant roar as she relocks the Energy Lockseed in her Sonic Arrow, drew the shaft back and aiming at Idunn. "TAKE THIS!"

"**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**"

The energy pooled at the tip before Tyrant released. Zangetsu got in front of his friends before his Suika Arms take the hit. The bolt flew at Suika did the unthinkable and shattered the giant armor to pieces, sending Zangetsu falling to the ground. Hitting hard, he tumbled several times before coming to a stop, unmoving. He had no Arms, leaving him in his bodysuit alone, his bare helmet, and only a red watermelon visor to show which Arms he had been in.

"Mihashi!" Idunn and Kotaro screamed. "Mihashi, are you alright?" Kotaro asked.

"Damn it… it fucking hard…" grunted Zangetsu. He had no expected _that_.

"There is no way of you being able to defeat me because I have more power than you ever imagined." Tyrant said before walking toward them.

Suddenly the unexpected thing happens as Tyrant felt pain in her chest before her Energy Lockseed start flaring and her transformation was undo.

"Damn it…" Mikie cursed, feeling something wrong in her. "Why now?"

"You're… Mikie Okamine?" Zangetsu recognized, surprised who was under the armor of Tyrant.

_Did her armor just shut off on its own…?_ Kotaro thought to himself.

"What in the world is going on here?" Idunn asked, confused.

Mikie gritting her teeth before looking at them. "This isn't over! I will be back and get rid of all especially Ryugen for what he did!" she said before she started running for her life.

"Wait!" Kotaro shouts as he was about to go after her, but due to the pain in his arm make him staggering and almost collapsed. "Gaaaahh….!"

But Idunn manages to catch him in her arms. "Kota, we need to get that treated before it gets any worse." She said.

"I know… but what are we going to do about her?" Kotaro asked. "She will come back again later...," he said quietly.

"But we aren't in any condition of fighting against her either," Zangetsu grunted.

* * *

(Fraxinus)

Reine and Rinne were tending to the boys' wounds while Yoshino watching with worry expression. But Kotaro and Mihashi are gritting in pain from their wounds gain from the Genesis Rider. But it wasn't just any ordinary Rider with Sengoku Driver. Someone who gain power stronger than them with a new Driver.

"Your wounds aren't severe… but I suggest you rest." The gray hair woman said in a monotone tone.

"Grrr… how am I going to explain to Nii-san about coming back with something like this?" Kotaro mused, looking at his bandage arm.

Suddenly Shido emerged into the room immediately.

"Is it true that Tyrant attacked again?" Shido asked.

"Tyrant attacked and you won't be surprised who she was…" Kotaro told his blue hair friend about who she was and this made Shido's eyes wide.

"No… it can't be… she was Tyrant the whole time…?" Shido cannot help feeling disbelief by what he just learned from his friends. Who wouldn't expect that their teacher's niece who happens to be AST and a Genesis Rider…?

"But what concern us is where she gets that equipment… they aren't like anything we encountered." Reine stated with a serious expression. "Though we didn't receive any information on AST activity due to them being on probation."

"It means that someone gives to her for free..." Mihashi concluded. "But the question is who and what their reason?"

"I don't think it's free," Kotaro said, getting his friends' attention. "Whatever she used made her ill and couldn't last her transformation for too long. I feel something bad happen if she continued using them."

"I am going to stop her…" Shido said. "If she is angry about who did to Origami, it should be me that she should have grudge against the most."

"How do you think you will be able to stop her? I don't suspect you use Camael Arms because Kotori hasn't recovered her power." Kotaro reminded, making Shido feeling inward frustration.

"Remember that I still have the regeneration to deal with the damages," Shido said.

"It's not just you," Rinne pointed out. "Team Baron also her target because they were the ones who film the incident and revealed to the public."

"I have to be the one going to stop her before she hurt anyone else," Shido said before leaving the medical room.

Rinne can't help looks worry at her childhood friend before seeing Kotaro trying to get himself up despite his sudden injury hurt him.

"That baka…" Kotaro growl before ends up feeling pain once again.

"Kota, you need to sit this one out or you will end up reopened your wound," Rinne said with a strict tone.

Unknown to them, Yoshino is watching from outside of the room with a worried expression.

* * *

Souji and few of his members were watching a video that one of their members got for them regarding Tyrant when facing against other Riders.

"Holy shit…" Peco cursed. "I didn't know there was something powerful enough to takes out Suika Arms."

Souji can't help agreed more with Peco because his men find Ryuuta wounded by the same Genesis Rider and he haven't wake up yet. But one thing caught his attention from the video.

_"It because of your kind… ruined Origami's reputation."_ Tyrant said from the video.

This means one thing… Tyrant is one of the AST. The leader of Team Baron would never imagine one day that one of those girls get their hands on a Rider gear he never knows existed.

"What do we do, Boss?" Zeo asked his leader. "It looks like she going after us next." He said.

"If she wants to destroy us next, then let her _try_," Souji said with a dark expression. "But we need to move carefully due to her weapon is both close and long range weapon. And… I want her gear no matter what." The last thing he needs is Kiryu getting his hand on a weapon that might lead to the downfall of his team.

* * *

Mihashi is sitting on his bed while looking out the window. He still can't believe that Tyrant was about to do this much damage to them though they were lucky to get away in time. But the young man has another thing to worried about besides the Genesis Rider.

The Yamai twins.

It turns out that he was right that there is more to competition than he or anyone would realization. But it was in the way that no one would even expect.

"_You have until night to choose before we destroyed this city!_" The Yamai's voices rang within his own head right now.

…_what the HELL am I supposed to do?!_ Mihashi thought to himself. If he doesn't come up with something, then he can kiss the city goodbye.

* * *

"Kotaro Kazuraba… what the hell happens to you?" The eyes of Takeru stares hard at the case that Kotaro was wearing when he returns home.

Kotaro can't help feeling nervous around his older brother when he comes to look at him.

"Hi… Nii-san," Kotaro greeted awkwardly. "How are you?"

"Don't ask a question when you haven't answered mine," Takeru said. "What the hell happens to you? And why are you wearing a case?" he questioned with a serious expression.

"A drunk driver happened… on my way back home. Though they never find out who was the driver." Kotaro explains nervously. "Fortunately, I meet my assistant teacher who did well inputs my case and told me that I need to rest my arm."

"I see… I hope that they catch the one responsible for it." Takeru said with a slight scowl on his face. "But I wish that you call me before coming back home on your own." He added.

"Sorry… Nii-san, I didn't want to worry you too much." Kotaro apologized with a downcast expression.

Takeru comes close to his brother before places his hand on his shoulder to console him, "You're always on my mind… little bro and it my job to worry about my young sibling after everything happens. Anyway, you can go settle down your bag in your room. I am thinking of order for dinner tonight."

After seeing his brother leaving, Takeru dials numbers on his cellphone before picking it up.

"…." Whoever talking on the other line made Takeru have a serious expression on his face.

"I know you have done something responsible with what happened to my brother today," Takeru said as his voice almost close to a growl. He knows there is no way that his little brother would get himself hurt in a car crash because there was no report.

"…."

"Oh no. This is no excuses for what happens to him. After all, you left your mark…" Takeru said with narrow expression.

"…."

"Fine. But I expect you and him show up to make sure nothing else happens." Takeru said.

"…."

Takeru soon closes his cellphone before reaching in his pocket and take something out. It happens to be a black and gold Lockseed with a red line shape of an apple on it.

* * *

It didn't take the Genesis Rider to find where Team Baron due to the rumor about their performance being close. It looks like they were almost ready to call the day after their performance before Mikie approached them.

Souji turns around and looks at the young girl with a stoic expression.

"So you are the one who known as Tyrant, aren't you?" Souji asked.

"And you are the one who ruined my idol," Mikie said with an angry look. "Don't you have any shame of what you've done when you ruined her life?" she demands.

"No, she was the one who tries to harm my sister and I returned the favor in tenfold," Souji said with a mocked smug. "Why should I cared about anything from you Girl Scout fanservice group?" he asked, causing the members of his group to hold their chuckles.

This causes Mikie to become angry and gritting her teeth as she takes out her Genesis Driver and placed on her waist.

"So that is the new Driver… can't you really used it to it's full power?" Souji asked, slightly interested of the Genesis Driver.

"Don't ask me anything… for too long you Riders have ruined our reputation but now my idol's life was ruined because of you… I am going to make you all _paid_." Mikie said, showing her Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed.

Souji's teammates except for Zeo move away as Souji and Zeo got out their Drivers and place on their waist. They then get out their Lockseeds and were about to activated them.

"Wait!" Shido shouts before running toward them.

"You are here as well…" Mikie said.

"You have stopped this, Mikie-san!" Shido said. "If you keep using that Lockseed, you will end up being serious hurt!"

This causes a dark expression appear on Mikie's face. "Like I believed anything from you after what you've done. I was already in pain before my father disowns me and now my idol Origami was exile… I don't want any pity from the likes of you! Because of you, Origami couldn't become a hero anymore!" she shouts.

"But there is no need for you to use that belt!" Shido said. "Don't you have any one else cared about what happens to you!? I know that my Sensei is your family member!"

"Don't ever mention_ her_ name! I will get rid of every one of you!" Mikie said before activated her Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed.

"**DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY!**"

Suddenly the Dragonfruit Energy Arms come out of the crack before Mikie loaded it into the Genesis Driver and pushed the Seaboll Compressor.

"**SODA~! DRAGON ENERGY ARMS!**"

In an instantly, she transformed into Tyrant with the Sonic Arrow appeared in her hand.

"You can stay out and watch, Itsuka," Souji said before looking at Zeo. "Let's go."

"**BANANA!**"

"**KURUMI!**"

"Henshin…" The two men said at the same time.

"**COME ON! BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**"

"**KURUMI ARMS! MISTER KNUCKLEMAN!**"

After their fruits land down on their shoulders, they become Baron and Knuckle immediately. The two Riders charge forward at the same time and heading straight for Tyrant.

Both Riders try to make a hit for Tyrant who brought up her Sonic Arrow to protect herself from their union attack in midair. Soon Tyrant uses force before sending two Riders to skidding on their feet at the same time.

"Whoa… no one ever to send them back when they attacked at the same time before," Peco comment.

"Boss, I will take the lead," Knuckle said before charging forward and pushed down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**KURUMI AU LAIT!**"

Soon Knuckle unleashed several barrage energy like punches at Tyrant who suddenly turns into a blur and vanished in front of him.

"Shit!" Knuckle felt a sudden dread and turns around to block an incoming attack from Tyrant's Sonic Arrow before skidding a few feet.

Tyrant turned around and fired a couple of energy bolts at Baron, but Baron was already on the move as he avoids the bolts. Baron charges forward and swing his Banaspear at her who blocked the attack with her Sonic Arrow.

"You will be an interesting challenge." Baron mused to Tyrant.

* * *

(Back with Kotaro)

Kotaro comes out of the room after finished his homework before he goes to the living room. He still knows that his brother was upset with him even though he lied to him about what happens.

When he come back to the living room, he finds that his brother was not around the room.

"Nii-san?" Kotaro called out before he noticed the front door was slight opens.

* * *

Soon the two Rider clashed with each other as they traded blows with each other. When Tyrant swings her Sonic Arrow at him, Baron dodges the blow and thrusts his Banaspear straight at her chest. This causes Tyrant being sent backward a few feet.

Baron then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

"**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**"

Knuckle did the same thing.

"**KURUMI SPARKING!**"

Knuckle throws his Kurumi Bombers directly at Tyrant, but the Genesis Rider didn't flinch as Baron charge forward and thrust his Banaspear forward to attack her.

Tyrant then pushed the Seaboll Compressor once.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!**"

Her Sonic Arrow glowing with crimson energy, Tyrant then unleashed a wide range slash attack that strikes both Baron and Knuckle as the two Riders were send tumbling across the ground.

"Damn… They weren't kidding," Baron gritting his teeth.

Shido holds tightly on his Budou Lockseed before making his decision.

"**BUDOU!**"

Soon the Budou Arms appeared out of the Crack before Shido goes into his pose.

"Henshin…" Shido said before pushing down his Cutting Blade.

"**HAI~! BUDOU ARMS! RYU, HOU, HA-HA-HA!**"

After the Budou Arms descend down on his shoulders, Ryugen got out his Budou Ryuhou as he was firing at Tyrant.

Tyrant didn't flinch from the attacks before she fired several energy bolts at Ryugen. But Ryugen saw them coming as he leaps over them while focus his attention at her Genesis Driver and aimed.

However, Tyrant knows what Ryugen was plotting before deflecting the incoming shots with her Sonic Arrow. She then charges forward and slashing Ryugen several times in the chest, causing sparks flying in the air.

"How do you feel? This is the rage I've to endure after what you did to Origami!" Tyrant shout before throwing Ryugen aside.

But to her surprise, Ryugen manages to get himself up. He can already feel that his wound starting to heal immediately from within. Though he was wary of this ability at first, but he finds it useful when it comes to facing against someone like Tyrant.

"If that how you feel, then I will endure if I am going to save you from your delusion," Ryugen said with a serious expression.

"I don't need your help…! I am here for my revenge at all of you!" Tyrant retort angry.

"Most of all, why did you act distasted when you hearing Sensei's name?" Ryugen questioned. He didn't know what is the relationship between her and his Sensei except for cousins. "What did she do made you upset anyway?"

"Like you know if someone who you used to see as a family wasn't there for you at all!" Tyrant argued.

"**COME ON! MANGO AU LAIT!**"

Tyrant barely have time to reacted before Baron comes back once again, but in his Mango Arms as the Mango Punisher strike her in the chest and sending her staggering backward.

Before she can attack, Knuckle delivers a brutal punch from the side and knocking her to the ground.

"Is this all the potential that you have with that Driver?" Baron asked in mocking tone. "For an AST… you're the weakest of the weak!"

This causes Tyrant to get back up and glare with intense at the three Riders before getting back up from the ground.

"Shut up!" Tyrant shouts before pushing her Seaboll Compressor twice in the roll.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SPARKING!**"

Her Sonic Arrow glowing with more energy than before and she unleashed a more powerful slash that does not just strike the Riders, but the buildings behind them that have a massive scar on the wall.

"P… Please you have to stop this, Mikie-san…" Ryugen pleading, having the trouble of standing up.

"What power…" Baron said, impaled his Mango Punisher to the ground. Even with his superior resistance as a Demi-Spirit, he can felt the intense pain from the attack.

"Is this all you got? It looks like I am the strongest here…" Tyrant said before approaching Ryugen.

Before she can even hurt him, a Seiryu Inves come out of nowhere and land a punch on the Genesis Rider.

"Shido!" Ryugen turns around to see Kotaro running toward him.

"Kota-san? What are you doing here?" Ryugen asked. "You shouldn't be out fighting when you're an injury!"

"I'm fine… I still can summon Inves." Kotaro said, holding his Pine Lockseed in his hand. He never imagined of using the Inves summoning function. "But I didn't know she was going to attack this place when I was looking for Nii-san."

"No, I haven't seen your brother..." Ryugen said.

"Gaim…!" Tyrant growl before charging forward at him.

But Kotaro commands his Seiryu Inves to get in the way as the Inves fired blue flame at the Genesis Rider. Instead of feeling pain, Tyrant went straight through the flame as she slashing the Seiryu Inves in the chest with her Sonic Arrow.

She then pushed the Seaboll Compressor once again.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SQUASH!**"

She then delivered a downward slash at the Seiryu Inves and caused the Inves being destroyed in the process as Kotaro's Pine Lockseed breaks.

"Damn… I was hoping that a Seiryu's armor was tough to taken on the attack…." Kotaro muttered.

She was about to charge at them when an incoming blur strikes her from the side.

"Sorry, I'm late…" Idunn apologized.

"Rinne, you need to be careful around her," Ryugen warned.

"You again, it doesn't matter…" Tyrant said before charging forward at her.

She attacked Idunn, but Idunn brought up her Apple Reflector to protect herself before she slashes her in the chest. But it doesn't faze her before Idunn bashed her Apple Reflector directly at the Genesis Rider's chest.

Before Tyrant can make an attack, she felt the pain from the earlier return. However, Tyrant gritting her teeth as she charged forward and attacks Idunn with her Sonic Arrow. Idunn then felt her visor glow a bit before summoned few vines to catch Tyrant immediately.

"Huh? How did she do that?" Kotaro asked, disbelief.

"Let me go!" Tyrant shout, struggling to get free from the grips.

"What do you think this will accomplish?" Idunn questioned. "You think that by killing all of us, will get her back to your group once again? Then you're damn wrong!"

"Shut up! You don't know how I feel!" Tyrant shout before pushing her Seaboll Compressor twice again.

"**SODA~! DRAGONFRUIT ENERGY SPARKING!**"

Suddenly energy building up in Tyrant's armor before she breaks free of the vines and charging at Idunn immediately. Idunn brought up her shield immediately and take the blow of the attack as she hears a loud crack on the shield itself.

Idunn suddenly abandons her shield before pushing down her Cutting Blade.

"**COME ON! RINGO SQUASH!**"

Soon there were multiply apple slicer appear around her and she sends them directly at Tyrant, causing her to stagger backward.

"You should stop while you still have the chance, Mikie-san." Idunn said.

"Shut up!" Tyrant shout. "I won't stop until all the pain you caused to Origami! All of you ruined her chance of getting revenge on her parents!"

*SLAP!*

"It true that it our fault for what happen on that day. If we didn't act, more people will get hurt or worse." Idunn snapped with growing angry. "You've been thinking too much about Origami than thinking about those people she hurt! Especially those with families she killed carelessly on that day! You never thought about the people grieve for what happened than your own loss!"

Tyrant slight gasped after processing what she says.

"You should have been happy that Origami was spared than being executed since my Tou-san works in the law office. Most of all, someone like you shouldn't even be in the military in the first place! Don't you have anyone else worry about what happen if you die?" Idunn questioned.

"I don't care because my father abandoned me." Tyrant said.

*SLAP!*

Tyrant can't help rubbing her cheek after Idunn slapped her.

"I talk with Okamine-sensei… before coming here," Idunn said. "She knows about how you were abandoned by your father… and felt guilty that she wasn't there for you when she was busy with work."

"Shut up! Origami is the only person I cared about because she saved my life. I don't need her…!" Tyrant retort. "This won't happened if you sided with Spirits!"

"True. I might agree with you a bit." Idunn said. "But they aren't monsters, they can cry like us, human. That making you become what Origami did on that day. A real monster who killed without remorse. Especially those with tears... how can you call that justice?!"

"No…" Tyrant whisper, struggling to keep her composition. "I-It can't be…"

"Then think back to your own actions and connected to what Origami did," Idunn said.

Tyrant looked like she wanted to say something, but stops, and then thinking. Her expression then turned into surprise and horror.

"I… What have I done?"

"It's not too late. Let's us help you." Idunn said.

Before Tyrant can response, she felt the same pain once again and it getting even worse than before. Tyrant suddenly screamed as vines emerging from her chest and starting spreading out to the rest of her body.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Tyrant screamed, moving away from Idunn and others.

"Oh no…" Kotaro whispers with disbelief expression.

Suddenly the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed was destroyed before the vines covered her entire body and glowing with ominous green light. In her place was a humanoid dragon-like Inves with features from Tyrant's armor before she let out a roar in the air.

"Mikie-san…" Ryugen whispers in horror.

"She turned into… an Inves…" Knuckle said with bewildering expression.

"Mikie-san?" Idunn asked with a hint of worry. "Are you alright…?"

The mutated Inves seem to struggle before showing its teeth and claws as this alarmed Kotaro immediately.

"Rin! Get out of there!" Kotaro shout.

Before Idunn can react, the mutated Tyrant Inves slash in the chest and send her flying backward as she rolling across the ground. Idunn let out a groan in pain as large scars on her Ringo Arms.

Baron looks alarmed before warning to the rest of Team Baron. "Get out of here!" he shouts as his men suddenly made a run after he made the order.

Knuckle and Baron got out their Suika Lockseeds before activating them.

"**SUIKA!**"

"**COME ON! SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

After they donned in their Suika Arms, Baron and Knuckle then charge forward at the mutated Tyrant Inves as they trying to attack her. But their attacks wasn't doing many damages to her at all before the Inves suddenly summons vines as she has them in her grips before throwing them to the ground hard.

"No, it can't be…" Idunn said with disbelief.

"Rinne, you need to get yourself and Kota out of here!" Ryugen said. He can survived to due to his regeneration ability, but his friends could not.

He then got out his Kiwi Lockseed and equipped it immediately.

"**KIWI ARMS! GEKI, RIN, SEIYA-HA!**"

With his Kiwi Rings in hands, Ryugen throws them immediately to attack the mutated Tyrant Inves. But Tyrant Inves let out a roar before using her bare hands to destroyed the weapons immediately.

"Kota, we need to get out of here!" Idunn said, helping her friend to get away.

But the Tyrant Overlord let out a roar before turning into a black mist and starting attacking those who are a close range as the Riders were forced the denhenshined. Suddenly the black mist soon went straight for Kotaro who looks disbelief.

"Kota!" Rinne and Shido screamed.

"Kazuraba!" Souji shout.

Kotaro was about to close his eyes before the attack hit him when a golden energy wave struck the mist, though he was sent backward in the process and roll on the floor.

"Who…? Impossible…" Kotaro mutters with disbelief at the sight of who save him.

In front of him was none other than Mars himself. The golden armor rider didn't say anything but focus his attention on the mutated Tyrant.

"**CHERRY ENERGY!**"

"**LEMON ENERGY!**"

Shido turns around and sees two shadow figures not far from where they are.

A retro video game tune played as the Crack opened up to reveal a pair of metallic cherries before the shadow figure locked the Lockseed in the Genesis Driver.

"**LOCK ON~!**"

The shadow figure pushed the lever, the Lockseed opened up to reveal the core of the Lockseed, and the juice was filling up in the Concentrate Pod

"**SODA~! CHERRY ENERGY ARMS!**"

The rest of the retro video game tune played and the cherries dropped onto the silhouette covering him in a silver suit with metal shoulder pads. He also had thick fur wrapped around his forearms and shins like some kind of barbarian. The cherries then began to disassemble. The top halves of both cherries, connected by the green stem combined and landed on his left shoulder while the front and back of what remained unfolded onto his chest and back, making a blood red chest plate with a circular section over the right that had a strange helmet symbol on it. His helmet was mainly silver, looking like a metal cap with two large red eyes and a silver mouth plate. The back was black, decorated with red cherry-like studs that had green stem-like horns coming from it.

With a splash of a red 'juice', a red futuristic bow, known as the Sonic Arrow appeared in his hand.

This is Genesis Rider Sigurd.

A techno tune played as a Crack opened above and a metallic like lemon descended. He then did serious hand movements, placed the Lockseed into the Driver's Core, and locked it in place.

"**LOCK… ON!**"

There was a low humming, pulsating sound before he pushed the Seaboll Compressor to open the Lockseed. The lemon image split into two vertically to reveal its core, based on the image of a lemon slice. Yellow 'juice's flowed through the Vascular Duct to the Concentrate Pod, filling it up until it is full.

"**SODA! LEMON ENERGY ARMS! FIGHT POWER! FIGHT POWER! FI! FI! FI! FI! FI-FI-FI-FIGHT!**"

The metallic lemon descends down and opened up like the Mango Arms before dropping onto his shoulders and the rest opened up to reveal his blue bodysuit with a black chest. His chest armor was a citrus yellow with his emblem marking the panel on his left side. His right shoulder was covered in armor, looking like a top of a lemon. On his back were yellow armor panels with yellow cape-like protrusions lowering from those panels. His helmet sported a triangular grille over a yellow visor. His helmet attachment sports lemon top on either side of his head and silver tubes running along the bottom of the attachment. Gripped in his hand was a Sonic Arrow.

This is Genesis Rider Duke.

"No way…" Shido and Rinne gasp in disbelief.

Souji and Zeo can't help feeling their eyes wide in shock at the sight of the two Genesis Riders. They won't expecting there will be more of them.

"Make sure that _trash_ never escapes," Mars said to the two Genesis Riders but looks at Duke with a hardened expression. "Especially this is your mess that you're going to help clean up." He said to Duke.

"Yes… sir," Duke said sarcastically.

The two Genesis Riders charge forward as they slashing the mutated Tyrant Inves in the process, sending the mutated Inves backward and going into a blur.

"Allow me…" Sigurd said in monotone voice before turning into a red blur and going after the mutated Inves.

When the mutated Inves was in his focused, Sigurd unleashed barrages of red energy bolts and strike the Inves hard.

"He was able to take him on…" Souji mutters.

Suddenly Duke charged forward and slashed the Inves in the chest, sending her flying backward in the process. The mutated Inves send waves of vines directly at him but causing Duke to chuckle.

"Is this all you got, you mindless beast?" Duke asked before pushing his Seaboll Compressor.

"**SODA~! LEMON ENERGY SQUASH!**"

Yellow energy surging through the Sonic Arrow before slashing through the waves and Duke deliver another slash immediately.

"Now is your turn, sir," Duke said to Mars.

Mars then removed the faceplate on his Driver and replaced it with something looks like from the Genesis Driver. He then takes out an identical Lemon Energy Lockseed and pressed it.

"**LEMON ENERGY!**"

Soon an identical Lemon Energy Arms appear above Mars as he equipped into the extra slot. He soon closed the Golden Lockseed as his armor reassembled back into the gold metallic apple form above him.

Mars soon pressed down the Cutting Blade.

"**MIX~!**"

Soon the Golden Arms and Lemon Energy Arms suddenly mixed before landed on Mars's bodysuit immediately as a bright light glowing every as it blinded everyone for a moment. They soon look at Mars's new form and gasp in completed shocked. Mars's new Arms was black and yellow as he possessed chain mails on the back of his armor with sleek shoulder pads. Regal knight armor forms his chest armor. His helmet design looks different with black trim and futuristic design though the visor was the same color as one of his visor look a scanner. Appearing in his hands was a pair of two swords with crystalized edges.

"**GOLDEN ARMS! WRAITH NO GOKA! CHAINMAIL LEMON! HAW-HAW!**"

Mars suddenly vanished before reappearing in front of the mutated Inves and slashing her in the process. This made the Tyrant Inves gritting in pain before growing wings behind her back and soar into the sky.

"Oh, that is an interesting development…" Duke admit.

Suddenly the Tyrant Inves opened her jaw before firing a powerful fireball at Mars in the process. Mars covered in flame itself and entrapped within it before he suddenly let out laughing sounds.

"No way…" Kotaro utters in disbelief.

"Is this all you got?" Mars asked with slightly disappointed tone. "I was expecting more of challenged… but it over when you face... me," he said before he swings both of his swords in the process to wipe away the fireball.

Soon Mars connected both of his swords together as they formed what looks like a large crossbow like a gun weapon in hand. Mars then pushed down his Cutting Blade once.

"**COME ON! GOLDEN SQUASH! CHAINMAIL LEMON SQUASH!**"

Mars then pointed the weapon straight at the sky and pointed at the mutated Inves as the weapon charging with energy. Before the Inves could move away, it can be trapped by chains of flame from out of thin air.

"Wait! She is human!" Shido yelled. However, it was already useless as Mars pulled the trigger of his weapon.

"It's over…" Mars said before a powerful blast from his crossbow rifle come out and struck the mutated Tyrant Inves.

The Inves suddenly screams in pain immediately when being struck by the attack and being destroyed in the process.

Soon Mars then turned around and looks at Kotaro who still shock by what he witness. He soon approached the young man before him.

"As for you, you shouldn't come here." Mars said. "… But I guess it my fault that you went looking for me." He whispered to Kotaro with a soft tone.

This made Kotaro's eyes wide in shock. "No… it can't be…" Before Kotaro can finish as he suddenly blacks out.

"I am surprised that he held this long… with that injury," Duke said. "But expected for the first human who can withstand against the power of Spirit."

Mars say nothing before picking up unconscious Kotaro in his arms as the two Genesis Riders join him.

"Wait! Where are you taking Kota?" Rinne asked with alarmed tone.

"He won't be in any harm, but if you try to move too much you will only make him worry instead," Mars said before they burst straight into flame immediately and vanished completely.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**NEXT TIME…**

"W-where in the world am I?" Kotaro asked, confused.

"Who are you going to choose, Goshujin-sama?!" Both Yamai demands.

"You two… how dare you defiled against the original Yamai's reason of splits herself?! Even if you made me force a decision when I am looking for my friend, I will make a choice of my own! I will take both of your power for myself!" Zangetsu growls angry.

"**SOIYA! RAPHAEL ARMS! ABARE! FUJIN NO YUMI!**"

* * *

**AN: That is the end of this chapter. If you notice the difference about Golden Arms's chant since it different here than the original one especially his Chainmail Lemon which that I was a bit lazy in coming up the Genesis Form for it. Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


	17. Storm of the Yamai! Windly Samurai!

**Toa Solaric: I don't own either Date A Live or Kamen Rider Gaim. Welcome back to another chapter of Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle. They belong to their respective owners just as anything that originated from other series.**

Armored Rider's Date A Live Chronicle

Ch17: Truth Behind the Masked Brothers! Children of storm's wish!

Kotaro stirring up before he finds himself in what looks like an medical room and he is currently sitting on a blank bed.

"Where the hell am I?" Kotaro wondered out loud. The last thing he remember is falling into unconsciousness.

"This happened to be a medic office." A familiar voice causing Kotaro to stop and turned his eyes toward to see someone who he never dream of seeing. No matter how many times he want to deny it, but he is right in front of him.

"It can't be…" Kotaro said with disbelief. "Nii-san?"

The chair soon spin and revealed it indeed Kotaro's older brother Takeru, who have a calm expression as the two brothers stare at other.

"It's me." Takeru said as the two brothers stare at each other in silent. "We're in one of my company's medical facilitation."

"I don't know that… but what are you doing here?" Kotaro asked, feeling slight uneasy right now.

"I know, Kotaro. Or I should say Kamen Rider Gaim." Takeru said, made Kotaro's eyes went wide. This made his heart suddenly stop immediately before Takeru brought out something that caught his attention.

"What are you-" Kotaro want to ask before he saw a familiar Lockseed in his brother's hand. "You… you are the golden Rider? But how and why?!" he sputtered with disbelief.

"You aren't the only one good at keeping secrets." Takeru said. "I never expect you to get your hand on the Sengoku Driver."

"Then you are…" Kotaro can't help being more loss than before. He never question the reason why his brother often heading to work.

* * *

(**Play wimp ft. Lil' Fang (from FAKY)**)

**Tsuyogari no uragawa ni yowasa wo kakushiteta**

A large Spacequake happened on the northern section of Earth before the scene suddenly changed.

**Nigenai yo kore kara wa... mou ichido ano sora e!**

Soon we focused on Gaim, Zangetsu, Ryugen, Baron and Idunn as they stood in a Helheim-covered Tengu City before their visors glowed. Then, in order as the screen flashed: Gaim resting the Daidaimaru against his shoulder; Zangetsu holding his Melon Defender close to him; Ryugen looking to the side with his Budou Ryuhou; Baron with his Banaspear stabbed to the ground; Idunn posing with her Sword Bringer and Apple Reflector.

**Tsukuri agetemo kowashite mata tsukutte**

Kotaro hurried down the street before meeting Mihashi and Rinne as they were on their way to Raizen High school.

**Nanbyaku kai mo again and again!**

Zangetsu stood in the moonlight before dodging incoming beam attacks then cutting down his enemies. Soon the scene changes to the forest with Zangetsu in his Watermelon Arms before pointed the Watermelon Gatling Gun at the screen.

**Demo makeru itami ni nare sugiteta**

Mihashi was practicing with his shinai in a dojo before he looked at the Melon Lockseed.

**Mitomeraretakute karamawatte**

Baron charged forward as stabbed his Banaspear into his enemies. Soon him in his Mango Arms and Zaphkiel Arms ready a scene shows.

**Tsuyogari miseta tokoro de**

Souji looked at the ruins of his house, gripping the Banana Lockseed like a vice as he remembered his vow and glared at the DEM building, a group of people and the symbol of Team Baron behind him.

**Sore ja jibun ga munashiku naru dake ja nai?**

Shido was standing in the kitchen while making breakfast as his Budou Lockseed hung firmly from his pocket. Ryugen sprinted through the forest while firing at his enemies before hiding behind another tree before he shows up into the sky with Camael Arms.

**Uh ikou ka! It's time to wake up!**

Takeru Kazuraba walked down a dark hallway before revealing he wore a Sengoku Driver with an unknown Lockseed in his hand. In his shadow was a new Rider, silhouetted in pure black.

**Me wo samashina! tsuyosa wa meikaku**

Soon a scene shows Ryuuta looking out at the sea before the Sister Lockseed in his hand before holding it tightly. Then there is a scene of Fumou holding the Citron Gladius before clashed with Gaim before four different shadows appear behind him.

**Forget the fear and doubt you gotta burn it up**

Tengu City seemed to be fully overcome by Helheim. Kotaro, Souji, Mihashi, and Shido shifted into their respective Rider forms before taking off to battle against the Inves, DEM, and other Riders.

**Ichi ka bachi ka sa! asu mo futashika**

In the following shot, as the Kamen Riders battle against the Inves, the girls proved their power in the fight by taking on the Inves as well, different shots showing them each in action.

**Sadame nante kowase fight for yourself!**

**Me wo sorasuna fly again!**

Soon we see Gaim and Baron struggling against another, neither of them giving an inch and sparks flying in the air. Both Kotaro and Souji screamed in rage, determined to win the fight.

**'Tsuyoku naritai!' to negau koto de**

**Furueteta hane wa yami wo kirisaiteku**

In the DEM base are Issac and Ellen before Issac was covered by purple hellish flames, immediately replaced by another new Rider with only blood-red eyes to show he was there.

**Kimi ga iru kara mou kowakunai yo**

**Sono te nigitte mou ichido ano sora e!**

Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Idunn stood behind their symbols while holding their Lockseeds. The Spirits stood beside them with their weapons ready as the title logo appears again.

* * *

Rinne and Shido hurry back into Fraxinus as Kotori and her crew trying to locate Kotaro's tracking device, but come up with no result.

Kotori gritting her teeths. "Damn… how in the world did they sneak up on us without being on the radar?" she growl angry.

"Y-You mean that you guys can't find Kota?" Rinne gasped with disbelief expression.

"It as if they know that there is possibility of tracking device on him and dispose of them." The gray hair woman theorized.

"This is unbelievable… if they're aware of how we operation, then we deal with people who are mastered at stealth." Kyouhei added.

This nearly causes Rinne to slight collapse due to the news of her friend's kidnapped. "How are we going to explains to Takeru-san?" Rinne asked.

"Kota-san…" a familiar voice whimpered. The two turn around and see Yoshino who have tears in her eyes.

"Yoshino…" Rinne said. Even everyone in the main room knows what happens with Yoshino and things will really get _chilly_ soon.

"Kota… is gone! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The preteen Spirit then let out a loud cried throughout the aircraft.

"Yoshino, please calm down!" Shido said, trying to calm down the young girl.

* * *

The two brother look at each other as awkward silent feeling in the air. Two brothers here are two Riders as their identities being revealed.

"I supposed you are still angry at me for what happens back then?" Takeru questioned calm.

Kotaro soon broke the silent before looks angry and gritting his teeth when his brother brought it back up.

"You have no idea, Nii-san…" Kotaro said. "We were trying to find out what caused the Inves come into our world especially trying to talk with someone for answer…!"

This made Takeru rubbing his nose. "That might be true. But do you know what will happens if any random civilians wonder into the forest through a Crack?"

"I already know they turn into Inves and believe that place is in alternative dimension. Especially those fruits being advanced mutated fruits made even warily." Kotaro said. "But why are they here?"

"It true that Helheim is from alternative world and the ones who learn about it was Yggrdrassil back when they were just medical company in selling medicines in the 1880s." Takeru clarified, surprised.

"So it goes back that long?" Kotaro asked.

"Indeed. It come to our attention that Helheim might be dangerous with the creatures known as Inves. With the governments help, we search a way to use them for alternative sources especially combat them." Takeru said.

"The Drivers and Lockseeds." Kotaro said. Takeru nodded.

"Indeed, but it wasn't for that unexpected Spacequake which cause Drivers already built and Lockseeds being scatter across countries. Including that the organization must pick a new place so they won't be struck by the Spacequake again." Takeru answer.

"But I want to know why you are involved in it in the first place? Is it to protect me from something or me getting angry if I find out?" Kotaro asked.

"Both. But they are necessary." Takeru said, stoic. "But you should start telling me how in the world did you get yourself involved in the Spirit conflicts?" he question. He been wonder how or why his brother would be involved with Spirits in the first place.

"And how exactly do you know about them?" Kotaro asked.

"Hmph. You don't think that Spirits are being kept secretly in the world by the government especially they were responsible for the Spacequake?" Takeru remarked. "Tell me why you are involved. We have all of the time in the world here." he said.

Kotaro now know that his brother isn't going to play around when he is this serious.

"I am trying to stop the fight after seeing how much harm to bystanders getting themselves when the A.S.T. didn't do any better in getting them away." Kotaro said.

"I see…" Takeru muttered.

"Not to mention that I am still surprised you keep it a secret, but someone already did that." Kotaro remarked.

"You mean by Kotori is part of Ratatoskr," Takeru said, making Kotaro blinking in surprised.

"And how do you know that?" Kotaro asked.

Takeru chuckle in ominous tone. "Always have a suspicious of something off about her after what happens five years ago… and how she connected to the fire." he response.

Kotaro didn't say anything before hearing a loud growl from his stomach and made him flustered.

"Before we can continued talking, I am sure that you're still pretty hungry and call for preparations in early." Takeru said. "We have plenty to talk over food."

* * *

"How could this happen, Rinne?!" Mihashi snapped serious through the cellphone.

"_I'm sorry… Mihashi._" Rinne apologized with guilt tone. "_Because of me… Kota… was taken from us…_"

Mihashi rubbing his temple before letting out a sighed. Maybe he gone a little bit too far when he snapped at her. "I know it not your fault… for what happens to Kota. Trust me, there are things we couldn't predicted."

Not even with Tyrant turning into a mutated Inves or the reappearance of Mars with new henchmen…

"Have you make contact with Takeru yet?" Mihashi asked.

"_No. It seem that he isn't home or response to my call._" Rinne said. This made Mihashi frown to learn Kotaro's brother isn't around.

"If Kota is taken, then he will be at _that_ place in the woods." He concluded.

"…_Are you thinking of going there?_" Rinne asked concerned. "_You know the last time when we went there._"

"One thing I am sure is that Kota need help. Beside I know that we can't avoid the place forever." Mihashi said with serious expression.

"…_Alright. I will try to talk with Shido for help._" Rinne said before Mihashi ends the call.

Mihashi soon got off his bed and went to opens the door.

"Where did you think that you're going, Goshujin-sama?" The two voices questioned. Mihashi looks up at the Yamai twin.

"What do you two want?" Mihashi questioned.

"Goshujin-sama, don't you forget about our agreement?" Kaguya asked with serious expression.

"I didn't, but this contest is going to be postpone for later day." Mihashi frown. Making the two girls look really shocked right now.

"What…?" Kaguya gasp in disbelief.

"Clarification. What is the meaning of this?" Yuzuru questioned with serious expression. "We told you what happens if you don't—"

Before Yuzuru could finished, she was stop when Mihashi giving a deadly cold expression to her and her sister. "That is enough. How long are you two going to keep pretend hating each other for this stupid contest? Both of you have good qualities that others envy, but refused to admit honestly to your own feeling. Isn't that the reason why the original Yamai split up in the first place? Why the hell did you even get me involved when both of you are willing to sacrificed each other for other's happiness? I am out of this stupid contest and won't be your arbiter anymore. I QUIT!" He finished before he brushed passed the twins. This left the twins with surprised and disbelief expressions on their faces.

The two girls look at Mihashi who left them. Even though they spend for few days, they wished to get close to the white rider whose reputation made girls' heart ponding fast before they felt pain in their chest right now.

* * *

Shido is currently looking at the sun setting from the bridge. He didn't go home as the thought of Mikie Okamine's death still bothers him a lot.

He suddenly hears footsteps coming toward him from the side and turns around. Shido originally thought it might be Tohka, but it turns out to be Mana.

"Onii-sama…" Mana said with worry expression.

"Hey Mana…" Shido mutter.

"I hear about what happens from Red… How are you feeling?" Mana asked.

"I don't know… if Kota is here, he will say something like 'feeling like shit' or something." Shido said. "I thought we could stop her from hurting herself, but we were too late to stop her. Then we lost Kota as well."

"He shouldn't be there if his condition was worse." Mana said. That made Shido chuckle.

"That never stop Kota from doing things far crazy like challenging the AST squad to protect one person before." Shido said.

"…" Mana look down at the river.

"Mana, what's wrong?" Shido asked.

"I still don't understand him…" Mana mumbled. "I consider him to be an idiot and he have the most outrageous luck of being able to use Spirit power like it nothing."

"That is true…" Shido said. "Anyway, let's head home. I will make something to eat for dinner."

But before the siblings could leave, someone unexpected show up. This made the siblings' eyes wide in shocked of seeing her here.

"Shido… I find you."

"Origami…" Shido whispered with surprise expression.

* * *

Kotaro and his brother are eating dinner quietly in the office room. Neither brothers were talking to each other, but only eating their foods.

"How is the food?" Takeru asked.

"It's good…" Kotaro said quietly. "Never imagination we get to eat something fancy than your home cooking."

"That is something I hope you enjoy after completing school." Takeru said before drinking his green tea.

"Nii-san, tell me. How big is the dimension of Helheim? We never went that far, but I am certainly it must be really big." Kotaro asked.

"It's big… almost size of the planet." Takeru said, making Kotaro's eyes wide in shock. "So why are you involve in the Spirit conflict?" he asked.

"For her sake... For Yoshino." Kotaro said.

"I see… so her story is half true about her true self." Takeru said. Kotaro nodded.

"What do you think of her now?" The younger Kazuraba asked.

"I'm fine with her staying by your side. At least you aren't reckless throwing your life aside if you have nothing to gain from joining." Takeru said. "That you have someone who you willing to protect."

"I see…" Kotaro said. "Are you going to grounded me after finding out?" he asked.

"Who knows? But tell me… how did you meet Yoshino? The real story." Takeru requested.

"Very well…"

(One story later)

"I see… so you don't even know who this stranger help you establish a connection with Yoshino." Takeru summarized.

"So what now? Are you going to make me join Yggrdrassil?" Kotaro asked. "I am sure that using the power of Spirit can destroyed the Helheim dimension."

"That is true. But. As of now… you're liability to me, my little brother." Takeru said with cold tone.

Kotaro can't help but wide his eyes in shock and his mouth slight open. Hearing his own brother calling him liability. His own brother calling him deadweight. His brother who treats him encourage him and sometime scold him in the past. Calling him liability. The words are quite painful to him.

"W-What do you mean…?" his voice croaked.

"The Spirit Arms are powerful indeed. But the toll on them is far too much for human to handle from our observation." Takeru said.

"So… you know about that as well?" Kotaro asked.

"At the rate of you using, there is no doubt that the power of Spirit will do to your body." Takeru stated cold. "You won't be able to help anyone if you can't get strong on your own."

"I-I know…" Kotaro whispered with downcast expression. "What do you think about Spirit conflict?"

"I am with you about they puts too many lives unnecessary. But I won't join Ratatoskr." Takeru said. "You should leave soon as you can..."

"Why is that?" Kotaro asked before raising an eyebrow. "Ratatoskr want to make peace with the Spirits!"

"Just because you know their intention doesn't mean you scratch the full truth about their goals and that no one's hand is truly clean." Takeru said with a cold expression.

"Even yours when you taking down Mikie-san? She was a victim here! How could Yggrdrassil just handle out something like that?!" Kotaro asked with a serious expression and angry tone. "How can you do something like this!?"

Takeru been quiet for the whole time.

"Kotaro," The elder Kazuraba started. "I know you don't like what happens. I completely understand, and I don't blame you for it. I wasn't there for you when you and your friends got yourself in danger. But no matter what… you're my only little brother. I don't want to lose you after losing our parents."

Kotaro felt bit his lips. He can't help feeling conflict right now. He outright angry at Mars for what happens when they were back in Helheim… on the other hand, he was his brother and the one who he was close when they're little. Not to mention Takeru is right. He remember times he was there for him even when he tend to get a little carry away against bullies. But after what happens out there, he can't help feeling really messed up on the inside.

Suddenly the phone rang and Takeru takes up.

"Hello?" Takeru said.

"…."

"I see. I will be right there." Takeru said before he gets himself up from the table. "I have to go now. As for you, you stay put in the facilitation and don't try to move too much or your injury could get worse."

His brother still didn't say anything as he walking out of the hallway.

* * *

(In Helheim)

In the resident forest where Inves residing, there seen explosions coming in various parts of the forest.

There are Bandersnatches and girls in high tech armors fighting against the incoming target in the forest itself.

"Damn it! Where the hell is that monster!?" The leader of the squad cursed.

The Bandersnatches scanned around the forest for any sights of their target until they were hit by unexpected arrows and exploded.

"Behind you, Sora!" An unnamed female soldier said, trying to shooting the unknown assailant.

The female soldier turns around and see Sigurd behind her before taking out her rifle. But the Genesis Rider was too fast for her and ends her life by slashing through her throat down.

Sigurd then pulled back his Sonic Arrow and fired more shoots at the girls, making them forced to use their barriers.

Suddenly their barriers starting to acting strange and shatter into thin air. This cause the girls to panic in shocked and disbelief.

"About time when that stupid barrier come off…" Sigurd said.

"But how!?" One of the girls exclaimed in shock.

"Oh? You mean that I shut off your little trick?" Duke chuckled before emerging from the forest. "It was a simple child's play when it comes to playing with your little toys."

"Play time is over, bitches…" Sigurd said before pushing the lever of his Genesis Driver.

"**SODA~! CHERRY ENERGY SQUASH!**"

Crimson energy gathering into the Sonic Arrow as Sigurd's visor starting to glow now. The girls trying to escape from Sigurd, but the Genesis Rider swing his Sonic Arrow and unleashed massive wave of energy and blood are seen on the floor.

Soon the two Genesis Riders made their way back into the Crack as Takeru was seeing with many scientists. He then looks at the two Genesis Riders.

"Let me guess… the same intruders from before?" Takeru asked.

"They were bit smarter to outsmart the troops before I put them down." Sigurd said before looking at Duke. "Did they brought anything interested you, Professor?"

"Not much… except bunch bolts and nuts. But I am focus on the study that our leader brought for me." Duke said, sarcastic. "Though how is thing with your little brother?" he inquired.

"That is not your concern, Lloyd." Takeru said frowned.

Duke takes out his Lemon Energy Lockseed from his Driver revealed to be a man with silver hair and glasses.

"Do you want me to go after other Sengoku Driver users, Director?" Sigurd asked. "With my connection with the police, I can track them down."

"No. It will be consider suicide mission." Takeru said. "If you ends up facing against a Spirit, there will be no way for you truly escape alive."

"True… They're really strong. They are the force of nature themselves." Sigurd said before removing his Energy Lockseed from his Genesis Driver. "If you need me, I will be getting something to eat before that interview start."

* * *

Rinne left the Spirit apartment with a sad look on her face as she walking down the staircase and on her way back to her home. Though she help Yoshino to get back to her apartment, but the young girl become more withdraw from her.

_I am not really good as Kota…_ Rinne thought to herself.

This made her thinking about what happens back there. She and others weren't able to stop Mikie from harming them, but Kota got nearly in danger from the same person who nearly got him killed. She also can't help feeling worse for Okamine-sensei and how she will react if she learns that her cousin was killed as an Inves. Her cousin who they barely stop her from being turns into an Inves until Mars made his reappearance and takes her down.

But the feeling of regret turns worse when her friend being taken from them and they have no way of finding him again.

Suddenly the wind start to blowing really hard as this cause Rinne snapped out of her thought and look up in the sky to see it glowing dark.

"What's up with the weather?" Rinne mutter confused.

* * *

Ryuuta runs around the street as he looking for a certainly white hair girl who went missing. After he return home, he find that Origami somehow escape from the place.

"Where could she be?" Ryuuta grunted.

Though it will be fine of leaving her, but Minami voiced her protest as the older Sakuma went straight looking for her.

The white hair girl still won't open up to him or his sister after taking her in as she isolation herself on the guest bed.

Hopefully, she didn't end up encounter against another hateful mob or Souji's group.

"Shido… I find you." A familiar voice said.

Ryuuta turns around and find the person he was looking for.

And she is talking with Shido and his younger sister Mana.

"Origami, what do you want?" Shido asked.

"I know what I did is wrong… I am really sorry." Origami pleaded, going on her knees.

Shido stares at the white hair girl on the ground. Though she isn't stalking him as usual and yet he felt bad for her being like this. Even his own sister seem to be quiet about this as well.

"Origami, I can tell that you felt bad. But the things… that I still don't understand you at all or why you like to be near me." Shido replied.

"Why… Why couldn't you remember me from before?!" Origami questioned in frustration.

"From before? What are you talking about? Onii-sama never meet you before!" Mana argued.

"That is a lie!" Origami shrieked in angry. "We meet five years ago and you made that promise to me!"

This caught the attention of Shido, Mana, and even Ryuuta who was hidden nearby. "Huh?"

"I don't ever recall even meeting you!" Shido retort with serious tone.

"Why can't you remember? Why can't you remember we first meet? In the fire where you saved me?!" Origami exclaimed angrily.

This made everyone look shocked at the white hair girl. Even Ryuuta find the connection between Origami and the boy she obsessive is shocking.

"Sorry… but I don't remember even meet you at that time." Shido said. He did remember what happen in the fire, but Origami's story doesn't even added up. "At that time I was looking for Kotori and ends up falling into unconscious." He said.

"That is a lie… That has to be a lie!" Origami exclaimed, refused to believe his claimed. "The Spirits must have done something to your mind! That must be it!"

"They didn't do anything to Onii-sama's mind, Tobiichi!" Mana injected. Even she hears about what happens back and see footages to believe Kotori's words.

"That is a lie! Nothing created by the Spirits!" Origami cried out.

Shido doesn't know what to say after looking at the despair on Origami's face. Before Shido can response, there was a strong wind blowing toward them.

Shido near fall backward if it wasn't for his sister who caught his hand with her strong grip. For once, he is glad that Mana is quite strong.

"Onii-sama! Are you alright?!" Mana questioned.

"I know…" Shido said before notices the clouds getting darker. "But the clouds weren't like that early…"

Mana looks up at the clouds before have a scowl on her face. "There is no doubt about it. I read report about the incident like this. Something must be up with the Yamai." Mana said with serious expression.

"Let's go, we need to get to Kotori!" Shido said to his sister who nodded.

Soon the two siblings leave the bridge immediately.

"Wait, Shido!" Origami shout, trying to following him.

She is unaware that a car is flying toward her. But Ryuuta pushed her down with him as they avoided the incoming car.

"Let go of me!" Origami shout while trying to reaching for the blue hair siblings who are too far to reach. "Shido! Please don't leave me!"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed in this weather, you moron!?" Ryuuta growl, holding down the white hair girl.

"Shido, please come back!" Origami cried out as the one who she calling couldn't hear her anymore.

* * *

Mihashi went to a nearby park where there are not a lot of people around and cloud start to become gloomy. That is good enough for him. There is no need for anyone else to get involved.

The only thing matter is for him to get his friend back.

Kota was his partner in crime when it comes to fight Inves together. They have a pact that they will always have each other's back when things get tough.

He didn't care if he ends up having to fight against Mars or his new Riders as Kota's life on the line. He will send multiply Berserker Inves at them.

_Hmm… That is strange_, Mihashi thought serious as he looking at the clouds and notice they're dark than they were before. He was certainly that it was not clouds when he got here.

"What in the world is going on?" he questioned. He suddenly hears his cellphone start to rung and looks at the caller ID.

"What do you want, Kotori? I am busy right now." Mihashi said impatiently.

"_It's about the Yamai. They caused this weather._" Kotori said, making Mihashi blink in shocked.

"What?" Even after telling them that he won't be involved in the contest, they're still willing to duke it out!

"_At this rate, the storm will *buzz* *buzz*!_" Before Mihashi realized that Kotori can't contact him anymore due to the weather made by the Yamai twins.

"Damn…" Mihashi cursed before looking at the weather right now. "Those bakas…" he darkly said.

Suddenly he spotted blue and pink energy blur in the air as they're clashing against each other before they continued elsewhere.

Mihashi looks at the LockVehicle Lockseed in his hand.

What will Kotaro do if he was here? No doubt he want to stop them from continued harming the city of course. But compared to Kotaro, he doesn't have the power to seal away their abilities as Spirit into Lockseeds.

Suddenly he hears the sounds of motorcycle nearby and saw Ryugen riding his Rose Attacker down the street passing him.

"…Shido," Mihashi muttered.

* * *

Ryugen hurry toward the destination that his sister give him about the Yamai twin's location on his motorcycle.

Kotori told him about what happens between Mihashi and the Yamai twin that caused the twins to fight. He felt that it might be time he start taking responsibility for the Spirits than letting his friends get hurt every time. He is certainly that Mihashi got frustration after hearing about what happens to Kota, they're close childhood friends than with him and plan on rescuing him.

_I have to hurry if there is still people to save…_ Ryugen thought to himself. The location where the Yamai twin is unexpected as it none other than the beach itself.

Ryugen get himself off his motorcycle and looks around the area carefully.

"Where are they…?" Ryugen ponder as he scanned his surroundings. He then hears sound of sonic boom before looking up in the sky.

There in the sky is none other than the Yamai twins themselves. Not to mention that they looks like they're evenly match in power.

Ryugen is certainly that they won't hear him before getting a microphone that he got from airship. Though the idea is strange, but he need to stop their fight by gaining their attention. He might not have their trust to seal their power, but he still have Camael Arms which will protect himself if he ends up fighting them.

"Stop fighting this instantly!" Ryugen shout through the microphone now.

The Yamai twins look down at Ryugen and snapped at him, "STAY OUT OF THIS!" They exclaimed. When they snap at Ryugen, the wind blow hard against him and causing to fall while dropping the microphone down to the ground.

"Listen to me you two, if you keep on fighting then the rest of the city will be destroyed!" Ryugen shout back.

"We don't cared!" The Yamai twins argued before they fired their weapons at Ryugen.

Ryugen didn't have time to move before he was send flying across the sand and rolling a few feet away. It a good thing that he have Kotori's regeneration ability or he will be completely killed.

But not before the incoming truck come ready to smack him into kingdom come, a white blur rush forward and slashing the vehicle in half with his Musou Saber. Zangetsu looks at Ryugen who still on the ground as he groan in pain before offering his hand.

"Ryugen, are you alright?" Zangetsu inquired.

"I am fine…" Ryugen said, getting himself back up.

"You…" The white Rider turns back and looking up at the Yamai twins. "What are you doing here?" Kaguya demand despise her expression is shocked.

"I should be asking you the same, you two." Zangetsu stated cold, glaring at the twin. "I thought I told you this competition between you two is pointless."

"Shut up! Like we need to listen to someone like you!" Kaguya exclaimed furious.

"So the times you call me Goshujin-sama is a lie?" Zangetsu pointed out.

"T-That is not your business…" Kaguya uttered.

"Is this what you really wanted? Even if you regain your full power as true Yamai, you will end up empty on the inside if you cared only about your precious power. Are you still cared about this foolish match between you two?!" Zangetsu demands.

"I can help save you two, so neither of you won't have to vanish!" Ryugen said.

"Denial. There is no way that will happens." Yuzuru retort cold and quiet. "Don't get in our way."

It looks like the Yamai twins won't listen to either Ryugen or Zangetsu as they continued with their fight against each other as the two Riders struggling against the incoming winds.

"Damn it… at this rate, the whole city will get caught in the biggest storm!" Ryugen growl.

Zangetsu looks up in the sky at the Yamai twins fought against each other and can't help feeling angry at them. More than usually.

"I am the only one who can stop them from continued with this foolish game…" The white Rider said before getting out his Suika Lockseed.

"**SUIKA!**"

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Ryugen asked incredulous.

Zangetsu didn't say anything as he replaced his currently Melon Lockseed with the Suika Lockseed. His Melon Arms suddenly vanished into thin air as he pushed down the Cutting Blade.

"**SOIYA!**"

Zangetsu then jump high into the air as he donned in the Suika Arms and turns into hover mode immediately.

"**SUIKA ARMS! ODAMA BIG BANG!**"

The white samurai theme Rider grabbed the levers as the massive Watermelon vehicle flies into the air. He start firing his shoots direct at the Yamai twins to get their attention.

"Is he really serious think that he can stop us by fighting in that bulky thing!?" Kaguya exclaimed in shocked. "Yuzuru, we might needs to put him down for good."

"Conclusion. This can't be avoid…" Yuzuru said quiet… but her expression seems to show conflict.

Zangetsu then returns with firing his weapons at the Yamai twins once, but the twins soon fighting back against him by firing their weapon directly at him.

The white Rider try to avoid the incoming attacks before the wings of the Suika Arms got hit by the attack, causing the white rider skidding far from the two Spirits and struggle of maintain control.

"You still aren't giving up…?" Kaguya asked.

"Confusion. Kaguya, is this the right thing to do?" Yuzuru asked.

"Shut up! He failed his job as the arbiter and refused to choose between us!" Kaguya argued with her twin.

"But is this what you really wanted it!?" Zangetsu questioned serious, causing Kaguya to become more agitated than before for.

"You two… how dare you defiled against the original Yamai's reason of splits herself?! Even if you made me force a decision, I will make a choice of my own! I will take both of your power!" Zangetsu growls angry.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP, YOU DAMN HUMAN!" Kaguya snapped before charging forward directly at the white Rider and swings her lance at him.

"Kaguya stop!" But Yuzuru's voice come too late when Kaguya swings her lance at the white Rider and impaled the Suika Arms.

This action the Suika Arms exploded and ends up causing the white Rider to pummeling straight into the ocean. But it made Kaguya and Yuzuru look shocked especially Kaguya who have a disbelief look on her own face.

"Zangetsu!" Ryugen cried out in shock to the white Rider who dropped into the sea. He then stares hard at the Yamai twins.

"How could you…?" Ryugen asked. "He want you to stop fighting because you will end up losing another and yet you still keeping up this foolish game!?"

Neither Yamai twin don't know what to say as this making Ryugen angry than before.

"That it… you're done for!" Ryugen snapped before taking out his Camael Lockseed.

"**CAMAEL!**"

* * *

Beneath the ocean was Zangetsu as he is currently Armless due to the destruction of the Suika Arms caused by the attack of certain orange haired girl with lance.

He couldn't move due to the blow cause several injuries to his body despite wearing his suit and continued sunk down to the ocean. There is no doubt his suit will vanished and his life will be forfeit in the sea itself.

Even with his skills and power as a Rider, he wasn't able to stop the Yamai from their fight or make them listened to him. He doesn't admit that he was way out of his league when thinking he could even challenging those on the level of the Spirits. It felt like challenging the gods themselves.

Without any strength in him left, Zangetsu continued let himself sink into the deep water and ready to close his eyes.

He gave up.

The life of the white samurai theme Rider end in the ocean. The most pathetic way of dying in attempt to save his home. Maybe Kota rubbed him too much. The life of young man try to finish what his twin brother try to finished end up dying here. He won't be able to see his best friend again or won't see his expression to learn his downfall by the Spirits. He won't be able to see his funeral with his friends and family cried like his brother's own funeral. He knows that death is part of life, but he just doesn't wish to die like this.

"**What is the matter? Are you giving up so easily? Are you going to accept death so easily? The chance of your winning is none when the odd is against your favor. You know deep down those two won't listen to you even if you try to talk with them about their so-called competition and will continued brewing the storm on Earth for eternity. If you die here, then how will you face your best friend and your deceased twin?**"

_Who is there?_ Zangetsu thought, but he can't see anyone around him and his vision slowly become a blur.

"**You can't find me or see me as you on the verge of dying. You desire power like your best friend possessed? Being able to beat some sense into those girls who try to cause havoc to the home your friends' reside?**"

_Who are you?_

"**I am someone who tired of waiting for those two to stop fighting. How long I waited until I can rule the sky itself with a rightful master… Tell me, with my power will you command over the sky itself?**"

_I accept…!_

He hears the sound of laughing before he felt power surging through him. Suddenly violet flame surrounding his body despite being in the water itself. He suddenly notices there was a new Lockseed, but he couldn't see the appearance clear, in his Driver and his Cutting Blade cuts through the Lockseed.

"**SOIYA! RAPHAEL ARMS! ABARE! FUJIN NO YUMI!**"

* * *

Above the ocean itself, Ryugen facing off against both Yamai siblings. The two girls did their best to avoiding incoming attacks from Ryugen's blazing blasts.

The two were about to attack him before the twins felt jolt of pain right now.

"W-What the hell!?" Kaguya exclaimed.

"W-What is happening?"

Ryugen was confused at what happening with the Yamai twins and stop. But he suddenly sense something strange within the water itself as he spotted glowing violet aura as something coming out. Someone familiar as Ryugen gasp with disbelief.

(**Play Sen No Tsubasa OST**)

"No way…" Ryugen uttered in shock.

There before was Zangetsu. The one who was sunk into the ocean by Kaguya early. But he looks like he back and better than ever.

Zangetsu body is now white, black with blue lines in them, but covered by black chest armor with red gem in the middle. His helmet is gray and silver as it resembled what looks like a demonic bird with yellow eyes. His shoulder pads have blue and violet crystals but confined strict by chains. Like the Yamai, he donned large silver gauntlets around his arms. Behind his back, he donned jet black version of the Yamai sisters' wings with their respective gems on them.

This is Zangetsu Raphael Arms.

Both Yamai sisters look disbelief and shocked at what happens.

"No way…" Kaguya gawked in shock.

"Illogical. He possessed our power…" Yuzuru gasped with disbelief and shock expression. "…But how?"

"I am tired of having the odd against me. But this time… Nothing will stop me." Zangetsu said. "Even if it means to make you two behavior!" He shout, stirring up massive winds to blow against the Yamai twins.

_That is amazing…!_ Ryugen thought. He never would expected that Zangetsu be the next one to obtain a Spirit Arms and a not bad looking one too!

"Why you!" Kaguya growled before charging directly at Zangetsu. "I won't let you take our power like this!" In anger, she gather energy into her lance.

Zangetsu turned his attention to her. Soon something appeared in his hand and he drew a new weapon in his hand. It was quite odd looking one. It looks like the fusion of Yamai weapons into a bow except it smaller. '_Must be their original weapon look like._' he shrugged before he leaped to the side, avoiding the lance strike.

Taking faith, Zangetsu took aim, and fired his new weapon. He was not disappointed.

The unexpected arrow of the wind, caught Kaguya by surprised, sending her flying backward. There was a noticeable burn on her Spirit outfit. But Zangetsu know that alone won't take her down easily as it not his original goal.

Yuzuru was about to help her twin against Zangetsu by sending her chains at him. But Zangetsu vanished into thin air before her weapon can even reach him, this causing her to look stupefy with disbelief.

Yuzuru turns around and see Zangetsu who slashed her with the bow like weapon, but force to move back despite her shoulder got injury, making her flinched in pain.

"Inquired. Is this… your true potential?" Yuzuru asked, stoic but yet confused at the same time.

"Who knows? Are you ready to surrender yet?" Zangetsu asked.

"Like hell!" Kaguya snapped, charging straight at Zangetsu from behind. "Especially for what you did to Yuzuru!"

"Ryugen, you look after Yuzuru! I have a revenge match against Kaguya!" Zangetsu shout to Ryugen who nodded.

Zangetsu spread his wings before flying direct at Kaguya as the two clashed against each other before moving back against each other. Kaguya try to attack him by thrust her lance at him, but Zangetsu fly out of the way as he kicked her hard in the back. Making the Yamai sibling to skidding backward in the air.

But Zangetsu continued moving back as he kept his distance from Kaguya who wielding a long range weapon. Though he is still not used to his new weapon despite it being a bow, but he felt some calm from using it. Maybe it because it formed from Yamai's power?

Kaguya is in quite a pinch situation. Though she didn't notice that her power is dropping down rapidly than before. Clearly from the guy who using power from both Yuzuru and herself! It different from fighting those mechanical suit girls. Every time they clashed, Kaguya felt more of her power being drained.

_Damn… at this rate he will drained us of our power dried!_ Kaguya thought in panic. But mostly fearful for her life taking down by the one who she thought she nearly killed!

"This is for what happen before…!" Zangetsu said before pushing down his Cutting Blade twice.

"**SOIYA! RAPHAEL AU LAIT!**"

Zangetsu pulled the chains from his bow back as the winds gather to make an energy arrow. Zangetsu's visor start to glow with two separated colors.

"I AM SORRY!" Kaguya screamed.

With him letting go of the string, Zangetsu fired a powerful shoots direct at Kaguya and caused quite an explosives. Blood gushed out of Kaguya's chest as she plummeted down towards the sand with a loud crash. Zangetsu landed seconds later to see Kaguya groaning in pain. As a spirit, she would recover, but the victory was Zangetsu's.

(**Song end**)

"Please… don't killed me…" Kaguya pleaded with mercy and desperation. "I promised that I won't fight with Yuzuru anymore… and behave... I promised."

Zangetsu stares at Kaguya who seem to be desperate of want to live. Though it could also be a trick to let his guard down.

Zangetsu turns around to see Ryugen coming down with Yuzuru who holding her injury arm. She looks sad at her own twin who in terrible state than her.

"What do you think?" Zangetsu asked.

"I think it fair for what they know about what happens if they fought against you." Ryugen pointed out.

"Winning. The victory goes to Zangetsu." Yuzuru said. "Please spared Kaguya… she knows that she at her limit as well."

Zangetsu removed his Lockseed as his armor vanished into thin air. He then looks at the Spirit Lockseed in his hand. The Lockseed is silver colored with the design of chains and lance in the middle.

"W-What are you going to do with us now…?" Kaguya asked.

"Nothing much. After all, I want to beat the message that this fight is pointless." Mihashi stated. "And you should live with your sister as normal people from now on." He added before offering her his hand. Kaguya begrudgingly took hold of it, allowing Mihashi pulled her up back into her feet. Kaguya just stared at Mihashi. He then let's go off her hand.

"But let it be known. If either of you caused trouble in the city again... I will repeated what I did before." Mihashi said, showing his Lockseed.

Kaguya meekly nodded and looks away from him.

"Many thanks. Thanks to Mihashi. I don't have to fight against Kaguya anymore." Yuzuru shyly said.

Suddenly Mihashi and Shido noticed their Spirit outfit glowing before Mihashi moves Shido around as they avoided the unnecessary screamed.

"Dismay. Indecent." Yuzuru cried in embarrassment.

"H-How could this happened?" Kaguya gasped at being nude.

"Thanks… man." Shido said awkwardly. If Tohka was here, she will get the misunderstood like what happens with Origami before.

"Just calling Kotori over before anyone else get the misunderstood." Mihashi frowned.

* * *

Kotaro was sitting alone in the new cell that two Kurokage Troopers escort him under his brother's order. He can't help feeling depressed that his brother puts him in a cell like a prisoner in isolation.

The guard told him that it have been a day since he enter the cell due to no clock here. He is currently working on a crossword puzzle for a Kurokage Trooper who was supposed to be watching him and went for the bathroom. Not to mention it keep himself distract from being shocked about his own brother or the fact that he can't get out of the cell. As the only way to get out of the cell through a special card key that only members of Yggrdrassil possessed.

"Yo, I am surprised how calm you are in that cell." A familiar voice said.

Kotaro turns around and his eyes can't be wide in shocked. There before him was none other than DJ Sagara in his own cell room. The same DJ Sagara who host news about the Riders in Tengu City!

"Sagara?!" Kotaro gawked. "What are you doing here? Are you working for Yggrdrassil as well!?"

"Yes, I am." Sagara said. "You and your buddies have brought a tidal wave of hits on my site! But I find you falling into depression and even willing to do that guy's crossword puzzle… That is really lame, don't you think?"

"Even if I get out, I don't know where exactly I am…" Kotaro said hesitating when thinking about his brother. "What point of getting out when I know that I will be put in a cage again?"

"You're afraid of having confident for what you believe now you know your brother now?" Sagara asked. "Afraid of stepping out of the shadow showing those who you really are."

"If I go back, is it really painful to give up what I am doing so far?" Kotaro asked. Sagara nodded.

"Tell me the reason why you want the Sengoku Driver anyway?" Sagara asked.

"I want to protect my friends especially those who couldn't be protected by the law itself." Kotaro said.

"Well that is interesting." Sagara said with a smile.

Suddenly he soon hands him a keycard, along with two objects that Kotaro recognized as a Genesis Core and Lemon Energy Lockseed like his brother used for his Chainmail Lemon.

"What is your game here?" Kotaro asked.

"Hehe… don't worry." Sagara said. "Also you should get back your Spirit Lockseed soon, there is no doubt the professor trying to make a replicate Lockseed in his lab."

Kotaro then looks down at the Genesis Core and the Lemon Energy Lockseed before looking up to see Sagara vanished into thin air.

"Can he be relied to Spirit or something more…?" Kotaro mumbled to himself. He then hears footsteps and no doubt that the guard will return…

_Let see how I should get out…_ Kotaro thought with a grin on his face.

(Few minutes later)

The Kurokage Trooper was coming back from his bathroom break and return to check on the younger brother of the director himself…

To find him lying unconscious on the floor.

"Shit!" Kurokage Trooper cursed before he used his keycard and enters the cell.

He then came down to check on the young boy who was unconscious on the floor and ready to see he still breathing. But not before he got jabbed under his jaw and collapsed to the ground.

"Hahahaha! Hahaha! What the hel-hahahahaah!? Hahahaaha!?" Kurokage Trooper cursed while laughing at the same time.

Kotaro opens his eyes and get himself up before looking at the guard Kurokage Trooper. "Don't worry… I done your crossword puzzle for you." He said before taking the guard's keycard.

"Hey! Don't-Hahaha!" Kurokage Trooper try to stop him, but can't hold back his laughing at the same time.

But Kotaro already closed the cell door and wave with a smile before leaving. He then walking out in the hallway.

_I can't believe that I did a prison break…_ Kotaro thought before looking down the two hallways.

But he face an unusually problem. He still don't know where exactly he is or where this lab located. There is a possible risk that he will end up bump into his brother or his co-workers.

Maybe he should takes the Kurokage Trooper belt from him so he won't be caught sneaking out. No, he doesn't have time for something like that!

"Fine… I will choose this path." Kotaro muttered to himself.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**AN: That is the end of this chapter. I apologized that it take so long to write this chapter. Also the debut for Zangetsu Raphael Arms is based on the awakening in the game Persona 5. Though I wonder if I been too brutal with the fight against the Yamai twins or not? Also it looks like Kotaro decide to perform a jailbreakXD But the big question is will he find his way out or get lost? Anyway, be sure to review or message me for any questions, comments, or concern. And don't be afraid to look at my other stories.**


End file.
